


Evitando o Inevitável

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 86,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Louisa May sempre foi uma grande apoiadora da carreira de seu pai e seus tios, por mais que não gostasse de muitas consequências da fama deles. Por isso, ela tentava viver uma vida discreta, mas a ideia de tornar a história do Queen em um filme acabou mudando os planos dela,  e sem que Louisa soubesse, para Gwilym Lee, fazer esse filme mudou os planos dele também. Os dois tentavam evitar o que acabou sendo inevitável. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	1. O convite de Chrissie

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme "Bohemian Rhapsody".
> 
> "Evitando o Inevitável" faz parte do universo da história "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie" e são fundamentalmente pautadas na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.
> 
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.
> 
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

Louisa acabara de dar sua última aula naquela manhã, parte de seus alunos tinham saído em disparada ao ouvir o sinal, mas outros, sendo respeitosos com a Srta. May, arrumavam suas coisas mais lentamente, e até demoraram um pouco para desejar um bom dia à professora.

-Bom dia, meus queridos - respondeu Louisa às crianças - e não esqueçam da tarefa!

Seus alunos assentiram e então a deixaram sozinha, e chegou a vez de Louisa arrumar sua mochila e ir para casa também. Aquela tinha sido uma aula proveitosa, apesar do sono e desinteresse de alguns alunos, os de sempre, afinal história era algo enfadonho para alguns, mas não pra ela. Desde que era pequena, amava quando sua mãe citava fatos históricos interessantes de repente, quando associava os acontecimentos do dia a algo que tinha acontecido há tanto tempo atrás.

Mas nem sempre ela teve certeza de que queria ser professora de história. Tudo começou quando Louisa se sentiu pressionada pela fama de seu pai. Quando era apenas uma criança, gostava de toda agitação dos shows e viajar pra tantos lugares diferentes, como se vivesse uma nova aventura em cada passeio. Mas quando se tornou adolescente, percebia a especulação da mídia sobre ela e sua família, e até o fato de seu pai ter que parar para atender alguém quando saíam, por mais que ele estava apenas sendo gentil e educado, o fato de seu pai ser constantemente reconhecido a incomodava.

Louisa se sentiu tão exposta e sem privacidade que decidiu tomar uma decisão drástica. Ela amava seus pais e seus irmãos, e o lar que eles tinham construído em Londres, mas estava na hora de ela buscar sua independência, viver sua própria vida sem estar na sombra de ninguém.

Aos 18 anos, Louisa deixou sua casa com o consentimento de seus pais, alegando à família que passaria um ano sabático na casa da vovó Maggie em Leeds. Seus pertences eram uma mochila com suas roupas e seus livros favoritos, o dinheiro que tinha era da sua mesada, que estava economizando por muito tempo.

Sua mãe tinha se esforçado para não chorar na frente dela na despedida, mas acabou chorando mesmo assim, seu pai a apoiou, entendendo muito bem as experiências que Louisa queria ter, que um dia ele quis e viveu. Seus irmãos lhe desejaram boa sorte, Jimmy não tinha a mesma coragem e estava bem onde estava, já Emily era muito nova para sequer pensar numa viagem dessas.

Louisa então partiu, mas não disse toda a verdade a seus pais, sua vontade era de conhecer cada canto da Inglaterra que ficava entre Londres e Leeds. Assim, se hospedou num hotel barato e arrumou um emprego temporário para aumentar suas economias. Geralmente, era ser garçonete ou lavar pratos nos pequenos cafés, conseguindo 30 libras por dia. Andou de lugar em lugar, satisfeita por ser uma simples anônima.

As pessoas não costumavam questioná-la muito, com as típicas perguntas de quem ela era e pra onde iria. Ela não ficava tempo o suficiente no mesmo lugar pra que tivessem coragem para perguntar, mas Louisa sabia que eles imaginavam o que poderia ter acontecido com ela pra ter aparecido de repente com apenas uma mochila nas costas. Era melhor que pensassem o que quisessem.

Eventualmente, ela chegou até a casa da vovó Maggie, e sua recepção foi marcada por belos sermões.

-Não era pra senhorita ter chegado bem mais cedo? - disse sua avó, deixando claro de quem a mãe de Louisa tinha puxado sua preocupação - eu fiquei preocupada demais, já achei que o pior tinha acontecido, ou que você tinha desistido de vir pra cá na melhor das hipóteses, mas Chrissie me diria se fosse esse o caso. Só não comentei nada com sua mãe porque eu sei que ela se preocuparia mais do que eu. Então, por que você demorou?

-Bom, eu... - a jovenzinha sentiu medo da reação da avó - parei na estrada em vários lugares, pra conhecer melhor o meu país...

-Isso me parece coisa de gente fugida, e você não é nenhuma criminosa meu amor - A sra. Mullen estava calma, tentando entender o que se passava com a neta - do que estava fugindo? Que eu saiba você não brigou com seus pais.

-Bom, meu pai tem um pouco a ver com isso - Louisa respirou, vendo que a avó não a condenaria - é só que me incomoda ele ser uma pessoa famosa, isso é ruim quando não se quer chamar atenção, mas ele não tem culpa de nada, eu sei, não tenho raiva dele por isso, é só que... Eu queria ser anônima e desconhecida pelo menos uma vez na vida.

-Oh, minha querida Lou, acho que seu comportamento está explicado, entendo porque quis se arriscar - Maggie sorriu - e ainda bem que seus pais te criaram muito bem porque sabe Deus o que poderia ter acontecido com você se não tivesse juízo.

-Pois é - Louisa concordou - não tomei atitude precipitada, quer dizer, até que parece que eu tomei, mas sabe, eu me organizei bem até que chegasse aqui.

-Eu sei, foi a isso que me referi - sua avó respondeu - agora que está aqui, tire essas preocupações da cabeça, e se importe em ser só a Lou, famosa por sua língua mordaz e ser minha amada neta.

-Vovó, eu não sou tão ruim assim - a jovem acabou rindo, o que fez sua avó balançar a cabeça.

Foi em Leeds, tendo contato com as coisas de sua mãe, principalmente os livros de história que Chrissie tinha deixado para trás, que Louisa percebeu o quanto amava História e decidir ser uma professora como sua mãe, que sempre tinha sido uma das suas maiores inspirações.

Sabendo o que enfrentaria de volta em Londres, Louisa apenas decidiu encarar de frente e ignorar quando alguém quisesse tirar algum tipo de vantagem ou tentar outra coisa porque ela era uma das filhas do guitarrista do Queen.

Seus anos na faculdade foram mais tranquilos do que ela imaginou, sendo discreta sobre sua família desde o primeiro dia em que chegou. Apenas os mais chegados sabiam quem o pai dela era e ela fazia questão de deixar claro que era melhor eles não mencionarem isso. Mesmo que não admitisse a si mesma, Louisa era capaz de meter medo e calar todos que quisessem mencionar seu pai por ser famoso. Seu comportamento um tanto esquivo a atrapalhava um pouco de fazer amizade, por isso ela tinha poucos colegas na faculdade.

Ela se formou com honras em Oxford, conseguindo logo um bom emprego, e pagando seu próprio apartamento. Com sua independência finalmente conquistada, Louisa pôde sentir que finalmente estava construindo a própria vida, sem rótulos ou expectativas de curiosos sobre ela, sendo apenas ela mesma.

Assim, no caminho de volta para casa, enquanto esperava o ônibus que tinha que pegar, ouviu o celular tocando, e imediatamente o atendeu. Deu um sorriso meio impaciente, meio contente, ao ler "Mãe" na tela. Chrissie sempre foi preocupada com a filha e ligava quase todos os dias, o que era reconfortante e irritante ao mesmo tempo para Louisa. No entanto, a moça notou que não era comum sua mãe ligar àquela hora, o que a deixou um tanto desconfiada.

-Oi, mãe - atendeu logo para descobrir o motivo da ligação.

-Oi, Lou, eu sei que deve estar a caminho de casa agora, mas queria te avisar o quanto antes, pra garantir que viesse - Chrissie explicou, mas sem esclarecer os principais detalhes.

-Mãe, se não me disser onde eu vou é capaz que eu desista de ir mesmo - respondeu Louisa, confusa pela falta de explicações - por acaso é algum evento do Queen?

Ela tinha evitado muito tudo que envolvia o Queen quando seu incômodo atingiu o ponto alto, e achava que sua mãe só podia estar falando de algo assim.

-Bom, tem a ver com a banda, mas, os meninos não são exatamente o centro das atenções agora - Chrissie fez questão de dizer - é que hoje de manhã tivemos uma reunião com o elenco do filme e...

-Espera, a senhora disse "filme"? - Louisa ficou mais confusa - quer dizer que os rumores sobre o filme do Queen são verdadeiros?

Ela tinha visto alguma coisa sobre isso na internet, já que o Queen sempre orbitara sua vida, mas não tinha ligado muito para a notícia.

-Sim, o filme entrou oficialmente em pré-produção hoje - sua mãe confirmou, sem se magoar com a falta de informação da filha - bom, chegamos onde eu queria, seu pai convidou o ator que vai interpretá-lo pra jantar com a gente hoje, pra conhecer nossa família e tirar algumas dúvidas pra ajudar na interpretação. Você vai vir, Lou?

Então o pai de Louisa queria mesmo forçar a família toda a conhecer um estranho por causa do Queen, e ainda mais que isso, um filme sobre a banda. Ela achava injusto julgá-lo mau ou egoísta, mas se sentiu desconfortável com a ideia.

-Hã... - ela tentou conciliar os pensamentos - você conheceu esse ator?

-Ah sim, Gwilym! - Chrissie soou animada demais para a filha - ele é um amor de pessoa, Lou, tão gentil e respeitoso, e ele é a cara do seu pai, eu até assustei quando o vi.

-Certo - Louisa disse e considerou o que a mãe contou, não tinha como duvidar do julgamento de Chrissie May sobre alguém, era um dom que ela tinha, e se ela tinha cobrido esse Gwilym de elogios, talvez valesse a pena conhecê-lo, por mais que fosse devido à fama do Queen - que horas é o jantar?

-Às oito - Louisa percebeu a mãe sorrir quando ela falou - e não se atrase, Louisa.

-Pode deixar, não quero ouvir sermão - a moça riu - e vai ser bom ver todo mundo.

-Com certeza, obrigado por aceitar Lou - Chrissie realmente estava grata e tranquila, já que chegou a pensar que talvez ela não aceitasse - te vejo mais tarde, te amo.

-Também te amo, mãe, tchau - a srta. May desligou, suspirando fundo, voltando a esperar seu ônibus, tentando não criar tanta expectativa sobre o jantar.


	2. O encontro dos May

Gwilym estava definitivamente nervoso, a ponto de quase se arrepender de ter aceitado aquele convite. Mas como recusaria? Ele estava prestes a interpretar Brian May, que foi tão gentil com ele desde que o conheceu e depois a Sra. May foi ainda mais generosa, o convidando para um jantar, o ajudando com seu novo trabalho, se oferecendo para conversar sobre quem era o guitarrista, muito além do seu papel na banda, mas também como membro da sua família.

É claro que seria mais fácil Gwilym ficar em casa, assistindo inúmeros vídeos do Queen e de Brian, treinando em frente do espelho, imitando todos os trejeitos que ele já tinha reparado até agora, mas pensando melhor, usando seus métodos de interpretação, chegou à conclusão de que seria muito mais proveitoso conversar com a própria pessoa que interpretaria, que estava disposto a contar histórias e responder todas as perguntas que o ator gostaria de fazer. Isso era uma coisa rara quando se interpretava uma pessoa real, e era uma oportunidade que ele não poderia perder. Foi assim que se acalmou, começando a se arrumar para o jantar.

Terminando de decidir o que iria vestir, ele suspirou fundo, decidindo aproveitar o jantar e ser o mais cordial possível. Ficou em dúvida se se vestiria de forma muito formal, ou casual demais, Chrissie e Brian tinham sido bastante descontraídos no convite, por isso ele conseguiu manter um visual que balanceava as duas coisas, arrumado, mas não exagerado. A camisa por cima da calça, um paletó escuro avulso, as calças jeans e os sapatos sociais.

Depois de pedir um táxi, esperou na portaria de seu prédio e, assim, ele tomou o caminho até a casa dos May em Barnes. Em outra parte de Londres, Louisa ainda se sentia desconfortável com a pressão que sua mãe tinha colocado na sua presença. Era claro que ela não queria se envolver com mais nada que estivesse relacionado ao Queen, mas não participava de um jantar assim com sua família já fazia um tempo, e ainda por cima, se lembrou do seu pai, do quanto ele ficaria feliz se ela fosse. Se havia alguém que Louisa amava e se esforçava para fazer feliz era o seu pai, que apesar de tudo, sempre deu seu máximo para cuidar dela e de seus irmãos.

-Tá legal, só por vocês vou fazer isso... - ela murmurou para o porta retrato na penteadeira, uma foto dela aos 14 anos, com os pais ao seu lado.

Sem nem desconfiar que compartilhava das mesmas dúvidas do convidado de honra do jantar de seus pais, Louisa decidiu se vestir como se vestiria para mais um dia de trabalho, não completamente formal, não completamente desleixada. Uma camisa xadrez, com a calça jeans escura, sapatilhas e seu cardigã favorito por cima. Olhando no espelho, agitou o cabelo para se distrair da sensação estranha que estava sentindo, decidindo prendê-lo no alto da cabeça. Assim, decidiu que estava pronta, indo pegar o metrô até Barnes.

A vista da velha casa onde tinha passado sua infância e adolescência era um alívio para Louisa, o que ajudou a espantar a preocupação. Sem cerimônia, abriu a porta da frente que não estava trancada, e antes de chamar por alguém, sorriu ao olhar dentro da casa, com poucas mudanças, desde que tinha se mudado dali.

-Mamãe? - perguntou a moça, ansiosa por rever Chrissie.

-Ah você veio! - a sra. May recebeu a filha com alegria - que bom que veio, e está adiantada, até!

-Ah mamãe, depois de tão solene pedido de sua parte, comoveu-me de tal forma que não poderia recusar! - Louisa disse num tom formal de brincadeira, dando um abraço demorado em sua mãe, parte por exagero debochado, parte por saudade genuína.

-Para com isso, menina, isso não é justo comigo - Chrissie chamou a atenção dela, mas riu.

-É porque a senhora é exagerada e dramática - explicou Louisa.

-Você tem sorte de eu ter sentido falta do seu senso de humor - a sra. May acabou entrando na brincadeira - vem, Rory e Isaac já chegaram.

-Ah que ótimo! - disse Louisa aliviada, já que não teria que enfrentar o bendito jantar sozinha.

Ela seguiu sua mãe até a sala e Louisa sorriu ao ver o sobrinho. Isaac estava concentrado em seu celular, como qualquer outro adolescente de 13 anos estaria, quase não percebendo que ela estava ali.

-Oi, Isaac - disse Louisa, com cuidado para não distraí-lo.

-Tia Lou? Tia Lou! - Isaac pareceu incrédulo no começo, mas depois correu para abraçá-la.

-Também senti sua falta - ela riu - e aí? Tá animado pra esse jantar?

-Bom, vai ter comida, então... - o menino deu de ombros e sua tia apenas balançou a cabeça - mas eu acho que vou gostar de conhecer o Gwilym Lee.

-Nossa, até você sabe o nome dele? - Louisa ficou um pouco espantada de até o sobrinho estar envolvido com o assunto do filme.

-Claro que eu sei, vovô fez questão de dizer - respondeu Isaac. 

-Tá bom então - e de novo Louisa se sentiu nervosa com toda a ideia do jantar.

À essa altura, já estava ficando com raiva do próprio incômodo. Agora que ela já tinha vindo não tinha como voltar atrás e ela realmente não tinha motivos para se sentir assim, tão irritada. Depois de falar com Rory, que também parecia animada e curiosa sobre o tal ator, ela apenas se contentou em esperar como a noite se desenrolaria. Louisa conseguiu se sentir melhor quando seus irmãos chegaram, primeiro Emily e depois Jimmy, ambos muito felizes pela presença da irmã.

-Gente, até parece que eu fiquei anos longe, não precisa de tanto exagero assim - ela acabou se irritando um pouco.

-É que você não nota a própria ausência - ponderou Emily.

-Vocês sabem onde eu moro e também têm o meu telefone, não precisam ficar esperando só eu ligar - rebateu Louisa.

-Até porque se a gente não ligar, você não liga - Jimmy disse meio baixinho e constrangido.

-Não acredito que vai fazer isso comigo, Jim - Louisa fingiu estar brava com o irmão - logo você que sempre me defendeu.

-Ok, ok, ok - o pai deles apareceu para colocar ordem na casa - vocês três deixaram de ser crianças faz tempo, deixem a Lou respirar um pouco ok? Logo o Gwilym vai chegar e eu espero que vocês não falem assim na frente dele.

-Brian, se você quer que ele nos conheça como realmente somos, talvez o Gwilym vai ver uma discussão dessas durante o jantar - ponderou a mãe deles, conhecendo bem os filhos.

-Enfim, vocês entenderam - Brian olhou para a família, tentando se manter o mais calmo e organizado possível.

Foi então que Louisa sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo em seu pai, por mais que fosse muito menos do que ela estava sentindo. A campainha fez todos ficarem atentos e então, depois de um suspiro, o patriarca May se dirigiu até a porta da frente. Enquanto isso, Gwilym encarava a porta, tentando controlar o próprio receio e medo. Tentou não imaginar como seria o jantar, apenas aproveitar o que aconteceria de bom, esperando que tudo desse certo.

-Boa noite, meu rapaz - Brian May, gentil e doce como sempre, o recebeu com um aperto de mão - seja bem vindo à nossa casa, por favor entre e fica à vontade .

-Obrigado, sr. May e boa noite pro senhor também - ele disse se sentindo lisonjeado, o que o deixou aliviado e mais tranquilo.

-Ah, nada de senhor, por favor, pode me chamar só de Brian - pediu o mais velho, soando bem humorado.

-Tudo bem, Brian - e ao responder, Gwilym se sentiu completamente à vontade.

Logo depois, a sra. May fez questão de apresentá-lo ao restante da família. Ao ver que o principal convidado da noite tinha chegado, toda família preparou sua postura para recebê-lo. Louisa prestou atenção nele, realmente as semelhanças com seu pai eram nítidas, a mesma altura, o formato do nariz, o tamanho dos olhos, até mesmo as bochechas lembravam Brian, mas ele não era Brian. É claro, o ator era carismático, ela logo decidiu, não era o mesmo carisma de seu pai, mas de alguma forma, ele tinha chamado a atenção dela, sorria de um jeito tímido, apertando as mãos de todos, educado como sua mãe tinha mencionado mais cedo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la - ele disse modestamente, com uma certa sinceridade além de pura educação.

Gwilym a princípio, tinha se intimidado com a quantidade considerável de pessoas que tinha para conhecer, mas um instante depois, logo percebeu que, eles eram pessoas comuns, tão ansiosos para conhecê-lo quanto ele estava. Mas havia algo forte na filha do meio dos May, ela parecia um tanto tensa, um pouco receosa, mas o sorriso cortês dela tirou essa impressão dele. Era como se Louisa fosse rígida só em seu exterior, mas fosse muito mais doce por dentro.

-Sentem por favor, já vou servir - avisou Chrissie, e todos escolheram um assento à mesa.

Era claro que todos já tinham um lugar de costume para se sentar, o que fez com que Gwilym preferisse esperar todos se sentarem e ficar com o lugar que sobrasse. Ninguém se sentou nas extremidades da mesa. Brian, Chrissie, Emily e Isaac ocuparam um lado, enquanto Jimmy, Rory e Louisa ocuparam o outro lado, o que fez com que Gwilym não tivesse outra opção a não ser sentar do lado direito de Louisa, bem na frente de Brian e assim, eles iniciaram seu jantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, tive que cortar na melhor parte se não ia ficar muito grande, e vocês sabem que tenham um certo receio de capítulos muito grandes. Bom, nos vemos sexta que vem, até mais!


	3. O Jantar

Gwilym esperou que todos se servissem, mas Brian insistiu que ele fosse o primeiro, e mesmo sentindo-se sem graça, o convidado decidiu que era melhor aceitar o que seu anfitrião estava pedindo. A refeição tinha sido preparada pela própria sra. May, que amava cozinhar para a família, mesmo que desse mais trabalho em jantares maiores, como esse.

Louisa achava que era falta de educação ficar reparando o homem ao seu lado, mas sua curiosidade era inevitável. Ela olhava discretamente, de relance para ele, tentando não parecer mal encarada. Tudo que Gwilym estava fazendo naquele momento era apreciar a refeição.

Era indiscutível o quanto a sra. May tinha um dom para cozinhar, o jantar estava delicioso, e isso já fazia valer a pena ele ter vindo, no entanto, Gwilym não deixou de notar a srta. May ao seu lado, olhando para ele ocasionalmente. Ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso, mas a atitude dela o deixou preocupado. Bom, talvez Louisa só estivesse curiosa sobre ele, afinal ele era um estranho na casa dos seus pais, talvez ela quisesse puxar algum assunto, ou a explicação mais lógica fosse o fato de ele estar sentado do lado dela, o que a fazia desviar o olhar para a sua direção involuntariamente. Gwilym se contentou em acreditar na terceira opção.

Foi quando Louisa direcionou seu olhar para ele, sem querer, jurava a si mesma, e os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela. Ambos deram um pequeno sorriso sem graça por isso, Louisa sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ela percebeu que estava na hora de parar de inspecionar Gwilym e deixar o pobre homem em paz.

-Então, Gwilym - Brian desfez o silêncio, deixando Louisa aliviada e Gwilym atento - acredito que você já começou alguma pesquisa sobre mim?

-Ah sim, não nego - Lee deu uma risadinha, contente por iniciar uma conversa - vi muitas entrevistas suas, ah e os shows clássicos, Odeon, Hammersmith, Hyde Park, Montreal, Rock in Rio e é claro, o Live Aid.

-Puxa vida, impressionante - Brian elogiou sinceramente - parece que realmente fez o dever de casa direitinho.

-É, me preparei o melhor que pude antes de te conhecer e logo depois de ser escalado, mas espero que não se importe com mais perguntas minhas, Brian - Gwilym sorriu timidamente, mas animado ao terminar de falar.

Isso não passou despercebido por Louisa, e de certa forma, ela aprovou o comportamento do ator. Ele não era um fã desrespeitoso e ensandecido, ele estava ali por seu trabalho, mas também parecia gostar de verdade do trabalho de seu pai.

-Claro, o que quer saber? - Brian estava disposto a responder, com a mesma empolgação de Gwilym, o que provocou um sorriso de Chrissie e Louisa ao mesmo tempo.

-Como foi que aprendeu a tocar guitarra? - Gwilym disse o que julgava ser a questão primordial - sei que você e seu pai construíram a Red Special juntos, é uma história bem famosa, mas como foi que tudo isso começou pra você?

-Bem, meu pai tem muito a ver com isso, ele me influenciou, ele tocava piano e ukulele, ele me deu meu primeiro violão quando eu tinha uns 8 anos, e me ensinou a tocar - Brian foi contando, atraindo a atenção de todos para si, já que sua história e a maneira como narrava eram cativantes - eu era muito atento ao rádio, amava os Beatles quando era mais novo, foi aí que eu quis uma guitarra elétrica, e... bom você sabe o resto da história. Quando eu vim pra Londres fazer faculdade, conheci o Tim e nós formamos duas bandas, a primeira se desfez, mas nós continuamos juntos. Se quiséssemos continuar tocando, teríamos que arranjar um baterista, foi quando Roger fez um teste com a gente e viramos amigos desde então.

-Mas você nunca escolheu a carreira de músico como sua primeira opção de como ganhar a vida, não foi? - Gwilym podia deduzir isso sobre Brian, devido a outros interesses conhecidos do Dr. May, mas ele não tinha ideia que tinha acabado de tocar num assunto delicado para a família.

-Não, tem razão - Brian deu um sorriso um tanto tristonho, apesar de ter superado esse conflito depois de tanto tempo - ser astrofísico sempre foi minha primeira escolha, e o que o meu pai queria pra mim, mas música sempre foi minha paixão, eu não podia deixar uma coisa ou outra, e com o tempo, meu pai me entendeu e eu consegui conciliar as duas coisas.

-Bom, parece que gostar de música é uma coisa que se herda na família de vocês - Gwilym comentou, observador - já que você foi influenciado pelo seu pai.

-Ah, nem tanto Gwilym - foi a vez de Chrissie participar da conversa - Jimmy e Louisa não tentaram uma carreira na música.

-É mesmo? - à essa altura, o ator estava tão à vontade que chegou a se virar para a moça do seu lado, já que ela foi mencionada.

-Eu... na verdade - Louisa se sentiu sem graça, mas sabia que deveria responder - eu puxei uma coisa dos meus pais, ser professora. Meu pai e minha mãe eram professores antes do Queen se estabelecer na indústria musical.

-Professores? Isso é incrível - assentiu Gwilym em aprovação - tem que se ter tanta paciência e dedicação, não é um trabalho muito fácil...

-Não, não é - Louisa deu um sorriso pelo ator reconhecer seus esforços - mas eu amo muito.

-Mas pelo menos eu puxei o lado musical da família - Emily acrescentou, pensando que não deveria deixar Gwilym se sentir decepcionado por ninguém da família ser músico além de Brian - eu sou uma das produtoras musicais dos estúdios do Queen.

-É, a Emily salvou nós três - Jimmy riu da própria frase - mas eu decidi não insistir, não tenho o mesmo talento do papai, acabei me tornando fisioterapeuta mesmo.

-Mas isso é legal, mostram que vocês são diferentes do pai de vocês, e independente da carreira que escolheram, tenho certeza que o Brian aprovou - Gwilym achou interessante esses fatos sobre os filhos de Brian e Chrissie, o que deixou Louisa surpresa e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo.

Ela achou que ele realmente esperaria que os May fossem uma banda de guitarristas apaixonados pelo espaço, mas isso era apenas o pai dela, e Gwilym mostrou que respeitava a individualidade de cada um deles. Quando percebeu, tinha sorrido diante do comentário dele, e se lembrou de outra coisa que todos tinham em comum.

-Mas sabe, Gwilym - ela se sentiu à vontade o suficiente para puxar assunto diretamente com ele - meus pais são grandes influenciadores nossos e os dois influenciaram a gente em várias coisas, como Doctor Who, por exemplo.

-Ah é! - Isaac se manifestou, animado ao ouvir a tia mencionar a série favorita da família.

-Espera, Doctor Who, você disse Doctor Who? - a animação de Gwilym aumentou ainda mais.

-Sim... - Louisa murmurou, um tanto confusa pela atitude dele, achando que logo agora que ela tinha simpatizado com ele, ele ia estragar tudo dizendo que não gostava de Doctor Who - Por que?

-Ah, desculpa eu te assustei - ele notou a reação estranha dela - é que eu também sou um fã, assisto desde 2005, encontrei meio que por acaso, mas gostei tanto que acompanho desde a estreia.

-A estreia da fase nova, você quis dizer, não é? - Chrissie esclareceu.

-Fase nova, a senhora quer dizer, do Eccleston pro Tennant, ou os showrunners, do Davies pro Moffat? - agora Gwilym está confuso.

-Acho que você não sabe, mas... - Jimmy se ofereceu - Doctor Who estreou em 1963, continuou até 1989, e depois voltou em 2005.

-É sério? - Lee sentiu-se envergonhado - eu não sabia disso...

-Ah sem problemas, Gwilym - Rory disse num tom brincalhão - você tá sentado na mesa dos especialistas, pode perguntar pra todo mundo aqui o que quiser de Doctor Who que eles vão saber te responder.

-Bom, sendo assim, obrigado - Gwilym conseguiu rir pelo bom humor da sra. May mais nova.

Assim, Brian e Chrissie se revezaram para explicar toda a trajetória do Doutor que Gwilym não conhecia, sendo auxiliados ocasionalmente por Jimmy, Isaac e Emily. Louisa dividia sua atenção entre sua família e seu convidado. Era reconfortante saber que Gwilym também era whovian. 

-Acho que no fim das contas você é perfeito pra interpretar o papai - Emily encerrou a discussão sobre a série - você até gosta de Doctor Who que nem ele.

Gwilym sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se lisonjeado e conectado à família May de um jeito que não imaginava que ficaria. Depois do jantar, eles ainda se reuniram na sala, havia outras coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar. Louisa ficou intrigada pela pergunta do ator, sobre como os pais dela tinham se conhecido e se casado. 

Falar de romance tinha se tornado algo incômodo para Louisa nos últimos tempos. Ela já tinha mais de 30 anos e nenhum relacionamento estável, ela tinha focado tanto nos estudos e se esquivar da fama do pai que nunca tinha se atentado para isso. Às vezes, se sentia mal por seus irmãos terem se casado e ela ainda continuar solteira, mas procurava ignorar essa velha sensação de estar ficando pra trás. Ao menos, quando o casal da vez era seus pais, ela não se incomodava. Ela cresceu observando Brian e Chrissie e se Louisa um dia se casasse, desejaria ter um casamento feliz como de seu pai e sua mãe.

Gwilym conhecia bem a história de como Brian pediu Chrissie em casamento depois de um show, era uma anedota famosa sobre o guitarrista, e por achar o gesto tão romântico, teve que perguntar sobre isso. Foi ainda mais emocionante ouvir toda a história completa dos próprios sr. e sra. May.

Depois dessa conversa, o ator percebeu o quanto o tempo tinha passado rápido e se apressou a ir embora, afinal, as leituras de roteiro de "Bohemian Rhapsody" começavam no dia seguinte. Ele se despediu com um aperto de mão a cada membro da família, agradeceu Brian na saída e o velho guitarrista lhe convidou para voltar sempre que pudesse. Foi uma noite tão agradável, em que Gwilym tinha se sentido tão bem e acolhido que não tinha como desconsiderar voltar à casa dos May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah eu amei como esse capítulo ficou, tem muitas referências a Doctor Who, e já consegui estabelecer uma certa ligação com o Gwilym e a Louisa, yes! Ah, seria bom também vocês lerem o capitulo 2 de "O Projeto do Filme", ele meio que complementa a conversa que eles tiveram depois do jantar. Como sempre, não quis ser repetitiva colocando tudo de novo aqui. Bom, acho que é isso espero que tenham gostado e até sexta!


	4. Amigos de trabalho

Uma semana depois de conhecer os May, se familiarizar com o roteiro e decorá-lo, começou a grande jornada do elenco e de toda a equipe em finalmente trazer "Bohemian Rhapsody" à vida.

No entanto, antes de começar, o diretor tinha dado uma pequena tarefa aos atores, estudar com afinco toda a filmagem do Live Aid porque eles começariam justamente por filmando esse show. Então coube a Rami, Gwilym, Ben e Joe observarem cada pequeno movimento e detalhe das suas contrapartes durante aquela apresentação. É claro que eles contariam com a ajuda de Polly Bennet, que tinha estudado os vídeos tanto quanto eles. Ainda assim, era um grande desafio.

Chegando ao set, Gwilym encontrou com Ben, Rami e Joe, também esperando o momento de iniciar o ensaio. Era outra decisão que tinha sido tomada, não sairiam filmando logo no primeiro dia, os meninos precisariam treinar, se acostumar com o espaço do palco, se habituar com a sequência de ações que deveriam executar.

-Então... Como vocês estão? - Gwilym tentou puxar assunto, como sempre tentava fazer, mesmo conhecendo seus colegas de trabalho há pouco tempo.

-Por enquanto, tudo bem - Rami disse, tranquilo e sincero.

-É quase como o primeiro dia de aula ,né? - Joe sorriu para Malek, com uma certa cumplicidade que vinha de vários anos que os dois já se conheciam - a gente sabe exatamente o que fazer, mas mesmo assim é tudo novo.

-É difícil por em prática tudo que já sabemos pela primeira vez - refletiu Ben, meio quietamente.

-Como disse o Joe. às vezes a primeira vez de executar alguma coisa talvez vai parecer esquisita, mas temos tempo pra aperfeiçoar - Gwilym tentou se manter otimista.

-E como o tempo é precioso pra nós... - Rami acrescentou, se sentindo preocupado, já que o trabalho que eles tinham pela frente era uma grande responsabilidade, e eles não queriam desapontar o Queen de jeito nenhum.

Antes que os quatro falassem da apreensão e ansiedade que sentiam, uma assistente de produção veio avisá-los que estava tudo pronto para começar o ensaio.

Observando o palco, por mais que eles estivessem prestes a pisar ali pela primeira vez, sentiram um pouco de nostalgia por assistirem aquele mesmo lugar tantas vezes. Polly deu um oi animado a eles, mas logo depois tomou uma postura seriedade e comprometimento com o trabalho que, mesmo assim, não diminuiu sua simpatia.

Ela instruiu os quatro atores a se posicionarem nos seus devidos lugares, e então foi a vez dela os observar, analisar e orientar tudo o que eles estavam fazendo. Gwilym podia dizer que estava tão focado quanto seus colegas, atento e concentrado em tudo que fazia, mal se distraindo ao olhar de relance para os outros três.

Lee finalizou a atuação de tocar o solo de guitarra de "Bohemian Rhapsody" e ouviu um sonoro "corta" de Polly, o que fez com que Rami, Ben e Joe também parassem e voltassem sua atenção para ela.

-Foi ótimo pra uma primeira vez - declarou a técnica de movimento - mas agora vamos corrigir alguns detalhes.

Com toda simpatia, Polly apontou para cada um dos atores onde tinham que mudar e melhorar e o que podiam continuar fazendo porque estavam seguindo os passos corretos.

A manhã do elenco principal de "Bohemian Rhapsody" foi ocupada por mais e mais ensaios da música de mesmo nome, como ela foi apresentada no Live Aid. Os meninos apenas fizeram uma pequena pausa para um lanche, porque continuariam ensaiando boa parte da tarde também.

-Acho que agora o nervoso passou... - suspirou Ben, se sentindo aliviado.

-Não pra mim, mas confesso que me sinto um pouco melhor agora - Rami deu um sorriso tímido.

-Tá brincando, cara? Você foi ótimo! - Joe pôs uma mão no ombro de Malek, descontraidamente.

-Eu tenho que concordar - adicionou Gwilym - eu sei que eu estava muito concentrado, mas deu pra reparar no seu esforço e realmente, você tava muito bem, Rami.

-Mas eu acho que tenho muito que melhorar ainda - ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas e autocrítica.

-Não se cobre tanto cara, lembra do que o Freddie disse? Trabalhe duro, mas se divirta também - recomendou Ben.

-Eu sei, mas... Olha eu nem consigo chamar ele de Freddie e você consegue - Rami se permitiu rir baixinho - pra mim, ele ainda é sr. Mercury.

-É que ele é bem convincente e descontraído quanto a isso - Ben justificou rapidamente.

-Não se preocupa Rami, isso é normal pra nós - Gwilym deu um sorriso compreensivo - eu também só consigo chamar o Brian assim porque ele insistiu muito.

-Eu também não consigo - Joe também confessou - é sério, queria muito chamar o sr. Deacon de Deaky, com todo respeito, mas isso leva tempo, igual você, Gwilym, eu lembro de você só chamando o Brian de sr. May na nossa reunião com a banda.

-É, muito bem observado Joe - Gwilym comentou aquela observação peculiar - a sra. May me convidou pra jantar com a família deles, foi lá que o Brian insistiu pra eu chamar ele assim.

-Puxa, você recebeu um convite pra conhecer a família May? - Ben ficou levemente impressionado - eu só conheci o Roger, mas ele mencionou em me apresentar à família.

-Freddie mencionou tomar chá, mas ainda não confirmou nada - Rami contou, e Joe se sobressaltou um pouco.

-Aí, conseguiu chamar o Freddie de Freddie! - apontou Mazzello e o resto do grupo riu.

-Pois é - Malek sorriu contente - recebeu algum convite dos Deacon, Joe?

-Ainda não, mas Luke e Cameron me deram um oi no Twitter, já é alguma coisa - considerou John - mas como é que foi lá com os May, Gwilym, se não se importa de nos contar?

-Ah não, não me importo - Lee replicou, se preparando pra contar a história - bom eu estava super nervoso porque o Brian queria que eu conhecesse a família toda e eu achei meio exagerado no início...

-Mas não falou isso pro Brian, né? - Ben quis saber.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - Gwilym balançou a cabeça vigorosamente - mas foi mais legal do que eu esperava, eu só cometi uma gafe, mas os filhos dele me salvaram.

-Que foi que você fez? - Joe ficou curioso.

-Bom, é que tem uma série que eu sou muito fã, Doctor Who, sabe? - Gwilym explicou, vendo que Ben sabia do que ele estava falando, mas Rami e Joe ficaram confusos - bom, a família toda do Brian é super fã da série também, e eu achei a vida inteira que a série tinha sido criada em 2005, quando na verdade foi criada em 1963, e foram eles que me contaram isso.

-Bom, pelo menos você sabe disso agora, saiu ganhando - Rami viu o lado positivo.

-É, e logo eu aproveitei pra mudar o assunto, já que eu estava lá pra perguntar sobre o Brian - Gwilym continuou a história - e todo mundo me disse alguma coisa interessante sobre ele, foi bem legal.

-Se você foi lá pra falar sobre o Brian, como chegaram no assunto do Doctor Who? - Joe quis saber.

-Ah, a Louisa mencionou que era uma coisa que os pais dela sempre gostaram e meio que passaram pros filhos - respondeu Gwilym.

-Louisa é filha do Brian, não é? Pelo menos você já acostumou chamar ela assim do que de srta. May - brincou Ben, relembrando o assunto anterior, fazendo todos rirem de novo.

Os meninos continuariam conversando, mas eles eram atores sérios completamente comprometidos com o trabalho, e logo voltaram aos ensaios, continuando a passar mais um pouco do dia juntos, para a alegria dos quatro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus, é minha primeira vez escrevendo os Bo Rhap Boys juntos, espero que eles tenham ficado no personagem porque eu fiquei vendo um monte de entrevistas deles, e antes de terminar o capítulo, tinha que mencionar a Lou, né? Bom, adiantei o capítulo da semana porque sexta vai ser corrido pra mim. Eu também fiz uma playlist pra essa história no Spotify com o nome de Evitando o Inevitável/Avoiding the Inevitable playlist. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até semana que vem!


	5. O último ensaio

Para Gwilym, a semana continuou com ensaios e mais ensaios, afinal, eles queriam que a apresentação do Live Aid no filme fosse o grande final de toda a história que eles iriam contar, e ele e seus colegas de trabalho se esforçavam muito para alcançar esse resultado.

Apesar de ser um trabalho que eles estavam amando, os quatro concordavam que mereciam um pouco de descanso ao final de cada dia de trabalho. Geralmente esse descanso era saírem juntos para comerem alguma coisa.

Joe foi o primeiro a dar essa ideia que logo foi aceita por Rami e Ben, e finalmente Gwilym. Foi unânime escolherem comer pizza, o que foi bom para evitar conflitos sobre o cardápio.

Durante o jantar, conversaram mais sobre o processo do ensaio e do quanto estavam sentindo melhoras nas suas respectivas partes, além de se lembrarem de um momento ou outro do dia que os fez rir. Os quatro lamentaram terem que ir embora tão cedo, já que estavam gostando tanto da conversa, mas se lembraram que se veriam no dia seguinte de novo.

E assim foi a semana de Rami, Joe, Ben e Gwilym, ensaiavam para o filme e se encontravam à noite. Tornou-se um hábito eles saírem juntos sempre que podiam.

Foi então que a sexta chegou, e eles tomaram a decisão de tentar fazer pela primeira vez a performance completa do show, diferente de como estavam fazendo nos outros dias, trabalhando em uma música de cada vez. Enquanto o elenco se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho, mal desconfiavam que outras pessoas relacionadas ao projeto também estavam se preparando para ir ao set.

O Queen e sua assessoria acompanhavam relativamente o processo de gravação do filme. Graham King os atualizava regularmente e, sabendo que o elenco estava dando o toque final na apresentação do Live Aid antes de gravarem, Brian, Freddie e Roger ficaram animados para ver como os rapazes estavam se saindo. Apesar de um pouco relutante no começo, John acabou concordando e indo também.

Durante o caminho até o set, Chrissie estava quieta, pensativa, sentada no banco da frente ao lado do marido. Mesmo atento ao dirigir, Brian notou a atitude silenciosa da esposa, começando a se preocupar.

-Tem alguma coisa errada, minha flor? - ele perguntou.

-Nada, só estava pensando que... - ela hesitou um pouco, despistando o próprio incômodo - não acha que vocês assistindo a gravação, não vai intimidar os rapazes? Imagino que eles já estão se sentindo sob muita pressão...

-Não, imagina - Brian balançou a cabeça, animado - estamos indo justamente pelo contrário, pra apoiá-los, pra eles saberem que aprovamos o que eles estão fazendo.

-Acho bom você explicar isso pra eles, então - comentou Chrissie, rindo baixinho.

-Por que tá rindo, sra. May? - Brian ficou um tanto confuso.

-É que você falou igualzinho um pai diria de uma apresentação do filho - Chrissie contou o que estava pensando - admite, está considerando os rapazes seus filhos?

-Talvez, mas num bom sentido - ele deu um sorriso sem graça - não do jeito esquisito que você fez parecer.

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ela riu mais um pouquinho - só não adote o Rami, o Ben, e o Joe também, os meninos vão ficar com ciúme, acho que só o Gwilym é o suficiente.

-Certo, é justo - ele concordou com a esposa - depois você diz que a Lou puxou o meu senso de humor...

-Desculpe - pediu a sra. May com uma carinha inocente, mas ainda se divertindo com a ideia.

Um pouco antes que os atores começasse seu ensaio, um dos produtores avisaram a eles que o Queen tinha acabado de chegar ao set.

-Ai meu Deus, isso é... - Gwilym foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa, mas mal conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Não muito bom - concordou Rami.

-Olha gente, não vamos deixar isso nos abater - Ben opinou, embora também tivesse ficado nervoso com a notícia - só vamos focar no que temos fazer.

-É, é sim - Joe concordou, ainda um pouco atordoado.

Freddie, John e Roger se encontraram com os atores que estavam os interpretando e lhe deram palavras de encorajamento, já no caso de Gwilym, as coisas foram um pouco diferentes.

Lee estava sentado com a sua réplica da Red Special, implorando mentalmente pra que Brian não pedisse pra ele tocar. Chrissie percebeu o nervosismo do ator, e até pensou em aconselhar o marido para não deixar Gwilym desconfortável, mas o que Brian fez surpreendeu os dois.

-Oi, Gwilym, como vai? - o Dr. May cumprimentou, o que fez com que o ator se levantasse, apertando sua mão.

-Oi, Brian, eu vou bem, tudo bem - respondeu Lee, tentando lidar com o nervosismo - olá, sra. May.

-Oi, Gwilym, espero que essa visita repentina não tenha assustado vocês - Chrissie foi conciliadora como sempre - só viemos desejar um bom trabalho.

-Oh, obrigado sra. May - Gwilym sorriu aliviado.

Os três perceberam a movimentação de Polly e o diretor, era um sinal que eles estavam prestes a começar o ensaio.

-Bom, acho que nosso tempo acabou por enquanto, mas... - Brian riu baixinho, abraçando Gwilym, que se surpreendeu com o gesto - boa sorte, rapaz.

-Muito obrigado, Brian - Lee respondeu, ainda meio espantado, mas contente por sentir que Brian realmente estava torcendo por ele.

Os membros da banda então deixaram os atores fazerem seu trabalho, apenas observando como meros espectadores, mas por dentro, estavam tentando segurar a emoção. Por mais que tudo parecesse muito simplificado, porque os rapazes não estavam caracterizados, seus gestos e ações traziam tantas memórias a Freddie, John, Roger Brian e Chrissie inclusive, que era difícil não se emocionar.

A sra. May foi a primeira a chorar mais abertamente, sendo seguida por Roger, e John e Freddie não pareciam estar chorando, mas a expressão deles era um misto de saudade e orgulho. Brian tinha um sorriso incansável no rosto, que sua esposa tinha visto tantas outras vezes, sempre que os filhos deles faziam algo que o deixava orgulhoso. Ela sorriu por ver que sua brincadeira de momentos antes fazia sentido.

Um pouco intimidados ainda, os rapazes se reencontraram com a banda, esperando apenas pra ver o que o Queen diria.

-Foi maravilhoso, maravilhoso mesmo! - Freddie quebrou o silêncio constrangedor - Rami, foi tudo tão lindo, de verdade, você não perdeu a energia em nenhum momento, é sério, você emocionou a gente demais...

-Com todo respeito Freddie, os quatro fizeram um excelente trabalho - só John Deacon poderia puxar a orelha do amigo assim - eu gostei muito, Joe.

-Obrigado - Mazzello respondeu, comovido.

-O mesmo pra você, Benny meu garoto - Roger riu ao colocar um braço por cima dos ombros de Ben, o que fez o ator sorriu.

-É, foi realmente incrível, mas Gwilym... - Brian disse, deixando Lee preocupado - se importa se eu dizer uma coisa?

-Claro que não, pode falar - por mais que estivesse com medo, Gwilym estava disposto a ouvir para melhorar.

-Você estava ótimo, focado, concentrado, mas nós somos astros de rock, eu sou um astro de rock, então deixa isso fluir e aparecer mais, sabe? - Brian tentou explicar - aproveita e curte o momento.

-Ah Brian, larga de ser tão chato, eles estavam ótimos! - Roger reclamou sobre o comentário do melhor amigo.

-Sempre detalhista, o senhor meu marido... - murmurou Chrissie com uma mão na testa.

-Não, está tudo bem, entendo perfeitamente e agradeço pela dica - Gwilym sorriu, desfazendo toda tensão que poderia se formar.

-Hã... Se não se importam - Brian também teve outra ideia para evitar seu constrangimento, mas também era uma coisa que ele queria fazer antes de sair de casa - podemos tirar uma foto juntos?

-Estávamos esperando por isso - Freddie revirou os olhos, mas logo estava fazendo pose e todo mundo seguiu sua deixa.

Chrissie se voluntariou pra tirar uma foto no lugar de Brian, pra que ele se juntasse aos meninos também. Pela lente da câmera, a sra. May enquadrou a fotografia, John e Joe, Ben e Roger, Freddie e Rami, Gwilym e Brian, um do lado do outro, nessa ordem. Ao vê-los todos juntos, Chrissie se emocionou outra vez.

Aquele tinha sido o final perfeito da primeira etapa da longa jornada que ainda tinham pela frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexta realmente é dia de Gwilou porque eu tive tempo de escrever o capítulo hoje! Yay! Bom, eu gostei muito de escrever essa interação da banda com o elenco, essas cenas caberiam bastante na história "O Projeto do Filme", mas eu só tive essas ideias enquanto escrevia agora, mas sempre tento escrever coisas relacionadas ao filme no ponto de vista do Gwilym. Estão sentindo falta da Lou? Pois é, eu também, mas no próximo capítulo ela aparece. Aliás a dica que o Brian dá pro Gwilym e o abraço realmente aconteceram, o Gwil falou disso em entrevistas. Enfim, espero que estejam gostando e até sexta!


	6. Impressões

Gwilym se achou estranho quando se olhou no espelho durante os primeiros instantes. Era claro que já esperava aquele momento, já que interpretar Brian May também significava se caracterizar como ele, mas Gwilym teve a impressão que a cabeleira cacheada de Brian não combinava com ele.

Mas essa sensação logo passou, afinal o visual do guitarrista era super importante pra que Gwilym entrasse no personagem, foi assim que o ator se acostumou com aquele icônico penteado.

Agora faltava pouco para finalmente começarem a gravar pra valer todo o show do Live Aid, o que ele e seus colegas de trabalho, que também podia chamar de amigos agora, se dedicaram ao máximo durante um mês, para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Gwilym estava confiante de que tudo ficaria bem, só teriam que ficar focados e apoiarem um ao outro, como sempre estavam fazendo.

Lee ainda estava um tanto distraído com as expectativas sobre a gravação quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do trailer. Ele se levantou de imediato, esperando que fosse alguém da produção chamá-lo, avisando que iriam gravar, mas assim que abriu a porta, a visita o surpreendeu. No entanto, entre os dois, o visitante era quem estava mais chocado e espantado.

-Oi, Brian - Gwilym murmurou, vendo que o guitarrista não lhe respondia.

Brian o observou por um longo instante, completamente assustado. Era como se ele se olhasse no espelho, mas há 33 anos atrás. Era impressionante como Gwilym tinha ficado igualzinho a ele.

-Oi, Gwil, é que... Uau... - Brian despertou - você tá igual a mim... É só...

Depois daquele momento inicial de choque, May pôde se atentar a outros detalhes.

-Só tem uma coisinha aqui que está meio diferente... - murmurou Brian, se aproximando de Gwilym, tocando a peruca do ator, que estranhou o gesto - meu cabelo estava mais assim aquele dia...

-Ah claro - Gwilym disse, aliviado por entender tudo aquilo - obrigado.

-Bom, eu vim te desejar boa sorte, tudo vai correr bem - o guitarrista voltou a falar novamente.

-Muito obrigado mesmo, Brian - Lee se comoveu outra vez.

-Não tem de quê - respondeu May - eu vou indo.

Gwilym assentiu e então deu um suspiro de alívio, por um instante achou que levaria a maior bronca, mas era só Brian May espantado com tantas semelhanças.

Sem que o ator soubesse, Brian ainda estava espantado lá fora, chegando a avisar sua esposa Chrissie que ela poderia ficar em choque tanto quanto ele. Por isso, decidiu acompanhá-la quando ela fosse ver Gwilym. Ele por sua vez, ficou muito contente quando viu que a sra. May também tinha feito questão de vê-lo.

-Oi, sra. May - cumprimentou o ator, num tom de voz alegre - que bom que veio nos ver. Sra. May?

-Des... Desculpa Gwil, é que... Meu Deus! - a emoção de Chrissie logo se transformou em lágrimas, a fazendo voltar em 1985, se lembrando daquela época e como ela estava feliz naquele dia, como se estivesse vendo seu marido naquele mesmo ano.

-Sra. May, eu... - Gwilym estava quase entrando em pânico porque a senhora simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar, e ele estava com medo de ser o culpado daquele estado quase descontrolado.

-É que você assim me trouxe tantas memórias emocionantes - ela conseguiu justificar sua reação - eu lembrei do dia do Live Aid, de quando vim dar um oi pros meninos antes do show, e eles estavam tão nervosos, e você... Tá igual ao Brian aquele dia, desculpa por essa reação toda, você viu como minhas meninas tem razão? Eu sou dramática e chorona.

-É compreensível sra. May, não se sinta mal por isso - respondeu o ator, sendo compreensivo.

-Obrigada, meu querido - Chrissie estava mais calma agora - vou parar de atrapalhar você.

-Não, imagina, não está atrapalhando - ele não tinha se incomodado com o choro dela e a observou sair junto com Brian.

Depois de tanto assombro por parte dos May, Gwilym começou a aceitar que talvez fosse daquele jeito que outros membros da família reagiriam se o vissem caracterizado como Brian.

A chamada para as gravações o fez deixar esse pensamento de lado e se concentrar no trabalho. Por mais que o Queen os assistindo trouxesse o nervosismo dos atores à tona, dessa vez eles estavam mais acostumados e aliviados, pois a banda estava ali apenas para apoiá-los e torcer por eles. Brian estava de novo com os rapazes, tirando fotos e mais fotos, filmando e registrando tudo que podia.

-Arrasem rapazes, vão lá e arrasem - desejou o guitarrista, pouco antes de eles começarem a gravar.

O grito de "ação" do diretor deixou Ben, Joe, Rami e Gwilym em alerta e então, depois da deixa, colocaram em prática tudo que estudaram, sem deixar de sentir a emoção e a adrenalina daquele grande momento. Quando finalmente o diretor disse "corta", os quatro se abraçaram juntos, comemorando seu grande feito e a amizade deles que também os permitiu conquistar isso. Realmente eles tinham se tornado amigos, irmãos. O Queen teceu elogios aos atores, e depois da banda e a sra. May também se emocionarem bastante, todos voltaram pra casa.

Naquele momento, outra pessoa também encerrava mais um dia de trabalho. As lembranças do jantar com sua família tocaram o coração de Louisa e despertaram nela uma vontade enorme de visitar seus pais. E, por mais que tivesse dificuldades em admitir, ela raramente ligava, era sempre sua mãe que fazia isso primeiro. Antes que saísse da escola, discou o número de Chrissie.

-Mamãe, oi! - disse a srta. May, animada por ouvir sua mãe, mas logo se preocupou - tá tudo bem? A senhora estava chorando?

-Chorando? Ah sim, eu estava, mas não se preocupe - Chrissie riu, o que deixou sua filha aliviada e confusa ao mesmo tempo - acabamos de chegar do set do filme.

-Ah o filme - Louisa perdeu um pouco do entusiasmo.

-É que os meninos gravaram o Live Aid hoje e Lou, foi como voltar no tempo e ver tudo de novo ao vivo, eles estavam tão idênticos ao seu pai e aos tios... - Chrissie estava comovida e emocionada - o Gwilym, meu Deus, ele estava igualzinho ao seu pai, sério! Mas desculpa, o que você queria dizer?

Louisa ficou grata pela percepção de sua mãe de que ela queria mudar de assunto.

-Queria ir aí agora, só queria checar se vocês estavam aí - a srta. May contou seus planos.

-Mesmo? Pode vir Lou, vem sim, filha, vamos ficar te esperando - Chrissie disse isso mais animada do que quando falou do filme, o que deixou Louisa contente.

-Tá bom então, daqui a pouco chego aí - respondeu ela, já se preparando para o assunto que seus pais iriam querer falar.

Por mais que não estivesse tão empolgada com o filme, valeria a pena aguentar o assunto só para ver seus pais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa gente, quase deixo a Louisa fora do capítulo de novo, mas que bom que deu pra colocar ela ali, como eu tinha prometido. Eu sei que a Lou e o Gwil ainda estão meio distantes um do outro, mas deem tempo ao tempo que esse romance vai acontecer. Ah, tenho uma novidade pra vocês, pensei muito e decidi que também vou atualizar essa história às quartas, então vamos nos ver aqui quarta e sexta, amanhã vai ter atualização de "Certeza Duvidosa" normalmente. Bom é isso e até sexta!


	7. A visita ao set

Toda vez que ia à casa dos seus pais, Louisa sempre se sentia bem. Se perguntassem a ela quais eram seus lugares favoritos do mundo, ela certamente responderia que era a casa da vovó Maggie e a casa dos seus pais, onde morou por toda sua infância e adolescência, onde tinha vivido suas melhores lembranças. E hoje, quando ela foi até lá para ver os pais, se sentiu bem novamente. 

Dessa vez, preferiu tocar a campainha, esperando com paciência por alguém que atendesse. Assim, um tempo depois, seu pai abriu a porta, sorridente e carinhoso como sempre, a envolvendo num abraço.

-Sua mãe disse que você viria - Brian falou à filha conforme eles entravam - mal pude acreditar, a que devemos tanta honra?

-Só a minha saudade do meu papai e da minha mamãe - Louisa disse num tom de brincadeira, mas estava sendo sincera.

Quando ela viu sua mãe, ficou ainda mais contente e surpresa por ver que Chrissie estava preparando a sobremesa favorita da família e sua especialidade, pão de ló.

-Oi, Lou, tudo bem com você, filha? Como foi na escola hoje? - a sra. May puxou o assunto, sabendo como sua filha amava falar sobre o trabalho.

-Ah tudo bem, as crianças me entregaram um trabalho hoje, pedi pra dizerem quais foram as lições que aprenderam com as estratégias de guerra de Napoleão - a srta. May foi contando conforme se sentava na mesa, observando sua mãe cozinhar - é incrível o que alguns responderam, essas crianças estão cada vez mais espertas, mas nem todas, sabe? Tem sempre uma influência ruim da mídia que impede elas de pensarem direito, ou é só a preguiça de pensar um pouco mais, mas enfim, essa conversa de professora deve entediar vocês.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - Chrissie negou - esqueceu que já fomos professores também? É interessante saber como você lida com essa nova geração, na nossa época as coisas eram diferentes.

-Mas vocês não são professores faz muito tempo... - Louisa disse mais como um desabafo, fazendo uma pequena referência a todo o trabalho artístico com que seus pais estavam envolvidos.

-Falando nisso, eu espero que não se importe de eu falar um pouco sobre as filmagens de hoje - Brian continuou a conversa, animado por contar o que tinha visto.

-Claro, mamãe falou que estavam no set do filme hoje mais cedo - a filha se mostrou genuinamente interessada, e por mais que o bendito assunto que queria evitar tinha chegado, era impossível negar atenção ao seu pai, quando ele estava tão empolgado. Era simplesmente maravilhoso para Louisa ver como Brian ficava quando falava sobre algo que amava, e o filme sobre o Queen era sua nova obsessão.

-Gravaram o Live Aid hoje e foi tudo tão perfeito, Lou - Brian disse em um puro estado de encantamento - no começo foi meio esquisito ver os rapazes igual a gente, mas depois nos acostumamos, e foi como ver tudo que fizemos naquele dia, quase como uma viagem no tempo.

-Impressionante - comentou sua filha com um sorriso.

-Impressionante é o Gwilym como o seu pai, sério, Lou, achei que ia desmaiar - Chrissie riu ao se lembrar da sua reação.

-A senhora está exagerando, mamãe - retrucou Louisa, divertida.

-Tudo bem, talvez a parte de desmaiar, mas eu estou falando sério - reafirmou a sra. May, um pouco mais enérgica - ah já sei, mostra as fotos pra ela, Bri!

-Pode deixar, meu amor - respondeu Brian, já com o celular na mão, já que quase não se separava dele, logo vasculhando sua galeria e entregando o aparelho para a filha.

-Tá, até que tá parecido, mas... - Louisa observou com cuidado, vendo bem as semelhanças de Gwilym com seu pai quando era mais jovem - não tá igual, igual, pela foto dá pra ver quem é quem.

-Você tá dizendo isso só pra ser do contra, não é? - o pai dela riu - quer saber de uma coisa? Tenho certeza que você ia mudar de ideia se visse ele pessoalmente.

-Pai, eu já vi o Gwilym pessoalmente - Louisa continuou brincando - e eu já notei o que ele tem de parecido com o senhor.

-Não é isso que seu pai quis dizer, sabe, ver o Gwilym como o Brian antigamente, com o cabelo, as roupas e tudo mais - Chrissie foi mais específica.

-Pra isso eu teria que ir ao set - Louisa percebeu que era exatamente isso que seu pai queria quando falou em voz alta - Pai! Não, eu não vou, eu não quero ir, eu não preciso ir.

-Ei, não coloque palavras na minha boca, eu não disse nada - Brian ergueu as mãos em defesa, se fazendo de inocente.

-Eu te conheço muito bem, pai e tenho certeza que ia pedir isso desde que começou com esse assunto - Louisa explicou, mas não brava, só um pouco irritada e surpresa - mas, falando sério, eu não sei que utilidade eu teria no set, imagino que o senhor vai pra supervisionar a parte musical, mas eu sou só uma professora que não tem talento nenhum pra música.

-Mas você é minha filha e... - ele percebeu que era melhor não continuar, senão tocaria num assunto delicado,  _"e não gosta de alguns privilégios que ser a filha de um guitarrista famoso traz"_ , pensou ele, e refez sua fala - seria legal eu poder dividir com você tudo isso, só um pouco.

Os olhos do velho Dr. May se baixaram, de um jeito melancólico e pesaroso, o que comoveu Louisa.

-Sem choro pai, eu posso ir, tudo bem? Eu vou - ela tocou o rosto do pai, o assegurando de que cumpriria o que estava prometendo.

-Obrigado - Brian voltou ao entusiasmo de antes, sorrindo como um menino, beijando a mão da filha.

Louisa apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo diante daquela atitude que, por mais que fosse um tanto infantil e exagerada, era sincera.

Uns dias depois, Brian avisou sua filha do meio que dia visitariam o set outra vez e, juntos com seus pais, se sentindo um pouco como uma criança outra vez, Louisa chegou ao estúdio de cinema. Ao se deparar com o lugar, se permitiu ficar admirada e impressionada, era incrível o que se podia construir dentro de um lugar fechado, dando vida a tantos ambientes diferentes e o cenário que construíram para a cena que gravariam hoje chamou a atenção dela. Puxando da sua memória, Louisa sabia que nunca tinha estado no local que reconstruíram, ela não reconheceu o palco e o restante da estrutura. Ali era relativamente pequeno se fosse comparar com um estádio de verdade, mas se fosse pra pensar, tudo que eles precisavam era de cenas da banda e dos fãs, depois o resto seria feito na pós-produção, fazendo quem assistiria ao filme acreditar que ali era um estádio de verdade, era a velha magia do cinema.

Sem muito o que fazer, Louisa se sentou ao lado da mãe, apenas observando a cena, tentando não atrapalhar o trabalho de ninguém. Já Brian, inquieto como um menino animado, se posicionou para tirar fotos e filmar tudo que podia.

-Mãe, esse show que vão gravar, eu não lembro de ter visto, sabe qual foi? - perguntou ela, realmente querendo aplacar sua curiosidade.

-Ah, Madison Square Garden em Nova York - Chrissie sorriu por saber responder bem especificamente - eu estava grávida de você, foi o show que seus avós vieram ver.

-Aquele que o pai e vô Harold se entenderam? - Louisa se lembrou das histórias - ah sim...

Conforme ela armazenava a nova informação, uma agitação dos figurantes e assistentes de produção chamou a atenção dela e, quando Louisa voltou seus olhos para o palco, viu que os atores já estavam ali, apenas aguardando a deixa para começarem a gravar.

Logo ela notou Gwilym em um dos cantos do palco, mas não era Gwilym. Os olhos de Louisa se fixaram nele, enquanto seu coração acelerou, era incrível demais para acreditar. Nem mesmo o "ação" do diretor a tirou daquele estado, era como se Louisa tivesse voltado à infância, era como ver seu pai e seus tios tocando e se apresentando quando ela era só uma garotinha. Os figurantes acompanhavam "We Will Rock You" com as tradicionais palmas que seu pai tinha criado. Aquela sempre foi uma de suas músicas favoritas e, num estado de encantamento total, Louisa ficou de pé e começou a bater palmas também, chegando a murmurar a letra da canção.

Quando Brian ou Gwilym, já não sabia dizer qual dos dois era, tomou a frente para tocar o solo, Louisa achou que tinha voltado a ser criança e seu pai estava bem ali naquele palco. Quando o diretor disse "corta", foi como se fosse a palavra mágica para tirá-la daquele estado de envolvimento. A srta. May olhou para sim mesma, checando sua altura, sim, ainda era uma adulta, e sim, seu pai tinha razão, assistir as gravações era como voltar no tempo.

Houve um pequeno intervalo antes que o elenco soubesse se precisariam regravar alguns trechos novamente e foi só nesse momento que Gwilym percebeu a presença de Louisa. Ter mais um membro da família May apoiando o trabalho deles o fez se sentir ainda mais honrado e lisonjeado. Sentiu que tinha que agradecê-la pessoalmente, e foi até ela para fazer isso.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexta chegou e temos mais um capítulo! Então, gente, o que acharam da relutância da Louisa e a reação dela ao Gwilym como Brian? Posso garantir que ela vai continuar impressionada mais um pouquinho no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos quarta!


	8. Conversando no Intervalo

O coração de Louisa começou a acelerar de puro espanto quando viu Gwilym se aproximando. Ao vê-lo exatamente como seu pai era quando ela era mais nova ainda a deixava atordoada e por isso ficou repetindo mentalmente "é o Gwilym, não meu pai, é o Gwilym, não meu pai". Suspirando fundo, ela se recompôs, já que percebeu que o ator estava prestes a conversar com ela. Quando Louisa se virou estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda assim era estranho olhar pra ele daquele jeito, com a barba feita, a cabeleira cacheada e o figurino do filme.

-Oi, srta. May, eu não esperava uma visita sua ao nosso set, mas muito obrigado por vir - Gwilym disse com toda cordialidade, sendo amável como sempre, mas sem deixar de perceber que Louisa estava um tanto abalada, logo imaginou porque ela estava assim, por causa da sua aparência de clone de Brian May naquele momento.

-Oi, Gwilym, oi - Louisa tropeçou um pouco nas palavras, mas ouvir a voz dele ajudou a tirá-la daquele estado de espanto, a voz não era como a de Brian, o que deu a ela a certeza de que era o ator, não sei pai mais jovem na sua frente.

-Desculpa eu perguntar, mas você tá bem? - ele realmente estava preocupado.

-Estou, estou, é só uma coisa boba, não precisa se preocupar, mas obrigada por se importar - Louisa assentiu.

-Certo - e de repente Gwilym não sabia direito como continuar a conversa.

-É que ver vocês gravando agora a pouco me trouxe tantas lembranças, eu realmente não esperava me emocionar tanto - ela sentiu que deveria explicar a ele o porquê de estar daquele jeito.

-Você viu esse show, quando era criança? - Gwilym deduziu.

-Pior que não - Louisa riu baixinho - na verdade perguntei pra minha mãe que show era esse porque não me lembrava dele e aí ela disse que eu não tinha nem nascido quando o meu pai e os tios, quer dizer, o Queen fizeram esse show. Acho que eu me emocionei porque... Foi como ver pela primeira vez, ou melhor, um show inédito da banda como eu conheci eles, quer dizer, quando eu era criança, eu meio que voltei a ser criança... Ai, me desculpa, divaguei demais, eu devo estar te atrasando.

-Não, não, de forma alguma - ele a tranquilizou - estamos num pequeno intervalo, e olha eu gostei muito de saber sobre tudo isso, querendo ou não, o nosso objetivo é estar idêntico ao Queen, então...

-Nem me fale sobre estar idêntico... - ela deixou escapar - desculpa, acho que você já deve estar cansado de ouvir o quanto está igualzinho ao meu pai.

-Você não tá errada - foi a vez de Gwilym rir um pouco - eu achei que a sra. May ia passar mal por minha causa quando ela me viu assim.

-Ah não, mamãe é dramática, mas aguenta muita coisa - Louisa disse tendo certeza disso - mas eu imagino o tamanho do choque, ela me contou um pouco sobre isso.

-Foi bem interessante a experiência - ele comentou ao se lembrar.

-Regravações em cinco minutos, por favor, todos aos seus postos - ouviram a voz da assistente de produção dos alto falantes.

-Você tem que ir, né? - Louisa constatou, sabendo que tinha que encerrar a conversa, por mais que estivesse gostando.

-Sim, mas se puder esperar, falo com você depois, assim que terminar - Gwilym também se preocupou em deixar a conversa pela metade.

-Tá, tudo bem - ela concordou e o observou retornando ao palco.

Dessa vez, seu cérebro armazenou de vez a informação de que aqueles eram atores, por mais que se parecessem tanto com seus tios e seu pai. Conforme eles paravam um pouco entre cada take, Louisa foi se convencendo mais disso. Dava para ver a diferença quando eles estavam fora do personagem.

"We Will Rock You" tocou outra vez, e a canção não trouxe lembranças ruins, somente coisas boas que aconteceram em sua infância associadas àquela música. Chrissie sempre contava que fazia pouco tempo que tinha descoberto que estava grávida de Louisa quando Brian compôs e gravou "We Will Rock You" e a sra. May até contribuiu com a gravação batendo palmas e os pés com tantas outras pessoas. Era inegável a grande ligação que Louisa tinha com essa música, mas ali, nos bastidores do filme, vendo Gwilym e os outros atores gravando, era a primeira vez que escutava "We Will Rock You" depois de tanto tempo sem ouvi-la.

Um tempo depois, ela observou outra movimentação da equipe no set, pareciam que estavam arrumando as coisas para irem embora. Viu Gwilym sair do palco, mas ele não foi até ela como tinha prometido, o que a deixou desconfiada. Só tinha uma pessoa além dele que poderia responder pra onde ele tinha ido.

-Mãe - Louisa se apressou a chamar, aproveitando que Chrissie estava por perto - pra onde o Gwilym foi?

-Ah encerraram as gravações por hoje Lou, devem ter ido pro camarim pra se trocar - Chrissie apontou para o mais provável.

-Ah sim - Louisa entendeu e então decidiu confiar que o autor voltaria para conversar com ela como tinha prometido.

Por um momento, Chrissie deixou a filha para checar onde Brian estava. No camarim, havia uma dúvida pairando entre o elenco principal.

-Gwil? - Joe foi o primeiro a perguntar, como sempre, mas jurando a si mesmo que era só porque Ben e Rami também estavam curiosos.

-Fala - Gwilym permitiu, num tom de descontração.

-Quem era a moça com quem você tava falando? - Mazzello foi direto, o que causou murmúrios de reclamação de seus companheiros.

-Era a Louisa, filha do Brian - Gwil respondeu enquanto estranhava a reação de Ben e Rami - por que?

-Não, nada não, é que a gente não conhecia ela, eu pelo menos não sabia que o Brian tinha uma filha - Joe tentou disfarçar seu interesse.

-Eu lembro que eu comentei que o Brian tem duas filhas, só não sei onde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Joe... - Lee estava confuso e irritado.

-Tem certeza que você não desconfia, Gwil? - Ben cruzou os braços e disse num tom sugestivo.

-O que? - a expressão de Gwilym se contraiu quando ele percebeu o que Joe podia estar insinuando - cara, nós só nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e, pra ser sincero, ia pegar muito mal eu me interessar na filha do Brian May, dá a impressão que tô tirando vantagem deles por fazer o papel dele no filme, é muito estranho. É estranho, entendeu, Joseph?

-Claro, mas sei lá, poderia apresentar a gente pra ela, só pra gente agradecer pela presença dela aqui - Mazzello não ia desistir de ver mais de perto como Gwilym se comportava perto de Louisa.

-Querem mesmo fazer isso? - Gwilym já não estava mais acreditando em nada do que Joe dizia, desconfiando das reais intenções dele.

-É só um gesto de educação - confirmou Rami.

-Tudo bem então - Gwil cedeu, dando de ombros, esperando que eles terminassem de se trocar para ir até a srta. May.

Louisa não pôde negar que ficou feliz ao ver Gwilym vindo até ela, e ainda por cima, sem a caracterização que o deixava como seu pai. "Ele voltou ao normal, que bom" pensou ela, mas seu pensamento mudou para "Ih, rapaz ele empolgou" quando viu o restante do elenco junto com ele. "Pois é Louisa, quem mandou vir ao set? Achou mesmo que não ia conhecer todo o elenco? Entrou na chuva pra se molhar". Com esse último pensamento, ela acabou aceitando que não faria mal conhecer os rapazes.

-Oi, srta. May, eu voltei, como disse - Gwilym deu um belo sorriso, por estar animado, o que não passou despercebido por ela -ps meninos notaram que você tava aqui e insistiram pra te conhecer, espero que não se importe.

-Ah tudo bem, mesmo - Louisa olhou para os atores que ainda não conhecia, notando as semelhanças com seus tios, mas grata por eles estarem como eles mesmos.

-Rami, Ben e Joe - Lee os apresentou, apontando para cada um conforme disse seus nomes - acho que você sabe quem interpreta quem.

-Sim, sim, as semelhanças são notórias - ela assentiu - prazer em conhecer vocês.

-O prazer é todo nosso, obrigado por nos visitar - Rami falou por ele e os amigos.

-Ah de nada, não foi nada mesmo, sabe, o meu pai insistiu pra eu vir e acabou me convencendo - ela confessou - mas foi uma experiência incrível pra mim, de verdade.

Aos poucos, Hardy, Mazzello e Malek se despediram, deixando seu colega de trabalho com a filha do guitarrista do Queen. Gwilym sabia que a pressa deles se devia ao jantar entre os quatro que tinham combinado mais cedo.

-Hã, eu tenho que ir, imagino que você também, mas obrigado de novo por ter vindo, srta. May - ele falou na despedida.

-Louisa - ela falou com um sorriso de admiração pela educação dele - pode me chamar de Louisa.

-Certo, eu nem percebi, acho que é um hábito meu - ele riu para disfarçar o próprio embaraço - então, Louisa, se quiser voltar outro dia, vai ser muito bem vinda.

-Ah sim... - aquilo a deixou espantada de novo e constrangida, não havia pensado nessa possibilidade - se eu puder. Sabe, eu tenho as aulas, a escola...

-Claro, claro - ele se lembrou e respeitou os compromissos dela - tudo bem então. Então tá, tchau.

-Tchau - Louisa respondeu no automático e ouve um pequeno momento em que eles não sabiam como se cumprimentar antes de se separarem, ela resolveu isso estendendo sua mão.

Gwilym a apertou delicadamente e só então se afastou. Quando Louisa se virou procurando pelos pais, não sabia onde eles tinham se enfiado, mas apenas esperou, pensando que o filme não era uma coisa tão ruim afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto eu como vocês estavam tão ávidos por esse capítulo que eu até dei uma esticadinha nele. Ia finalizar com a conversa dos meninos no camarim mas pensei que seria melhor mostrar logo a Louisa interagindo com os Bo Rhap Boys pela primeira vez. E aí gente? O que acharam? Comentem por favor. Bom, é isso, e até sexta!


	9. Esclarecendo Mal Entendidos

Gwilym foi o primeiro a chegar ao restaurante que tinha combinado de ir com os meninos e, enquanto esperava Ben, Rami e Joe chegarem, aproveitou o tempo para pensar nas gracinhas de Mazzello.

À essa altura, já trabalhando há algum tempo com ele, Gwilym estava acostumado à sua personalidade extrovertida e brincalhona, mas o jeito que Joe falou de Louisa o incomodou. Tudo que ele tinha feito era apenas agradecer por ela ter vindo ver e apoiar o trabalho deles, por pura educação. Era o óbvio a se fazer, pelo menos era o que se esperava de uma pessoa bem educada. Gwilym só não entendia porque Joe tinha visto algo a mais numa simples conversa.

Ben e Rami tinham chegado juntos e acenaram para Gwilym, sentando na mesma mesa que ele logo em seguida.

-Tem alguma notícia do Joe? - Lee perguntou a eles.

-Acho que ele vai demorar um pouco, ele tá vindo de táxi, talvez fique um pouco preso no trânsito - Ben explicou, deduzindo o motivo do seu atraso.

-Ah tá - Gwilym respondeu, de um jeito meio ríspido, que deixou seus amigos preocupados.

-Gwil, desculpa perguntar, mas ficou com raiva do Joe, pelo que ele disse da Louisa? - Rami teve coragem de perguntar.

-Não é bem raiva, só não sei de onde ele tirou isso - Lee contou, tentando explicar seu sentimento quanto àquilo - tô tentando pensar num motivo pra ele ter pensado... Bem, vocês sabem.

-Gwil, relaxa, tenho certeza que foi por brincadeira mesmo - Ben disse o que pensava, tentando confortar o amigo.

Num momento muito apropriado, Joe tinha acabado de chegar, para tirar a dúvida deles.

-Chegou justo quem eu esperava - Gwilym o cumprimentou, animado, mas sarcástico.

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz de bom ou de errado, só sei que tem uma ponta de ironia aí - Joe tomou seu lugar e se virou para Ben e Rami rapidamente - oi de novo, gente. Que é que tá pegando, Gwilym?

-Certo, já que você quer saber, vamos lidar com isso como adultos civilizados - Lee propôs, o que tirou o sorriso de Joe, mas fez o próprio Gwilym sorrir de satisfação.

-Gwil, é sério, tenta não brigar por causa disso, parece que você tá ficando nervoso - Ben apontou, preocupado.

-Eu não tô bravo, gente - Gwilym corou e desfez sua postura rígida, percebendo que toda sua seriedade estava assustando seus amigos - é só que... Joe, por que você disse que eu estava interessado na Louisa?

-Calma, Gwil, aquilo foi mais por brincadeira - Joe fez questão de esclarecer - mas posso ser mais sincero?

-Por favor - Lee estava disposto a ir até o final disso.

-É que você ficou tão empolgado quando reconheceu que era ela e foi correndo conversar com ela e depois... - Joseph se interrompeu, ficando vermelho e dando um sorriso sem graça.

-Depois o que? - Gwilym instigou, o que deixou Rami e Ben desconfortáveis por estarem presenciando aquela discussão/quase briga.

-Mesmo de longe dava pra ver que você tava muito contente de conversar com ela, foi gentil, atencioso... - Joe procurou por mais características enquanto balançava a cabeça, esperando seu amigo chegar à mesma conclusão - dava pra sentir o clima de longe.

-Clima? - repetiu Gwilym, com uma careta, já perdendo a paciência com aquele assunto, querendo resolver isso de vez.

-É, um clima - Mazzello insistiu, mas com cuidado - mas me desculpa por ter te deixado nervoso por causa da minha brincadeira, não foi minha intenção ser desrespeitoso, nem com você, nem com a Louisa. Desculpa de verdade, Gwil.

-Tá bom, tá tudo bem, é que eu fui falar com ela por educação, só por isso, sério - Lee respondeu, muito mais calmo agora.

-Eu sei - Joe deu um pequeno sorriso, compreensivo.

-Sabe que esse é um dos problemas de hoje em dia? - Rami sentiu que era seguro entrar na conversa - confundem educação com interesse amoroso, é uma coisa bem comum, pelo menos nos Estados Unidos, não é Joe?

-Muito engraçado Rami - Joe fez uma careta para o amigo.

-Talvez o Joe acabou de trazer isso pra Inglaterra - Ben brincou.

-Duvido muito, mas falando sério, o Rami tem razão, acho que foi esse o meu caso, só fui educado - Gwilym disse pensativo, e foi assim que encerraram o assunto e deixaram Louisa May em paz.

Louisa estava trabalhando em casa quando nem desconfiava que Gwilym e os meninos do elenco conversavam sobre os dois. Na verdade, falar com Gwilym e ver a gravação deles também custava sair de sua cabeça.

Toda aquela experiência tinha trazido um novo sentimento ao seu coração, que por mais que fosse novo, era ligado às suas memórias de antes. Era difícil de explicar, mas era algo bom, definitivamente bom.

Ela tinha reunido os últimos trabalhos de seus alunos para corrigí-los naquela noite. Sentada à sua mesa, começou a lê-los, concentrada nas palavras e em avaliá-las, no entanto, Louisa sentiu um incômodo. Estava acostumada em corrigir provas e trabalhos em silêncio, mas a ausência de barulho do apartamento a deixava com uma sensação esquisita.

Ignorou esse incômodo por um momento, redobrando sua atenção na sua tarefa. Sentindo um pequeno cansaço mental, fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Involuntariamente, começou a bater a caneta na mesa, enquanto seu cérebro recuperava as energias.

Era bem baixo o som que a caneta batendo na mesa fazia, mas por causa do silêncio, Louisa o ouvia alto e claro.

_Tum, tum, tum... Tum, tum, tum... Tum, tum, tum..._

- _We will,_ _we_ _will, rock_ _you_ _..._  - Louisa deixou escapar, cantando baixinho, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

-Ah pai... - ela suspirou, num tom de reclamação, mas depois riu - só você mesmo, Brian May...

Louisa acabou indo atrás de seu celular, deixando a emoção a levar, tentando esquecer as coisas ruins do passado.

Quando digitou "We" na barra de pesquisa do Youtube, revirou os olhos ao ver que a primeira sugestão era justamente "we will rock you". Ainda sorrindo, apertou o primeiro vídeo e colocou o celular sobre a mesa, apenas ouvindo a canção.

Só de ouvir, era como se ela voltasse ao set, vendo o show do Queen que era inédito pra ela, mesmo que fosse os atores encenando, tinha sido impressionante e inesquecível. Sua mente a levou para muito mais longe, quando sua mãe ouvia os discos na sala e a pequena Louisa dançava, cantarolava e batia palmas aos sons das músicas da banda de seu pai.

Louisa acabou cantando a música inteira, chegando até a brincar de tocar guitarra no ar quando o solo de Brian apareceu. Ela riu quando a música parou, balançando a cabeça, completamente incrédula com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O Youtube estava sugerindo tocar "We are the Champions" em seguida, mas Louisa se conteve. Não tinha esquecido da sua responsabilidade de terminar de corrigir os trabalhos, e também tinha outro motivo para sair do Youtube.

Mexendo no aparelho, Louisa apertou a opção de Mensagens, enviando um SMS para o seu pai.

_"Suas músicas são contagiosas"_

_"E isso é bom ou ruim?" a mensagem de seu pai surgiu._

A resposta de Brian foi imediata, Louisa sabia que ele devia estar com o celular na mão naquele momento. Ela nem sabia que seu pai tinha ficado emocionado e curioso com aquela mensagem. Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_"Bom, definitivamente bom_  
_Boa noite, te amo"_

_"Também te amo minha flor"_

Sem refletir mais sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela, Louisa voltou ao seu trabalho. Deixaria pra pensar sobre como tinha voltado a ouvir Queen tão repentinamente mais tarde.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que muita gente aí se identificou com a Lou, né? Isso é bem o que acontece quando eu escuto Queen, não dá pra enjoar. Bom, talvez vocês acharam muito repentina a mudança dela, mas vou deixar mais claro o que ela tá achando disso. Mas é realmente isso, We Will Rock You é muito contagiante e pela emoção, a Louisa se deixou levar. E o Gwilym confrontando o Joe foi engraçado de escrever. Deu vontade de falar assim "não briguem, vocês ainda tem que terminar de fazer o filme!". Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até quarta!


	10. Um novo significado

Terminando de corrigir os trabalhos, Louisa teve um jantar solitário, esquentando o que sobrou do almoço, não se importando com isso, já que já estava acostumada à essa rotina. Deitou-se um pouco no sofá, navegando pelos canais, sem achar nada que realmente a interessasse. Acabou deixando a TV ligada, transmitindo um talk show qualquer, mas não estava prestando atenção ali.

Louisa voltou seu olhar para o teto, o encarando, como se olhar demais pra ele a fizesse ver o céu por cima dele. É, definitivamente ela estava viajando na maionese.

Se tinha uma coisa que ela tinha puxado dos seus pais, era ser extremamente analítica consigo mesma. Então, parando pra pensar, vasculhava dentro de si um motivo para querer ouvir uma música do Queen depois de tanto tempo evitando fazer isso.

O óbvio e mais provável é que tinha sido influenciada pela cena do filme, pela gravação dela, pela performance do elenco. We Will Rock You era uma das suas músicas favoritas, isso também era um motivo. O problema maior para ela era outro. Não podia simplesmente evitar as conexões que seu cérebro fazia, ou talvez fossem só as vozes de seus traumas falando.

_"É, é uma boa música, tão boa que fez seu pai ser famoso, e a fama dele deixou você ser uma adolescente normal? Lembra quando te seguiram, tentando descobrir onde o guitarrista do Queen morava e você morreu de medo? Lembra quando seu pai teve que soltar da sua mão só pra autografar discos no meio de uma multidão e você quase se perdeu? Lembra quando correram atrás do seu irmão na escola, exigindo que ele contasse se o pai dele era mesmo guitarrista do Queen e ele teve que se esconder no banheiro? Lembra quando você saiu com seu pai e sua irmã e teve que sair de perto dele porque os fãs estavam empurrando vocês duas?"_

_-_ Ai meu Deus... - ela disse numa voz abafada, assustada, perdendo o fôlego, sentindo as lágrimas descendo - meu Deus, eu... Eu... Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Ela se levantou de repente e foi à cozinha, bebendo um copo de água lentamente, tentando se acalmar. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido há muito tempo atrás, ela era uma mulher adulta agora, não tinha passado por uma situação dessas há muito tempo.

Se não estivesse tão tarde, ligaria para sua mãe, mas não queria preocupá-la, era só uma bobagem, um medo bobo. Mas mesmo assim, tudo que Louisa queria agora era dormir ouvindo sua mãe cantando pra ela. Esse pensamento conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dela, e o mais irônico de tudo era que Chrissie provavelmente cantaria " '39".

A mente confusa de Louisa teve outro pensamento contraditório. Havia um jeito de dormir ao som da voz de seu pai cantando e, isso só era possível porque ele era, justamente, famoso. Se acalmando mais um pouco, ela pesquisou "'39" no Youtube, se deitou e se aconchegou na sua cama, colocando o celular no seu criado mudo, deixando a música espantar o silêncio do ambiente.

Logo a introdução no violão encheu seus ouvidos e ela fechou os olhos, se concentrando na melodia, em cada instrumento, em cada elemento que formava a canção, na voz suave e gentil de Brian.

 _-All_ _the_ _letters_ _in_ _the_ _sand_ _cannot_ _heal_ _me_ _like_ _your_ _hand_ _, for_ _my_ _life still_ _ahead_ _,_ _pity_ _me_  - foi o único trecho da canção que ela cantou, se sentindo mais leve.

Era inacreditável como o que fazia seu pai ser conhecido era o que a acalmava. Dentro do seu coração, sabia que amava as músicas de seu pai, amava seus tios e amava o Queen, o que a banda representava. Só não gostava das consequências da fama deles, no que isso causou à sua família. Foram só as coisas ruins que esconderam algo bom atrás delas.

Foi quando Louisa percebeu, algo que os traumas em seu processo de crescimento a impediram de perceber, havia um lado bom e um lado ruim na carreira musical de seu pai, e por mais que estivessem interligados,  eram dois lados completamente diferentes um do outro.

Tio John, tio Roger, tio Freddie e seu pai nunca tinham feito música para se tornar famosos, é claro que tinham o sonho de viver de música e a fama era uma consequência disso, mas o motivo principal para fazer música era porque amavam criar e compor. Seus sentimentos estavam impressos em suas canções, era por isso que Louisa se emocionava com elas. Associava à música à sua família, aos seus amados tios e pai. Era esse o motivo, o significado que o Queen tinha para conseguir lhe trazer paz e tranquilidade.

Ela respirou fundo ao chegar à essa conclusão. Claro, os traumas ainda eram tristes e dolorosos, mas ela tinha que ser forte. Uma hora ou outra, teria que lidar com isso, encarar de frente. Talvez o filme fosse a ajuda que ela estava precisando para isso.

-É... - Louisa disse decidida, assentindo - então é isso.

Logo em seguida apenas se deitou, tentando dormir um pouco, decidindo ir até a casa dos seus pais o mais cedo que pudesse.

No dia seguinte, Louisa acordou disposta a encarar a situação. Ela fez uma silenciosa oração de gratidão, tomou seu café da manhã e foi para o trabalho. Entregou os trabalhos corrigidos para os alunos, e iniciou uma matéria nova, passando o assunto resumido na lousa. Antes que ela pudesse começar a detalhar os fatos históricos que levaram à Revolução Industrial, o sino anunciou o fim da aula, e ela se despediu de seus alunos, sem perder sua animação e gentileza de sempre.

Antes que saísse da escola, ligou imediatamente para seu pai.

-Oi, papai, tudo bem? - Louisa cumprimentou, sentindo a alegria de Brian só pela voz.

-Lou, que bom que ligou! Como você tá? - o pai logo quis saber.

-Eu tô bem, mas... - ela suspirou, criando coragem para tocar no assunto - eu tava pensando uma coisa e... Precisava conversa com o senhor e a mamãe sobre isso.

-Nossa, Lou, é muito grave? - Brian entrou em estado de alerta.

-Não, calma, não é nada, assim, grave não é, mas é sério, mas nada de ruim aconteceu comigo, ai papai, conseguiu entender o que eu disse? - ela fez uma careta diante de tamanho embaraço.

-Acho que sim, Lou, só vem aqui pra casa, filha, vamos ficar esperando você chegar - Brian compreendeu e combinou com ela.

-Tudo bem, então, até daqui a pouco, te amo - Louisa encerrou a ligação.

-Também te amo, Lou, até mais - Brian teve tempo de responder e ficou ainda mais intrigado.

-Quem era Bri? - Chrissie estava no escritório quando o celular do marido tocou e ele se ausentou do cômodo por um tempo para atender.

-A Lou, ela disse que quer conversar com a gente, sobre uma coisa que ela está pensando - Brian contou enquanto ainda tentava entender tudo aquilo.

-A Lou? Nossa, duas visitas num espaço curto de tempo... - Chrissie percebeu, impressionada.

-Tem outra coisa também, amor - ele olhou sério para a esposa.

-O que? - a sra. May voltou toda a atenção para o marido.

-A Louisa me mandou uma mensagem ontem, não te mostrei porque você já tinha ido dormir - ele se justificou antes de mostrar.

Chrissie leu as mensagens no celular de Brian, também se atentando à hora que tinham sido enviadas.

-Talvez ela queria era falar sobre o Queen - deduziu a mãe de Louisa, usando seu conhecimento sobre a filha.

-Será mesmo? Você sabe que ela... - Brian baixou os olhos, um tanto constrangido.

-Vamos esperar Bri, é melhor ouví-la primeiro antes de tomar qualquer conclusão - Chrissie beijou a bochecha do marido o consolando da preocupação.

Brian agradeceu, e ambos sabiam que só sua filha poderia esclarecer o que estava acontecendo com ela mesma.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engraçado como eu tive que enfrentar um trauma bem no dia que escrevi esse capítulo. O que a Louisa sentiu é o que eu tava sentindo e pôr isso pra fora ajudou um pouco. Mas bom, pra nossa heroína, essa decisão foi fundamental pra ela mudar de opinião sobre o Queen e ver as coisas de outra forma. Espero que tenham gostado e até sexta


	11. Ouvindo Conselhos

Ao colocar seus pés dentro da casa de seus pais, a sensação boa de tranquilidade e segurança veio ao coração de Louisa como sempre. No entanto, ela também estava lidando com o sentimento de seriedade, de culpa, até, ainda assim, sabia o quanto aquela conversa era necessária.

-Oi - ela disse com simplicidade, cumprimentando seu pai que estava à sua espera, com o olhar e um sorriso cheios de amor por ela, que a confortaram do nervosismo.

-Oi, Lou - Brian sorriu - tá tudo bem, mesmo?

-Tá, tá sim - ela o assegurou - só preciso de... Bom, acho que só preciso que você e a mamãe me escutem.

-Vamos fazer o nosso melhor - ele prometeu e juntos chegaram até a sala de estar, onde Chrissie estava, e logo ela abraçou a filha.

-Seu pai ficou bem preocupado com a sua ligação e também com mensagem de ontem - a mãe contou a Louisa - como é que você tá? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lou?

-Na verdade, aconteceu sim - confessou a moça, se sentando com seus pais - sabe que... eu ter ido ver gravarem o filme foi muito legal, foi como ver vocês de novo, quando eu era criança, e depois que eu fui pra casa, fiquei com "We Will Rock You" grudada na cabeça e não resisti e ouvi a música inteira.

Os pais ficaram em silêncio, apenas atentos ao que a filha falava. Louisa entendeu que podia prosseguir.

-Sabe quanto tempo fazia que eu não ouvia uma música do Queen que eu mesma coloquei pra tocar? - ela disse isso um pouco culpada - desde a época da faculdade... Não é que eu odeio o Queen, vocês melhor do que ninguém sabem o quanto eu amo a banda, eu só evitei porque...

-Porque te deixava desconfortável pensar no seu pai como uma celebridade - o próprio Brian completou - eu não te culpo minha flor, sempre entendi sua postura quanto a isso.

-Aí é que tá pai, ver o elenco do filme, ouvir suas músicas de novo, me fez perceber que eu não preciso generalizar tudo relacionado ao Queen - Louisa se sentiu mais tranquila agora - as músicas ainda são especiais pra mim, não importa a fama de vocês, não importa as coisas ruins que eu passei por causa disso. O Queen pra mim significa mais família do que invasão de privacidade, só demorei um pouco pra enxergar isso.

-Sabe que eu sempre vi os meninos assim, como uma família, irmãos? - Chrissie segurou uma das mãos da filha - eles já estavam no auge quando você nasceu e era criança, mas eu vi o começo de tudo, e desde sempre, o amor deles uns pelos outros e pela música sempre falou mais alto, e é isso que o Queen é em sua essência.

-A fama é obsoleta, seríamos só mais um bando de artistas se não estivéssemos unidos - Brian confirmou com um sorriso.

-Uhum... - murmurou Louisa, refletindo - e se eu parar pra pensar pai, cada vez que eu passei algo ruim, vocês sempre estavam me consolando.

-Sim, porque te amamos e te entendemos - Chrissie tocou o rosto da filha.

-Obrigada, mãe - Louisa deu um enorme sorriso de alívio, e depois abraçou sua mãe sem aviso prévio, o que surpreendeu Chrissie de forma positiva.

-Agora eu entendi sua mensagem - Brian comentou, rindo um pouco.

-É, entendeu sim - Louisa assentiu, também rindo - só tem mais uma coisa que eu queria contar.

-Claro, o que é? - a mãe dela quis saber.

-Quando vão pro set do filme de novo? - Louisa foi bem direta.

Ela teve que rir com a reação surpresa de seus pais, que pareceu engraçada.

-Tá aí uma coisa que eu não esperava - o pai declarou sua sincera opinião.

-Eu sei, mas você é tão persuasivo papai - a filha piscou várias vezes, fazendo gracinha - mas não é só por isso.

-Não? Tem a ver com mais o quê? - Chrissie não deixou de ficar preocupada.

-Gwilym me convidou pessoalmente pra ir vê-los de novo, se eu quisesse e, sinceramente - ela fez uma pausa, verificando sua própria certeza - eu quero.

-Bem que eu vi você falando com o Gwil, achei que era uma conversa meio particular, por isso deixei vocês a sós - Chrissie se lembrou da ocasião.

-Sim, isso também foi legal, conversar com o Gwilym, ele me apresentou pros outros atores - Louisa começou a contar - mas ele me assustou um pouco.

-Assustou? Como? Ele é um doce de menino - a mãe achou isso um absurdo.

-Vocês tinham razão, ele é igual o papai quando está caracterizado e eu tive um ataque de pânico quando ele veio falar comigo todo de " meu pai dos anos 80" - Lou acabou rindo da própria reação, embora estivesse apavorada no set.

-Eu não te falei? Eu te falei e você ainda duvidou! Viu? - Chrissie alterou seu tom de voz, corrigindo a filha.

-Tudo bem, eu admito, vocês tinham razão, tá bem? - ela levantou as mãos na defensiva - mas agora já acostumei, acho que da próxima vez não vou estranhar tanto.

-Estou vendo que você quer ir mesmo Lou e, sinceramente, isso me deixa muito feliz, mesmo - Brian sorriu, orgulhoso - avisamos você quando formos pro set de novo.

-Combinado, então - Louisa selou o acordo, aliviada e satisfeita.

Demorou mais alguns dias para que os três membros da família May junto com o restante do Queen voltassem a verificar as filmagens de "Bohemian Rhapsody". O papel da banda junto ao filme era supervisionar os momentos que envolviam música e performance que estavam sendo gravados, o que significava que Louisa veria outro show inédito para ela, o que era um dos motivos pelo qual ela estava ali, já que toda sua conexão e simples apreciação da música do Queen haviam retornado a ela.

Haviam chegado antes do palco estar totalmente pronto para as filmagens, os figurantes também precisavam se organizar ainda e foi por isso que os meninos do elenco tiveram um tempo a mais para conversar com o Queen antes de gravarem. Dessa vez, para Louisa foi curioso ver a versão mais jovens dos atores perto de suas versões mais velhas.

Gwilym cumprimentou os pais dela e, então, quando percebeu que Louisa estava ali, ficou surpreso, chegando a sorrir de espanto. Já ela, ficou contente por revê-lo, sem se perturbar tanto por ele estar como Brian.

-Você veio de novo mesmo, que bom, obrigado por ter vindo! - o ator disse de coração.

-Ah eu tive que vir de novo Gwiym, sério - Louisa respondeu, animada e descontraída - vocês arrasaram da última vez, num bom sentido e no sentido de me emocionar, lembra?

-Lembro, lembro sim - Gwil assentiu - só não quero que fique triste.

-Não, não vou, prometo - Louisa garantiu - se eu chorar, vai ser de alegria, de verdade.

Gwilym considerou aquilo um elogio e acabou corando, involuntariamente.

-Vamos fazer nosso melhor - foi a vez dele prometer, querendo adicionar um "por você" à sua frase, mas ele se conteve.

-Tenho certeza que sim - Louisa disse de volta, sentindo orgulho dos esforços de Gwilym e dos outros meninos.

Um pouco depois, o elenco tomou seu lugar e Louisa sorriu ao reconhecer a canção que tocou. Ela viu que seus pais sorriram também, era justamente "'39". A canção de ninar de Jimmy, que às vezes era dela também, que era uma das favoritas de sua mãe e que a tinha confortado na noite passada. Enquanto observava os atores com admiração, considerava aquilo como um sinal de que as coisas mudariam, mas em sua essência, focando em coisas boas, voltariam a ser como eram antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E a nossa querida Lou está se sentindo bem melhor e Gwilym como sempre preocupado com ela. Só falta ele falar que está preocupado por educação kkkkk. Não é por isso, ele está começando a se afeiçoar a ela e no próximo capítulo, vamos chegar numa parte que eu estava muito ansiosa pra chegar. Bom é isso até quarta!


	12. O convite de Gwilym

Gwilym estava concentrado, afinal, estava trabalhando naquele exato momento, atuando como Brian May, se atentando a todos os trejeitos que o guitarrista mostrava quando tocava violão.

Mesmo assim, não deixou de notar a expressão de admiração no rosto de Louisa. Gwilym não sabia porque, ou como exatamente, mas desde que a conhecera, ele tinha detectado um sentimento de incômodo nela, algo que a moça conseguia esconder e disfarçar muito bem, já que uma das características dela era seu bom humor.

Foi por isso que quando ele a percebeu abalada no outro dia, se preocupou imediatamente, um pouco da tristeza dela escondida tinha aparecido naquele momento e por perceber outra coisa, a pessoa gentil e bondosa que Louisa era, Gwilym decidiu que ela não merecia passar por isso.

Era por isso que tinha se preocupado com ela. Ao ver Louisa calma, serena, com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto observava ele e seus colegas, o deixou mais tranquilo e feliz.

Assim como no outro dia de gravação, o diretor os liberou por um tempo enquanto ele revia o que já tinham gravado, decidindo o que deveriam filmar novamente, e Gwilym já sabia o que fazer com esse tempo livre.

-Parece que você gostou da apresentação, quer dizer, cena - Gwilym disse a Louisa, se corrigindo depois - eu falei apresentação como se a gente fosse uma banda, isso tá acontecendo muito ultimamente.

-Sério? Mas vocês são muito convincentes - respondeu ela, parecendo que estava brincando - desculpa, parece que eu debochei, eu tava falando sério, vocês estão muito bem.

-Obrigado - agradeceu ele com um sorriso.

-Mas o que você disse me deixou curiosa sobre uma coisa - Louisa continuou a conversa.

-O que? Pode perguntar se eu conseguir responder - Gwilym foi prestativo.

-Você sabe tocar violão de verdade, não é? Quer dizer, dava pra perceber que você tava realmente tocando - constatou ela - e isso quer dizer que você aprendeu a tocar guitarra também, e imagino que o Joe, o Ben e o Rami tiveram que aprender também a tocar os instrumentos, o que eu quero dizer é que... bem, até que dá pra vocês formarem uma banda de verdade.

-Hum, talvez - Gwilym riu com a ideia, mas não de deboche e sim por achar inusitada - mas somos muito iniciantes nisso, vamos precisar de anos de prática e, pra ser sincero, nós quatro temos mais jeito pra atuar, nunca chegaríamos aos pés do Queen.

-Mas vocês são ótimos interpretando o Queen - assegurou Louisa, se divertindo com aquela conversa e possibilidade hipotéticas.

-Voltem todos aos lugares por favor - ouviram a assistente de produção anunciar.

Gwilym fez uma careta, já que não queria ser interrompido tão cedo, mas ele era responsável, sabia que tinha que voltar ao trabalho.

-Tá aí outra coisa que sempre acontece com a gente... - Louisa comentou, lamentando um pouco, mas rindo.

-Eu sei, mas eu volto, igual a outra vez - Gwilym assegurou, enquanto pensava no que fazer para resolver aquela pequena interrupção.

-Tá tudo bem - ela deu um sorriso compreensivo.

-Obrigado - disse ele novamente, se apressando para se juntar aos seus colegas.

Sem sair do seu lugar, Louisa continuou observando. Estava achando engraçado os rapazes do elenco estarem com o visual exagerado dos anos 70, mas ainda assim notou Gwilym concentrado em fazer o seu melhor. Voltaram a gravar e trabalharam durante mais uns 15 minutos na cena e então Lee retornou até onde a srta. May estava, como tinha prometido.

Era uma distância curta o quanto Gwilym andou, mas o tempo que usou pra isso foi suficiente para perceber algo, ele gostaria de continuar conversando com Louisa, e tinha que fazer uma coisa para tornar isso possível.

-Oi, eu voltei - ele anunciou sua chegada e Louisa se virou pra ele de imediato, e mesmo que Gwilym ainda estivesse de Brian, ela não se importou.

-Voltou sim - ela assentiu e decidiu tirar uma dúvida que tinha surgido - Vocês ainda vão gravar mais alguma cena? Porque você ainda tá assim...

-Ah é, tem razão, temos mais coisa pra gravar hoje - só então Gwilym percebeu que pela pressa de falar com ela, nem tinha ido trocar seu figurino para a outra cena - só que vamos pra um estúdio fechado.

-Ah sim - Louisa logo entendeu - não são cenas de show, né? O que quer dizer que não vai ser aberto à banda, claro se eles quiserem ver, vão ver, mas minha mãe falou da banda ver só as cenas de show, desculpa divaguei de novo, quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Por mais corajoso que Gwilym estivesse se sentindo até o momento, a deixa não proposital de Louisa o deixou levemente nervoso, mas ele seguiu em frente.

-Então, eu tava pensando se você não quer sair com a gente, depois da gravação, só se você quiser, claro - Lee disse com toda gentileza que tinha.

-Bom, eu... - Louisa não soube o que responder por um milisegundo, a última vez que alguém a tinha chamado pra sair era Emily e ela tinha dado uma desculpa qualquer para não ir, não sabia o que responder agora, até que, se rendendo ao jeito um tanto suplicante de Gwilym, ela decidiu o que fazer - tá, tudo bem, e quando é que vocês vão sair?

-Quando a gente acabar de gravar, só não sei que horas vamos acabar - ele ficou sem graça ao descobrir o furo no seu plano.

-Ah espera um pouco - a própria Louisa se assustou com a sua ideia, mas seguiu em frente mesmo assim, já tinha dado um sim, então não podia voltar pra trás - me passa o seu número, eu te mando uma mensagem, você salva meu número e me liga de volta, me avisando onde encontro vocês, pode ser?

-Não conseguiria pensar num plano mais perfeito - Gwilym comentou, rindo, e o elogio fez Louisa corar.

Ela disfarçou pegando logo seu celular, no que ele ditou seu número rapidamente, a observando salvar seu contato.

-Então tá, fica combinado assim - ela assentiu - agora vai lá se não vou te atrasar.

-Não, você não me atrasa - ele fez questão de dizer - até depois então.

-Até, tchau! - Louisa disse e o viu saindo apressado.

Era meio estranho para Louisa pensar que só tinha ido até ali assistir o elenco, ouvir uma música do Queen, presenciar aquele projeto tão especial para o seu pai e apenas isso. O convite de Gwilym certamente a pegou de surpresa, mas parando pra pensar melhor, não tinha nada demais em sair com os rapazes, na verdade, ela achou que fosse uma oportunidade para conhecê-los como eles eram, além dos atores que interpretavam o Queen.

Realmente Gwilym estava levemente atrasado, os assistentes de figurino já estavam indo atrás dele. Ele se trocou apressado, e quando se reuniu de volta com Rami, Ben e Joe, os três trocaram um olhar de cúmplices entre si. Gwilym apenas balançou a cabeça, se preocupando apenas com as próximas cenas que gravariam. O profissionalismo dos quatro os manteve focados e em silêncio, afinal, o dia de trabalho ainda não tinha acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Finalmente alguma coisa tá acontecendo, não é? O mais interessante nesse capítulo pra mim foi fazer a Louisa pedir o telefone do Gwil de um jeito natural. E vocês viram? É tão bonitinho a inocência deles, estão só se conhecendo, mas vamos ver o que os meninos vão aprontar quando verem esses dois juntos. Obrigada por lerem e até sexta!


	13. Em Undertree

Demorou mais quase três horas para terminarem as gravações do dia. Não eram cenas complicadas, eram diálogos e o Queen gravando seus experimentos musicais no estúdio, mais alguns shows cantando Killer Queen, mas entre intervalos e decisões do diretor, passou-se muito tempo.

No entanto, assim que toda a equipe e o elenco foram liberados, Gwilym e os amigos já começaram a debater para onde iriam para jantarem juntos.

-Tem alguma sugestão, Ben? - Rami se virou para Hardy.

Já que ele e Joe eram americanos e ainda não conheciam Londres tão bem, eles sempre preferiam perguntar para os dois moradores locais sobre os lugares onde poderiam ir. Como Gwilym já tinha sugerido no dia anterior, Rami achou melhor perguntar para Ben.

-Tem um restaurante legal em Stratford, é bem calmo e tranquilo - disse Ben - podemos ir pra lá.

-Ah eu sei qual é! - Gwilym concordou com a ideia, já pegando seu celular para avisar Louisa, verificando se ela já tinha enviado a mensagem para ele, quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

Ele esperou mais um pouco pra contar, enquanto eles saíam juntos do set, andando mais à frente para esperar por um táxi que os quatro dividiriam.

-Ah, gente, tem uma coisa que eu queria contar - Gwilym começou e seus amigos prestaram atenção - espero que não se importem, mas chamei a Louisa pra encontrar com a gente lá no restaurante.

-Ah, legal - Rami foi o primeiro a dar sua simples opinião - sem problemas, Gwil.

Joe queria fazer piadas e perguntar o motivo do convite repentino, mas se conteve.

-Vai ser legal termos mais tempo pra conversar com ela - Ben ponderou - aquele dia só demos um oi rápido.

-É, foi por isso que eu chamei ela, parece que a gente nunca tem tempo pra conversar - Gwilym justificou.

-Verdade - Joe acrescentou, só pra que os amigos não estranhassem seu silêncio.

Assim, enquanto eles esperavam mais um pouco, Gwilym verificou seu celular. Havia uma nova mensagem e ele a abriu enquanto sorria.

NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO  
"Oi, é a Louisa"

Era uma mensagem simples, mas para a própria srta. May, continha a informação básica que Lee precisava para saber que aquele número era dela. Imediatamente, ele salvou o novo contato e logo em seguida discou o número.

Louisa, em seu apartamento, estava passando o tempo assistindo documentários na TV, esperando pela ligação de Gwilym, mas não tão ansiosa. Ao ver o nome dele na tela de seu celular, logo atendeu.

-Oi, Gwilym, tudo bem? - ela disse com gentileza - já decidiram pra onde vão?

-Oi, tudo bem, sim, conhece o "Undertree" em Stratford? Vamos chegar lá daqui a pouco, te encontramos lá - ele a avisou.

-Tudo bem então, até daqui a pouco - ela desligou, com uma certa pressa de ir logo até "Undertree".

Não era por ansiedade, não, ela não queria imaginar como seria a noite, seria apenas sobre conhecer um pouco mais esses rapazes a quem seu pai e seus tios já tinham se afeiçoado tanto. O táxi tinha sido mais rápido do que o ônibus que Louisa tinha pegado para chegar ali, assim os meninos esperaram por ela, enquanto decidiam o que iam pedir. Gwilym não estava muito atento ao cardápio e sim à porta, esperando quando Louisa passasse por ali, afinal, ela tinha que ver onde eles estavam sentados e ele acenaria pra ela indicando o caminho.

Ben, Joe e Rami decidiram o que pedir quando Louisa chegou. Conforme ela olhava pelas mesas, o olhar dela se cruzou com o de Gwilym, e ele logo sorriu abertamente, o que a fez pensar que ele tinha um jeito lindo e único de sorrir. Ela franziu o cenho ao pensar isso, e depois se concentrou em cumprimentar os atores.

-Oi, boa noite - Louisa disse de modo geral.

-Boa noite, Louisa, estávamos esperando por você - Gwilym ficou de pé, como ficaria um cavalheiro de antigamente quando uma dama chegava, ele puxou uma cadeira do lado da dele para que Louisa se sentasse.

-Oh, obrigada - o gesto a deixou impressionada, mas logo ela se recompôs.

-A gente já fez o nosso pedido, agora só falta você pedir - instruiu Joe - você também, tá, Gwil?

-Aham - respondeu Lee distraidamente, trocando um olhar com Louisa antes de voltar sua atenção para o menu.

Não demoraram para decidir, Louisa pediu um ensopado de lentilhas, enquanto Gwilym preferiu o básico filé de peixe e batatinhas.

-Então - a srta. May pensou que estava na posição de iniciar a conversa - tiveram um dia puxado hoje, não?

-Um pouco sim, mas pra ser sincero, tem sido um trabalho maravilhoso - Rami respondeu.

-Eu e o Gwilym estávamos falando sobre vocês serem uma banda de verdade, já que sabem tocar os instrumentos agora, mas a praia de vocês na verdade é atuar, não é? - continuou Louisa - e dá pra perceber o quanto vocês amam serem atores, isso é legal.

-E você? O que você faz? - Ben puxou assunto.

-Eu sou professora de História do Sétimo Ano em Oaks Middle - ela contou.

-História? Mesmo? - Gwilym ficou levemente impressionado - faz sentido.

-Por que faz sentido? - Louisa logo quis saber, muito interessada.

-Ah por causa de Doctor Who, tem muita História na série - deduziu ele - ou foi por outro motivo?

-Hã... Você acertou um pouco Gwilym, tenho que admitir - ela sorriu - mas também tem a ver com a minha mãe, ela ama História e Doctor Who.

-Gwilym ama Doctor Who pelo jeito também - comentou Rami.

-Sim, sim, a minha irmã até falou que ele também tem isso em comum com o meu pai - Louisa contou - a propósito, Gwilym, chegou a assistir algum episódio da série clássica?

-Alguns, sim, quando eu tive tempo - ele respondeu prontamente - é interessante ver como o Doutor é apresentado pela primeira vez e eu também gostei da Susan, nunca pensei num parente do Doutor viajando com ele.

-Espera um pouco gente, também queremos entender do que vocês estão falando - Joe pediu.

-Ah sim, claro - Louisa respondeu, e Gwilym a olhou, pra que ela soubesse que ela podia explicar sobre a série - Doctor Who é uma série bem antiga e popular por aqui.

-É, Gwilym contou de um pequeno acidente que ele cometeu no jantar com a sua família - surpreendentemente, era justo Rami quem tinha lembrado daquilo - ele ficou bem preocupado.

-Mesmo? Não, não tem problema nenhum - ela olhou firmemente para Gwilym, o assegurando disso - muita gente não sabe da era clássica, alguns alunos meus que são whovians não sabiam disso também.

-Você tem alunos whovians? - aquilo impressionou Gwilym - que legal!

-É, é bem legal mesmo - confirmou ela.

-Mas sobre o que é a série, afinal? Nem o Gwil nem o Ben contou pra gente - Rami instigou.

-Ah acho que já que Gwilym mencionou a série e ele ainda não contou, acho melhor ele contar agora - Louisa brincou.

-Não, você sabe mais do que eu da série - Lee ficou um tanto sem graça.

-Mas isso não te faz menos fã que eu - a srta. May insistiu pra que ele contasse.

-Tudo bem - Gwilym sorriu, ficando contente pela consideração dela - bom, a história é de um alienígena de uma espécie chamada de senhores do tempo, o Doutor, e ele tem uma TARDIS, que é uma nave que viaja pelo tempo e espaço, e ele vive aventuras pelo universo a fora, ao lado de uma pessoa, que geralmente é humana.

-Os fãs chamam esse companheiro de aventuras de companion - acrescentou Louisa - desculpa Gwilym, te cortei, continua.

-Não, não foi nada - ele não se importou - bom, e outra coisa interessante é que a série tem mais de 50 anos, como eu descobri graças ao Brian e sua família.

-50 anos? Como eles manteram o mesmo protagonista por tanto tempo? - Joe ficou intrigado.

-Tá aí uma das coisas mais incríveis da série - Louisa disse, completamente empolgada - tudo começou quando o William Hartnell, que fazia o Doutor, teve problemas de saúde e não pôde continuar gravando a série, e precisaram trocar o ator, o Patrick Troughton foi quem entrou no lugar dele, e na história da série, pra explicar porque o Doutor mudou, criaram essa característica dos senhores do tempo, de regenerarem seu corpo quando estão prestes a morrer, mudando de personalidade, mas continuando a ser a mesma pessoa.

-Nossa, que criativo! - comentou Rami, impressionado.

-Não é? - Gwilym logo replicou, animado.

-E se a gente quiser assistir, começa pela ordem cronológica, ou pelos episódios do Tennant? - Ben quis tirar a dúvida.

-Então você também conhecia? - Joe desconfiou.

-Claro que sim, já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca assisti - Hardy explicou - a propaganda do Gwilym e da Louisa me deixou curioso.

-Certo, então, eu recomendo vocês assistirem "Rose", que é o primeiro episódio da nova fase - Louisa recomendou - já que a série nova é mais acessível que a antiga.

-Assim que tiver tempo, eu assisto - Rami também se comprometeu.

-E eu! - Joe confirmou, animado.

-Isso é ótimo, de verdade, vai ser legal saber o que vocês vão achar - respondeu Louisa, mal acreditando que estava rodeada por adultos que estavam tão interessados em Doctor Who quanto ela.

Sem que ela soubesse, Gwilym estava pensando a mesma coisa, como tinha ficado contente por compartilhar uma coisa que amava com seus bons amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BBC bem que podia me pagar por esse marketing que eu fiz de Doctor Who, mas brincadeiras à parte, todas as informações da série que apareceram aqui são reais, e eu tenho que agradecer a Lívia e a Wiggles91 por sugerirem eu fazer o Gwilym whovian. Eu imagino que o Ben deve ter ouvido falar de Doctor Who por ser britânico, já o Joe e o Rami nem tanto, por serem americanos. Mas além do lado whovian, esse capítulo teve momentinhos que dão pra perceber Gwilym e Louisa se apaixonando. Espero que tenham gostado e até quarta!


	14. Uma foto como prova

De Doctor Who e História, o assunto da conversa de Louisa e os rapazes foi parar em séries de época, no que a srta. May descobriu que os quatro tinham feito algum papel histórico, mas ela não tinha assistido a nenhum deles.

-Eu amo séries de época, acompanhei Downton Abbey do começo ao fim - Louisa contou com carinho, já que era uma das suas favoritas.

-Eu cheguei a fazer teste pra essa série - confessou Gwilym.

-Já sei, foi pro papel do Matthew? - ela tentou adivinhar.

-Não, foi pro William, eu acho - por um instante, Gwilym se sentiu um tanto envergonhado, Louisa tinha deduzido que ele tinha tentado conseguir o papel principal, mas na época, ele não teve coragem para isso, se achava muito anônimo pra conseguir justo um papel principal.

-Ah sim - Louisa percebeu que ele tinha se sentido constrangido e se sentiu mal por isso, logo ela tentou contornar a situação.

-O Allen fez essa série! - apontou Ben.

-Allen, você quis dizer o Allen Leech? - ela quis ter certeza.

-Sim, ele tá gravando o filme com a gente também - disse Rami.

-Sério? Eu não sabia... - foi a vez de Louisa se sentir envergonhada, por ter demonstrado interesse no filme um pouco tarde.

-Sem problemas - Gwilym assegurou, o que a deixou mais confortável.

-Então, eu vou ver se consigo assistir as séries de vocês - ela retomou à conversa - acho que posso começar com The Pacific.

E assim que Louisa disse isso, percebeu Ben e Gwilym levemente irritados.

-O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada? - ela realmente se preocupou e estranhou a reação deles.

-É que o Rami e o Joe ficam jogando na nossa cara que já trabalharam juntos nessa série - Gwilym explicou entre risos, o que fez Louisa relaxar.

-Ah entendi, mas... - ela escolheu bem suas palavras, querendo expressar seu apreço pela amizade notória que havia entre os quatro - agora estão tendo a oportunidade de trabalharem juntos e serem amigos.

Os rapazes assentiram para ela, confirmando o que Louisa apontou. Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, seu celular tocou, a assustando um pouco.

-Ai, desculpa, é o meu, importam se eu atender? - ela perguntou a eles.

Louisa sorriu ao ouvir os murmúrios de "não, tudo bem" deles, verificando quem era. Estranhou ainda mais ao ver "EMILY" na tela.

-Oi, Emily - disse ela, esperando a irmã explicar porque tinha ligado.

-Oi, Lou, tudo bem? - respondeu Emily - eu pensei em te chamar pra jantar aqui em casa, está ocupada?

-Na verdade, eu estou - a mais velha respondeu, um tanto sem graça, mas em parte satisfeita, já que toda vez que jantava com a irmã e seu marido Justin, se sentia mal por ter que segurar vela - já me convidaram pra jantar hoje.

E assim que disse isso, Louisa se arrependeu, Emily começaria com as perguntas, e foi bem isso que ela fez.

-E você aceitou? - a irmã dela não estava acreditando - eu sempre te chamo e você não vem, preciso saber quem foi que fez esse milagre!

-Gwilym me chamou - Lou contou, sentindo um pouco de vergonha - eu estou com ele e o Rami, o Ben e o Joe.

-Não acredito! Sério? - a outra ainda estava em choque - você tá brincando, não tá?

-Não, Emily, eu não tô - a mais velha respondeu, um pouco mal humorada e depois deu um suspiro - olha, nós podemos sair juntas outro dia, prometo, tá bom? Eu realmente preciso desligar agora, tá? Tchau.

-Tchau - Emily sabia que era melhor não insistir com a conversa e deixou sua irmã em paz.

-Tudo bem? - Gwilym tentou, vendo que Louisa ficou irritada com o telefonema.

-Sim, sim - ela se virou pra ele sorrindo - só a minha irmã que não acreditou que eu estava aqui com vocês...

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio constrangedor, em que Gwil se sentiu mal por Louisa ter ficado desconfortável, não era essa a intenção dele quando a convidou para o jantar.

-Se me permite - apenas Joe Mazzello teria coragem de quebrar o constrangimento - vamos tirar uma foto pra provar que é verdade.

Por um momento, Gwilym temeu que seu amigo, por mais bem intencionado que estivesse, tivesse constrangido Louisa ainda mais.

-Tá, tudo bem Joe - ela sorriu, e ficou surpresa consigo mesma ao aceitar a proposta dele.

-Beleza, junta aí gente - Mazzello tomou a iniciativa de tirar uma selfie, se ajeitando na frente de todos.

Automaticamente, Louisa se inclinou para mais perto de Gwilym, e ele esticou um braço ao redor dela para acomodá-la melhor. Nenhum dos dois se deu conta de que estavam tendo um pequeno contato físico, que durou alguns segundos.

-Pronto, aí está, vou enviar pra vocês - Joe se sentou de volta, enviando a imagem para os meninos, até se lembrar de uma coisa - é, não se importa de nós postarmos essa foto, né, Louisa?

-Não, claro que não - ela disse, grata pela consideração de Joe - se quiserem me marcar, meu Insta é lou_may.

-Certo, a gente te segue, e você segue a gente de volta - Joe sorriu.

Louisa apenas assentiu, impressionada como estava se sentindo parte daquele grupo de meros conhecidos que, pelo jeito, iriam logo se tornar seus amigos. Era incrível como eles estavam interessados em conversar com ela, não sobre exclusivamente seu pai, o guitarrista do Queen, apesar do filme e tudo mais, e realmente ela pôde conhecê-los melhor, como eles eram como eles mesmos.

Louisa então viu o post de Joe, e sem querer provocar Emily demais, apenas marcou a irmã nos comentários da postagem.

Um pouco depois, decidiram ir para casa, o que fez Gwilym se preocupar com Louisa novamente.

-Você vai do que pra casa, Lou? - perguntou Lee.

-De ônibus, igual eu vim - ela respondeu no automático.

-Tá meio tarde pra esperar por um ônibus - argumentou ele - não quer ir comigo de táxi? É mais seguro.

-Eu não quero te dar trabalho - ela insistiu.

-E eu não quero ouvir uma bronca do Dr. May por ter deixado a filha dele ir pra casa sozinha - Gwil tentou brincar.

-Bom, ele não sabe que eu vim - Louisa deixou escapar, sabia que nada faria ele desistir - mas tá tudo bem, eu vou com você, Gwil.

-Tá vendo? Olha lá, depois ele quer que a gente não fale nada... - reclamou Joe baixinho, apenas para Rami e Ben ouvirem.

-E depois de hoje eu te dou razão - respondeu Ben.

-Pois é - Rami teve que concordar.

Então Gwilym e Louisa se reuniram ao resto do grupo, esperando por táxis que passariam por ali.

-Tchau, gente, obrigada por tudo - ela se despediu do trio.

-Até amanhã - Gwilym também se despediu.

Não demorou muito pra que um outro táxi chegasse, e foi esse que levou Louisa e Gwilym até o prédio dela. Houve outro momento de silêncio, até que ela conseguisse pensar no que dizer, decidiu falar o que estava sentindo no momento.

-Gwilym, muito obrigada por me convidar, foi muito legal mesmo, faz muito tempo que eu não saía assim - ela contou.

-Mesmo? Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de vir com a gente, de verdade - ele também agradeceu - então... Você vai visitar a gente de novo?

-É, é acho que sim - Louisa tinha mais certeza disso agora - olha, eu tava pensando outra coisa, sabe, já que você me convidou, queria te convidar pra fazer alguma coisa também, se não te atrapalhar com as filmagens, claro.

-Não, nós podemos sair no fim de semana - ele se animou com a ideia.

-Bom, nós não sairíamos necessariamente, quer dizer... - ela riu do próprio embaraço - o que acha de assistir Doctor Who comigo e com os meus pais, na casa deles?

-Ótimo, sim, sim, muito bom - Gwilym assentiu - sábado à noite?

-Pode ser no sábado, sim - Louisa concordou - então você encontra a gente lá, tá bom?

-Tudo bem - disse Gwilym, contente por voltar à casa dos May outra vez.

E assim, foram chegando em frente ao prédio de Louisa.

-É isso então - ela suspirou, se preparando para se despedir - obrigada de novo, e obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui.

-De nada, o prazer foi meu - ele foi cordial como sempre - então... Até mais, boa noite.

-Boa noite Gwilym - Louisa desceu, mais devagar do que o esperado, e então acenou pra ele com um sorriso, só se virando para entrar no prédio quando o táxi sumiu de suas vistas.

Louisa e Gwilym se separaram pensando o quanto tinham gostado da companhia um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E tá acontecendo pessoal! Yay! Bom, ainda vai demorar um pouco, e esse encontro na casa dos May vai levar um tempinho a mais também, mas vamos ter mais Lou+Bo Rhap Boys no próximo capítulo. Joe representa todos nós, não é? E a Emily nem acreditando que a irmã dela saiu? Ah, a referência a The Pacific é uma coisa das entrevistas, que o Gwilym sempre finge que fica com raiva do Joe e do Rami falando que se conhecem dessa série. Allen Leech realmente fez Downton Abbey, mas o Gwil fazer teste pra essa série foi invenção minha. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	15. Figurantes Especiais

No dia seguinte, Louisa ainda tinha uma manhã de trabalho, mas assim que se levantou, não deixou de pensar em como a noite anterior tinha sido divertida. Desde que tinha se formado, ela tinha perdido o contato com seus amigos mais chegados da faculdade, com quem ela costumava sair para conversar e comer algo diferente de comida caseira de vez em quando, e desde então, ela nunca mais tinha saído assim. Os únicos lugares para onde Louisa ia eram a casa dos seus irmãos, raramente também. 

Foi por isso que, ao sentir vontade de encontrar com os rapazes do elenco outra vez, estranhou o próprio comportamento. Não faria mal sair com eles outra vez, ela tinha visto o quanto tinha sido legal, além de poder conversar com Gwilym um pouco mais, e ver o quanto ele amava Doctor Who, como ela e sua família amavam. Além disso, ele tinha a tratado de uma forma especial, sendo atencioso e gentil, como nenhum outro rapaz a tinha tratado antes, o que a comoveu muito.

Claro que ela sempre foi tratada com amor e carinho por seu pai e seu irmão, e os meninos filhos de seus tios, que sempre foram parte de sua vida. Mas Gwilym mal a conhecia e a tinha tratado como uma verdadeira princesa, o que a surpreendeu. Como ela, uma pessoa tão normal e comum, estava recebendo tanto cuidado e atenção? Era um mistério para Louisa e, como resposta, decidiu que Gwilym só era gentil com ela porque ele simplesmente era um bom homem e por consideração ao pai dela.

Depois da aula, ela foi pra casa e, quando estava prestes a começar a fazer o almoço, foi interrompida por um telefonema. Ao atender, sorriu, contente por sua mãe ter ligado.

-Lou, como está? Imagino que já chegou em casa - a sra. May deduziu.

-Exatamente, mãe, eu tô bem - respondeu a filha - o que foi?

-Hã, eu queria te avisar que mais tarde vamos ao set outra vez, pensei que gostaria de nos acompanhar - avisou Chrissie - e se você for com a gente, por que não aproveita e almoça aqui? Aí vamos nós três juntos.

-Ideia maravilhosa, mamãe - Louisa assentiu, aceitando o convite - vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então.

-Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco, Lou - Chrissie se despediu.

Um tempo depois, Louisa estava almoçando com os pais, animada por saber mais sobre as gravações do dia.

-Então, sabem o que vão gravar hoje? - ela perguntou casualmente.

-Ah hoje vai ser muito legal! - Brian disse com a empolgação de uma criança, o que fez a esposa e a filha sorrirem para ele - eu vou fazer uma participação no filme!

-Você o que? - Louisa não reteve seu espanto - pai, o senhor é guitarrista, não ator.

-Eu sei, eu sei - ele riu por saber que a filha só estava brincando - mas Graham teve essa ideia de fazermos uma aparição especial.

-Tipo um "easter egg"? - Lou entendeu.

-É, acho que é esse o termo que usam - Brian assentiu - e não sou só eu que vou fazer uma aparição.

-Ah não, o tio Freddie quis aparecer também? - ela tentou adivinhar.

-Não, não, Freddie fez questão de não aparecer, senão ia chamar atenção demais - Chrissie contou - mas o Roger gostou da ideia também, e até a Emily.

-Espera aí, a Emily vai aparecer no filme? - Louisa se espantou com a ideia - a minha irmãzinha Emily, que é tímida feito a mamãe, fazendo um filme?

-Você fala como se eles fossem os atores principais do filme - a sra. May balançou a cabeça - eles só vão ser figurantes, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

-Ah agora faz sentido - refletiu Louisa.

Assim, eles terminaram sua refeição e se dirigiram para os estúdios em que gravariam cenas de "Bohemian Rhapsody" naquele dia.

-Nossa, incrível como está tudo igualzinho... - comentou Chrissie enquanto observava o cenário.

-E aqui seria...? - Louisa perguntou, não tendo vergonha de não saber, já que ela não achava necessário ser uma especialista na carreira de seu pai, e além disso, deduziu que gravariam algo da fase do Queen de antes de ela nascer.

-Estúdios da BBC, cenário do "Parada de Sucessos" - Chrissie ficou contente em responder.

-Ok - Louisa ficou satisfeita com a resposta, achando melhor descobrir mais sobre a cena enquanto a equipe gravasse.

Novamente, ela se sentou ao lado de sua mãe, vendo os figurantes se organizando, antes que o elenco principal estivesse pronto. Estava um tanto distraída, quando percebeu alguém se aproximando.

-Chrissie, Lou - ouviu a voz de seu pai chamar, mas quando olhou pra cima levou um susto.

-Pai? É você mesmo? - ela riu da aparência de disfarce dele, dando falta da sua cabeleira icônica, enfiada debaixo da uma peruca - e quem é esse? Tio Roger?

-Acertou, pequena Lou - riu o velho Taylor - o que achou do nosso novo visual?

-Bem convincente - Louisa assentiu - só reconheci porque conheço os dois muito bem.

-Isso é verdade - ponderou Brian.

-Bom, depois dessa, acho que alcançamos o limite de sustos com o filme, não? - Chrissie comentou, já se acostumando à aparência do marido e do seu velho amigo.

-Oi, Lou, você viu? Incrível como esconderam o cabelo do papai - Emily, que tinha acabado de chegar dos camarins, veio cumprimentar a irmã.

-Oi, Emily, bom te ver também - Louisa sorriu - então, tá pronta pra sua grande cena?

-Que grande cena Lou! - Emily bufou e empurrou o ombro da irmã de leve, brincando com ela - eu não vou falar nada, só vou aparecer por 3 segundos e pronto.

-Só pros fãs acharem a filha do Brian May no filme? - Louisa acrescentou, também brincando.

-Pra verem que a gente também faz parte do legado - Emily corrigiu, numa expressão convincente.

-Tá bom, tudo bem, eu entendo e acho legal - Louisa remediou.

-Atenção, set, todos nos seus lugares, a gravação começa em 5 minutos, obrigada - ouviram a assistente de produção dizer e assim, todos tomaram seus lugares.

Na sua posição de plateia junto com sua mãe, Louisa viu Ben, Joe, Rami e Gwilym se preparando. Não havia mais tempo para ele dar um oi rápido a ela, mas ele se contentou em acenar pra ela de longe, no que Louisa acenou de volta, murmurando um oi, que Gwilym entendeu, por mais que não pudesse ouvi-la da distância que estavam um do outro.

-Ação! - comandou Dexter Fletcher e logo todos entraram no personagem.

Para Louisa, foi como ver ao vivo o clipe de "Killer Queen". Ela já tinha ouvido aquela canção, mas não chegava a ser uma das suas favoritas, por mais que achasse as harmonias da banda perfeitas nessa música. Regravaram novamente, e só depois, o elenco foi liberado.

Surpreendentemente, Louisa já estava de pé, esperando Gwilym vir falar com ela e, realmente Lee já estava vindo na sua direção.

-Oi, Gwilym - ela falou primeiro - eu vim de novo.

-Sim, obrigado - ele se lembrou de agradecer - e como você tá?

-Eu vou bem, muito bem mesmo - ela assentiu.

-Eu queria te contar que cheguei na regeneração do Primeiro Doutor - ele contou, empolgado como um legítimo whovian - eu chorei feito uma criança...

-Nossa, você já chegou lá? Que rápido - ela ficou impressionada - é sempre assim quando o Doutor regenera, eu também sempre choro.

-Oi, Lou, oi, Gwil - Brian se aproximou - não pude deixar de ouvir vocês falando de Doctor Who, que eu amo a propósito, mas filha, me empresta o Gwilym um pouquinho? Estou tirando fotos agora, está faltando só ele.

-Ah claro, pai - ela entendeu a situação, sem deixar de notar que Brian ainda estava caracterizado - ou pai? - ela se virou pra Gwilym, brincando um pouco, o que fez o ator rir baixinho.

-Tá legal, isso foi um pouco assustador - comentou Lee.

-Desculpa - Louisa deu um sorriso conciliador - vai lá Gwil, nos falamos depois.

-Certo - ele concordou e seguiu Brian, se juntando ao restante do elenco, enquanto o guitarrista tirava fotos de tudo e de todos.

Louisa apenas sorriu, a empolgação do seu pai a deixava alegre. Sua irmã logo veio até ela, trazendo alguém que a assustou novamente. Pela semelhança incrível com sua mãe, a moça que estava ao lado de Emily só podia ser a atriz que estava interpretando Chrissie.

-Oi, você deve ser a Louisa - disse a atriz - Emily estava me falando que você estava aqui, e eu quis vim conhecê-la, espero que não se importe.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma - Louisa se recuperou do susto, já acostumada com aquele choque inicial de ver outras pessoas parecidas com seus entes queridos - isso mesmo, eu sou a Louisa.

-Leila, Leila Crerar, prazer em conhecê-la - Leila disse e apertaram as mãos - eu queria dizer que a sua mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa e espero que gostem da minha interpretação dela.

-Ah sim, claro - Louisa concordou - obrigada por considerar tanto a minha mãe.

-De nada - Leila sorriu - bom, eu só queria dar um oi rápido mesmo, ainda tenho uns compromissos pra mais tarde. Prazer em conhecê-las.

-Igualmente Leila - Louisa respondeu e viu a atriz sair.

Quando ficou com Emily, logo fez a pergunta que não queria calar.

-Você não assustou nem um pouco quando viu ela? Ela é igualzinha a mamãe! - Louisa enfatizou.

-É, eu sei, é muito estranho no começo, mas aí ela começou a conversar comigo e me convenceu que não era a mamãe - Emily deu de ombros, solucionando a questão.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, o que deu a oportunidade a Louisa de contar à irmã como tinha sido o passeio com os rapazes do elenco, no que Emily ouviu atentamente, contente por ver a irmã genuinamente alegre, como não ficava já fazia muito tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Não podia deixar passar as participações especiais no filme, da Emily, do Brian e do Roger. A Emily dá pra ver perto da Mary, quando ela tá vendo os meninos dublando "Killer Queen', já a participação do Roger e do Brian foi cortada, mas ainda dá pra ver o visual diferente deles numas fotos aí. Gente, tinha que pôr a Leila aqui, aliás, ela não está nessa cena do filme, mas dentro da versão do filme do universo de PODC, ela tá nessa cena e enfim, ela vai voltar lá na frente pra uma parte muito importante da história, então aguardem. Amei a Lou brincando com o Gwilym e a Emily e a Lou juntas. Bom, é isso até quarta! (Eu acho que o capítulo de quarta vai ser um dos melhores dessa fic até agora, sério gente, não é pra me gabar não, mas é que ficou muito fofo).


	16. O Jantar Chinês

Devido ao seu entusiasmo, Brian ainda estava tirando mais algumas fotos, o que fizeram sua esposa e sua filha Louisa esperarem ele terminar sua exploração do set. Enquanto isso, parte da equipe já estava guardando equipamentos e tudo mais.

-Bom, por mais que o papai ainda não quer muito ir pra casa agora, eu já fui liberada - Emily avisou sua mãe e irmã, num tom de brincadeira.

-Já vai pra casa, Mi? - deduziu Chrissie - está bem então, nos falamos depois, filha.

-Certo, então, tchau mãe, tchau Lou - Emily se despediu e saiu.

Ela até chegou a pensar em chamar Louisa para sair de novo com ela, mas pensando em tudo que a irmã tinha contado sobre sair com os rapazes do elenco, Emily sabia que, de um jeito repentino, mas bom, Louisa poderia querer sair com eles outra vez.

Quem também pensou isso foi Gwilym. Terminando de se arrumar para ir embora, se lembrou de como a srta. May tinha dito que provavelmente ela voltaria ao set, e para a alegria dele, ali estava ela de novo. Não querendo ser indelicado, mas sem conseguir deixar de reparar no estado de espírito de Louisa, ela estava bem melhor, ainda mais contente do que no outro dia, se isso fosse possível. A única explicação para isso, conforme Gwilym tinha imaginado, era porque sair de vez em quando fazia bem, ainda mais quando você encontrava pessoas que gostavam da mesma coisa que você.

-Gente, eu estava pensando em comida chinesa pro jantar de hoje, o que acham? - Rami sugeriu, quando ele, os meninos e Lucy estavam reunidos no camarim - quer vir com a gente, Lucy?

Fazia um tempo que Rami queria convidá-la para sair com eles, e aproveitou o pequeno momento de coragem.

-Ah, hoje eu não posso, mas obrigada - ela respondeu docemente - marcamos pra outro dia, que tal? Mas espero que vocês se divirtam muito. Bom, eu vou indo, tchau pra vocês.

-Tchau, Lucy! - responderam eles e Joe revirou os olhos longe das vistas dela.

Ele já estava ficando cansado de presenciar seus colegas de trabalho com seus amores não tão secretos.

-Que foi, Joe, não gosta de comida chinesa? - Ben tentou.

-Até que eu gosto, Benjamim, até que eu gosto - Joseph disfarçou.

-Bom, já que decidiram o que vamos comer hoje, vou ver se a Lou quer ir com a gente - Gwilym avisou e ficou tão animado que nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar uma resposta deles.

-Lá vai ele de novo - comentou Rami.

-Pois é, e você também deu um passo importante hoje, bom, foi o primeiro passo, e já conta muito, porque é o começo de tudo - Joe usou toda a sua habilidade dramática para exagerar.

-Que quer dizer com isso? - Rami já tinha uma noção do que se tratava tudo aquilo, mas fechou a cara de um jeito que fez Joe pensar melhor na sua resposta.

-Nada, pelo jeito você já sabe o que é - Mazzello acabou se irritando.

De volta ao set, Louisa estava pronta para ir embora com seus pais, quando Gwilym a chamou.

-Lou, oi, já tá indo? - ele se entristeceu um pouco com a ideia.

-Bom, nós já estávamos indo, Gwil - Brian disse, o que fez o rapaz se dar conta de que o sr. e a sra. May estavam ali também.

-Ah sim - Gwilym deu um sorriso para Brian e Chrissie, como se desculpando por não ter notado eles antes - claro é só que, não quer vir com a gente de novo, Louisa?

-Igual no outro dia? - ela quis ter certeza, percebendo o tamanho da expectativa dele pela resposta dela - sim, tudo bem, vou com vocês.

-Outro dia? Como assim, outro dia? - perguntou Chrissie, apenas curiosa, mas soando como se fosse a mãe de uma filha adolescente outra vez.

-Eu saí com os meninos outro dia, mamãe - Louisa respondeu, se sentindo um tanto envergonhada.

-Que legal, isso é ótimo, ótimo - Brian veio ao socorro da filha - bom, então vocês vão para os seus compromissos e nós pros nossos, tchau Lou, até mais Gwilym.

-Tchau - o ator respondeu, enquanto Louisa preferiu ficar em silêncio.

-Ai, desculpa pela minha mãe, ela nem sempre é assim - ela se virou pra ele, ainda rindo de nervoso.

-Não, sem problemas, ela é sua mãe, é normal se preocupar, a minha também é assim - Gwilym deu de ombros - só porque ela sempre vai me ver como seu caçulinha.

-Você tem irmãos? Puxa, isso é interessante - Louisa opinou sobre a nova informação - bom, eu sou filha do meio, mas sei como é ser caçula, mais ou menos, o Jimmy sempre foi protetor comigo e eu com a Emily, depois.

-Bom, sobre super proteção, eu entendo - Gwilym brincou.

-Gwil, Lou, estão prontos pra ir? - Ben chamou por eles, Joe e Rami já estavam ao seu lado - você vai com a gente, né, Louisa?

-Vou, vou sim - ela assentiu com um sorriso - e como vamos?

-Gwil vai nos dar uma carona hoje - Joe avisou - então ele vai ser o nosso motorista.

-Tá bom - Louisa respondeu e foi com os quatro até onde Gwilym tinha estacionado seu carro.

Entre Rami, Joe e Ben, já estava decidido que eles cederiam o banco do passageiro para Louisa, o que fez a moça estranhar a correria dos três para sentar no banco de trás. Ela deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do carro e sentando no lugar que sobrou para ela. Gwilym não pôde negar que tê-la ali do seu lado o deixou contente.

Desceram os cinco no "Haijing" e Louisa fez uma careta pensativa ao perceber onde estava.

-Tudo bem? - Gwilym notou e perguntou.

-Sim, sim, é só que... - ela baixou os olhos, com vergonha de confessar - eu nunca comi comida chinesa.

-Se quiser, podemos ir pra outro lugar - ele se prontificou, se certificando de que a noite fosse agradável para Louisa.

-Não, imagina, não se preocupa, tá tudo bem - ela o assegurou - eu posso experimentar!

-Ok - foi a resposta dele, de puro alívio.

A turma escolheu uma mesa juntos e, pouco depois de se sentarem, de forma que ficaram Joe, Louisa e Gwilym de um lado e Ben e Rami do outro, uma garçonete veio atendê-los.

-Oi, boa noite, bem vindos ao "Haijing", eu sou a Gina, posso anotar seus nomes pra ter um controle dos pedidos? - disse ela - ah aqui está o cardápio.

Enquanto a moça distribuía o menu para eles, Joe tinha ficado um tanto vidrado quando ela se aproximou, e acabou apenas sorrindo quando ela falou com eles. Louisa e os rapazes já tinha entendido tudo.

-Ah claro - Mazzello voltou a funcionar - anote aí, Ben, Rami, Gwilym, Louisa e Joe, Joe sou eu a propósito.

-Certo - a garçonete acabou o achando fofo - você não é daqui, não é, Joe? Pelo sotaque e o boné dos Yankees...

Foi então que Gwilym viu uma oportunidade surgir, aproveitando que estava do lado dele.

-Ah, desculpe o meu amigo, moça - disse Lee, no seu melhor tom de voz de cavalheiro - ele está de boné porque ele fez um permanente!

E nisso, Gwil tirou o boné de Joe, mostrando o seu cabelo de John Deacon, o que fez seu amigo fechar a cara e a garçonete rir.

-Eu já volto - ela deu um sorriso de desculpas e saiu, indo atender outros clientes que tinham acabado de chegar.

-Eu te odeio, Gwilym Lee! - Joe disse irritado.

-Odeia nada, desculpa, não podia perder a oportunidade - Gwil deu de ombros, inocentemente.

-Mas de novo, cara? Eu tava tentando me dar bem aqui - Mazzello enfatizou suas palavras.

-Desculpa - Gwilym disse mais uma vez.

-Sabe Joe, talvez a Gina não teria prestado muita atenção em você se Gwilym não fizesse essa brincadeira - Rami ponderou - quem sabe funcione e ela te dê o telefone dela.

-Isso se a gente for positivo, Rami - Ben não conseguiu conter seu riso.

-Vocês são péssimos nisso, mas são fofos pelo menos - Louisa finalmente comentou, segurando sua risada - Gwilym, sinceramente, não esperava isso de você, quer dizer que já caçoou o Joe antes?

-Sempre que ele tem a oportunidade - Joe disse de forma acusatória - só porque eu fiz um permanente, eu não tenho culpa do sr. Deacon ter feito permanente.

-Eu sempre achei estranho o tio John mudando de penteado de ano em ano, se serve de consolo - Louisa tentou conciliá-los, e eles acabaram se atentando no que escolher para comer.

A mesma garçonete, Gina, retornou, recolhendo os pedidos. Joe ficou quieto, mas não deixou de ficar a admirá-la.

-Então, são 5 e 6 pro Ben e o Rami - ela resumiu - 8 pro nosso amigo do permanente e 3 e 7 pra Louisa e Gwilym, certo?

-Isso, isso mesmo - confirmou Lee por todos.

-Aliás, você é galês? - Gina perguntou diretamente para Gwilym.

-É, eu sou sim - ele respondeu, um tanto sem graça e cansado.

Gina assentiu e saiu, o que deixou Gwilym à vontade para expressar sua frustração.

-Agora ela me vingou! - Joe não perdeu a oportunidade.

Apesar da brincadeira, Louisa percebeu que Gwilym ficou realmente incomodado.

-Ei - ela o chamou baixinho, preocupada, já que desde que o conheceu, ele nunca tinha ficado daquele jeito - tá tudo bem?

-Tá, tá sim, é só que... - ele deu um suspiro - toda vez que as pessoas veem meu nome, estranham e têm que perguntar se eu sou galês, só me irrita um pouco.

-Sei, eu entendo - Louisa conhecia bem aquela sensação, quando perguntavam se ela era mesmo filha do Brian May, mesmo se não fizessem isso por mal.

Gwilym olhou pra ela de volta, entendendo que ambos passavam por uma situação parecida, ele só não sabia dos detalhes do caso dela.

Para alívio de suas emoções e sua fome, Gina logo trouxe seus pedidos e Louisa ficou um tanto apreensiva, já que não viu outros talheres a não ser hashis. Ela achou que não poderia ser tão difícil assim comer com os pauzinhos.

Assim que ela estava prestes a comer, viu que seus dedos não sabiam direito como segurar. Tentou olhar como os meninos estavam fazendo, Rami e Ben estavam tendo certa dificuldade, mas Joe e Gwilym pareciam profissionais.

-Acho que não é tão fácil assim pra mim... - Louisa riu baixinho da própria frustração.

-Posso te ajudar? - Gwilym pediu, pronto para o resgate, o que Louisa achou fofo.

-Claro - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela ia praticamente largando os hashis quando a mão de Gwilym, maior que a dela, mas delicada e cuidadosa, a impediu de fazer isso. A mão dele cobriu a de Louisa e os dedos dele guiaram os dela para a posição correta. O gesto de Gwilym causou um pouco de estranheza a ela, desde que tinha crescido, tinha se acostumado a fazer as coisas sozinha, então a forma como Gwilym envolveu sua mão e ajeitou seus dedos, fez Louisa sentir borboletas no estômago.

-Tenta agora - Gwilym pediu, e ela capturou um pouco de macarrão, ainda lidando com aquela sensação que o toque dele causou.

-Consegui, obrigada - Louisa agradeceu, depois de terminar de mastigar a primeira porção de comida.

-Não tem de que - Lee sorriu daquela forma única de novo e a srta. May sentiu não só suas bochechas corarem, mas até mesmo suas orelhas.

Com um suspiro, Louisa decidiu se concentrar no jantar, no que Joe, Rami e Ben conversavam, com um olhar orgulhoso de Gwilym sobre ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita que esses dois conseguem ser mais fofos que o Brian e a Chrissie, meu Deus! Aliás, Gwilym é fofo igual o Brian, outra coisa em comum que os dois têm. E aí gente? Tão gostando? Essa piada do permanente realmente aconteceu na vida real, o Joe conta que o Gwilym fez isso mesmo, de ficar mostrando o permanente dele toda vez que ele ia falar com uma menina. Ah essa coisa do Gwil se irritar quando alguém pergunta se ele é galês, é uma coisa minha, mas inspirada nas entrevistas. Todo mundo que lê o nome dele fala que ele é galês, então pensei se isso não incomoda o Gwil um pouco. E também fiz uma pequena referência a Rami e Lucy porque eles vão ser um casal nessa história também, mas o foco principal aqui é Gwilou. Até sexta


	17. Coincidências

Louisa conseguiu apreciar muito melhor o jantar depois da ajuda de Gwilym. Por mais que ela estivesse muito mais concentrada em apenas comer a refeição, que ela tinha descoberto que tinha gostado muito, a maneira como ele a tinha auxiliado ainda a fazia se sentir sem graça e, ao mesmo tempo, lisonjeada. Aquela sensação de ser vista de maneira tão importante por ele, só por ser Louisa, não a filha do guitarrista do Queen, a fez se sentir grata e contente.

Assim, quando todos terminaram, Lee de boa vontade levou todos de volta para casa, com a srta. May sentada ao seu lado novamente. Ela, por sua vez, se envolveu com a conversa do trio do banco de trás, fazendo seus comentários e até rindo um pouco, principalmente por causa de Joe. Por estar tão envolvida na conversa, não notou que tinha ficado por último, para ser entregue no seu destino final.

Gwilym tinha feito isso de propósito, sabia que se deixasse Louisa primeiro, teria que ouvir mais piadas dos amigos e, sinceramente, estava cansado disso. Ele já tinha deixado claro que ele e a moça eram apenas amigos, que tinham criado uma afinidade graças a terem Brian May em comum em suas vidas, e Lee estava apreciando a amizade dela. Louisa era tão inteligente, falando de fatos interessantes, engraçada na medida certa, sem ofender ninguém, aceitando as brincadeiras dos meninos, interessada no que eles falavam. E para completar, aquela sensação de proteção de si mesma que Gwilym sentiu nela quando se conheceram, estava aos poucos se desmanchando.

Eles tinham acabado de deixar Ben em casa quando o silêncio tomou conta do carro, e meio que no automático, Gwilym ligou o rádio. Era uma baita ironia a BBC One estar tocando "I Want to Break Free", naquele exato momento. A coincidência fez ele e Louisa sorrirem simultaneamente.

Ela ainda estava um pouco abalada, voltando a se acostumar com o Queen presente em sua vida como uma coisa boa, foi por isso que ela temeu um pouco o que Gwilym diria a seguir. Já ele, tinha rido por se lembrar de uma das falas do filme, de Brian criticando a BBC, e quando ele e seus companheiros de elenco gravaram a versão do filme do clipe da canção.

-Isso foi bem... fatídico - ele escolheu a palavra com precisão, e riu logo em seguida.

-Pois é - respondeu Louisa, baixinho - uma coincidência...

Sendo muito observador, Gwilym notou um pequeno desconforto nela, o incômodo que parecia se desmanchar, se refez um pouco naquele momento.

-Que tipo de música gosta de ouvir? - ele resolveu perguntar, sem ser direto ou chato perguntando que músicas do Queen ela gostava.

-Ah bem, talvez você vai rir da minha cara - ela já se preparou para o pior - mas gosto de Owl City, Walk the Moon, Panic at the Disco...

-Bem moderno pra uma professora de história - Gwilym comentou com um sorriso.

-Bom, é justamente por isso que gosto dessas bandas, mais uma coisa irônica da noite - Louisa apontou - meus alunos me recomendaram e eu gostei, mas já que devo gostar de alguma coisa antiga, não lembro de ter te contado que eu amo as músicas do meu pai, umas que até o grande público não conhece.

-Mesmo? Me fala uma - Gwil ficou interessado e curioso.

-Hã, '39, claro - Louisa disse logo de cara - Long Away, Good Company, Leaving Home ain't Easy, Sail Away Sweet Sister, Sleeping on the Sidewalk, ah, Someday One Day, até Father to Son. Essas duas últimas são bem antigas, só as conheço porque a minha mãe cantava muito elas pra gente.

-São do Queen II - Gwilym acrescentou, prontamente - eu ouvi algumas dessas, e são boas mesmo, mas a sra. May canta?

-Só pra fazer os filhos dormirem - confessou Louisa, rindo baixinho - ela é muito afinada, mas morre de vergonha, ela prefere deixar isso pro meu pai e os tios.

-Eu entendo ela - Lee assentiu - sabe que, das músicas que você citou, tem umas que já tinha ouvido antes, por causa do meu irmão.

-Ah seu irmão era fã do Queen - ela afirmou sem medo de errar - isso é interessante, foi assim que você descobriu eles?

-Pois é, foi sim, outra coincidência - Gwilym concordou e se espantou como  tantas coisas estavam parecendo irônicas naquela noite.

-Ele deve ter pirado quando você contou que ia fazer o Brian May - ela enfatizou o nome de seu pai.

-Bom, eu contei, mas não prometi nada pra ele - confessou Gwilym - não queria incomodar o Dr. May.

-Ah não, não incomoda de jeito nenhum, por um lado ele gosta disso tudo - a própria Louisa se interrompeu, evitando assuntos mais pessoais e delicados.

Para a sorte dela, eles tinham acabado de chegar ao prédio, e de novo, ela desejou ficar ali conversando um pouco mais, puxar um outro assunto que não fosse a fama do Queen. 

-É, Gwil, obrigada por tudo, foi bem legal hoje, principalmente porque eu descobri que amo comida chinesa, então, obrigada por isso - ela foi se despedindo.

-De nada, e obrigado pela sua companhia - ele sorriu - talvez a gente pode ir no mesmo restaurante de novo, já que você gostou.

-Eu, você, e os meninos, depois de mais uma gravação ? - ela quis deixar claro - parece que virou uma tradição nossa, quer dizer, uma tradição de vocês que agora, eu faço parte.

-E é muito bom que faça parte - Gwilym fez questão de dizer - sério, eu falo que gostamos da sua companhia de coração.

-Eu sei, dá pra sentir - ela confessou, sentindo as bochechas corarem - então acho que te vejo no sábado, né, na casa dos meus pais?

-Sim, sim, não esqueci da nossa maratona - Gwilym replicou - então, tchau, Lou, boa noite.

-Boa noite Gwil, dirige com cuidado - ela recomendou com um sorriso.

-Pode deixar - Gwilym ergueu as sobrancelhas fazendo charme, o que a fez rir balançando a cabeça.

Dessa vez, Louisa se apressou para entrar, ainda tinha algo muito importante para fazer. Já estando em casa e estando confortável na sua cama, enviou uma mensagem para seu pai:

_"Oi papai, ainda acordado?"_

Brian logo se atentou para a tela do celular, digitando rapidamente uma resposta para a filha.

_"Bom, você me pegou, mas em que posso_ _ajudá-la_ _minha flor?"_

Louisa sorriu ao ler o apelido de sempre.

_"Tive uma ideia de chamar o_ _Gwilym_ _para assistir Doctor Who com a gente no sábado, aí na sua casa, tudo bem pro senhor e pra mamãe?"_

A notícia fez o pai se alegrar.

_"Sim, sem problema nenhum, vai ser muito bom, podemos deixar o_ _Gwil_ _escolher a temporada pra_ _maratonarmos_ _, o que acha?"_

E assim a filha ficou alegre com a ideia do pai.

_"Perfeito, vejo vocês no sábado então, me esperem pro jantar! :D Boa noite, te amo muito papai!"_

Brian notou toda a empolgação de Louisa na mensagem.

_"Boa noite, Lou, também te amo muito!"_

Assim, eles encerraram a conversa, contentes com os planos whovians para o sábado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah esses dois vão me matar de fofura também. O Gwilym realmente tem um irmão mais velho que gostava do Queen, ele conta isso em várias entrevistas, as bandas que a Louisa cita são umas que eu gosto também. Gente, se preparem, estamos quase chegando numa coisa que eu tô muito ansiosa pra vocês lerem, vocês vão ver do que eu estou falando. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	18. O segredo dos daleks

Louisa preferiu chegar à casa de seus pais bem antes do jantar, saindo de casa no final da tarde do sábado. Ela estava curiosa para saber o que Gwilym escolheria para eles assistirem, dentro de 10 temporadas de Doctor Who que ele conhecia. 10 não, já eram mais de 10, já que ele tinha assistido algumas da série clássica.

Foi quando Louisa se intrigou com outra coisa, ela não tinha perguntado a Gwilym qual era seu Doutor preferido ou quais eram os episódios que ele mais gostava. A noite de hoje viria bem a calhar para ela descobrir tudo isso.

Por outro lado, Gwilym não estava nervoso nem com medo de ir à casa dos May mais uma vez, pelo contrário. Brian e sua família tinham o deixado tão à vontade e o acolhido tão bem que ele estava mais ansioso para chegar lá do que qualquer outra coisa.

Louisa, ao chegar à casa de seus pais, percebeu a porta aberta e já foi entrando. Mesmo não encontrando os pais de cara, ela deduziu onde eles poderiam estar. Havia um armário no sótão onde os May costumavam guardar os VHS, DVDs, Blu-Rays e afins dos seus filmes favoritos e, no meio de toda essa coleção, havia as temporadas de Doctor Who, e até mesmo coisas mais antigas, como episódios que Brian tinha gravado em fitas VHS.

Louisa então subiu as escadas devagar, atenta para não assustá-los, e quando estava quase na porta, encontrou seu pai e sua mãe exatamente onde esperava.

-Oi, gente - anunciou a filha, arrancando um sorriso dos pais.

-Lou! Não achei que fosse vir tão cedo - disse Chrissie, surpresa - estávamos separando as temporadas de Doctor Who.

-É, eu percebi, mas se importam se eu dar uma dica? - Louisa sugeriu.

-Não, no que é que está pensando? - Brian ficou curioso.

-É que já que o Gwilym assistiu só a era nova e algumas temporadas da era clássica, ele provavelmente vai escolher entre essas opções, e não entre tudo que a gente tem sobre Doctor Who - a filha explicou, rindo um pouco no final.

-Bom, você conhece o seu pai, ele pode ser meio exagerado quando quer e acho que foi esse o caso - Chrissie disse, brincando.

-Não, meu amor, eu só queria que o Gwil pudesse escolher alguma coisa que ele ainda não conhece pra assistir - Brian se justificou, um tanto chateado com a crítica da esposa - quero que ele fique à vontade pra escolher.

-Certo, eu sei - Chrissie respondeu num tom de desculpa - eu te amo por ser tão dedicado e detalhista assim.

-E eu te amo por entender meu exagero - Brian se inclinou sem hesitar, sua esposa logo se aproximou para beijá-lo.

-Ah não... - Louisa lamentou um pouco, era lindo ver seus pais sempre tão próximos, mas às vezes isso a incomodava por ela ser solteira.

Para a sorte dela, a campainha tocou e ela deduziu que só podia ser Gwilym. Correu para atender e para fugir do grude dos pais. Enquanto isso, Brian e Chrissie se organizaram para levar tudo que podiam para a sala de estar lá embaixo.

Louisa abriu a porta de imediato e deu um sorriso de alívio ao ver Gwilym. Ele se concentrou no rosto dela por alguns instantes, sentindo o coração bater mais forte, alegre por saber que eles passariam mais um tempo juntos.

-Oi, que bom que chegou agora - ela foi sincera - meu pai e minha mãe estão muito empolgados pra decidir o que vamos assistir.

-Como assim, exatamente? - ele ficou um tanto confuso.

-Ah você vai ver do que eu tô falando - ela riu, outra ação dela que deixou Gwil contente - e como é que você tá?

-Bem, vou bem, um tanto animado pra maratona - ele assentiu, caminhando com Louisa até a sala.

-Oi, Gwilym, boa noite - cumprimentou a sra. May - seja bem vindo.

-Obrigado sra. May - Lee agradeceu com um sorriso.

-Gwil, como vai? - Brian lhe deu um abraço rápido.

-Tudo bem, Brian - ele respondeu e logo notou a mesa de centro coberta por fitas VHS e DVDS.

-É disso que você tava falando? - Gwilym perguntou discretamente a Louisa.

-É, bem isso - ela assentiu e riu outra vez - bom, é que já que você é nosso convidado, queremos que você escolha o que vamos assistir.

-Mesmo? Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer - Gwilym se sentiu um pouco sem graça por tamanha consideração - bom, eu... Sabe, eu gosto muito do Matt Smith, mas seria bom rever a nona temporada, foi uma das melhores pra mim.

-Justo a que o Doutor entra tocando guitarra? - Brian teve que mencionar - amei sua escolha!

Aproveitando a empolgação de todos, Gwilym registrou o momento tirando uma selfie rápida com seus anfitriões e assim, Brian logo deu play na nona temporada, um pouco depois de eles se ajeitarem nos sofás da sala. Ele e Chrissie ocuparam o assento mais velho, enquanto Gwilym e Louisa se sentaram no outro, com uma distância considerável entre eles.

É claro que todos, principalmente Brian, se empolgaram em ver o Doutor tocando guitarra em cima de um tanque de guerra, e depois o episódio se desenrolou, com Missy e suas artimanhas, a pobre Clara tentando acompanhá-la. Tudo estava bem e todos estavam concentrados, quando os daleks apareceram e Louisa sentiu um certo desconforto.

Seu medo dos daleks tinha diminuído conforme ela foi crescendo, mas ainda assim, quando ela os via, fazia se lembrar dos seus sustos de quando ela era criança. Discretamente ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando não prestar muito atenção quando eles apareceram. Gwilym, que estava perto dela e, ocasionalmente a observando de soslaio, logo se preocupou com seu desconforto.

-Lou, tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou baixinho.

E lá estava o cavalheirismo dele outra vez, o que deixou Louisa constrangida, mas grata.

-Tá, tá sim - ela logo disfarçou - não é nada não.

Chrissie e Brian já sabiam do que se tratava a reação dela, e acharam melhor não dizerem nada. O olhar de Gwilym para Louisa era de pura compaixão, como se ele não quisesse a deixar sozinha e desamparada até que descobrisse um jeito de ajudá-la.

-É que eu tenho medo dos daleks - ela confessou - eu sei que é idiota, mas eu tenho, é só isso.

Qualquer outra pessoa riria, acharia ridículo alguém ter medo de um saleiro gigante, mas não foi essa a reação de Gwilym. Ele mesmo estranhou não rir, nem que fosse de forma amigável, ao contrário, sua vontade de confortá-la aumentou significantemente, e por um momento, ele quis até mesmo abraçá-la, mas se conteve.

-Eu sinto muito - ele tocou a mão dela que estava mais próxima, com a ponta dos seus dedos - eu não sabia, podemos pular esse episódio.

-Não, não, está tudo bem - ela suspirou, aliviada, mas também reagindo ao toque dele - eu consigo assistir até o final, sério, obrigada.

-Tá bem então - Gwilym lhe deu mais um olhar bondoso e eles voltaram a assistir.

Nem mesmo o Pescador Rei assustou tanto Louisa, e assim, ela pôde relaxar vendo o resto da temporada, Ashildr, a invasão dos Zygons com o discurso do Doutor que emocionou a todos outra vez, o sacrifício de Clara, a jornada épica do Doutor para salvar sua amiga, e então, Clara e Me indo em direção ao universo na sua TARDIS.

Já estava tarde quando terminaram, Chrissie já tinha cochilado com a cabeça repousada sobre o colo do marido quando Louisa e Gwilym se despediram de Brian.

-Eu sei que você quer me dar uma carona - ela disse antes que alcançassem a rua - e eu vou aceitar.

-Leu minha mente, srta. May - Gwilym corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

Eles tomaram seus lugares no carro e Gwilym se pôs a dirigir. Ainda um pouco incomodada, Louisa decidiu que era melhor esclarecer o que a tinha deixado constrangida.

-Então, sabe essa coisa dos daleks? - ela começou e Gwilym olhou pra ela, mostrando que estava prestando atenção - não fiquei com medo deles depois de grande, eu era criança, bem pequenininha, e o jeito deles me assustava, sabe? Aquele robozão deslizando no chão, com aquela voz sinistra...

-É bem assustador pra uma criança, eu te entendo - ele respondeu - eu também acho eles intimidadores, é por isso que eles são uns dos melhores vilões da série.

-Eu sei, apesar do medo, eu concordo - Louisa sorriu - e todo o conceito de eles serem criados pra guerra, é muito interessante.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre a nona temporada e chegaram ao destino final.

-Pois é... - Louisa deu um suspiro - espero que tenha gostado de tudo Gwil, e muito obrigada mesmo por me entender, na verdade, obrigada por ser sempre tão legal comigo, às vezes eu nem sei como te recompensar por isso.

-Ah não, não precisa, não sou tão legal assim, meu irmão e o Joe discordariam - Gwil brincou, mas estava emocionado por dentro, por ouvir cada elogio de Louisa para ele - sabe, Lou, só a sua companhia já é suficiente pra mim.

-Ah então é fácil de agradecer - ela deu um sorriso sincero - também gosto da sua companhia. Tchau, Gwil, até a próxima!

-Até! - ele acenou, mas não deu a partida no carro.

Gwilym a observou entrar, até que não a avistasse mais. Ele suspirou antes de começar a dirigir, e para o bem ou para o mal, ele tinha acabado de constatar que Joe estava certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente Gwil admitiu! Ele se apaixonou pela Lou! Bom, eu amo muito a nona temporada de Doctor Who, pra mim é mesmo uma das melhores. Toda vez que escrevo Brian e Chrissie tenho que por um momentinho fofo, afinal, Brissie é Brissie, né? Mas olha que Gwilou tá chegando, só vai demorar mais um pouquinho, mas vai chegar, tá pessoal? Obrigada por lerem e até quarta!


	19. Escondendo Sentimentos

A mente de Gwilym ainda se sentia confusa e divagante quando ele chegou em seu apartamento. Ele tinha acabado de deixar Louisa em casa, e ainda assim, era justamente ela que tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

Já fazia alguns meses que eles tinham se aproximado, se tornado amigos, conversado um pouco sobre o filme, sobre Doctor Who, sobre História, sobre suas famílias, e no meio disso tudo, Gwilym foi a conhecendo melhor, vendo quem ela era por trás de sua auto proteção, embora ele sentisse que Louisa ainda guardava muitos sentimentos para si. No entanto, ele não a pressionou, a deixou à vontade, fez seu melhor para que ela se sentisse bem, e à princípio, ele agiu assim por educação, por ter consciência de que todos mereciam respeito.

Mas seu respeito se tornou algo mais, mesmo depois de ter se despedido dela, a vontade de Gwilym de abraçá-la e confortá-la não tinha ido embora, ao contrário, o que ele queria era sempre cuidar dela, garantir que Louisa era amada, exatamente como ela era, com cada um dos seus trejeitos que a formavam como uma pessoa única, especial e incrível.

E ali estava tudo o que Gwilym estava sentindo por ela, não havia como mentir, e ele não seria tolo de negar a si mesmo, ele genuinamente havia se apaixonado pela filha do guitarrista do Queen, o homem que estava interpretando no filme sobre a banda, foi isso que chocou as perspectivas de Gwilym sobre o futuro, e freou qualquer ação que ele tentasse fazer sobre essa situação.

Sua parte racional enfatizava, como ele mesmo tinha percebido a um tempo atrás, era estranho justo ele gostar da filha do Brian May. Quem olhasse de fora entenderia e julgaria que ele tinha se aproveitado da generosidade de Brian, que tinha o recebido de braços abertos, apresentado sua família, o acolhido em sua casa, só pra que Gwilym conquistasse sua filha e tirasse vantagem de ser genro do guitarrista do Queen, sem amar Louisa de verdade.

Era claro que Gwilym tinha plena consciência de que não era nada disso, seus sentimentos eram extremamente puros e sinceros, mas ele não queria causar transtornos aos May e muito menos a Louisa. O pensamento hipotético e cruel que as pessoas poderiam ter sobre o relacionamento deles foi tão forte que até provocou algumas lágrimas de Gwilym.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso e enxugava os olhos, ele tentava pensar numa solução para lidar com tudo aquilo. Era o começo da madrugada de domingo quando Gwil finalmente decidiu dormir, deixando os pensamentos repousarem e se reorganizarem também.

No domingo, geralmente todos dormem até mais tarde, mas Louisa e Gwilym eram uma exceção pra isso. Na verdade, o motivo de ele ter conseguido acordar mais cedo, tinha sido pensar no que faria sobre o que sentia sobre Louisa. Ele tentou relaxar naquele dia, se acalmar, guardar para si sua descoberta, que Joe já sabia, mas enfim, não incomodaria seus amigos com isso, pelo menos por enquanto. Gwilym deduziu também que os companheiros do trabalho fariam mais piadas do que ajudá-lo, a princípio. Mesmo assim, ele não se conteve, esperou parte da manhã passar, querendo desesperadamente falar com Louisa outra vez, mas sem querer perturbá-la, apenas enviou um "Bom dia."

Demorou demais na opinião dele pra que ela respondesse, mas finalmente algo surgiu.

_"Bom dia,_ _Gwil_  
_Como você tá?'_

E aquela segunda pergunta o deixou inquieto de novo. Ele coçou a cabeça, procurando um jeito coerente de responder, sem se revelar.

 _"Eu tô bem, só quis te desejar um bom domingo"_  a resposta dele foi bem discreta.

 _"Ah! Obrigada :D_  
_Bom domingo pra você também"_  Louisa respondeu.

 _"Obrigado"_  era só o que restava a Gwilym dizer de volta, e foi desse jeito que a conversa se encerrou.

Não adiantava puxar assunto, Gwilym receou ela estar ocupada ou até mesmo ele deixar escapar o que mais temia. Ele usou o resto do dia para equilibrar suas emoções.

Na segunda, o elenco gravaria cenas de diálogo, ou seja, não teriam a presença do Queen, e por consequência, Louisa não viria. Isso era bom porque daria a Gwilym mais tempo para lidar com seu dilema, mas ainda tinha os meninos para despistar. Foi assim que ele decidiu náo contar nada a ninguém e simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Foi assim que Gwilym conseguiu se concentrar e gravar a primeira cena do dia, a coletiva de imprensa de Hot Space, que por si só já continha uma tensão que ele não precisava interpretar, era o que estava sentindo. Depois dessa cena, em particular para Gwilym, teria mais uma cena a gravar, uma em que ele faria uma pequena aparição, mas ele deveria estar atento à sua deixa para entrar na hora certa.

-Como ele está, Jim? - disse Leila em cena, dentro do personagem, interpretando Chrissie.

-Eu o mandei direto pra casa, espero que ele vá mesmo - respondeu Tom Hollander como Jim Beach.

-Ah, é exatamente disso que eles estavam falando - Leila esboçou preocupação - mas por mais que o Freddie erre, ninguém merece ser massacrado do jeito que ele foi.

-Não, não mesmo - Tom como Jim concordou com pesar - mas você sabe que, quando se tem uma vida como a deles, é inevitável, é uma consequência da fama.

-Eu sei, o pior é quando tudo isso afeta eles e... - Leila deu outra pausa preocupada - quando o Freddie não deixa a gente ajudar.

Tom fez uma expressão de preocupação, pensando em como responder aquela questão, seguindo o roteiro, era bem ali que Gwilym como Brian deveria surgir.

-Corta! - gritou Dexter, o diretor - Gwilym, você já podia entrar.

Lee então saiu de seu devaneio, envergonhado por perder o tempo da cena.

-Desculpa, Dexter, desculpa mesmo, gente - ele pediu a todos, muito arrependido.

-Tudo bem - Leila deu a ele um sorriso compreensivo.

-Vamos começar de novo, ou não? - Tom perguntou, mas dava pra notar que não estava bravo com Gwilym.

-Ah não, não precisa - Dexter avisou, depois de averiguar a cena - só precisamos gravar o trecho com o Gwilym e finalizamos, vamos pegar da reação do Tom em diante.

Os três atores assentiram e Dexter se reposicionou para começar a gravar.

-Silêncio no set, gravando! - anunciou ele.

Tom e Leila esperaram um pouco, e então, Gwilym entrou em cena.

-Oi, tava te procurando - ele disse como Brian diretamente para Leila - vamos embora?

-Sim, Bri - respondeu ela, já segurando uma mão de Gwilym que ele a ofereceu, enquanto os dois sorriam para Tom, como numa despedida, e novamente ele fez uma cara de preocupação.

-Corta! - disse Fletcher outra vez - acho que ficou bom, mas aguardem um pouquinho.

Tom aproveitou o momento para beber água, já Leila, por estar interpretando justamente a esposa de Brian no filme, tinha criado uma sintonia com Gwilym, que permitia que ela soubesse que ele não estava bem.

-Tá tudo bem com você? - ela perguntou discretamente - desculpa se estou sendo invasiva, mas se tiver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer pra ajudar...

-Ah é... - Gwilym respondeu, rindo sem graça - eu meio que atrapalhei todo mundo por isso, me desculpa, é só que... Eu descobri uma coisa, Leila, e por mais que meio que eu quisesse negar ou evitar isso, aconteceu, é uma coisa fora do meu controle e eu acho que... - ele desviou o olhar, com uma verdade dolorida indo de encontro ao seu peito.

-Não precisa contar se não quiser - Leila o compreendeu.

-Não, tudo bem - ele tomou fôlego - eu só acho que... estou gostando de uma pessoa que não deveria gostar, pelo menos, não me parece certo, devido à posição que estamos e toda a situação que nos envolve, por isso eu estou tão confuso.

-Ai, é complicado mesmo - ela concordou e quase já deduzindo corretamente de quem se tratava a pessoa - mas olha, Gwilym, não dá pra controlar nossos sentimentos, não se sinta culpado por algo que não aconteceu de propósito.

-Sim, sim, isso é verdade - ele acabou concordando, dando um sorriso tristonho - de qualquer forma, obrigado por me entender, Leila, não queria te incomodar.

-Não, não se preocupe - ela ofereceu um abraço que Gwilym acabou aceitando - é um prazer ajudar um bom amigo.

A bondade de Leila fez Gwil sorrir, e suas palavras o reconfortaram, dando a ele mais sabedoria para decidir o que faria a seguir.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, deu dó do Gwil nesse capítulo, mas é isso aí, se apaixonar nunca é fácil, não é? Ainda mais quando você faz o Brian May e tá gostando da filha dele, essas conclusões do Gwil dão um aperto no coração. Mas devo dar a má notícia a vocês, amados leitores, que esse é só o começo do angst, o pior vai vir depois, mas calma que o final feliz tá garantido. É isso, até quarta!


	20. Próximos Passos

Apesar de aceitar o que sentia por Louisa, não se tornou mais fácil para Gwilym lidar com isso. É claro que a princípio ele ficou confuso e não soube direito o que fazer, devido todas as circunstâncias que envolviam os dois, como ele não queria parecer um interesseiro indelicado, por isso tinha decidido continuar sendo amigo da srta. May, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas esconder um sentimento forte era algo que, por mais que se fosse cuidadoso para não mostrar, era percebido por quem o conhecesse muito bem, ou no caso, quem já estava convivendo com Gwilym já há um bom tempo.

Nos últimos dias, o elenco de Bohemian Rhapsody estava gravando mais cenas de diálogo do que de grandes performances, e assim, Louisa parou de visitá-los com frequência por esse pequeno motivo. Os membros do Queen tinham concordado que não fazia sentido eles darem muita opinião na área de interpretação do filme, já que eles não entendiam muito disso, apenas nas partes em que música era envolvida, e para Louisa, era inconveniente ir até lá sem que fosse junto com seu pai. Por mais que os meninos do elenco entendessem a ausência de Louisa, inclusive Gwilym, que era sempre tão compreensivo com ela, e agora ainda mais, mesmo assim, ele sentia a falta dela ali.

Assim que acabaram as gravações, quando Joe, Ben e Rami se preparavam para ir embora, perceberam que Gwil não estava muito bem, tristonho e pensativo, um olhar perdido fixado Deus sabe onde.

-Gwilym... - foi Ben quem tentou chamá-lo - cara, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não, Ben, quer dizer, mais ou menos, mas eu tô bem - Lee conseguiu responder, notando a preocupação de Joe e Rami também.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar - Rami garantiu, mas logo se apressou pra sair.

-Onde vai com tanta pressa? - Gwilym conseguiu rir.

-Tá bom, vou falar de uma vez antes que vocês insistam mais - Rami revirou os olhos - eu chamei a Lucy pra tomar um café, e ela aceitou, estou indo encontrar com ela agora.

-Ah que ótimo - Ben sorriu pra ele.

-Isso! Isso! - Joe comemorou - tomara que dê tudo certo e vocês se divirtam muito.

-Gente, é só um café, tá bom? - Rami fez questão de enfatizar - vejo vocês amanhã.

-Tá bom, tchau Rami - Gwilym desejou a ele, enquanto Ben e Joe o deixaram em paz.

-Acho que eu vou indo também, pelo jeito vocês não querem sair hoje, não é? - Ben deduziu pelo ânimo de Gwil.

-Bom, se me convidarem, eu posso até ir - Lee deu de ombros.

-O que acha do restaurante chinês outra vez? - Ben sugeriu e por mais que Gwilym se lembrasse de como Louisa gostou do lugar e da comida, a lembrança o deixou ainda mais confuso.

-Eu vou, você vai mesmo, Gwil? - Joe não estava acreditando muito nisso.

-Eu vou - Lee resolveu - eu vou também.

-Vai mesmo? - desafiou Joseph - só vou deixar você ir com a gente se contar o que tá acontecendo, agora.

-Isso é chantagem, Mazzello! - Gwilym apontou um dedo para ele, acusatoriamente. 

-Mas sério, Gwil, você não tá bem - Ben acabou concordando e ajudando na insistência.

-Certo, vocês venceram! - ele perdeu a paciência, passando uma mão pelo rosto por causa do nervosismo, ele suspirou e baixou os olhos - você tinha razão Joe.

-Isso é sobre quem eu tô pensando que é? - Joseph quis ter certeza, mas foi delicado por ter compaixão do estado abatido do amigo.

-Eu gosto dela, eu gosto muito da Louisa mesmo, o problema é que... - o próprio Gwilym se interrompeu, entristecido pelas circunstâncias - lembra quando eu disse que seria estranho nós dois juntos, porque afinal eu estou interpretando o pai dela e tudo mais, mas eu tenho medo do que Brian e a Louisa pensem das minha intenções, eles podem achar que eu estou sendo interesseiro.

-Não, Gwil, de jeito nenhum - Ben disse, dando tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro do amigo.

-Gwilym, tenho certeza que o Brian e a Louisa te conhecem bem o suficiente pra saberem que suas intenções com ela são as melhores possíveis - Joe disse com convicção.

-Está bem, mas... - Lee refletiu mais um pouco - eu prefiro esperar, esperar pelo menos nós finalizarmos o filme e tudo mais, pra ninguém ter essa impressão que eu gosto da Louisa só por causa do Queen ou do pai dela.

-É, pode ser, também acho melhor mesmo, entendo seu ponto de vista - Joseph sorriu pelo plano - agora não se afaste dela, só continue sendo um bom amigo.

-Não acho que conseguiria me afastar dela, não mesmo - Gwil confessou, dando um suspiro apaixonado.

-E aí está a última prova - Joe trocou um olhar cúmplice com Ben, cruzando os braços.

O amigo apaixonado deles só balançou a cabeça, acostumado com o jeito irreverente de Joe, mas o conselho dele o havia acalmado. Pra completar, Joe e Ben começaram a cantarolar "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" de um jeito bem debochado, como meninos na escola fariam, o que fez Gwil rir um pouco mais.

Quando chegou em casa, com todo cuidado, mas também ansiedade, Gwilym ligou para Louisa, desesperado por apenas ouvi-la.

-Oi, Gwil! - disse ela animada - tudo bem?

-Sim, eu tô bem - ele confirmou, seu ânimo estava bem melhor por falar com ela - e você? Como foi seu dia?

-Ah bem normal - disse Louisa casualmente - as crianças fizeram uma prova hoje, sobre a Revolução Industrial, estava corrigindo as provas agora...

-Sério? Desculpa te atrapalhar - Gwil se sentiu mal.

-Não, fica tranquilo, já corrigi mais da metade - ela riu, simpática - além disso, é bem mais rápido porque eu já conheço os alunos, sabe? Tenho uma noção geral de como eles vão responder, e eu elaborei as questões, então... Estou te entediando com essa conversa de professora, não?

-Não, de jeito nenhum - Gwil garantiu.

-Certo, e você? Acho que o seu dia foi mais legal que o meu! - Louisa se engajou na conversa.

-Bom, nós continuamos gravando o filme... - ele riu, um tanto sem graça, e depois contou mais detalhes, que Louisa comentou, esticando a conversa deles.

Durante esse tempo, Chrissie estava tentando falar com a filha já há algum tempo, mas o telefone estava ocupado. Muito preocupada e desconfiada, a sra. May se preocupou com aquilo, com quem Louisa poderia estar conversando durante todo aquele tempo? A moça era sempre reservada e discreta, até mesmo um pouco esquiva às vezes, mas ela tinha começado a mudar esse jeito um pouco, e Chrissie podia dizer que sua filha estava um pouco mais aberta desde que fez amizade com o elenco do filme, e de todos eles, era claro como ela era mais próxima de Gwilym. Até mesmo no dia em que eles assistiram Doctor Who juntos, Chrissie percebeu que havia algo especial entre eles.

A sra. May insistiu um pouco mais na ligação, mas continuou ocupado. Ela acabou usando a alternativa de enviar uma mensagem, que ainda bem, Louisa não demorou muito pra responder, mas seu conteúdo confirmou todas as suspeitas de sua mãe.

"Desculpa mãe, tô falando com o Gwil"

-É claro que está - falou Chrissie um pouco irritada, em voz alta.

-Falando sozinha, minha flor? - Brian veio até onde ela estava, estava mais preocupado do que achando a esposa maluca.

-É, acabei deixando escapar, eu só... - ela parou um pouco, deixando a irritação passar - a Lou tá há mais de uma hora falando com o Gwilym.

-Sério? Talvez estando falando sobre Doctor Who - Brian tentou deduzir - ou ele quis perguntar mais alguma coisa sobre mim que só a Lou saberia responder? Não sei...

-Brian, não reparou o quanto os dois estão próximos ultimamente? - Chrissie foi direto ao ponto - não te diz nada?

-Só que Gwilym e Louisa são amigos, nada mais - ele deu de ombros, ainda não entendendo.

-Brian, eu acho que a Lou tá se apaixonando pelo Gwil, e talvez ele também por ela - falou a sra. May de uma vez, que se assustou com o susto que causou no seu marido.

-Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou ele, alarmado.

-É só reparar um pouco, nunca vi a Lou assim, com ninguém na vida inteira dela - Chrissie explicou melhor - ela passa horas conversando com ele e se sente tão à vontade perto dele, ela deixou que ele se aproximasse...

-Certo, então... Esperamos eles contarem alguma coisa pra gente - Bri estava mais calmo agora - não vamos pressionar, eles são adultos afinal, e quando falarem, vamos dar os parabéns com um "eu já sabia".

-Como você pode ficar tão calmo com isso? - sua esposa teve que perguntar, suspirando e rindo.

-Porque eu conheço muito bem a Louisa e o Gwilym, sei que eles não vão se machucar - disse Brian com toda certeza - e mesmo que algo aconteça, sei que eles vão acabar se entendendo.

-Ainda assim, não se preocupa? - insistiu Chrissie - é da sua filhinha que estamos falando, sabe aquela mesma que não saía do seu colo de jeito nenhum, que fazia gracinhas pra mim.

-E aquela menininha cresceu, é claro que me preocupo com a Lou, Chrissie, não importa a idade dela, mas nesse caso, é algo que ela mesma tem que cuidar, entende? - Brian a fez compreender.

-Entendo, é claro que entendo - sua esposa assentiu - Só vou ter que deixar a Lou entender pelo que está passando.

-Isso mesmo, só ela pode perceber que está apaixonada, não adianta ficarmos falando, vamos ficar parecendo amigos irritantes - Brian acabou rindo.

-Sei bem como é - concordou a sra. May com um sorriso - só vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece.

-Aham - disse Brian simplesmente, encerrando o assunto.

E sua amada Chrissie sabia que ele tinha razão, o dilema estava nas mãos de Gwilym e Louisa para resolverem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, tadinho do Gwil, e a Chrissie preocupada como sempre, mas mãe é mãe, não é? Uma curiosidade é que tinha escrito essa cena do Brian e da Chrissie conversando já faz um tempo, só agora que deu pra usar ela aqui. Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!


	21. Estranha Sensação

Quando Louisa saiu da escola no final da manhã, estava indo apressada direto para a casa dos seus pais. Foi por isso que quando sua mãe ligou, Louisa atendeu prontamente.

-Oi mãe, estão em casa, não estão? Você e o papai? - ela respondeu rapidamente.

-Calma, Lou, eu mal disse alô - Chrissie ficou surpresa - você tá bem ou exagerou no café?

-Não, não é nada disso - a moça riu - imagino que a senhora ligou pra me convidar pra ir ao set do filme, acertei?

-É, é isso mesmo - replicou a mãe, um tanto desconfiada - como você sabe? Ah eu já sei, Gwilym deve ter falado alguma coisa ontem, não?

-É, agora a senhora me pegou, tá vendo? - disse Louisa, divertida - temos o mesmo nível de esperteza, bom eu só queria avisar que eu já estou indo encontrar com vocês, então esperem por mim.

-Tudo bem, meu amor, nos vemos depois - Chrissie se despediu, de forma amável, mas ainda preocupada.

Brian, que estava perto da esposa durante a ligação, notou o espanto dela.

-O que foi agora, minha linda? - ele quis saber, mas perguntando com cuidado.

-A Louisa sabia exatamente porque eu liguei, porque o Gwilym falou pra ela que íamos ao set hoje - Chrissie contou, ainda impressionada - está vendo? Eles realmente estão próximos...

-E isso não é bom? - Brian tocou o queixo da esposa delicadamente, pra que ela olhasse pra ele - se lembra do que conversamos? Eles são adultos e vão se entender.

-Claro, eu sei - ela acabou sorrindo - só fico preocupada, só isso, sabe como é difícil esse processo de se apaixonar, ainda mais a Lou...

-Se a Lou precisar de conselhos, vamos estar bem aqui para ajudá-la - Brian reafirmou - e se me lembro bem, você é uma excelente conselheira.

-Obrigada - ela beijou a bochecha do marido - pelo elogio e por me acalmar.

-De nada - Brian acariciou o rosto dela.

Louisa chegou um pouco depois, e assim que terminaram de almoçar, foram até o local onde "Bohemian Rhapsody" seria filmado hoje. Mais uma vez, o cenário impressionou a todos, porque recriava um bar perfeitamente e, era a primeira vez que Chrissie não reconheceu que lugar era aquele, e muito menos o que exatamente filmariam ali. Um pequeno detalhe que ela percebeu foi os logos do Smile pendurados ao fundo do palco.

-Imagino que a senhora não saiba que lugar é esse - Louisa deduziu, ao ver a dúvida no rosto da mãe.

-Não, não mesmo - confirmou Chrissie - mas acho que isso aqui é antes do Queen, viu o logo do Smile? Acho que a cena que vão gravar pode ser de uma época que eu ainda nem conhecia seu pai.

-Uau, isso faz muito tempo! - Louisa se espantou com o pensamento - legal colocarem isso no filme.

-Bom, o filme é sobre a origem do Queen, então faz sentido mostrar essa época - a mãe dela ponderou.

-Os meninos devem estar se preparando, né? Queria dar um oi pra eles, mas acho melhor não ir agora, pode ser que eu atrapalhe - a srta. May disse em voz alta, era mais um pensamento do que uma conversa com sua mãe.

-Tem razão - Chrissie respondeu, e acabou sorrindo de lado, pensando que na primeira vez que a filha foi até o set estava um tanto contrariada.

Não demorou muito pra que os meninos aparecessem, tomando seus lugares. Joe e Rami não estavam ali, mas outro ator tinha se posicionado junto com Ben e Gwilym, Gwilym, que era justamente quem Louisa mais queria ver. Não é que não se importava com os meninos, ela tinha se afeiçoado aos quatro, mas tinha tanta coisa em comum com Gwil e eles tinham se aproximado tanto, que era inegável sua ansiedade para vê-lo outra vez.

-O rapaz que não conhecemos está interpretando o Tim, não é? - Chrissie perguntou a Brian, quando ele se juntou à esposa e à filha.

-Isso mesmo, vão gravar uma cena com o Smile tocando - acrescentou ele.

Quando o diretor deu o comando de ação, os May com o restante do Queen também se acomodaram para assistir à cena. Por mais que a canção que tocou fosse originalmente do Smile, Queen a tinha gravado em seu primeiro álbum. Chrissie, por mais que fosse discretamente, estava até cantando junto.

"Doing Alright" era uma das músicas favoritas de Louisa, e ouvi-la ali no set a fez se sentir bem, mas outra coisa estava chamando sua atenção, tinha algo diferente em Gwilym, ou talvez nela mesma, mas definitivamente, se Louisa estava sentindo algo diferente, era por causa dele.

Pra começar, hoje ele não estava usando a peruca com a cabeleira cacheada, com a qual ela demorou a se acostumar, mas agora já estava habituada. Seu cabelo estava liso, ainda volumoso, mas sem nenhum sinal de cachinhos, chegando a cair em seus olhos. No fim das contas, não estava parecido com o pai dela, pelo menos não em como Louisa se lembrava de Brian mais jovem, era como ver apenas Gwilym, como se ele estivesse interpretando outro músico, numa peça de teatro.

Ela estava o observando, atenta a cada um dos seus movimentos, e, ao fazer isso, Louisa sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ela sorriu automaticamente, apenas por poder ficar olhando para Gwilym.

Mais lembranças vieram à sua mente, não ligadas à sua infância ou ao Queen, mas coisas muito mais recentes que Louisa havia vivenciado. Gwil tinha sido sempre tão amável com ela, a entendendo, de uma maneira que a gratidão dela por isso foi aumentando, e ela notando em si que, talvez, tudo isso que sentia se devia a algo maior, com um significado diferente.

Louisa não tinha tido muitas paixonites na escola, os meninos costumavam a achar fechada ou brava demais, e ela também ignorava quando seu coraçãozinho sentia algo por alguém, impaciente por esperar retribuição que nunca vinha. Mas agora, ela tinha certeza que o que sentia por Gwilym tinha um pouco a ver com isso, mas ainda assim, ia muito mais além. Era estranho, esquisito, mas Louisa estava gostando de um cara que parecia fisicamente com o seu pai.

O mais estranho era que mesmo vendo Gwilym interpretando Brian foi o que a fez perceber seus sentimentos pelo ator. Mas refletindo mais profundamente, Louisa não enxergou seu pai em Gwilym hoje, porque ele estava interpretando uma versão de Brian que ela nunca conheceu, era como se o ator estivesse interpretando outra pessoa.

Louisa teve até o fim da cena para se recuperar, já esperando que Gwilym viesse falar com ela, mesmo sem saber o que fazer. Ele tinha dado um longo suspiro, também nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo contente.

-Oi, Lou - ele a cumprimentou - que bom que veio.

-É, pois é, eu vim - ela tropeçou nas palavras, tentando pensar no que dizer - gostei da cena de hoje, "Doing Alright", né? A maior das favoritas da minha mãe... E minha também.

-É, eu lembro que você falou - Gwilym respondeu, notando que Louisa tinha ficado sem graça de repente, sem motivo aparente - desculpa eu perguntar, mas você tá bem?

-Sim, eu tô sim - ela mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar o constrangimento e agir normalmente - vocês ainda vão gravar? Vão sair depois? Me fala pra onde vão que encontro vocês lá.

-É, provavelmente vamos - ele deu um pequeno sorriso - provavelmente vamos pro "Haijing" de novo, vou avisar o pessoal que você vai tá lá esperando a gente.

-Isso, isso, nos encontramos depois - Louisa assentiu várias vezes, ainda nervosa - nos encontramos depois então, eu... Vou beber uma água, tá?

-Aham - Gwilym disse, mas estava muito preocupado com ela.

Louisa não parecia bem e isso o deixou mais aflito, mas ele não a pressionaria, ele só queria saber exatamente o que fazer para ajudá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadinha da minha Lou percebendo que tá apaixonada pelo Gwil! Mas aí está, foi a vez dela passar por tudo isso, gostaram? Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.


	22. Amizade como esconderijo

ouisa se sentiu aliviada por poder sair mais cedo do set e não ter que encarar Gwilym de frente, teria algum tempo sozinha antes que o visse outra vez e se recuperaria da sua recém descoberta para conseguir se sentir melhor perto dele.

Era esquisito, muito esquisito, sabia o quanto gostava dele, era bem real sua vontade de ficar perto dele, de ouvi-lo falar e conversar com ele, rirem juntos, terem aquele momento a sós quando ele lhe dava uma carona, mas ao mesmo tempo, o sentimento a assustava, a enchia de medo por não saber o que fazer, por ter medo do que Gwilym diria se descobrisse isso. Talvez como ela, ele achava que Louisa gostar dele era estranho.

A srta. May tomou outro gole de água, respirando fundo, se acalmando, decidindo o que fazer. A primeira decisão de Louisa foi controlar seus sentimentos, não podia deixar o medo e a inquietação ditarem suas ações, e segundo, era melhor ela e Gwilym continuarem sendo amigos. Como ele era observador demais, se ela agisse um pouquinho diferente do habitual, ele notaria, perguntaria o que ela tinha e Louisa não conseguiria mentir para ele, de jeito nenhum, ainda mais agora.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela decidiu guardar aqueles sentimentos para si, não incomodaria ninguém com isso, muito menos deixaria isso afastá-la dos rapazes que tinham se tornado seus amigos. Foi assim que Louisa voltou para perto da mãe muito mais calma, vendo a equipe e o elenco regravando a cena que ela tinha acabado de ver.

-Tudo bem, Lou? - Chrissie perguntou diretamente, já que nada diferente em seus filhos passava despercebido para ela.

-Tô mãe, tô sim, só senti sede - ela deu um sorriso pouco convincente, mas Chrissie a entendeu e não fez mais perguntas.

Por conseguir guardar o que estava sentindo, Louisa ainda conseguiu ficar admirando Gwil, inevitavelmente, se achando um pouco culpada por ter se afeiçoado a ele até esse ponto, mais uma vez ela lembrou a si mesmo que seria injusto ela negar sua amizade a ele. Quando ela viu Gwilym se aproximando, deu outro suspiro profundo, mas também conseguiu sorrir, ele devolveu o sorriso e o coração de Louisa se derreteu ainda mais.

-Hã, nos vamos demorar hoje - Gwilym logo avisou, lamentando um pouco - mas eu te ligo pra avisar quando sairmos daqui, tá bom, Lou?

-Aham, tudo bem - ela assentiu e concordou.

-Eu vi que você melhorou - Gwil disse cheio de alívio - não importa o que foi, mas espero que não tenha sido eu de novo...

Ele riu e Louisa ficou alarmada com a declaração, mas a risada dele a garantiu que era só uma piada, que pensando um pouco mais, ela logo entendeu o que era.

-Ah, você não me assustou por estar igual o meu pai hoje - agora ela conseguiu rir - até porque hoje você interpretou o meu pai muito antes de ele ser o meu pai.

-Então não te assustei? - ele quis saber, falando em tom de brincadeira.

-Não, hoje não - ela confirmou com um sorriso.

-De volta aos lugares todo mundo, por favor - disse a assistente de produção, mas Gwilym e Louisa já estavam acostumados com aquelas interrupções.

-Pode ir - ela disse, compreensiva.

Ele apenas assentiu, agradecido. Louisa deu um outro suspiro, e momentos depois, voltou para casa com seus pais. Ela conversou animada com eles, sobre o Queen e o Smile e o início dos anos 70, era sempre bom ver seus pais completando o que um e o outro contavam, o que a ajudou a se acalmar mais.

Brian deixou a filha em casa e, assim, Louisa esperou pela ligação de Gwilym, dessa vez muito mais ansiosa. Um pouco depois das 8 e meia, ele ligou, esperando que ela não demorasse em atender.

-Oi, Gwilym, acabaram de sair? - ela quis ter certeza.

-Aham, estamos a caminho do Haijing agora - ele respondeu - te espero lá.

-Tudo bem - Louisa confirmou e foi o mais depressa possível.

Encontrou todos na mesma mesa do outro dia e ironicamente, o único lugar vazio era a cadeira do lado de Gwilym, no fundo, ela não se aborreceu com isso.

-Oi Lou, que bom que chegou tem uma coisa que a gente quer te contar - Rami avisou e ela ficou atenta, enquanto se ajeitava em seu assento.

-O que foi? Vocês não aprontaram nada na minha ausência, né? - Louisa disse como uma mãe desconfiada, mas brincando.

-Não, nada disso - Ben defendeu ele mesmo e os amigos - a gente tava comentando com o Gwil que começamos assistir Doctor Who.

-Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! - ela se alegrou imediatamente ao ouvir isso - me conta mais, o que vocês acharam? Até que episódio já assistiram?

-Eu cheguei até aquele dos alienígenas gordinhos meio verdes - Rami contou - como é que eles chamam mesmo?

-Slitheen! - responderam Louisa e Gwilym juntos, o que fez os dois trocarem um sorriso sem graça.

-Isso, isso mesmo - Malek assentiu - eu fiquei meio confuso, sabe? Porque ao mesmo tempo que eles são muito engraçados também conseguem ser intimidadores.

-É, eu sei bem como é, ainda assim acho eles meio esquisitos - ela comentou - e você Ben, assistiu até qual episódio?

-O da Segunda Guerra Mundial - contou Hardy - não vou falar mais para não dar spoilers, mas eu confesso que fiquei com medo.

-Ah se acostuma cara, se tem uma coisa que tem em Doctor Who são os monstros - Gwilym alertou.

-Na verdade são sempre alienígenas, mas eles são sempre apresentados como monstros, dentro de um contexto cheio de terror mesmo - Louisa acrescentou, mas depois ficou sem graça, por ter corrigido Gwilym e pelo outro motivo - desculpa Gwil, pareceu rude te corrigir, lembrei do meu pai agora.

-Ah é, o Dr. May tem manias de correção - Lee acabou rindo, não conseguindo se ofender com ela, mas chateado por ela ter se sentido mal.

A srta. May assentiu, constrangida, mas agradecida, se apressando a voltar para o seu disfarce.

-E você, Joe? - Louisa se voltou pra ele - não disse nada até agora.

-Bom, é que... - Joseph despertou de seu devaneio, de observar seu amigo tão próximo da amada, admirando a cumplicidade deles que tinha tudo para se tornar mais que uma amizade - deixa pra lá, é que eu fiquei meio com vergonha de contar que eu já cheguei no episódio de Natal.

-O que? O primeiro episódio com o Tennant? - Gwilym riu pelo amigo ter assistido tantos episódios - Joe, você é insano!

-Não, é porque agora eu sei muito bem porque vocês amam tanto essa série! - Joe respondeu no mesmo entusiasmo - eu não conseguia parar de ver, sempre que eu tinha um tempo livre, ia lá e assistia, então, acho que estou oficialmente no clubinho de vocês, ah, como é mesmo que vocês se chamam?

-Whovians! - e de novo Gwil e Lou disseram a palavra juntos, dessa vez eles compartilharam uma risada.

-Isso, somos todos whovians, novatos, mas fãs de verdade, certo rapazes? - Mazzello olhou para Rami e Ben.

-Sim, sim - eles assentiram e então uma garçonete se aproximou, não era Gina, para o alívio de Joe.

-Oi boa noite, bem vindos ao Haijing, digam seus nomes e pedidos se já escolheram, por favor - a moça foi simpática e prática.

-Ah tá certo - como Rami estava sentando na ponta da esquerda da mesa, foi o primeiro a dizer, e todos entenderam que seguiriam pela ordem do lugar em que estavam sentados.

Assim eles responderam dizendo seu nome e o número de seu pedido, até chegar a vez de Gwilym e um pequeno contratempo, do tipo que ele já estava acostumado, surgir.

-Desculpa, "Guil - lim"? - disse a garçonete, confusa - como é que eu escrevo, se não se importa em soletrar?

-Não, não, moça, eu... - ele engoliu o constrangimento - me chama de Gwil, só Gwil, fica mais fácil, não me importo.

-Ok, Gwil - a garçonete deu um sorriso de desculpas e anotou o pedido dele, saindo logo em seguida.

-Sinto muito... - Louisa disse automaticamente, se sentindo mal por Gwilym ter ficado constrangido, ela apertou o ombro dele de leve para acalmá-lo.

-Obrigado - era a resposta mais sincera que ele podia dar naquele momento - eu sei que eu não devia ligar, mas... é mesmo tão difícil de falar Gwilym?

-Não, mas te chamamos de Gwil por carinho - Rami tentou consolá-lo.

-Eu sei, deixa pra lá, gente - Lee fez uma careta e depois voltou ao bom humor.

Podia ser algo muito simples, mas o nome de alguém tinha muito a ver com sua identidade, com quem você era e tudo que te formava como pessoa, ignorar o nome de uma pessoa, por mais estranho que fosse, era ignorar a própria pessoa. Louisa se entristeceu por isso, comovida por Gwilym ter ficado chateado, mas ela tentaria ajudá-lo, apenas como uma amiga, esperando que fosse o suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sei gente, vocês devem estar numa agonia danada, mas vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra eles ficarem juntos. Citei alguns episódios da primeira temporada de Doctor Who da série nova e os meninos se empolgaram de verdade com a série também. Essa coisa do nome do Gwil veio do fato de realmente ser um nome diferente que as pessoas podem estranhar, mas também a partir disso, vamos ter um momento muito fofo lá na frente, aguardem e verão. Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!


	23. A estreia do filme

Conversar sobre Doctor Who e a excelente comida do Haijing ajudaram a espantar o clima pesado e tenso por um momento agradável em amigos. Quando decidiram ir embora, Gwilym mais uma vez deu carona a todos, decidindo fazer algo diferente, deixando Louisa em casa primeiro, pensando que, de todos eles, era ela quem teria que acordar mais cedo no dia seguinte. 

Quando Louisa percebeu que estava chegando ao seu prédio, por um lado ficou aliviada, não teria que passar um momento sozinha de puro constrangimento na companhia de Gwilym, mas ela também amava esses momentos, no entanto, se contentou que seria bem melhor assim. Só que outra coisa a estava incomodando, a maneira como ele se sentiu mal por a garçonete não entender seu nome, Louisa estava desesperada por consolá-lo de alguma forma. Ela suspirou antes de descer do carro, decidindo por em prática a ideia que tinha acabado de ter.

-Então, boa noite gente - ela se voltou sorridente para Ben, Rami e Joe - obrigada por tudo, e continuem assistindo a série!

-Ah pode deixar - Ben respondeu enquanto Joe e Rami riram e assentiram.

-E Gwilym? - ela criou coragem para chamá-lo, ele se virou para ela, completamente atento - seu nome não é nenhum pouco difícil de falar, e... não se envergonhe se não sabem seu nome, porque mesmo que estranhem, por trás do seu nome tem um cara legal, gentil e que... é um bom amigo, e é isso que Gwilym significa pra mim.

-Obrigado Lou - ele assentiu, ainda mais comovido e agradecido - de verdade, muito obrigado.

-De nada - ela respondeu rápido e um tanto sem graça, mas mesmo assim, sem hesitar mais, beijou a bochecha dele, um beijo rápido, que fez o coração dela quase pular pela boca, mas Louisa se recompôs rapidamente - boa noite, Gwilym.

Ela enfatizou o nome dele, completo, sem apelidos, pra que ele tivesse certeza de tudo que ela tinha afirmado.

-Boa noite - respondeu Gwil e lhe deu mais um sorriso, de despedida.

Depois que o carro partiu, Louisa soltou a grande quantidade de ar que estava prendendo. Mais uma vez repetiu a si mesma que o certo a se fazer era ela e Gwilym continuarem sendo amigos. E foi assim que eles permaneceram durante os meses que passaram, conversavam constantemente, jantavam com Rami, Joe e Ben, mas não diziam nada um ao outro sobre como se sentiam. 

Durante esse tempo, Rami e Lucy se aproximaram mais, e Joe pôde ficar aliviado já que pelo menos um de seus colegas de trabalho tinha se declarado e agora os dois estavam namorando. Outra coisa que ocupou o elenco foi a finalização do filme, as últimas cenas foram gravadas e então, a pós produção começou, todo o trabalho de editar as cenas e o áudio até transformar tudo isso num filme propriamente dito.

O que antes parecia meio distante e, num processo que Louisa e seus pais acompanharam, a história do Queen foi tomando forma como filme e ali estavam eles no dia da estreia do filme. As famílias dos membros da banda eram convidados de honra, o que incluía Louisa, e assim, ela parou pra pensar que esse era o primeiro grande evento relacionado ao Queen que ela participaria desde a sua adolescência. O nervosismo que veio por pensar isso era natural, mas logo ela se agarrou a algo que a acalmaria e a ajudaria a lidar com tudo isso, que era pensar que nada daquilo tinha a ver com ela, ela não seria o centro das atenções naquela noite, apenas o Queen, ou melhor, seu pai e seus tios, de quem ela sempre teve muito orgulho. 

O celular dela tocou naquele momento e foi se sentindo bem melhor que Louisa atendeu, vendo que Jimmy tinha ligado.

-Jim! E aí? Animado pra hoje? - ela logo disse, ansiosa para encontrar o resto da família mais à noite.

-Oi, eu tô sim, mas pelo jeito você tá muito mais - Jimmy riu - era justamente disso que eu ia falar com você, quer ir com a gente pra Wembley?

-Sim, pode ser, eu vou aí ou você me busca aqui? - Louisa quis saber.

-Imagina, Lou, você é minha irmã, faço questão de te buscar - Jimmy se prontificou, de coração, contente por ver a irmã tão animada - lá pelas 7, e não se atrasa, tá?

-Eu me atrasar? Eu não atraso, só apareço em horários convenientes pra mim - ela brincou - combinado então, Jim, até mais.

-Até, tchau - Jimmy desligou.

Assim, o dia se passou, Louisa se arrumou de forma dedicada, se vestindo de um jeito elegante, mas que se sentia bem, sem seguir demais protocolos de moda, já que ela nunca tinha ligado muito pra isso. Às 6:40, ela já estava pronta, esperando por Jimmy, que chegou bem pontualmente. 

-Oi, Jim, Rory, Isaac - ela cumprimentou cada um deles e se sentou ao lado do sobrinho.

-Tia Lou! - disse o menino, a abraçando rapidamente.

-Também senti sua falta Zac - ela sorriu pelo gesto dele.

-Como vai, Louisa? - Rory foi cordial com ela.

-Tudo bem, tô muito curiosa pra ver como ficou o filme - sua cunhada respondeu.

-Eu estou mais que você - Jimmy replicou - você viu muito mais do que a gente, eu não vi nadinha.

-Ah tá falando isso porque eu visitei o set? Não, não é pra tanto - Louisa riu meio sem graça - eu vi uma cena aqui ou ali, mas depois de editada no filme, se torna uma coisa bem diferente.

-É, vamos ver o resultado disso tudo daqui a pouco - Jimmy resumiu a conversa, continuando a dirigir.

Ao chegarem lá, logo encontraram seus pais e sua irmã e Chrissie ficou muito feliz de ver seus filhos mais velhos chegando juntos, além de Rory e Isaac, sua amada nora e neto. 

-Ah que bom que já chegaram - a matriarca deu um abraço apertado em cada um - só vamos ter que passar pelo tapete vermelho e tirar umas fotos, mas vocês podem fugir das entrevistas.

Chrissie May sempre foi uma pessoa tímida e entendia mais do que ninguém como era difícil lidar com tantos holofotes, por mais que não fossem direcionados a ela e sim ao marido e seus amigos. Seus filhos e Rory tinham crescido com a presença constante da mídia, por isso, sendo cuidadosa e amorosa como sempre, achou melhor avisá-los.

-Obrigada, mamãe - Louisa agradeceu, sabendo que o aviso de sua mãe era mais uma coisa que Chrissie usou para acalmar a filha.

Um pouco depois, eles encontraram com Brian e, consequentemente Gwilym. Louisa apenas balançou a cabeça, controlando seus sentimentos, mas ele, já nervoso com a estreia do filme, ficou ainda mais agitado ao vê-la, ainda assim, era uma sensação boa.

-Oi, que bom que veio - ele disse com o típico sorriso que derreteu o coração de Louisa mais uma vez.

-Bom, depois de tanta visita aos bastidores, eu tinha que vim ver o resultado final - ela brincou.

-Por mais que você ache que foi demais ao set, eu gostei muito por você sempre ter ido - ele confessou.

-Ah eu... - aquilo pegou Louisa desprevenida, e ela quase perdeu a compostura - obrigada por pensar assim.

A conversa deles foi interrompida por flashes, quando se deram conta estavam posicionados um ao lado do outro com o restante da família May. A sensação que toda aquela atenção causava ainda deixava Louisa tonta, mas ela conseguiu lidar com aquilo, ninguém fora desrespeitoso e inconveniente e ter Gwilym do seu lado também a ajudou a se ficar bem.

Quando todos tomaram seus lugares, os dois tinham sentado longe um do outro, igualmente lamentando um pouco por não poderem sentarem juntos. Ignoraram a sensação quando o filme começou a ser exibido. Era estranho o que Louisa sentiu ao ver o filme, era um misto daquele velho espanto da semelhança gritante de Gwilym com Brian, o que ficou mais evidente no filme, realmente era como ver seu pai mais jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo, em alguns pequenos momentos, ela notava Gwilym. Ela se emocionou com algumas cenas, mesmo chorando menos que sua mãe, mas no geral, estava muito orgulhosa de todo elenco.

Quando o filme acabou, depois de muitas palmas e ser ovacionado, os May se levantaram juntos, logo compartilhando suas opiniões.

-Eu lembro mais ou menos do dia do Live Aid - Jimmy contou - mas a versão do filme me fez lembrar do que eu tinha esquecido...

-Pai, você não dublou o Gwilym, não? Porque a voz dele tava idêntica a sua, só pode ser a sua! - Emily estava assustada com esse aspecto tão característico do pai que Lee conseguiu reproduzir.

-Ah não meu amor, é só ele me imitando, se ele convenceu vocês que tinha a voz igual a minha, é só porque ele é um excelente ator - Brian explicou dessa forma.

-Não pai, tem certeza que vocês não tiveram nenhum filho antes da Emily? Tenho quase certeza de que o Gwilym pode ser nosso irmão perdido - Louisa fez essa brincadeira para aliviar a própria tensão de seus sentimentos, para se convencer de continuar apenas como amiga de Gwilym.

-Ai, Lou... Você me mata de vergonha desse jeito - Chrissie se sentiu constrangida.

-Bem que a senhora disse que ele era muito parecido com o tio Brian, tia Chrissie - Rory veio ao resgate da sogra - e isso impressionou demais a Lou.

Enquanto os May riam mais um pouco juntos, o elenco por sua vez tirava mais fotos e recebia os cumprimentos de outros convidados importantes. Apesar de toda agitação e tanta gente presente, Rami, Ben, Joe e principalmente Gwilym sentiram a falta de Louisa ali com eles, como ela estava sempre presente nos últimos meses.

-Eu vou lá falar com ela - Lee se ofereceu sem receio, o que fez seus companheiros sorrirem de aprovação.

Eles sabiam do quanto ele gostava dela, Rami descobriu um pouco mais tarde sobre isso, quer dizer, era óbvio os sentimentos de Gwil, e seu amigo confessou a ele, mas agora que Rami tinha passado pelo mesmo que Gwilym e finalmente estava junto com Lucy, esperava que seu amigo tivesse o mesmo sucesso com Louisa.

A srta. May em questão logo o viu e se apressou a seu encontro, sem deixar de notar os meninos e Lucy ali perto.

-Oi, Gwilym, parabéns pelo filme - ela acabou o abraçando, num gesto de cumprimento - foi incrível, é incrível, você... vocês todos estavam excelentes.

-Obrigado, Lou, uau, é maravilhoso ouvir isso de você, de verdade - ele agradeceu sinceramente.

-Eu vou lá falar com os meninos também, tá bom? - ela logo deu uma desculpa, para não ficar tanto tempo a sós com ele, por mais que realmente quisesse falar com o resto do elenco.

-Louisa, que bom te ver - Rami disse pelos companheiros e ela apertou a mão de cada um deles.

-Então você é Louisa May - Lucy disse quando apertou a mão dela - é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, é claro, eu já tinha te visto no set, mas nunca nos falamos.

-É, verdade, sinto muito por isso - respondeu Louisa - Lucy, não é? Prazer em conhecê-la e meus parabéns pelo filme, você também estava incrível e tão parecida com a tia Mary.

-Obrigada mesmo - ela sorriu, lisonjeada pelos elogios.

-Também gostei de conhecer você, Rami sempre falou muito de você - acrescentou Louisa.

-Ah espero que só as coisas boas - Lucy brincou.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma coisa ruim que me queixar de você, meu amor - Rami disse para a namorada, fazendo um charme, ainda que fosse bem tímido.

-Vocês são fofos - Louisa fez questão de comentar, encantada com o jeitinho dos dois.

O comentário fez todos rirem, deixando Rami um pouco sem graça, mas Lucy aceitou o elogio. Percebendo que Jimmy já estava saindo, Louisa logo se despediu deles.

-Tchau, gente, foi ótimo ver vocês de novo - ela sorriu e acenou, indo logo ao encontro do irmão.

Louisa e os rapazes realmente esperavam se encontrar outra vez, já que a amizade que construíram entre si era muito preciosa para eles, inclusive para ela e Gwilym, por mais que sentissem algo mais forte que amizade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esses dois gente? O que eu faço com eles? Os coitados só precisavam se declarar, né? Mas nem tudo é tão fácil assim, não? Enfim, não se preocupem, tá chegando o capítulo que eles vão ficar juntos, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas tenham fé, continuem acompanhando a saga Gwilou que vai dar tudo certo. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	24. Sob Pressão

Assim "Bohemian Rhapsody" estava finalmente disponível para que todos assistissem. O filme teve efeitos diferentes em pessoas e públicos diferentes.

Para o Queen, tinha sido uma linda homenagem, tributo e reconhecimento de seu trabalho, para os críticos, havia certos problemas com o filme e ele poderia ter sido bem melhor, nada com que a banda já não estivesse acostumada. Para a maioria dos fãs, tinha sido uma obra maravilhosa sobre a banda que amavam, para os novos fãs que tinham descoberto o Queen, tinha sido um verdadeiro deslumbramento e encantamento. Para o elenco, era uma alegria ver a popularidade e carinho que muitas pessoas tinham com o filme e com eles, algo que eles puderam constatar enquanto faziam entrevistas e viajavam para divulgar o filme.

Para Louisa, toda essa repercussão tinha tocado sua vida também. Havia críticas sobre o filme por toda internet, como também comentários na TV, principalmente elogiando a performance de Rami, a srta. May não pôde deixar de sentir orgulho de seus amigos. E assim a popularidade do Queen foi aumentando, como nos velhos tempos, mas diferente de tempos atrás, nada disso afetava a vida de Louisa diretamente, ninguém a questionava sobre quem era seu pai, ou o que ela achou do filme sobre a banda que seu pai fazia parte.

Mas a vida sempre surpreende, de forma positiva ou negativa, quando menos esperamos, e a pobre Louisa não pôde fugir de um efeito colateral que ela já tinha enfrentado tantas vezes em sua vida.

Era a hora do recreio, em mais uma manhã na escola e, Louisa saiu da sala dos professores para comprar alguma coisa na cantina, quando ouviu uma conversa de alguns alunos que chamou sua atenção e, quando deu por si, tinha parado para ouvir.

-Então aquele filme da banda Queen é ótimo! - disse uma das meninas, Louisa a reconheceu como sua aluna - eu acabei pesquisando mais sobre eles, tem tanta música deles que não tava no filme, que são muito boas.

-Ah mesmo? - a amiga dela replicou, curiosa - depois me manda as que você gostou, mas e o elenco? Qual você achou mais bonito?

-Ah Mandy, que pergunta boba! - a aluna de Louisa riu - eu não fiquei pensando nisso, eu curti as músicas e a história deles...

-Mas fala Becca, eu tenho certeza que você gostou de um deles - Mandy insistiu - me conta logo!

-Tá bom, tá bom! - Becca acabou aceitando - eu gosto do ator que faz o Brian, tá? Como é que é mesmo o nome dele? Gwil... Gwilym Lee, isso!

-Ah sério? Mesmo com aquele cabelo todo? - criticou Mandy - o Ben Hardy é muito mais bonito!

-Ai meu Deus... - Louisa murmurou baixinho, ouvindo um pouco mais daquela discussão tola de quem entre os quatro atores principais, que também eram seus amigos, era o mais bonito.

Enquanto comprava um sanduíche de atum, a professora de História ficou levemente distraída, refletindo sobre a conversa que acabou de ouvir, espantada pelo jeito que as meninas falavam. Era claro que era só conversa fútil e descabida de adolescente, mas mesmo assim, elas falavam sobre o homem que Louisa amava, e ali estava bem o que ela temia. Estava acostumada a ouvir sobre seu pai, mas nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dela que a repercussão do filme não cairia apenas sobre o Queen, mas também sobre o elenco, o que colocava Gwilym e os meninos no centro das atenções. Pensar nisso deixou seu coração apertado.

Louisa conseguiu se recuperar a tempo de voltar para a sala de aula. Ela explicou um pouco sobre a consolidação dos reinos europeus e logo depois passou algumas perguntas sobre o tema. Enquanto seus alunos estavam ocupados, ela se sentou à sua mesa. Se tinha uma coisa que ela tinha herdado de seus pais era ser muito observadora, e além disso, ser professora a deixou mais atenta, por isso ela notou um burburinho estranho.

Seus alunos estavam definitivamente falando sobre ela, cochichando e olhando para a professora discretamente, em dúvida, confusos.

-Estão com alguma dúvida sobre a matéria, pessoal? - Louisa decidiu tomar uma atitude sobre isso.

-Hã, srta. May, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Becca tomou coragem e fez o que todo o grupinho do fundo queria fazer.

-Sim, se eu puder responder - a professora disse, se preparando para o pior, tendo um pressentimento do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

-Como se chamam os seus pais? - Becca despejou.

Era uma pergunta simples, que aparentemente não tinha nenhuma maldade, mas Louisa sabia onde seus alunos queriam chegar. Sentindo-se pressionada, ela tentou contornar a situação, da melhor maneira que podia.

-Minha mãe se chama Christine - Louisa disse categoricamente - e o meu pai se chama Brian.

-E quais as profissões deles? - Becca continuou.

-Eles podiam muito bem ser aposentados, não é, Becca? - Louisa atirou, o que assustou a menina - mas minha mãe era professora do primário e o meu pai é um doutor.

-Doutor? - a aluna quase teve um colapso por parecer estar tão perto da verdade - em que área?

-Ele é astrofísico, Rebecca - Louisa disse, um tanto irritada, mas se controlando para não maltratar a menina, ela só estava sendo curiosa - meus pais são Brian e Chrissie May, o mesmo Brian May guitarrista do Queen, eu sou filha dele sim, estão satisfeitos?

Ela foi mais enérgica do que gostaria de ser, vendo que tinha assustado seus alunos.

-Me desculpe por isso, é que... - ela suspirou - às vezes é muito chato ter um pai famoso, porque eu não gostaria de ser famosa, entendem? Agora, por favor, não comentem mais sobre isso comigo nem na minha aula.

Os alunos acabaram assentindo e voltando às atividades. Ainda assim, Louisa se sentiu mal por ter perdido a paciência e se irritado com a fama do Queen outra vez. Não tinha sido tão ruim quanto no passado, mas ela ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com tudo isso de novo. Apenas deu outro suspiro e tentou se acalmar.

Voltando para casa, como sempre fazia para se distrair à noite, ligou a televisão e, o que viu não a ajudou muito a lidar com o incidente na sala de aula.

Havia uma matéria longa sobre a produção do filme passando e ainda por cima, mais uma entrevista com Rami, Gwilym e Joe. A primeira coisa que Louisa pensou quando os viu foi o quanto sentia falta deles e de Ben também. Hardy estava trabalhando num outro projeto enquanto seus companheiros estavam divulgando o filme. Fazia muito tempo que ela não os via, embora eles trocassem mensagens regularmente, principalmente com Gwilym, era dele que ela sentia mais falta, a distância tinha aumentado seus sentimentos. Vê-lo ali na sua frente, mesmo que fosse só por uma transmissão, fez o coração de Louisa bater mais forte, fez sua saudade aumentar. Mas logo ela começou a pensar outra coisa.

Ali estava seu Gwil, gentil, atencioso, bondoso, com aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração derreter, pronto para vir resgatá-la como um príncipe encantado se ela precisasse. Mas agora, depois de tudo, ele também tinha se tornado Gwilym Lee, o ator que tinha interpretado Brian May no aclamado "Bohemian Rhapsody". O que alguém tão grande e importante e visado veria nela além de uma simples professora que estava à sombra de uma atenção que ela nunca quis? Se ficasse com Gwilym, Louisa sabia que nunca sairia dos holofotes, e não era isso que ela queria.

Ela amava Gwilym, mas talvez agora, ele tinha se tornado ainda mais inatingível. Ela entendeu, com um coração apertado, mas de uma vez por todas, que eles tinham que ser apenas amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem pediu mais angst? Ai tadinha da minha menina, mas é isso pessoal, é assim que ela se sente sobre tudo isso. Mas fiquem tranquilos que vai dar tudo certo, tá bom? Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!


	25. Revelação

Depois de algum tempo viajando, Gwilym, Rami e Joe finalmente retornaram a Londres, se juntando a Ben outra vez, para participarem de duas premiações que "Bohemian Rhapsody" estava sendo indicado. Era ótimo participarem de tudo isso, verem o quanto seu trabalho estava sendo reconhecido, além de passarem mais tempo juntos. No entanto para Gwilym, apesar de amar seus amigos, que se tornaram como irmãos ao longo de toda essa jornada, ele ainda sentia a falta de Louisa ali com eles, ao lado dele.

Mesmo no meio de toda atenção que eles estavam recebendo pelo filme, Rami notou Gwilym preocupado e distante em alguns momentos.

-Gwil, tá tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou por preocupação, durante a viagem de volta para Londres.

-Bom, é que... - Gwilym limpou a garganta, tentando se concentrar no que diria - eu não te contei porque, bom não queria te incomodar, nem você nem a Lucy, mas...

Ele parou e riu um pouco, deixando Rami confuso.

-Pode falar, eu estou aqui ouvindo, não estou? - Malek realmente queria ajudá-lo.

-Sabe a brincadeira que o Joe fazia, de eu estar gostando da Louisa? - Gwil foi explicando, se sentindo levemente constrangido - pois é, não é mais brincadeira pra mim.

-Ah Gwil, então é isso que tá te preocupando? A gente já sabia... Mas isso é bom, é realmente maravilhoso - Rami sorriu - a Lou é incrível e vocês combinam tanto!

-Pode até ser, mas é que eu achei melhor dar um tempo, esperar um pouco pra falar com ela, até que o filme ficasse pronto... - Lee suspirou - eu decidi que vou contar pra ela, quando voltar pra casa.

-Bom, meu amigo, eu desejo toda sorte do mundo a você - Rami disse de coração e Gwilym o respondeu com um sorriso agradecido.

Assim, passaram-se as premiações do Bafta e SAG Awards, com Rami ganhando as premiações de Melhor Ator. Louisa viu tudo isso de longe, por mais que a fama a incomodasse, ela ainda conseguia separar as coisas, tudo aquilo era o resultado de muito talento e esforço, e ela estava orgulhosa de Rami e dos meninos. Foi por isso que, quando ela recebeu um convite de Gwilym para todos se reunirem juntos no apartamento dele, ela aceitou prontamente, motivada por poder rever os amigos novamente, matando a saudade deles.

É claro que seus fortes sentimentos por Gwilym também a motivaram, estava ainda mais apaixonada por ele, depois de tanto tempo sem se verem, mas ainda assim, Louisa estava determinada a ignorar seus sentimentos, a convencê-los a se tornarem apenas afeto e amizade.

Gwilym, por sua vez, tinha mais planos com esse convite do que apenas reunir o elenco principal do filme. Aquele seria o dia em que ele se declararia a Louisa, com toda humildade e sinceridade, esperando que ela o aceitasse. Foi tomando coragem que ele enviou o convite por mensagem e ficou imensamente animado e esperançoso quando ela respondeu que viria.

Louisa acabou se atrasando de propósito, com medo de encontrar Gwilym sozinho e se sentir sem graça outra vez. Assim, quando ela chegou ao apartamento, ficou aliviada ao ver que Lucy, Rami, Ben e Joe já estavam ali.

-Oi, eu... - Gwilym disse a ela quando abriu a porta, tão estático de emoção por finalmente vê-la depois de tanto tempo, gostaria de lhe dar um grande abraço, mas se conteve - achei que não viria mais.

-Ah eu atrasei um pouco, desculpa - ela ficou emocionada ao revê-lo, mas também envergonhada, culpada, por ver que ele tinha ficado triste com seu atraso.

-Louisa, que bom que chegou, senta aqui! - Lucy a chamou, e ela sorriu, sentando-se do outro lado dela.

-Oi gente! - a srta. May disse a todos, no seu jeito de sempre - sei que demorei, mas estou aqui, afinal.

-Os meninos estavam contando sobre Doctor Who, como você e o Gwilym amam a série, e que agora eles amam também - Lucy a atualizou sobre o assunto da turma.

-Então você conhece a série, Lucy? Ah que bom! - Louisa sorriu ao descobrir isso - e vocês assistiram mais episódios, mesmo com tantos compromissos?

-Bom, a gente assistia sempre que tinha um tempo livre - Rami respondeu - assisti até o Doutor e a Donna, estou na metade da temporada.

-Então eu continuo atrasado - Ben ponderou - parei no episódio do Shakespeare com o Doutor e a Martha.

-Ah esse é ótimo! - Gwilym se empolgou.

-Bom, então eu oficialmente passei vocês dois - Joe cruzou os braços, orgulhoso - cheguei na temporada do Matt Smith, com a Amy, só tô curioso pra saber quem é a River afinal!

-Ah como ela mesma diria, spoilers! - Louisa brincou e riu, fazendo todos rirem com ela também - mas eu preciso falar uma coisa pra vocês todos.

Aquilo deixou todos alertas, ainda mais Gwilym, com muito medo do que Louisa poderia dizer.

-Calma, não se assustem - ela deu um sorriso compreensivo - parabéns por todas as indicações do filme e os prêmios que o Rami ganhou. Sério gente, eu vi um pouco pela televisão e tô muito orgulhosa de todos vocês.

-Ah obrigado... - ela ouviu Lucy e os meninos murmurarem, emocionados.

Rami até fez questão de abraçá-la, o que Louisa retribuiu. Quando ela deu por si, o abraço dele tinha se tornado um abraço em grupo. Lucy tinha se aproximado primeiro, depois Joe com todo seu entusiasmo, Ben mais tímido, e Gwilym por último, sendo o mais alto de todos, envolvendo todo mundo. Louisa teve vontade de chorar, se sentindo tão acolhida naquele grupo que ela nunca imaginou que poderia fazer parte.

Depois que se separaram, conversaram mais um pouco sobre a viagem dos meninos, um pouco mais sobre Doctor Who, e riram bastante. Quando Rami e Lucy decidiram ir embora, Joe e Ben aproveitaram para ir, e Louisa, depois de esquecer a tensão de esconder seus sentimentos por Gwilym, se lembrou desse detalhe e já ia indo embora também.

-É, Lou... - Gwilym a chamou timidamente, apreensivo, coçando a cabeça, e todo aquele gesto a preocupou, esperava que não fosse por causa dela que ele estava daquele jeito - será que eu posso falar com você? Prometo que não vou demorar.

-Tá bem - Louisa ignorou o receio de estarem sozinhos porque estava mais preocupada e curiosa.

-Eu... Faz um tempo que eu percebi que eu... - ele suspirou, decidindo falar tudo com toda sinceridade - é, eu achei que ia ser mais fácil, mas nunca é fácil falar dessas coisas, então, o que tô querendo dizer, Louisa, é que... Eu percebi que eu amo você, de verdade, eu amo muito, você é incrível! Maravilhosa de um jeito que eu nem posso explicar com palavras, eu só sei que você é tudo isso pra mim, e com todo respeito a você e à sua família, e ao seu pai, pretendo conversar com seu pai sobre isso, se você aceitar, eu queria muito namorar com você, se fosse deixar, por favor.

Louisa ficou tão chocada que não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que Gwilym nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ela, e isso tornou tudo mais doloroso. Ela queria estar com ele, era tudo que queria, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no que enfrentaria por simplesmente estar ao lado dele, coisas que ela não suportaria reviver outra vez. Ela pôs uma mão na boca, suprimindo um suspiro de susto, de pânico.

-Louisa? - Gwilym perguntou, completamente preocupado, com medo.

-Não, não, não... - ela murmurou, pelo desespero, balançando a cabeça - não, Gwilym, não...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, tentando dar uma resposta plausível a ele.

-Desculpa, mas, acho que entendeu tudo errado entre nós - ela disse firme, mas com todo cuidado - nós somos amigos, bons amigos, e é só isso, nada mais que isso. Eu e você juntos, seria estranho, porque você é igualzinho o meu pai. Desculpa, Gwilym, desculpa, desculpa...

Ele a olhou perplexo, chocado, sem saber o que fazer, apenas sentindo a dor de seu coração se quebrando em múltiplos pedaços por dentro. Seu amor por Louisa o fez respeitar a decisão dela, Gwilym apenas assentiu, completamente arrasado.

-Desculpa, eu tenho que ir... - foi só o que Louisa conseguiu responder.

Dando meia volta, ela saiu do apartamento dele com pressa, mas a imagem do pobre Gwilym completamente destruído por causa dela assombrou seus pensamentos enquanto saia dali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem por isso, mas a pobre da Lou tem os medos e traumas dela. Acreditem, doeu em mim escrever esse capítulo, mas foi necessário. Como sempre digo, não se preocupem que vai ficar tudo bem no final. Tem uma música do Brian que me faz lembrar dessa parte da história que se chama "Why Don't We Try Again?". Obrigada por lerem, té mais!


	26. Pedindo Ajuda

Louisa saiu dali completamente desnorteada, a dor do seu coração se tornou quase física, era como se ela estivesse segurando um fardo enorme e fosse deixá-lo cair a qualquer momento.

Quando chegou à rua, caminhando sozinha até a estação de metrô, tentava chorar o mais discretamente possível, não queria alarmar ninguém, nem chamar atenção. Era terrível demais o que estava sentindo, por mais que as palavras de Gwilym fossem cheias de amor e sinceridade, ter que deixá-lo para trás era a decisão dolorosa que Louisa tinha escolhido, mas lidar com ela não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil.

Ela tinha que fugir daquela dor, precisava de amparo e abrigo. Foi assim que decidiu ir até a única pessoa que a entenderia no momento, sua mãe. Chegando à casa de seus pais em Barnes, Louisa percebeu que não havia ninguém ali, o que a deixou mais desesperada. Só lhe restou ligar para sua mãe insistentemente.

Chrissie estava em uma reunião com a assessoria do Queen naquele momento, quando viu seu celular tocar sem parar. Estava no silencioso, mas ela decidiu ignorá-lo, já que devia prestar atenção na reunião e no que estava anotando. Novamente, seu celular tocou e Chrissie achou melhor checá-lo. Pegou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa com toda discrição possível, mas Brian, estando do seu lado, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

O coração de Chrissie acelerou quando viu quem estava ligando.

-Com licença - pediu ela baixinho.

Ela olhou para Brian, de um jeito que pedia para ele ficar na reunião para não causar mais tumulto. Ele entendeu a esposa e só então ela saiu.

-Lou? Tá tudo bem? - perguntou Chrissie a sua filha, estranhando sua ligação.

A sra. May sabia que Louisa sempre fora muito independente e depois de crescida, tinha se afastado um pouco da família, foi o jeito que ela encontrou para lidar com a fama do pai, e sua mãe sempre a compreendeu. Era por isso que era tão estranho Louisa tomar a inciativa de ligar naquele momento, tão de repente, Chrissie se preocupou ainda mais com a filha.

-Desculpa te atrapalhar... - soluçou Louisa do outro lado da linha - sei que tá ocupada, é que eu precisava te ver, estou aqui em casa, eu... Preciso de você, mamãe...

Quando ela disse casa, Chrissie entendeu que não se referia ao apartamento dela, mas à casa da família em Barnes, onde Chrissie e Brian ainda moravam, onde ela cresceu. Louisa ainda estava ali na frente, esperando que alguém chegasse.

-Fica calma, meu amor, eu já estou a caminho, não se preocupe - sua mãe a avisou, tentando manter a calma.

Quando Chrissie voltou à sala, a reunião tinha encerrado e Brian veio direto até a esposa, tão aflito quanto ela.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele.

-A Louisa está em casa, ela está muito triste com alguma coisa e quer conversar comigo - Chrissie explicou rapidamente.

-Ah meu Deus... - Brian suspirou - quer que eu vá com você?

-Não Bri, pelo jeito ela quer conversar a sós, fique aqui pra terminar de acertar os detalhes da reunião, mas vai pra casa assim que puder - sua esposa achou melhor que ele fizesse assim.

-Tudo bem, se precisar me liga - ele pediu e se despediu de Chrissie com um beijo em seu rosto.

Só então Chrissie dirigiu até em casa, com medo e preocupada com o que sua filha estava passando. Ao chegar à frente de casa, procurou por Louisa com pressa, e lá estava sua filha completamente abalada. Chrissie correu para abraçá-la, e Louisa não disse nada, apenas retribuiu com gratidão o afeto de sua mãe.

Chrissie achou melhor não dizer nada, só esperou que a filha estivesse bem o suficiente para conseguir contar o que a estava afligindo. Louisa correu até seu antigo quarto, deitando em sua antiga cama, se permitindo chorar mais abertamente, se sentindo segura, sem que ninguém a estivesse observando e julgando.

Chrissie esperou um pouco e, depois de ponderar muito, decidiu ver como Louisa estava. A mãe foi até o quarto da filha,  
e ao abrir a porta, encontrou Lou encolhida na sua cama, seu rosto inchado, seu olhar perdido, muito diferente da moça forte e sorridente que ela sempre foi. Por mais que fosse adulta agora, sempre seria a garotinha de sua mãe, e naquela situação, mais do que nunca, Louisa parecia ter voltado a ser criança.

-Meu amor? - Chrissie a chamou baixinho e assim que notou a presença da mãe, Louisa veio correndo para a abraçar.

-Ah mãe, que bom que você veio... - ela disse de puro alívio.

-Sim, eu estou aqui, só preciso que me conte o que aconteceu... - Chrissie falou com ela, suavemente.

-Tudo bem - ela suspirou, recuperando sua postura, sentando-se em sua cama - é que... Gwil... Gwilym...

-Gwilym te perturbou? - a mãe não sabia se ficava chocada ou revoltada - não acredito que ele seja capaz disso, mas se ele fez alguma coisa, prometo que eu e seu pai vamos falar com ele.

-Não, não é nada disso - Louisa conseguiu rir por causa das deduções - é uma coisa que só a senhora vai entender...

-Eu tenho uma ideia do que é, mas me conte mesmo assim, Lou - a sra. May pediu com toda paciência.

-É que... Meio sem querer... - Louisa ficou acanhada de repente - eu... Me apaixonei pelo Gwilym, eu sei que é estranho, afinal ele é a cara do meu pai, e eu brinquei que ele era meu irmão, mas...

-Nunca imaginou que isso fosse acontecer - deduziu Chrissie, quase certa, entendendo muito bem os sentimentos da sua filha - ele, por acaso, não te correspondeu?

-Pelo contrário, mãe - Lou enxugou os olhos - ele, ele veio falar comigo, propôs... Falar com o papai sobre namorar comigo, até, o problema é que eu... Estraguei tudo. Fui... Não grossa, mas mentirosa... Disse que ele tinha entendido o nosso relacionamento da forma errada e era estranho eu ficar com ele, porque ele interpretou o meu próprio pai...

-Mas não é esse o motivo - Chrissie compreendeu toda a situação - tem medo do que o fato de ele ser uma pessoa pública pode causar na sua vida.

-Aham, mãe, eu... - Louisa assentiu - vi o quanto isso doeu na senhora por tanto tempo, e me deixava triste te ver tão triste, e sinceramente, não quero passar por isso, mãe, eu não quero...

-Calma, Lou - a mãe a abraçou outra vez - parece ser algo horrível no começo, e é ruim mesmo, mas por amor, amor de verdade, você consegue superar isso tudo, falo por experiência própria, se você conhece quem o Gwilym é de verdade assim como eu conheço seu pai de verdade, nada pode atrapalhar vocês dois... Só diga a verdade a ele, minha flor, se ele te ama de verdade, merece saber e vai te entender.

-Eu faria isso, se tivesse certeza que ele quer falar comigo depois do que eu disse - Louisa soou desanimada.

-Você só vai saber se tentar - sua mãe segurou a mão dela, a encorajando.

-Eu... Vou ter que esperar mais um tempo pra fazer isso, mamãe... - Louisa contou e sua mãe respeitou seus sentimentos.

Chrissie a deixou um pouco sozinha, pra colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Enquanto isso, era difícil para Gwilym não pensar em outra coisa. Estava se achando um tolo, um adolescente burro por ter se declarado daquela forma. No entanto, não conseguia entender porque Louisa o rejeitara daquele jeito. Poderia ter sido pior, sim, ela foi muito gentil e respeitável, mas ele estava certo de que ela poderia gostar dele da mesma forma. Sentia isso no fundo do seu coração, mas aparentemente, Gwilym havia se enganado, e estava sentindo a consequência da decepção. Talvez fosse o destino lhe confirmando que realmente era estranho ele querer namorar a filha de alguém que foi sempre tão generoso com ele, mas que conhecia há pouco tempo e, por isso, um namoro com Louisa parecia querer tirar vantagem de Brian.

Ainda assim, a última conversa deles terminou mal. Gwilym não insistiria mais se era isso que ela queria, tudo que desejava era pedir desculpas a ela, e humildemente pedir pra que eles continuassem sendo amigos.

Com receio, discou o número de Louisa. Chamou, chamou, chamou, até cair na caixa postal. Naqueles poucos segundos que lhe restavam, decidiu deixar recado.

-Oi, me desculpa, por tudo, por ter te incomodado, por ter te constrangido, eu não fiz de propósito, Lou, eu... Só queria falar com você, só mais uma vez, por favor... Me procura quando puder...

E assim que terminou, Gwilym acabou se deixando levar pelo choro.

Louisa viu o nome dele na tela do celular e, simplesmente não conseguiu atender, não sabia como encará-lo, se ele ficaria ainda mais magoado se ela contasse a verdade de que o amava e não sabia se conseguiria ficar com ele com tanta atenção sobre si. Foi então que a chamada parou, e ela apenas ouviu a mensagem de voz.

Aquilo partiu seu coração, era claro o quanto ela o tinha feito infeliz, e era justamente o oposto disso que ela desejava a Gwilym, sabia o quanto ele merecia ser feliz, fosse com quem fosse. Quem precisava pedir desculpas era ela. Tentou considerar o que sua mãe disse, que não devia se importar com o exterior, só com o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, era a única coisa que importava.

Pensando em tudo isso, Louisa se levantou, disposta a resolver a situação de uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? O que será que vai acontecer? Desde já peço desculpas se fiz vocês chorarem, mas calma que logo essa fic fica mais feliz.


	27. Um erro de escrita

Chrissie ficou um tempo sozinha na sala, respeitando a privacidade de Louisa, mas sem deixar de se preocupar com ela. Depois de um bom tempo, ela ainda não tinha saído do quarto, e sua mãe se perguntou constantemente se não era melhor ir lá ver como ela estava. Chrissie sabia que era um momento crítico pelo qual Lou estava atravessando, não importava se era adulta, ela era um ser humano com sentimentos reais, não importasse sua idade.

Antes que a sra. May subisse as escadas de uma vez, Brian chegou, ainda muito aflito, olhando por todo espaço, com certeza procurando por sua filha.

-Descobriu alguma coisa? Ela está aqui? - perguntou com pressa.

-Sim, a Lou tá aqui Bri, mas é algo muito pessoal pelo que ela está passando - Chrissie ponderou em contar ao marido e logo decidiu que era justo ele saber - ela se desentendeu com o Gwilym e tá muito chateada por causa disso.

-Mas por que eles brigariam se eles estavam se dando tão bem? - Brian ficou confuso, e até um pouco triste.

-Eles não chegaram a brigar, pelo que entendi - Chrissie esclareceu - é só que ela tem medo de uma coisa, Brian, a mesma coisa que eu sempre tive medo.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras e logo Brian entendeu do que se tratava. Já era ruim ver Chrissie incomodada com isso, e como seus filhos cresceram com essa constante presença, não queria que Louisa passasse por isso também, como adulta.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por sua filha, que finalmente teve coragem de descer as escadas. Apesar do semblante triste, ela parecia bem melhor do que estava quando sua mãe a encontrou.

-Louisa... - seu pai a chamou, sem conseguir dizer mais nada, sem querer constrangê-la.

-Oi papai - ela conseguiu sorrir - não se preocupe, estou bem melhor, mamãe me aconselhou, e decidi seguir o que ela disse.

-Vai mesmo, minha querida? - Chrissie deixou transparecer uma pontinha de esperança.

-Na verdade, eu não precisei fazer muito esforço... - confessou ela - Gwilym me ligou, me implorou pra que eu aceitasse em falar com ele. E é isso que eu vou fazer...

-Certo, então, boa sorte, meu bem - Brian desejou - que tudo dê certo...

-Obrigada - a moça se despediu dos pais e foi até o apartamento de Gwilym.

Subiu com certa pressa no elevador, chegando a roer as unhas enquanto esperava chegar no andar certo. Tocou a campainha, suspirando fundo. Ninguém veio abrir a porta, o que a deixou desesperada.

Enquanto isso, Gwilym tentava se recuperar como podia pra poder atender a porta, lavando o rosto, e dando passos lentos pra ter mais tempo de se recompor. Quando viu Louisa, todo seu esforço foi em vão, porque ele voltou a ficar abalado.

-Oi, eu... - tentou ela - eu posso entrar?

-Pode, claro que pode - ele abriu caminho pra ela, que nem conseguiu se sentar direito pelo nervosismo.

Ficaram se encarando e desviando o olhar um do outro por um tempo, sem saber direito o que falar ou por onde começar.

-Desculpa... - Louisa falou numa voz esganiçada e desesperada - eu fui muito tola pelo jeito que te tratei, o problema é comigo Gwilym, sério...

-Não, não - ele conseguiu responder - é minha culpa, eu fui burro porque não percebi que... Você não gosta de mim, pelo menos não da mesma maneira que eu gosto de você, e eu devia ter percebido. Me desculpa por te constranger...

-Você não me constrangeu - Louisa negou tudo que ele disse - eu te constrangi, te deixei triste, o que acontece Gwil, é que... Eu também gosto de você, eu não tenho certeza ainda, mas eu acho que eu até te amo, é que... Você...

-Eu o que Louisa? - Gwilym ficou com medo, enquanto ainda tentava processar que ela o amava.

-Você se tornou famoso, alvo de tantas atenções e... - ela fez uma pausa, dando um suspiro profundo - minha mãe, eu e meus irmãos tivemos que lidar com isso, e nunca foi algo bom, eu não queria passar por isso, não sei se teria a mesma resiliência da minha mãe, mas ela mesma me disse que o mais importante nisso tudo é que eu quero ficar com você, quero muito Gwilym.

E terminando de falar, ela começou a chorar, o que deixou seu amado desesperado. Ele tinha dúvidas de como a consolava, se a abraçava, se tocava seu rosto. Decidiu por um leve toque no ombro de Louisa, o que a fez olhar pra ele.

-Eu também quero ficar com você - ele achou melhor dizer isso primeiro - e acredita em mim, eu não sou famoso, eu sou um ator de TV que fez participações pequenas aqui e ali, participações ainda menores em filmes, muitas peças, embora teatro seja menos popular hoje em dia, e Bo Rhap é o único filme grande que eu fiz, e mesmo depois disso, ainda dá pra sair na rua sem causar um tumulto, acredite, eu não chamo atenção como seu pai.

-É que é essa a impressão que eu tenho - Louisa foi sincera.

-Mas acredita em mim, Lou, não é bem assim - ele repetiu, com compreensão, tendo uma ideia - você... Aceitaria dar uma volta comigo, agora?

-Agora? - Louisa se espantou.

 **-** Agora, agora, nesse exato momento - ele sorriu, o que fez o coração dela se aquecer.

-Acho que sim, se não ligar de sair com alguém com a cara inchada de choro - ela riu, secando as lágrimas como podia.

-Você fica linda de qualquer jeito, se me permite dizer - Gwilym elogiou, já que ela estava melhor a ponto de brincar.

-Obrigada Gwil - Louisa lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

Assim, ela o seguiu para onde quer que ele a levaria.

Era um caminho que Louisa não conhecia, mas ficou aliviada por ver onde tinham parado, um simples Starbucks. Além do plano de tomar café, ela ainda não sabia o que Gwilym queria.

-Hã... - ele ponderou quando chegou sua vez de ser atendido, ela ainda o observava - eu quero dois simples com creme e açúcar.

-Certo, e os nomes? - o atendente levantou os olhos do bloquinho de anotações.

-Gwilym Lee e Louisa May - ele disse com uma certa seriedade.

 _"Quem diz seu nome completo no Starbucks?"_  pensou Louisa, estranhando ainda mais.

-Só o primeiro nome já serve, senhor - estranhou o atendente, confirmando a teoria de Lou **.**

Ele se virou para tratar dos pedidos, e Louisa encarou Gwilym, confusa. Ele não disfarçou uma risadinha baixa. Eles se sentaram pra esperar e conhecendo bem a srta. May, logo Lee deduziu que ela estava super curiosa.

-Tudo bem, pode perguntar porque te trouxe aqui - ele propôs que ela adivinhasse.

-É óbvio que é pra tomar café, mas tem outra coisa envolvida, e acho que sei o que é - ela começou a formular uma ideia - pra eu ver a reação das pessoas ao seu nome, ao meu nome.

-Exatamente - Gwilym suspirou, admirando a inteligência dela - eu não sou tão famoso assim, essa atenção que o filme gerou é boa, pelo reconhecimento do meu trabalho, mas eu confesso que me assusta, me pergunto se é comigo mesmo que tá acontecendo tudo isso, mas no fim do dia, eu sou só eu. E tem outra coisa que te ajuda a não se preocupar.

-O que? - Louisa perguntou, formando um sorriso, se convencendo dos argumentos dele.

-Eu interpretei seu pai sem barba e com um cabelo cacheado enorme, sem isso fica difícil me reconhecer como o ator que fez o Brian May - ele argumentou, fazendo uma expressão que enfatizava o que disse.

Louisa apenas riu e assentiu, e sua conversa foi interrompida nesse momento pelos copos de café. O nome dela estava escrito corretamente, já que era um nome comum e sem o sobrenome. Já Gwilym checou o seu, e riu quando viu a marcação: Will. Ele mostrou a Louisa, que se sentiu mal por rir.

-Eu sou tão famoso que nem meu nome escrevem direito - ele deu de ombros.

-Parece que acharam que seu sobrenome é Ym Lee - respondeu ela - eu... Entendi o que fez aqui, e... Olha, Gwil, não vou mentir, eu tenho medo do futuro, do que pode acontecer, mas... Eu também tenho certeza do que sinto por você, e por isso, se você estiver comigo, consigo lidar com isso.

-Bom, então... - parecia que a estratégia dele tinha dado certo, ele tinha recebido a confirmação dos sentimentos de Louisa, e agora, tudo dependia dele - aceita namorar comigo, Lou?

-Aceito sim - suspirou ela, tirando um peso das costas - Will!

Eles riram juntos, e por mais que Gwilym quisesse beijá-la, decidiu esperar mais um pouco, não queria chamar atenção.

-Esse seria nosso primeiro encontro? - perguntou ela, tomando outro gole de café.

-Bom, foi meio improvisado, mas eu considero que sim, mas vamos marcar um mais apropriado, o que acha? - sugeriu ele.

-Eu acho maravilhoso, Gwil - Louisa assentiu e sorriu pra ele.

Gwilym sempre se incomodava quando alguém escrevia seu nome errado, mas daquela vez estava grato por aquele erro ter proporcionado algo tão maravilhoso como Louisa May ser sua namorada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE GENTEM!!! É OFICIAL!!! GWILOU É REAL! Valeu a pena esperar, depois de tanto drama e choro, né? Agora só vai vir fofura. Essa ideia do café é uma ideia bem antiga, mas eu amei tanto que usei ela aqui. Bom, é isso pessoal, até a próxima!


	28. Pedindo Permissão

Gwilym e Louisa então terminaram seu café, mas antes que ele saísse dali, com certa pressa até, para fazer algo muito importante, uma ideia passou pela mente dele. Pegando seu celular, ele tirou uma foto do seu copo de café, focando no seu nome escrito errado.

-Gwilym, o que tá fazendo? - Louisa estranhou um pouco o comportamento do namorado, mas achando aquilo divertido.

-Ah só registrando o momento, pra eu não esquecer - ele sorriu em resposta - achei que seria estranho guardar o copo.

-Estranho, mas fofo - ela suspirou.

Gwilym pensou um pouco melhor e então pegou o copo, o colocando dentro do bolso do casaco e por fim, o levando embora consigo.

-Vem, nós temos que ir - ele se levantou, apressado e animado.

-Pra onde vamos agora? - ela queria saber.

-Fazer tudo como tem que ser feito - Gwilym assentiu, um pouco mais sério - quero falar com seu pai agora mesmo, ele e sua mãe estão em casa agora?

-Eu não te contei, mas eu vim direto da casa deles pra falar com você, então eles devem estar esperando por mim ainda - Louisa avisou e só então eles saíram do Starbucks.

Gwilym ofereceu uma mão para ela, que Louisa aceitou com um sorriso, pegando a mão dele lentamente e segurando com firmeza, como se estivesse se acostumando a fazer isso, algo que faria muitas vezes a partir de agora. Ele a conduziu até a esquina, esperando conseguir um táxi, acenando para que um dos carros parassem. Eles entraram e Gwilym pediu que o taxista fosse o mais rápido possível para a casa dos May.

-Não está acontecendo nada grave, não é, senhor? - perguntou o taxista, preocupado e curioso.

-Ah não, é uma coisa muito boa, eu só preciso pedir a permissão dos pais dessa linda moça para que ela seja oficialmente minha namorada - Gwilym explicou, entusiasmado.

-Bom, isso é... Diferente - comentou o taxista, que era um pouco mais jovem que os dois enamorados - vocês são adultos, não precisam disso...

-Mas eu faço questão de fazer - Gwilym deixou claro, sem deixar de ser simpático.

-Eu prefiro assim também - Louisa opinou e assim encerrou o assunto.

Gwilym não se importava de ser chamado de careta ou antiquado, depois de tudo que ele passou para chegar até aquele momento, sabia que era o certo a se fazer, deixar Brian e Chrissie cientes do quanto ele amava a filha deles e estava disposto a cuidar dela.

Seguindo o que Gwilym recomendou, o taxista chegou à casa dos May rapidamente e tanto Gwil como Lou estavam com a mesma pressa de falar com os pais dela. Ela, por sua vez, queria deixá-los tranquilos, contando que tudo tinha dado certo.

Ainda segurando a mão de Louisa, Gwilym tocou a campainha e, mais que depressa, Chrissie veio atender.

-Oi meus queridos - disse a sra. May num suspiro de alívio - entrem, por favor.

Gwilym agradeceu e Louisa sorriu para a mãe, que já tinha uma ideia do porque ele tinha vindo junto com sua filha. Eles se sentaram na sala e Chrissie foi correndo chamar Brian, que logo acompanhou a esposa.

-Gwilym, que bom te ver outra vez - o Dr. May apertou a mão dele - sem querer ser indelicado, mas já temos uma ideia do que vão falar com a gente, mas somos todo ouvidos, certo, Chrissie?

-Sim, sim - a sra. May deu um sorriso empolgado.

-Certo, então - Gwilym limpou a garganta, deu um suspiro - eu primeiro quero agradecer por sempre me receberem tão bem na sua casa e na sua vida, e é por isso que é com todo respeito que eu peço que entendam que eu... Me apaixonei pela Louisa e eu a amo de verdade, de todo coração. Eu sei que parece estranho, que nos conhecemos de um jeito inusitado e muitos podem achar que estou tentando tirar vantagem de vocês, mas não estou. Minhas intenções com a Louisa são as melhores possíveis e verdadeiras. Nós já conversamos e entramos num acordo, ela aceitou ser minha namorada, mas só vou ficar tranquilo se vocês me derem sua permissão para namorá-la.

-Ah Gwilym, não precisava fazer toda essa formalidade, mas só de você escolher conversar com a gente dessa forma, já diz muito sobre quem você é - Brian olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem mais jovem - você tem minha aprovação, meu consentimento e permissão.

-Você me emocionou com suas palavras, e eu senti sua sinceridade em cada uma delas - Chrissie falou, enquanto enxugava umas lágrimas - eu tenho certeza que vai cuidar bem da minha Lou, é claro que pode namorar com ela, já que ela já aceitou.

Brian riu de alegria e abraçou o genro, assim como Chrissie, também o recebendo de braços abertos.

-Então é oficialmente oficial agora - Louisa deu um sorriso enorme, sentindo o coração acelerar e o olhar de seus pais sobre eles, o que a deu uma ideia - vem comigo.

-Tá - Gwilym respondeu, curioso para entender o que a namorada estava fazendo.

Louisa o levou até o jardim nos fundos da casa, tão lindo e bem cuidado, um dos maiores orgulhos de Brian e Jimmy. Gwilym mal apreciou a beleza do lugar, apenas concentrado na sua amada à sua frente.

Ela tocou o rosto dele, o observando por alguns segundos. As semelhanças dele com seu pai já não eram mais tão gritantes. Gwilym tinha um queixo mais fino que o de Brian, que tinha um queixo mais quadrado. Brian sempre fazia a barba, enquanto Gwilym a deixava crescer. As bochechas dele eram mais magras que a do guitarrista, seus olhos eram mais azuis e maiores, seu nariz um pouco mais delicado, e seu cabelo era definitivamente diferente, liso, castanho claro, penteado para o lado, nada a ver com a cabeleira cacheada do pai de Louisa.

-O que eu faço agora? - ele perguntou baixinho, em dúvida - porque tem uma coisa que eu queria muito fazer, e acho que agora eu posso fazer, porque seus pais deixaram a gente namorar.

-Vá em frente - Louisa respondeu suavemente, se rendendo, sabendo do que o namorado estava falando.

Gwilym então a beijou, com todo cuidado, mas também com carinho e afeto, tocando o rosto dela, enquanto Louisa retribuía, sem querer sair dali, se arrependendo de ser tão teimosa e ter adiado tanto aquele momento. Mas esperar tinha sido necessário, para que eles tivessem completa certeza do que queriam, e por aquele beijo, toda a espera tinha valido a pena.

Chrissie passou de relance pela cozinha, e viu os dois apaixonados, o que a fez suspirar. Nem mesmo a reação dela os fez se separar tão cedo.

-Chrissie, deixa eles! - Brian repreendeu a esposa baixinho, rindo por encontrá-la daquele jeito.

-Só estou admirando - ela sussurrou de volta - é lindo demais!

-Eu sei - Brian assentiu - ela conseguiu resolver tudo, meu amor, como eu disse, tenho certeza que a Lou encontrou o amor da vida dela.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos encontram, não é? - Chrissie se aproximou do marido - a mesma coisa aconteceu com a gente, e agora com a Lou.

-Verdade, minha linda, verdade - Brian concordou, beijando a bochecha da esposa, esse beijo interrompendo o outro beijo.

Gwilym olhou para Louisa e depois para os pais dela, corando até as orelhas.

-Sinto muito... - ele murmurou, incerto.

-Desculpe, Gwil, não foi nossa intenção - Chrissie respondeu, também sem graça.

Louisa e Brian riram juntos, ele voltou para dentro da casa com a esposa, enquanto ela voltou a beijar o namorado. Sim, Louisa May tinha um namorado, alguém que ela encontrou de um jeito tão inusitado, mas que estava destinado a fazer parte da vida dela, assim como ela deveria fazer parte da história de Gwilym Lee. Juntos, eles construiriam sua própria história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai que lindo, gente, o nosso casal se beijou e um beijo bem demorado, né? Valeu a pena esperar? Agora só vamos ter coisas fofas, prometo. Valeu por lerem e té mais!


	29. Uma nova identidade

Chrissie acabou oferecendo chá para o novo genro, e Gwilym, educado como sempre, não recusou. Além da educação, ele aceitou ficar mais um pouquinho na casa dos May para ficar mais tempo com Louisa. Ele achou melhor voltar para casa, já tinha anoitecido, mas antes tinha algo mais a dizer aos pais dela.

-Muito obrigado por me conceder ficar com a sua preciosa filha - ele disse solenemente, de todo coração, o que acabou comovendo os três Mays.

-Puxa Gwilym, você me deixa tão sem graça falando desse jeito - Louisa deu um sorriso para o namorado - mas você também é tudo isso pra mim.

Sem mais vergonha, ele a beijou sem hesitar, agradecido pelo amor dela. Assim, eles se despediram, voltando cada um para sua casa.

Era incrível como tudo tinha acabado bem, depois de terem um momento de tensão, apreensão e incerteza. Mas agora, tudo que os corações de Gwilym e Louisa sentiam era amor, alívio, uma alegria imensa por finalmente estarem juntos.

Alegria essa que outros amigos deles também compartilhariam sabendo da novidade. Foi pensando nisso que Gwil correu para o seu celular, enviando uma única mensagem para o grupo de bate papo em que ele, Rami, Joe e Ben faziam parte.

_"Gente, eu e a Lou estamos juntos!"_

A reação foi imediata, gerando mensagens instantâneas dos três.

**BEN**   
_"Sério? Ah_ _Gwil_ _isso é maravilhoso!"_

**RAMI**   
_"Mesmo? Fico tão feliz que você tenha conseguido falar com ela!"_

**JOE**   
_"Ah meu Deus, não acredito! Como assim? Explica melhor por favor!"_

Gwilym riu ao ver toda aquela empolgação.

**GWILYM**   
_"Nós tivemos uma conversa bem franca, expomos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro e descobri que ela também gostava de mim. Ela me aceitou e_ _Bri_ _e a sra. May também"_

**JOE**   
_Ah mas o resto da família já sabe também?_

**GWILYM**    
 _Não, ainda não, eu precisava era avisar a minha família também_

 **BEN**    
 _Avisou a gente primeiro? Nossa, quer dizer que somos importantes._

 **GWILYM**    
 _É claro que são, nós somos uma banda, esqueceram?_

 **RAMI**    
 _Não, mas agora vai lá contar pra sua família_

**GWILYM**   
_Sim, senhor_

Assim, Gwilym realmente percebeu que era importante contar para a família, mas é que os meninos tinham acompanhado toda trajetória deles até aqui e estavam na expectativa para saber o que aconteceria. No caso da família, ele sabia que Louisa pediria um tempo para se preparar e conhecê-los de um jeito mais formal e organizado. Assim, ele decidiu conversar com Lou antes de contar aos Lee a grande novidade.

Ainda empolgado, Gwilym teve mais uma ideia, acabou postando no Instagram a foto do copo de café escrito Will. Era um jeito de sinalizar a maravilha que tinha acontecido, sem contar muitos detalhes.

Enquanto isso, Louisa não sabia como lidar com sua situação atual. Era maravilhoso ter um namorado, alguém que ela amava, que estaria sempre do lado dela, que a entendia mesmo sendo como ela era, e ainda assim, a sensação era esquisita. Ela não sabia como se portar ou o que fazer, apenas se sentia feliz e com uma vontade enorme de contar a alguém a grande notícia.

Geralmente, em situações assim, ela recorreria a sua mãe, ou até mesmo à quase sempre infalível vó Maggie, no entanto, Chrissie já sabia de tudo e talvez sua avó se assustaria demais com a notícia e a própria Louisa queria estar mais habituada com seu novo status antes de contar para ela. Foi então que ela se lembrou de outra pessoa especial.

Louisa sabia o quanto Emily se preocupava com ela, até de um jeito que parecia ao contrário do esperado, a irmã mais nova cuidando da mais velha. Pensando no quanto Mi ficaria feliz de saber que sua irmã agora tinha um namorado, Lou cedeu à sua vontade de ligar para a irmã.

-Louisa? A que devo essa raridade? - a voz animada de Emily disse do outro lado da linha.

-Ah para com isso, não exagera, eu ligo pra você sempre que dá - Louisa fingiu ficar emburrada - mas deixando as brincadeiras de lado, eu... queria te contar uma coisa, Mily, uma coisa importante, mas que é uma coisa muito boa, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

-Então só me conta o que é, Lou - Emily estava disposta a ouvir a irmã, contente por ela estar sendo tão aberta.

-Sabe que eu e o Gwilym... nós... - Louisa suspirou e riu do próprio embaraço - nos aproximamos por causa do filme, nos tornamos amigos, não é?

-Sim, eu sei - Emily já tinha uma noção de onde aquela conversa iria parar.

-Ele falou comigo hoje, Mi, ele disse que me ama e eu... - a mais velha deu outro suspiro - eu também o amo e... estamos namorando, é isso que eu tinha pra contar.

-Isso é sério? Meu Deus do céu, meus parabéns, Louisa! - a mais nova comemorou - eu meio que já esperava, sentia um clima entre vocês dois, só estava esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

-Bom, Emily, aconteceu e... como é que uma coisa tão maravilhosa aconteceu comigo? - Louisa se abriu um pouco mais, sentindo os olhos marejados.

-Porque você também é maravilhosa, e era algo que tinha que acontecer, como Deus ou o destino trazendo o Gwilym pra sua vida - a mais nova respondeu suavemente, entendendo bem as inseguranças da irmã.

-Obrigada Mi, foi bom falar com você - Louisa sorriu, decidindo desligar, contente por Emily tê-la ouvido.

Não demorou muito pra que Louisa e Gwilym se reencontrassem, é claro que eles ainda tinham seus outros compromissos, como o trabalho. Ele estava se preparando para algumas novas audições para diferentes papéis, decidindo com seu empresário o que faria a seguir, já ela, tinha voltado às suas aulas e seus alunos. 

Depois que ela havia repreendido a turma por ficarem comentando que ela era filha do Brian May, as conversas dos alunos sobre o Queen e o filme "Bohemian Rhapsody" diminuíram, e por causa disso, Louisa ficou contente por não ter que dar explicações sobre agora estar namorando um dos atores do filme, por enquanto, ela não precisou se preocupar com isso. Mas o pensamento veio à sua mente, assim que Louisa o encontrou na saída, tão sorridente como sempre, apenas esperando por ela.

-Oi, que tá fazendo aqui? - ela disse, completamente encantada e surpresa.

-Eu vim te ver e te dar uma carona pra casa - Gwilym respondeu prontamente - não é porque estamos namorando que vou deixar de te dar carona, agora que eu tenho que te dar carona.

-Claro, verdade - Louisa acabou rindo, chamando a atenção do olhar de Gwil sobre ela.

Quando ela o olhou novamente, sabia bem o que ele estava querendo. Ela ergueu a cabeça mais um pouco para beijá-lo, mas um beijo bem rápido.

-Eu deveria pensar que você ficaria com vergonha aqui na frente de todo mundo do seu trabalho, desculpa - ele logo percebeu o qie a constrangeu e tratou de se desculpar.

-Não, Gwilym, tá tudo bem, não é isso, é só que... - Louisa se enrolou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha nervosamente - é, eu tenho vergonha, e medo de alguém te reconhecer, mas também tô me acostumando com o fato de ter um namorado, sem ofensa.

-Ah tudo bem, eu te entendo, meu amor - Gwilym deu um sorriso caloroso, que fez Louisa se derreter.

-Do que foi que você me chamou? - ela estava maravilhada, emocionada, constrangida.

-Meu amor, porque é isso que você é - Gwilym acrescentou um beijo na bochecha dela para enfatizar tudo que disse.

-Você é real mesmo? - Louisa replicou, balançando a cabeça - porque você tá mais pra um príncipe de contos de fada, e que eu saiba contos de fada não são reais.

-Bom, nós estamos mais pra uma história improvável, mas eu vou considerar o "príncipe" como um elogio - ele acabou rindo também.

Louisa ficaria ali pra sempre, só admirando o amado, se não fossem interrompidos pelo celular dela.

-É a minha mãe - ela avisou Gwil antes de atender - oi mãe, acabei de sair.

-Oi Lou, estou ligando pra saber como você tá - Chrissie disse, amável e preocupada como sempre.

-Eu tô bem, mãe, muito bem mesmo, melhor agora porque o Gwilym veio me buscar - ela contou animada.

-Mesmo? Que bom! Eu queria mesmo falar com vocês dois - a sra. May falou, despertando o interesse da filha - coloca no viva voz Lou, por favor.

A filha obedeceu, Gwilym entendeu imediatamente e os dois prestaram atenção.

-Então, meus queridos, eu e Brian estávamos conversando aqui e se vocês não se importarem, gostaria de convidar vocês pra jantar hoje com a gente, toda a família vai vir - Chrissie fez o convite, com todos os detalhes do plano.

-Vai ser um prazer sra. May, por mim, eu vou, mas a Lou... Você vai, não vai, Lou? - ele quis ter certeza.

-Eu vou sim, nós vamos, mãe - ela confirmou - então nos encontramos mais tarde, tchau, te amo.

-Tchau, sra. May - Gwilym se despediu.

-Tchau e até mais tarde, meus amores - Chrissie desligou.

-Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso - Louisa confessou, deixando escapar seu pensamento.

-Que quer dizer, Lou? - Gwil ficou curioso.

-Mamãe ia fazer um escarcéu porque agora eu tenho um namorado, nós vamos ter que contar hoje, sem falta, que estamos juntos e bem... bom, não é fácil - ela deu de ombros para espantar o nervosismo.

-Sei bem do que tá falando, me senti assim quando fui jantar com sua família pela primeira vez - Gwilym pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo - mas pensa por outro lado, Lou, vamos ter que contar, uma hora ou outra e, se for hoje, não tem problema, eu vou estar lá pra te ajudar.

-Ai, eu nem sei como eu te agradeço por me entender - Louisa suspirou - obrigada, Gwilym.

-De nada, meu amor - ele sorriu, a fazendo ficar contente por ver aquele mesmo sorriso de novo.

Assim, Gwilym levou Louisa para casa, animado por revê-la outra vez mais tarde, mesmo com uma missão complicada pela frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus, eles tão namorando, nem acredito! 🙌🙌😍😍 Esse capítulo foi mais pra mostrar como vai ser o relacionamento dos dois, muito fofinho como eu sempre escrevo meus casais. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	30. Um segredo revelado

Gwilym saiu de casa às 6:40 da tarde, na esperança de não chegar atrasado à casa dos sogros, sem contar que primeiro buscaria Louisa e eles chegariam juntos para o jantar que Chrissie os tinha convidado e organizado.

Não tinha ficado claro se realmente as intenções da sra. May com o jantar eram contar à família que Gwilym e Louisa estavam namorando, mas ele preferiu confiar na intuição da namorada e acreditar que se tratava disso mesmo. Foi por isso que Gwil decidiu caprichar no visual, chegando a usar terno e gravata.

Antes de tocar a campainha do apartamento de Louisa, Gwilym alisou a gravata outra vez, preocupado em parecer impecável. Já ela estava terminando de se arrumar, mas usando apenas as suas roupas arrumadas de todo dia. Ouvindo a campainha, Louisa foi correndo atender, imaginando que fosse o namorado.

Ao abrir a porta, ela o recebeu com um sorriso, mas depois levou um susto, mesmo assim não esqueceu de lhe dar um beijo rápido.

-Gwilym, pra onde você pensa que vai? - Louisa perguntou, tentando não parecer indelicada.

-Que foi? Eu exagerei, não foi? - ele fez uma careta de frustração - é só que, eu pensei que já que você disse que sua mãe provavelmente espera que a gente conte sobre nós pra todo mundo, pensei em me vestir pra ocasião mais formalmente.

-É, eu sei mas... - ela riu, mas depois abaixou os olhos - nós estamos descombinando demais, eu vou ter que me trocar.

-Não, não, Lou, não quis te atrapalhar, não precisa disso - ele respondeu afobado, gesticulando ao falar - se quiser eu tiro a gravata e deixo o paletó no carro.

-Não, sério, não precisa - Louisa suspirou e se aproximou, olhando bem nos olhos dele - eu entendo seus motivos pra se vestir bem e eu acho lindo que veja o nosso anúncio dessa forma, como eu disse mais cedo, ainda tô me acostumando com essa coisa de namoro, então acho melhor eu me trocar, sério, eu não demoro, prometo.

-Tudo bem, se estiver tudo bem pra você - Gwilym fez questão de dizer.

-Tá sim - ela respondeu e voltou ao seu quarto, encarando o guarda roupa aberto.

Louisa tinha pouquíssimas roupas formais, já que ela quase não saía de casa, mas se deparou com algo que serviria. Emily tinha a ajudado a escolher aquele vestido um tempo atrás, era cor de creme, com as mangas curtas delicadas, a saia indo até dois palmos a baixo do joelho, Louisa então decidiu vestí-lo.

Assim, ela foi correndo até a sala, anunciando que agora sim eles poderiam ir. Gwilym apenas sorriu, logo segurando a mão dela, caminhando juntos até a saída. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra que ela entrasse e ele tomou seu lugar, dirigindo até a casa dos May.

Enquanto isso, os outros membros da família já tinham chegado. Isaac e seus pais, Emily e Justin, seu marido, esperando por Louisa.

-Parece que a Lou se atrasou de novo - Emily comentou com uma risadinha.

-Dessa vez ela teve um bom motivo pra isso - Brian comentou, o que deixou o resto da família de orelhas em pé, menos sua filha mais nova e sua esposa.

-Que quer dizer com isso, tio Brian? - Rory perguntou, já ficando um pouco impaciente.

-Acho que vocês já vão saber quando a Lou chegar - Emily respondeu.

-Vocês estão guardando um segredo da gente, não é, Mi? - Jimmy declarou, de braços cruzados.

-Bom, nem eu sei o que pode ser - Justin confessou - por que não me contou, Emily?

-Eu achei melhor não - ela se justificou - mas vocês vão ficar muito felizes quando descobrirem o que é.

-Tomara mesmo, porque tô ficando sem paciência pra tanto mistério - Isaac se entregou, muito impaciente.

Foi então que Gwilym e Louisa chegaram, aliviando a ansiedade dos presentes. Eles cumprimentaram a todos, mas Brian fez questão de apresentar Justin a Gwilym.

-Esse é Justin Alford, meu querido genro, marido da Emily - disse o Dr. May - e Justin, esse é Gwilym Lee, que você deve conhecer do filme.

-Ah é claro! - Justin respondeu apertando a mão de Gwilym - finalmente nos conhecemos, parabéns pelo filme, é incrível como pegou todos os trejeitos do meu sogro.

-Ah obrigado Justin - Gwil sorriu, agradecido não só pelos elogios, mas por ele não estranhar nem um pouco suas semelhanças com Brian May.

-Que bom que convidou o Gwilym pra vir, Lou, fazia tempo que a gente não o via - Jimmy elogiou a ação da irmã.

-Na verdade, Jim, tem mais um motivo pro Gwilym ter vindo comigo - Louisa ficou estranhamente sem graça, e sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso de conforto, que também era um sinal para que eles contassem.

-Quer que eu conte? - Gwil se ofereceu.

-Sim, por favor - ela suspirou.

-Bom, Jimmy, Justin - ele achou melhor se dirigir aos outros homens da família, pensando que também precisava da aprovação deles - com a permissão do Brian e da sra. May, eu e Louisa estamos namorando.

A novidade espantou a família, mas de um jeito positivo. Emily, Justin e Rory os abraçaram, dando os parabéns.

-Quer dizer que eu posso te chamar de tio Gwil agora? - Isaac perguntou, brincando um pouco, mas contente pela tia.

-Se quiser, sim, Isaac - Gwilym sorriu pra ele.

-Bom, Gwilym - Jimmy se dirigiu a ele numa seriedade que o assustou - eu conheço muito bem a minha irmã e sei que se ela gosta de você é porque o sentimento é real, cuide dela, por favor, com todo amor que tiver por ela, porque o coraçãozinho dela já foi machucado várias vezes, e ela merece ter o melhor namorado que puder ter, que eu tenho certeza que você pode ser.

-Obrigado James, eu prometo honrar de todo meu coração tudo que me pediu - Gwilym apertou a mão dele selando um acordo - eu amo muito a sua irmã.

-Eu sei - Jimmy sorriu, destruindo todo clima pesado.

Gwilym não estava triste ou assustado com a forma de Jimmy falar, já que ele entendia que tudo aquilo era amor e preocupação de um irmão mais velho.

-Bom, agora que estamos todos a par das novidades, venham comer crianças! - Chrissie convidou animada, fazendo a família rir e a deixando feliz.

Após o jantar, Louisa e Gwilym conseguiram ter um pequeno momento a sós, enquanto o restante da família ainda conversavam juntos na sala de jantar.

-Pois é, agora é oficial - Louisa suspirou, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Gwilym, enquanto eles estavam aconchegados no sofá - precisamos contar pra mais alguém?

-Bom, eu espero que não se importe, mas já contei pros meninos, assim que cheguei em casa, no dia que te pedi em namoro - Gwil contou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah não, tudo bem, eles devem ter ficado contentes, principalmente o Joe - Louisa riu baixinho - eu percebia ele encarando a gente.

-Não, amor, o Joe disse que tinha um clima entre nós dois desde o primeiro dia que você visitou o set - ele confessou.

-Bom, a gente não sabia disso na época - Louisa ponderou, batendo os dedos distraidamente no joelho de Gwilym - mas ele tava certo.

-Tava sim - ele murmurou, observando o rosto da sua Lou tão de pertinho, então cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo relativamente rápido, já que alguém podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Depois de se separarem, Gwil começou a rir, o que fez Lou franzir as sobrancelhas.

-Que foi agora? - ela demandou.

-Eu lembrei de uma coisa hilária do Joe que eu preciso te mostrar - ele disse isso enquanto segurava o riso, procurando pelo celular no seu bolso.

Rapidamente procurou e encontrou a foto que queria mostrar. Era ele, Rami, Joe e o Ben de papelão replicando a foto que o Queen tirou no Japão na sua primeira visita ao país.

-Ah meu Deus, você queria me mostrar o Cardboard Ben? - Louisa riu sem restrições - eu morri de rir vendo os vídeos no Instagram dele, aquele no carro que ele está usando o cachecol, o que o Joe chama o Ben e segura o papelão e ainda imita a voz dele, tem o da mala também...

-Pelo jeito você já conhecia - Gwilym comentou.

Louisa apenas assentiu enquanto continuava a rir mais um pouco. Uma ideia passou pela mente de Gwilym, com o celular em mãos, aproveitou o momento perfeito da sua risonha namorada enquanto olhava e a admirava naquele estado de alegria. Ver Louisa sorrindo e rindo dava a Gwilym os motivos para fazer o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah meu Gwilou! Coisa mais fofa do mundo! Bom, eles então contaram pra família, esse capítulo também serviu pra vocês conhecerem o Justin, marido da Emily e finalmente termos uma reverência a Cardy Ben! Aeeee! Quem gostou? Vai ter mais zoeiras de papelão mais pra frente. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


	31. Redes Sociais

Como toda novidade no mundo, o tempo foi essencial para que Louisa se acostumasse e se habituasse a ter um namorado. O amor, a gentileza e a dedicação de Gwilym para com ela tornavam tudo mais fácil para se adaptar.

Ela ficou feliz por ele entender que era necessário eles serem discretos e, por isso, quando ele vinha buscá-la na escola algumas vezes, quando ela saía do trabalho, para almoçarem juntos, Gwilym se camuflava no meio da multidão, sem fazer questão de chamar atenção ou mostrar a todos que ele estava ali e, como ele tinha provado a Louisa no dia que começaram a namorar, ele não causava nenhum tumulto por estar ali. No entanto, ela chegou a ver ele conversando com alguns alunos que o haviam reconhecido, Gwil tinha sido educado e atencioso com eles, mas presenciar isso de longe causou um sentimento curioso e diferente em Louisa.

Ela esperava que isso fosse acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas como a mãe dela tinha dito uma vez, aquela atenção não era para ela, era um reconhecimento do talento e esforços do seu amado, e ela deveria ficar feliz por isso. E era assim que Louisa se sentia, feliz pelo reconhecimento, surpresa por ter se deparado com algo que já esperava, e melhor de tudo, não ter ficado tão incomodada com aquilo como achou que ficaria.

Outra coisa que a surpreendeu foi ver um post no Instagram de Gwilym, ela não tinha percebido que ele tinha tirado uma foto dela enquanto ria das loucuras de papelão de Joe, e agora seu namorado tinha colocado a legenda "o seu sorriso me faz querer sorrir." Louisa acabou sorrindo pela frase, ficando emocionada e grata por aquela pequena surpresa. Sem saber que palavras usar para responder, ela apelou para um emoji infalível, um coração. Assim, ela guardou seu celular, sem ter noção do que aquela pequena interação tinha gerado.

Um pouco mais atento às redes sociais que a namorada, Gwilym foi bombardeado por centenas de comentários de seus seguidores, questionando quem era aquela moça do belo sorriso. Ele ficou um pouco constrangido, não esperava que um simples post causaria tudo aquilo, mas no final das contas, era exatamente assim que as redes sociais funcionavam.

Gwilym sabia que fãs do Queen que o seguiam reconheceram Louisa, e então, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser dizer a verdade. Editou a legenda da mesma foto, acrescentando "sim, pessoal, essa é minha namorada @ lou_may". Assim que postou, sentiu que mais um tsunami de comentários surgiria e além disso, se preocupou em como Louisa reagiria a tudo aquilo.

Mais tarde, ele foi encontrá-la em seu apartamento, como já tinham combinado há um tempo.

-Gwilym! - Louisa o recebeu com um beijo e um abraço - vem, entra.

Ele sorriu pela empolgação dela, a seguindo logo em seguida. Quando Louisa voltou a olhar para o namorado, notou a apreensão no rosto dele.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gwil? - ela logo perguntou, para saber como ajudá-lo.

-Ah nada, só uma coisa que eu estava pensando, não sei se julguei errado em pensar assim, mas acho melhor nós falarmos sobre isso - Gwilym usou suas justificativas, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

-Acho bom você me dizer logo o que é - ela cruzou os braços, um tanto suspeita, mas falando de forma gentil.

-Hã Lou? Você viu o Insta? - ele perguntou casualmente, o que fez Louisa achar que ele estava mudando de assunto.

-Ah eu vi, eu amei a foto que você postou, sério - ela acabou sorrindo - é com isso que tá preocupado?

-Bom, é que aquela foto... - ele riu sem graça - sabe, eu postei ela como todo mundo posta as coisas no Instagram, só que muita gente comentou me perguntando quem você era ou se você era minha namorada.

-E eu imagino que você tenha respondido a eles - Louisa então entendeu o desespero do namorado - você tem medo de como eu reagiria... Ah Gwilym...

Ela lhe deu um abraço repentino, o que o surpreendeu, e o fez retribuir, o contato aquecendo o coração dos dois.

-Não está brava? Não achou ruim? - Gwilym fez questão de perguntar.

-Não, tá tudo bem, sério - ela falou com certeza - uma hora ou outra todo mundo ia descobrir mesmo, então tá tudo bem.

-Ah que bom - ele sentiu o peso enorme sair de suas costas - eu realmente estava com medo de você se sentir mal por isso.

-Não, não - Louisa negou - sabe de uma coisa? Tudo isso tem sido... Mais fácil do que eu imaginava, parece que... Não comparando o meu pai com você, mas quando eu era criança era pior, e agora não incomoda tanto assim.

-Talvez porque seu pai seja mais famoso do que eu - Gwilym foi sincero.

-Pode até ser que sim, não sei, só acho que é por isso - Louisa assentiu, pensativa - mas enfim, meu caro Gwilym, já que resolvemos isso, que tal assistirmos "Downton Abbey" hoje?

-Ótimo! - Gwilym deu seu belo e largo sorriso - prometi ao Allen que assistiria.

-Quer dizer que você nunca assistiu? Mesmo fazendo teste pra série? - Louisa ficou curiosa.

-Pois é, é que depois eu me concentrei em outras coisas, arrumar um trabalho, e não vi - Gwilym deu de ombros.

-Entendi - ela assentiu - a vantagem pra mim é poder reassistir tudo.

Um pouco depois, eles se sentaram em frente à TV, não demorou muito pra que Louisa apoiasse a cabeça no peito de Gwilym e ele ajeitasse seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Prestaram atenção nos primeiros quatro episódios, até o celular de Louisa os interromperem, com o incessante som das notificações do Instagram.

Ela se levantou para ver do que se tratava tudo aquilo, Gwilym a observou por um momento, preocupado, mas sem se levantar e acabou continuando a assistir. Louisa se assustou, havia muitas pessoas desconhecidas querendo falar com ela e alguns dos seus seguidores a parabenizando. Ser bombardeada por tudo aquilo a deixou um pouco tonta, mas ela respirou fundo, sabendo que era assim que suas redes sociais seriam daqui pra frente. Mesmo ignorando o sentimento de espanto, aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças dolorosas.

Dando outro suspiro, ela retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Gwilym. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um tempo, ainda assistindo, mas ele sentia a namorada tensa, apreensiva por alguma coisa.

-Lou, que foi? - ele perguntou sem hesitar, mostrando que estava disposto a ajudá-la.

-Nada, só um monte de notificações - ela respondeu, mas decidiu contar mais sobre o que estava sentindo - as pessoas querem falar comigo porque eu sou sua namorada e...

-Pode falar - ele a incentivou a continuar.

-Isso me lembrou uma vez que... - Louisa suspirou, evitando o olhar do namorado, mas buscando conforto em seus braços - bom, meu pai teve a ideia de levar eu e a Emily pro shopping, ele disse que fazia tempo que não passeava só com as filhas, que ele queria ter um momento especial com a gente. Correu tudo bem quando a gente chegou, papai estacionou, a Emily pegou a minha mão, ela tinha uns quatro aninhos. Nós fomos direto pra sorveteria, depois meu pai prometeu que íamos jogar no fliperama, mas aí... Ai... A gente tava simplesmente tomando um sorvete, rindo, conversando, quando umas 10 ou 15 pessoas invadiram o local, loucos pra conseguirem falar com o meu pai, sem considerar que ele estava ali com as filhas... A carinha da Emily de susto, eu não esqueço. Eu mesma fiquei tão assustada, só deu tempo de olhar pro meu pai bem rápido, pra ele entender que eu queria sair dali, mas ele também tava tão assustado quanto eu, eu só peguei a Emily no meu colo e saí correndo dali....

Louisa acabou chorando e Gwilym a aconchegou mais forte, pra mais perto dele, beijando sua bochecha.

-Eu sinto muito por isso... - ele disse baixinho - imagino o quanto você devia estar assustada... E não foi só isso que você passou, não foi?

-Não, teve mais coisas - Louisa afirmou, enxugando as lágrimas - mas essa dói bastante... É por isso que eu tava tão relutante, com o Queen, com o filme, mas sabe, Gwilym?

-Hum? - ele deu um sorriso de alívio, já que agora ela estava olhando pra ele.

-O filme me ajudou a lidar com isso - ela contou - a me lembrar do quanto eu amo as músicas do papai e dos tios e até mesmo a fama que eu sempre achei ruim me trouxe uma coisa boa...

-O que? - ele ficou curioso, mas Louisa só respondeu com um sorriso primeiro, o que já o deixou tranquilo sobre o estado dela.

-Pensa só comigo - ela propôs - se um dia o meu pai e os meus tios desistissem do seu sonho de serem músicos, não se conheceriam e o Queen nunca existiria.

-Seria uma lástima - Gwilym comentou, arrancando outro sorriso da namorada.

-Concordo, acho que nem eu teria nascido se eles desistissem do sonho deles - Louisa constatou, perplexa - lembra da história da minha mãe contando quando conheceu meu pai, né? Mas enfim, o que quero dizer é que, se o Queen não fosse famoso, nunca pensariam em fazer um filme sobre eles e eu nunca teria te conhecido... Não é doido isso?

-Acho que Deus trabalha de formas misteriosas - ele disse pensativo - mas eu sou muito grato por ter encontrado você, mesmo que foi no set de um filme em que eu estava fazendo o seu pai.

-Ah, eu que o diga! - Louisa riu - mas tem razão, aqui estamos nós dois...

-Eu te amo, Louisa May... - Gwilym suspirou, completamente rendido, depois de observar a namorada tão pertinho dele.

-Também te amo, Gwilym - ela respondeu, dizendo o nome dele completamente encantada.

Ela correu para beijá-lo, os lábios deles se encontrando quase simultaneamente. Logo em seguida, ela começou a rir, o que fez seu namorado a olhar com uma cara de espanto.

-Só mais uma coisa - Louisa logo disse para esclarecer - me promete que você nunca vai fazer um permanente?

-Eu prometo - ele disse solenemente, mas depois deu risada - eu nunca poderia roubar o penteado do seu pai e só o Joe pode ser o cara do permanente da turma.

Louisa riu em resposta, o que fez Gwilym rir mais um pouco com ela. Os fardos do passado dela às vezes vinham à tona, mas ele estava ali para garantir que ela não precisava levá-los sozinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente! Eu amei esse capítulo! Comecei a escrever meio incerta sobre o que ele seria, mas já tinha todas essas ideias do Instagram e todo diálogo deles já faz um tempo. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	32. Planejando uma aula diferente

Ser a namorada de Gwilym tinha mudado muitas coisas na vida de Louisa. Aquela velha sensação de vazio e solidão, de achar que seria improvável ela encontrar um namorado que gostasse dela exatamente como ela era, tinha desaparecido. Seu namorado era doce, gentil, cuidadoso e até o seu jeito um pouco bobo e desajeitado que aparecia algumas vezes, fazia Louisa se apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

Foi pensando nisso tudo que ela foi impulsionada a fazer um post no Instagram, procurando a foto de Gwilym mais propícia para isso que ela tivesse no seu celular. Uma semana atrás, eles tinham ido visitar os pais de Louisa e Gwil, conversando com Brian, ele parecia tão à vontade e alegre que sua namorada teve que capturar o momento.

-Ei, você pegou a minha mania? - Brian riu, percebendo o que a filha fez, mas Gwilym ficou confuso.

-Ah não é só eu que tenho essa mania - Louisa deu um sorriso brincalhão - Gwil também tirou uma foto minha sem me avisar.

-Então isso foi vingança, meu amor? - o namorado dela entrou na brincadeira - não seja por isso, se quiser eu poso para uma foto.

E nisso Gwilym já estava parado e sorrindo, outra oportunidade irrecusável de tirar uma foto dele e foi isso que Louisa fez. Foi justamente essa foto que ela escolheu, parando um pouco pra pensar na legenda.

"Eu nem sei direito o que falar, só que você é o melhor namorado que eu poderia ter. Eu sou muito feliz por ter você na minha vida e eu te amo muito @gwilymlee."

Ela então escreveu, começando um pouco incerta, mas se deixando levar por seus sentimentos. Quando a onda de notificações começou, ela apenas decidiu ignorar. Assim, Louisa continuou sua rotina, agora mais reajustada ao seu relacionamento, também focada em seu trabalho.

Naquela manhã, Louisa explicou sobre o reinado de Elizabeth I, e apesar de seus alunos estarem bem atentos, pelo menos a maioria, ela percebeu uma agitação contida entre eles. Felizmente, nada fora do comum aconteceu até o final da aula, mas antes que todos fossem embora, Rebecca mais uma vez foi a heroína que representou a todos.

-Srta. May, eu queria te falar uma coisa, mas também te perguntar outra coisa - a menina começou, incerta.

-Tá bem, Rebecca - Louisa lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador, deixando claro que não ficaria brava com ela, independente da pergunta.

-É que a gente viu seu post no Insta e... - a aluna suspirou - a senhorita tá mesmo namorando o Gwilym Lee? O mesmo Gwilym Lee do filme do... Você sabe.

-É, eu sei, vocês devem estar estranhando tudo isso - a professora sorriu e se voltou também para o resto da turma - mas é verdade, eu e o Gwilym estamos namorando.

-Sério, professora? - Rebecca se exaltou um pouco, empolgada - ele parece ser um cara tão legal, eu fico feliz por vocês, de verdade...

-Feliz ou com inveja? - uma outra aluna rebateu.

-Meninas por favor, não falem assim - Louisa lidou com isso com maturidade, mas corou um pouco.

-Será que a gente poderia conhecer ele, se não for pedir demais? - outra das meninas pediu - apresenta ele pra gente, srta. May, por favor.

E de repente aquela ideia foi apoiada por toda turma, num barulhão de gritos e súplicas exageradas. Apesar da bagunça, Louisa sabia que não era por interesse maldoso que seus alunos estavam fazendo isso. É claro que aqueles que tinham se tornado fãs do filme gostariam de conhecer o ator que tanto admiravam, mas também parte daquilo era alegria por sua querida professora ter encontrado alguém especial.

-Calma, calma, calma, gente! - Louisa pediu, tentando projetar a voz acima do barulho - eu preciso ver o que o Gwilym acha da ideia e depois ver com a diretora se ele poderia vir aqui, mesmo se for rapidinho, está bem assim?

-Sim! - responderam os alunos, com mais palavras de agradecimento e empolgação.

Foi assim que a aula de História tinha acabado naquele dia, e Louisa acabou sorrindo diante da animação de seus alunos. Ela constatou que aquele fenômeno não era algo ruim que a fama gerou, era não estava desconfortável com aquilo. Já lá fora, ela riu ao encontrar o namorado e é claro que mais uma vez, Gwilym a encarou, confuso.

-Qual é a graça? - ele perguntou inocentemente.

-Hum... - Louisa fez um suspense de propósito - você!

E logo em seguida ela o beijou rapidamente.

-Ah não, Lou, me diz logo o que foi - Gwilym apelou para uma carinha de dar pena.

-Certo, é que... - antes de dizer ela segurou a mão dele, caminhando juntos até o carro dele - meus alunos querem te conhecer.

-Mesmo? Uau, é... Bom... - Gwilym foi pego de surpresa - não esperava por isso...

-Pois é, sabe, quando eu descobri que alunos meus se tornaram fãs do filme e de vocês, me assustou um pouco - Louisa confessou - mas agora eu me acostumei com a ideia.

-Certo e... - ele limpou a garganta, um pouco incerto - o que foi que você respondeu pra eles?

-Eu disse que ia perguntar pra você o que acha da ideia - Louisa esclareceu - e aí, Gwil, o que acha?

-Bom, acho que tá tudo bem por mim, sério - ele decidiu depois de considerar a possibilidade - só se estiver tudo bem pra você.

-Sim, eu acabei concordando com eles - disse ela - mas sabe que outra impressão eu tenho sobre isso?

-O que? - Gwilym ficou curioso.

-Que eles querem entrevistar meu namorado pra ter certeza de que ele é um sujeito decente - Louisa deu um sorriso sugestivo - não que ele não seja, porque ele é maravilhoso, mas sabe, meus alunos são super protetores comigo.

-Eu entendo eles, a professora deles também é maravilhosa - Gwilym sorriu de lado, o que fez Louisa sorrir também.

Assim, eles tinham combinado que Gwilym faria uma visita especial à turma, no entanto, ainda tinha um detalhe a ser acertado. Louisa não podia simplesmente trazer alguém de fora da escola para bater papo aleatório com seus alunos, desperdiçando o tempo da aula. Ela teria que pensar em um motivo plausível para trazer Gwilym para sua aula, foi então que Louisa teve uma boa ideia, que logo contou ao namorado quando eles se encontraram novamente.

-Gwilym, tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você, sobre a visita pros meus alunos - ela começou o assunto.

-Tudo bem, pode falar - ele estava atento.

-Sabe que eu não poderia deixar você na minha aula só pra conversar com os meus alunos, então eu vou ter que te pedir um favor - disse Louisa, com um pouco de receio.

-É só falar amor, não tem problema - ele sorriu a tranquilizando.

-Nós estamos estudando sobre a rainha Elizabeth e eu pensei que seria legal você falar um pouco sobre Shakespeare e depois abro espaço pra você conversar com as crianças - ela contou seus planos - o que acha disso? Não é pedir demais ou... Não sei...

-Shakespeare? Vai ser ótimo eu ter que falar de Shakespeare! - Gwilym se empolgou imediatamente - você sabe o quanto eu gosto dele!

-É por isso mesmo que tive a ideia, ainda bem que você gostou - Louisa suspirou aliviada - só preciso falar com a sra. Keylan e te aviso quando vai ser o dia da visita.

-Tá, tudo bem, eu espero - Gwilym concordou por fim.

No dia seguinte, Louisa encarou falar com a sra. Keylan, a diretora de Oaks Middle. Ela não era uma mulher completamente severa, mas a professora de História tinha medo do que ela acharia de sua ideia.

-Srta. May, que surpresa vê-la aqui - disse a diretora ao encontrar com Louisa - você quase nunca vem falar comigo, espero que não seja por causa de algum problema.

-Ah não, senhora, não é problema nenhum - a professora sorriu sem graça - é que eu gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre uma ideia que eu tive pras minhas próximas aulas.

-Do que se trata, srta. May? - a diretora foi direto ao assunto.

-Bom, seguindo o cronograma do currículo escolar em História, estamos estudando a era Elizabetana e na próxima semana vamos estudar sobre Shakespeare e eu... - Louisa sentiu um pouco de vergonha, mas prosseguiu - meu namorado é ator e formado em Literatura, pensei em convidá-lo pra falar um pouco sobre Shakespeare para os alunos.

-Ah claro, pode convidá-lo sim, não vejo problema nisso, mas... - a sra. Keylan estreitou os olhos - desculpe a indiscrição, mas não sabia que a senhorita tinha um namorado.

-Ah nós estamos namorando há pouco tempo - Louisa tentou se justificar o mais discretamente possível - de qualquer forma, senhora, agradeço por aprovar minha sugestão.

-Sim, tudo bem - a diretora assentiu, e Louisa aproveitou a deixa para sair, suspirando aliviada assim que deixou a diretoria.

Quando Gwilym veio buscá-la no final da aula, ela contou que tudo estava pronto para recebê-lo na turma de Louisa na semana que vem.

-E o que exatamente você quer que eu fale? - ele pediu instruções à namorada.

-Bom, é só falar sobre a obra de Shakespeare em si, sobre quem ele foi como artista e... - Louisa pensou mais um pouco - porque você gosta tanto dele, isso vai ajudar as crianças a se identificar e a humanizar o Shakespeare.

-E posso deixar todo o contexto histórico com você - Gwilym concluiu o plano.

-Sim, isso aí - ela assentiu - não se preocupa, meu amor, vai correr tudo bem, acho que estar acostumado com entrevistas ajuda, não?

-Ah é, com certeza - ele concordou - vou me preparar ao máximo pra ficar tudo perfeito.

-Eu sei que vai Gwil, mas quer saber? - Louisa comentou - eles vão querer mais perguntar sobre o filme e sobre nós.

-E o que eu faço quando isso acontecer? - ele ficou preocupado - não quero que você se sinta constrangida.

-Não, é só ser cuidadoso e discreto - a namorada recomendou mais descontraída.

Assim eles combinaram os últimos detalhes da aula especial e apresentação de Gwilym para a turma de Louisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Desde que comecei a planejar os capítulos da história, tinha essa ideia dos alunos da Lou conhecendo o Gwil. Vamos ver como isso vai ser no próximo capítulo


	33. Uma aula sobre Shakespeare

Gwilym acordou mais cedo que o habitual, se preparando para sua grande missão do dia. A princípio, a ideia de conhecer os alunos de Louisa o deixou assustado, não imaginava que adolescentes se interessariam por ele e seu trabalho, mas toda a repercussão de Bohemian Rhapsody tinha tornado muitos jovens fãs dele e de seus companheiros de elenco, mas Gwilym nunca tinha associado que esse fenômeno chegaria até a sala de aula de sua namorada. Depois de toda turnê para divulgação do filme, ele já estava mais habituado com fãs e era por causa disso que estava mais tranquilo em encontrar os alunos de Louisa. Ainda assim, tinha toda a questão de eles terem ciúmes de sua professora e, era por isso, que ele também estava disposto a mostrar todo seu esforço para ser um bom namorado para Louisa.

Dando um sorriso de alívio e puro encanto, Gwilym tocou a campainha do apartamento da namorada, ansioso por vê-la outra vez.

-Bom dia, meu amor! - Louisa veio logo cumprimentá-lo - como é que você tá?

-Bom dia pra você também, Lou - ele disse e a beijou - eu tô bem, um pouco preocupado, mas acho que estou preparado pra minha grande apresentação.

-Calma, Gwilym, eles são uns amores, sério, confia em mim, eu conheço muito bem todos eles - Louisa elogiou seus alunos - então, vamos indo?

-Aham - Gwilym concordou e eles desceram o elevador. 

No estacionamento, Louisa tomou seu lugar no carro e Gwilym dirigiu até Oaks Middle. Era inevitável as pessoas olharem para os dois quando eles entraram na escola juntos. Por sorte, ninguém o reconheceu como um ator famoso, quem estava os observando estava fazendo isso mais por curiosidade, por ele ser uma pessoa diferente que estava visitando a escola pela primeira vez. Além disso, estavam estranhando ele estar acompanhando justo Louisa.

-Pra onde vamos primeiro? - Gwilym pediu por instruções.

-Hã... espero que não se importe, mas acho melhor te apresentar pra diretora, antes de irmos pra aula - Louisa ficou um pouco apreensiva - só pra ela saber que você tá aqui.

-Tudo bem, Lou - ele concordou, também achando o certo a se fazer.

Ele deixou que a namorada o mostrasse o caminho e, criando coragem, ela bateu na porta da diretoria.

-Quem é? - Louisa reconheceu a voz da sra. Keylan.

-É a srta. May, gostaria de apresentar o meu namorado à senhora, se não for muito incômodo - a professora avisou suas intenções.

-Tudo bem, entrem - a diretora permitiu.

A sra. Keylan trocou um olhar com Louisa e depois prestou atenção em Gwilym, ficando levemente chocada, com dificuldades de acreditar que uma das professoras da escola estava namorando alguém tão bonito como um verdadeiro galã de novela.

-Sra. Keylan, esse é Gwilym, que vai palestrar pros meus alunos na aula de hoje - a srta. May fez as apresentações.

-É um prazer conhecê-la - Gwilym apertou a mão da diretora, sendo educado como sempre.

-O prazer é todo meu - respondeu a sra. Keylan - obrigada por contribuir com a educação dos nossos alunos hoje.

-De nada - Gwilym assentiu e ele sentiu que Louisa estava com pressa.

-Nós vamos indo, a aula já vai começar - a professora disse, num tom de despedida.

-Claro, tenham uma boa aula - desejou a sra. Keylan e o casal deixou a diretoria.

-Bom, acho que agora vem a parte mais difícil - Gwilym deu um suspiro, dividindo o olhar entre Louisa e a porta da sala de aula.

-Não, não vai ser, no fundo você sabe que não - Louisa contou o que estava pensando - é só a ansiedade pra ver o que vai acontecer.

-Acho que é exatamente isso - ele concordou, apertando os lábios.

Um pouco depois, ouviram o som do sinal, anunciando que as aulas estavam prestes a começar. Louisa tomou seu lugar na sua mesa, distraidamente pegando seus livros, sem notar que Gwilym parecia um pouco perdido.

-Amor, o que eu faço? - ele perguntou, incerto.

-Sinta-se à vontade, Gwil e... - ela se levantou, tocando os ombros dele para tranquilizá-lo - pode sentar na minha cadeira por enquanto.

Ele assentiu e fez o que ela pediu, Louisa foi até a porta para receber seus alunos. Conforme eles chegavam e diziam "bom dia", reagiam de formas diferentes ao estranho sentado no lugar de sua professora. Alguns apenas imaginavam que fosse o famigerado namorado da srta. May, mas quem tinha assistido Bohemian Rhapsosy sabia que se tratava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Gwilym Lee.

Quem o reconheceu pelo filme tentou controlar a emoção, com vergonha do que Louisa e o próprio Gwilym pensariam se eles tentassem conversar com ele antes que a professora autorizasse. Louisa se pôs em frente a classe, pronta para começar aquela aula diferente.

-Bom dia, pessoal! - disse a professora - sei que vocês não esperavam, mas hoje trouxe um convidado especial que vocês me pediram muito pra conhecer, então aqui está ele - ela olhou e gesticulou pra que ele levantasse e ficasse ao lado dela - esse é o meu namorado Gwilym Lee.

-Olá! - ele sorriu e acenou, ouvindo os alunos responderem de volta.

-Bom, não pensem que ele está aqui à toa, não, nada disso - Louisa deixou claro - se lembram que estamos estudando sobre a rainha Elizabeth I, e eu citei sobre Shakespeare, sobre ele ajudar a caracterizar o reinado dela, e antes de qualquer outra coisa, Gwilym vai falar mais sobre o Bardo pra nós, Gwilym, por favor.

Ele sorriu para a namorada e, entendendo sua deixa, encarou sua plateia.

-Bom, Louisa me pediu pra falar sobre o que me faz gostar de Shakespeare, já que eu sou muito fã dele - Gwil começou - é claro, ele era muito inteligente, talentoso, romântico e também dramático, tinha um jeito único com as palavras que consegue descrever sentimentos de um jeito que todos nós nos identificamos, e descrever sentimentos não é algo simples ou fácil de se fazer....

Gwilym continuou falando, o que fez Louisa se deixar levar pela sua voz doce, culta, inteligente, descrevendo coisas que ele tanto amava, de um jeito que lembrava o pai dela, mas apesar de tudo, Gwilym estava sendo ele mesmo, com seus próprios trejeitos e maneirismos.

Quando ele terminou, ela tomou sua posição ao lado dele.

-Eu sei que vocês estão loucos pra fazer outras perguntas - ela disse à turma - e já que vocês foram atenciosos e se comportaram tão bem, vou deixar vocês fazerem isso, mas peguem leve, por favor.

-Sr. Lee! - Trevor, um dos alunos no fundo, foi mais rápido que todos - eu achei o filme Bohemian Rhapsody incrível! Conta mais pra gente como foi fazer o filme.

-Ah certo - Gwilym gostou da pergunta - foi muito legal, sério, bem diferente de outros trabalhos que eu tinha feito antes, eu treinei muito pra aprender tocar guitarra, depois tive que meio que encontrar meu astro do rock interior, mas o mais legal disso tudo foi que eu, Rami, Ben e Joe continuamos amigos e mais maravilhoso ainda foi eu ter conhecido a professora de vocês.

-E como exatamente se conheceram? - Erin, uma das meninas, representou a todos com sua pergunta.

-Eu sabia que era isso que iam querer saber! - Louisa apontou pras crianças, mas não estava brava.

-Eu posso contar, Lou? - Gwilym pediu, num tom divertido.

-A versão menos dramática possível, por favor - ela disse baixinho.

-Sim, senhora - Gwil assentiu e se voltou para os alunos - bom, pessoal, no dia em que eu comecei a trabalhar no filme, a sra. May, mãe da Louisa, me convidou pra jantar com eles, com toda família e foi lá que eu conheci a professora de vocês, nós descobrimos que gostávamos de Doctor Who, e um tempo depois, quando as filmagens do filme começaram, ela sempre vinha visitar a gente e nós começamos a sair juntos, eu, a Lou e os meninos. Um tempo depois, eu percebi que estava gostando da Lou e mais tempo depois, eu conversei com ela sobre isso, ela aceitou namorar comigo e é essa a história.

Gwilym acabou dando um sorriso de satisfação, emocionado por recontar toda a trajetória e perceber onde tinha chegado, estava ali diante da turma de Louisa, sendo seu namorado, fazendo parte da vida dela, da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo parte da vida dele agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí está o encontro dos alunos da Lou com o Gwil! Esse encontro vai ser importante por causa de uma coisa que vai acontecer lá na frente, aguardem e verão! Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	34. A viagem para Dublin

Louisa estava um pouco apreensiva quando saiu do trabalho naquele fim de manhã. Era uma sexta feira e seu fim de semana estava preenchido com um importante evento. Algumas semanas atrás, Gwilym a tinha avisado sobre o casamento de Allen, sobre ele e os meninos terem sido convidados e como ele queria muito que Louisa fosse.

-Quer dizer que eu estou sendo convidada pro casamento do Allen Leech? O mesmo Allen Leech que eu conheço da TV? - Louisa acabou deixando escapar quando o namorado contou a novidade.

-Sim, eu sei que você conhece ele por causa de "Downton Abbey", mas, meu amor, não precisa entrar em pânico, entendeu? - Gwilym tocou os braços dela para tranquilizá-la - ele é só um amigo, e todo mundo vai estar lá também.

-Claro, claro - logo ela voltou a si - desculpe o pequeno ataque de fangirl, é só que... Bem, imagino que é assim que muita gente pensa sobre você ou o meu pai, tem razão, apesar de tudo, não posso esquecer que vocês são só pessoas comuns, normais...

-Tá tudo bem, eu te entendo - Gwilym fez um carinho na bochecha dela e eles acabaram planejando a viagem até o casamento, que aconteceria em Dublin.

Gwilym estava terminando de arrumar sua bagagem, ele iria encontrar Louisa em seu apartamento e, juntos, eles iriam de táxi até o aeroporto. Chegando em casa, a srta. May almoçou rapidamente, mas reforçadamente, se preparando para a longa viagem. Ela checou os últimos detalhes de sua bagagem e assim, esperou o namorado chegar.

-Já vai! - ela avisou ao ouvir a campainha, deduzindo que fosse Gwilym, segurando sua mala enquanto ia até a porta - oi, meu amor!

Ele sorriu e a beijou a cumprimentando.

-Está pronta? - perguntou ele.

-Acho que sim - ela suspirou e assentiu, juntos eles desceram o elevador e pegaram o táxi até o aeroporto.

Enquanto esperavam seu embarque, tiveram um tempo pra conversar e, mesmo se acalmando um pouco com a ideia de estar participando de um grande evento envolvendo os amigos de Gwilym, que eram os dela também, Louisa ainda estava nervosa.

Mesmo acostumada com a ideia do convite, ela ainda se sentia desconfortável com um pequeno detalhe. Num momento de pausa entre a conversa deles, ela começou a roer as unhas, a primeira coisa que costumava fazer quando se sentia nervosa.

-Lou, você tá legal? - seu atencioso namorado perguntou - quer que eu faça alguma coisa ou busque alguma coisa pra você?

-Não, não é nada disso - ela balançou a cabeça, deixando as próprias unhas em paz - é só que, Gwilym, não vai me levar a mal se eu for sincera?

-Claro que não - ele assentiu - se estiver com algum problema, eu quero fazer meu melhor pra ajudar.

-Certo, obrigada, meu amor - ela o agradeceu primeiro, comovida por sua atenção e dedicação - é que eu não conheço o Allen direito, muito menos a noiva dele, tava pensando que, mesmo com você e os meninos por perto eu possa me sentir deslocada, e além disso o último casamento que eu fui foi o do Felix ano passado e eu basicamente conhecia todo mundo lá.

-Entendi, eu sei como é - Gwilym olhou com ternura pra ela - e sabe de uma coisa, Lou? Não tem problema você se sentir assim, mas se serve de consolo, posso te contar uma coisa?

-Claro, o que é? - aquilo despertou atenção de Louisa.

-Quando Allen me convidou pro casamento, ele fez questão que você fosse comigo, porque eu e os meninos tínhamos falado tanto de você que ele queria te conhecer, e ter a nossa querida amiga, agora minha amada namorada no casamento dele - Gwilym terminou o relato com um sorriso de orgulho, Louisa se impressionou ao ouvir isso.

-E você só me conta isso agora? - ela deixou escapar.

-Eu não queria te constranger - ele murchou um pouco, com medo de que ela ficasse brava.

-Ah tudo bem... - ela suspirou, entendendo a atitude do namorado - bem, já que eu sou uma convidada especial, não posso fazer desfeita.

-E as passagens de avião e hotel já estão pagos, seria um tremendo desperdício - Gwilym deu de ombros, mas Louisa sabia que ele estava brincando.

Ela acabou dando um tapinha no braço dele e rindo. A viagem de avião foi tranquila e pelo cansaço, Louisa acabou tirando um cochilo. Ela parecia tão fofa e tranquila que foi difícil para Gwilym resistir e não tirar uma foto, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo que não postaria em lugar nenhum. Depois de fazerem check-in no hotel comeram alguma coisa juntos para aplacar a fome de horas de viagem. À noite, Louisa propôs passearem um pouco pela cidade, apenas apreciando o lugar incrível em que estavam. Gwilym estava meio relutante à ideia a princípio, mas vendo sua namorada tão animada e sorridente, o convenceu a sair. Depois de caminharem um pouco, o sono e o cansaço os venceu, os fazendo voltar para o hotel e dormirem cedo e a noite toda, já que o casamento aconteceria na manhã seguinte.

Gwilym e Louisa se arrumaram rapidamente, ela usava um vestido azul, nos tons da TARDIS. Apesar de se sentir um tanto insegura quando se vestia mais formalmente, a cor do vestido fazendo-a se lembrar de Doctor Who a deixou confortável. O corte das mangas lembrava um xale e a saia ia até os joelhos. Nos seus pés ela usava sapatos de salto marrom, se esforçando para se manter equilibrada, pra que a diferença de altura entre ela e Gwilym não ficasse tão evidente assim. Ainda um pouco sem graça, ela colocou uma mão atrás da orelha, checando o cabelo solto que caía por seus ombros.

-Você tá incrível! - Gwilym desfez o silêncio, num tom animado e comovido - não que você não seja, porque você já é...

-Eu entendi, Gwilym - ela respondeu com um sorriso de lado - mas obrigada meu amor, você também está lindo, um verdadeiro príncipe, meu príncipe.

-Obrigado - ele sentiu as bochechas corarem pelo elogio - certo, então estamos prontos pra ir?

-Imagino que sim - ela assentiu e sem mais delongas, eles deixaram o hotel rumo ao casamento de Allen.

O local da cerimônia era uma linda fazenda nos arredores da cidade, a grama verde brilhante contrastava com o límpido céu azul. O sol estava luminoso, mas não forte, o clima estava extremamente agradável, realmente um dia perfeito para se unir ao seu grande amor. Louisa e Gwilym caminharam lado a lado até um pátio, onde o altar, as mesas e tudo mais estavam posicionados. A srta. May deu um sorriso de alívio ao ver Ben, apressando um pouco seus passos para encontrar seu conhecido amigo, no que Gwilym se esforçou para acompanhá-la.

-Louisa, é tão bom te ver - Ben a abraçou sem hesitar, e ela retribuiu - que bom que veio.

-Pois é, eu não podia deixar o Gwil sozinho - ela brincou - e o Rami, a Lucy, e o Joe?

-Devem estar a caminho, estou guardando lugar pra vocês - Ben sorriu.

-Obrigado, Ben - Gwilym agradeceu por ele e a namorada.

O casal se sentou na mesma mesa de Ben, enquanto os demais convidados chegavam. Eventualmente Rami, Lucy e Joe chegaram e também se sentaram com eles. Não havia sinal dos noivos durante um bom tempo, mas Allen eventualmente apareceu, dando um rápido oi aos seus antigos colegas de trabalho.

-Srta. May, não é? - ele disse com um sorriso muito simpático - eu fico muito feliz que tenha vindo, é um prazer conhecê-la.

-Sim, sim, obrigada pelo convite - ela estava um pouco assustada, afinal era impossível não se lembrar de Tom Branson ao conversar com ele, um dos personagens de Downton Abbey favoritos de Louisa.

O noivo assentiu e os deixou, tomando seu lugar para esperar por sua noiva. Foi uma linda cerimônia, com tradicionais votos, que levaram Louisa às lágrimas. Passou por sua cabeça que, depois de ir a casamentos estando solteira, esse era o primeiro em que ela não se sentia desconfortável por ver um casal feliz, já que tinha um maravilhoso namorado bem ali ao seu lado. Em certo ponto, ela abraçou o braço de Gwilym, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele, o que o fez beijar a lateral da testa dela. No final de tudo, eles se juntaram aos outros convidados para cumprimentar os noivos. Mesmo um tanto tímida, Louisa deu um firme aperto de mão a Allen e Jessica, desejando toda felicidade do mundo a eles.

Durante o almoço, Louisa acabou se impressionando ao olhar de lado, notando dois convidados em especial. Gwilym, sempre atento à namorada, percebeu o assombro repentino dela e ficou preocupado.

-Tudo bem, Lou? - ele disse prontamente.

-Gwilym, me diz se aqueles ali são mesmo o Dan Stevens e a Michelle Dockery ou eu tô sonhando... - murmurou ela, ainda espantada, tentando ser discreta.

-Bom, são eles mesmos, mas o que... Ah, meu Deus... - Gwil também deixou o queixo cair, entendendo o motivo da reação de sua namorada - são simplesmente o Matthew e a Mary Crawley, não é?

-É, é, exatamente - Louisa disse numa voz aguda, animada - será que eu... nós... não sei, será que eles aceitariam tirar uma foto com a gente?

-Não custa tentar, meu amor - Gwilym deu um sorriso, disposto a tentar fazer isso pela alegria de Louisa.

Antes que ela pudesse impedir, o sr. Lee já tinha se levantado e ido falar com os atores de "Downton Abbey". Gwilym tinha se apresentado, falado um pouco sobre Allen e finalmente tocado no assunto de ser fã da série, ele e sua namorada. Foi então que ele voltou até a mesa e diante do olhar confuso e questionador de Louisa, ele só respondeu o seguinte:

-Só vem comigo.

Ela se levantou meio constrangida, mas ficou feliz ao conhecer Dan e Michelle, ela elogiou a série, suas atuações e como amava o relacionamento dos personagens deles. Por fim, os atores agradeceram por ela ser uma fã tão dedicada e Dan acabou sugerindo uma foto, o que Louisa aceitou, mesmo tímida. Assim, ela percebeu que tudo tinha corrido muito melhor do que ela poderia imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então gente, a Lou é mesmo muito fã de Downton Abbey e eu meio que me coloquei no lugar dela, se fosse eu ali também agiria como ela. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	35. Entre Londres e Sydney

Louisa e Gwilym suspiraram ao mesmo tempo quando ouviram que estava na hora dos passageiros do voo para Sidney embarcarem. Ele estava prestes a viajar ficando umas duas semanas na Austrália, para divulgar o filme "Top End Wedding", que tinha gravado logo depois de terminar as filmagens de "Bohemian Rhapsody". Era a primeira vez desde que tinham começado a namorar que eles ficariam um tempo longe um do outro, e estava sendo difícil para os dois se acostumar com a ideia.

-É, acho que eu tenho que ir agora - ele disse para Louisa, enquanto se aproximavam da fila de embarque.

-É, vou sentir falta das suas caronas - ela riu baixinho, usando o humor para lidar com a despedida.

-Ah fico contente em saber que sou um bom motorista pra você - ele respondeu com ironia, mas também estava brincando com ela - vou sentir sua falta, Lou, prometo que ligo todo dia.

-Eu sei que vai e eu vou esperar, ai de você se não ligar! - ela foi um pouco enérgica - mas falando sério agora, também vou sentir saudade sua, muita mesmo, Gwilym.

Vendo que logo ele embarcaria, ela o beijou se despedindo, sem se importar muito se as pessoas em volta ficassem olhando. Gwilym a retribuiu, com um grande abraço.

-Se cuida e vai com Deus, tá? - ela recomendou enquanto ainda se abraçavam - eu te amo, Gwilym.

-Também te amo, Lou - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Louisa o observou de longe, o vendo se afastar cada vez mais. Aquela imagem deixou seu coração apertado, mas o que a confortou foi saber que não importava a distância, ele continuaria a amando, e ela a ele.

Ao se encontrar novamente com a equipe e colegas de trabalho que Gwilym fez enquanto filmou "Top End Wedding", logo eles notaram uma certa diferença nele. Lee era sempre atencioso, gentil, bem humorado, doce, mas mesmo agindo dessa forma durante a produção do filme, às vezes ele parecia um tanto cabisbaixo, pensativo, distante. Logo deduziram que se tratava de um problema pessoal, e decidiram não perturbá-lo perguntando sobre isso.

Mas agora, fosse o que fosse que o estava incomodando no passado, estava completamente resolvido. Assim, quando Miranda Tapsell, a atriz principal do filme, perguntou se ele tinha novidades, ele ficou ainda mais contente por falar o que tinha acontecido.

-Então, é que eu conheci uma moça enquanto eu estava filmando "Bohemian Rhapsody" e nós nos aproximamos, nos tornamos amigos - Gwilym não conseguia conter o sorriso enquanto contava - e durante muito tempo, eu hesitei falar pra ela que gostava dela, mas agora nós estamos namorando e eu estou muito feliz.

-Ah então era isso - disse Miranda admirada - isso explica muita coisa, meus parabéns! Dá pra ver o quanto você tá feliz mesmo.

-Sério? - ele respondeu, inocentemente envergonhado - e o que quer dizer com "isso explica muita coisa"?

-Ah Gwilym é que às vezes a gente te achava meio triste no set, pensativo - Miranda explicou - pelo jeito você estava pensando na...

-Louisa! - Gwilym completou com orgulho - o nome dela é Louisa e ela é incrível...

E sem querer, e sem poder se conter, ele começou a contar mais sobre a namorada, deixando transparecer o quanto estava encantado com ela.

Em Londres, Louisa continuava com sua rotina, trabalhando muito, respondendo as perguntas de seus alunos, com dúvidas sobre História, mas também sobre Gwilym. Depois de terem o conhecido, parecia que os alunos de Louisa gostavam tanto dele como de sua professora.

-Bom, gente, o Gwilym tá ótimo - Louisa acabou respondendo, meio sem graça - ele está na Austrália por esses dias, divulgando um filme novo.

-Austrália? Filme novo? É o "Top End Wedding", não é? - uma das meninas deduziu - quero muito assistir, parece um filme tão fofo...

-Como é que vocês...? É claro que sabem do filme, por que é que eu estou surpresa? - Louisa se impressionou, mas logo revirou os olhos.

Essas crianças tinham todo tipo de informação em uma fração de segundos na palma da mão por causa da tecnologia. Mais perguntas surgiram, "você já viu o filme na pré estreia porque seu namorado trabalhou nele?" "Por que você não aproveitou e viajou com ele?" "Vocês vão se casar quando ele voltar?". Tudo isso foi como uma avalanche enorme sobre a mente da professora e ela teve que sair para tomar um pouco de água.

Depois de se acalmar, ela acabou rindo, era incrível como seus alunos se empolgavam, sinal de que estavam felizes por ela.

À noite, Gwilym costumava ligar e ouvir Louisa falando sobre seu dia. Ela acabou contando sobre a avalanche de perguntas dos alunos e mesmo que estivessem longe e se vissem pela tela do celular, dava para ver as bochechas dele corarem.

-As crianças são tão... Espirituosas... - Gwilym riu sem graça - mas sabe que tudo isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa importante que eu estava pensando durante esses dias.

-O que foi? - logo Louisa ficou em alerta.

-Eu ainda não te apresentei pra minha família e Owen e Rhiannon tem cobrado muito isso de mim - Gwilym explicou.

-Sei, eu vi os comentários deles nas fotos do Insta - Louisa recordou - também acho importante, é só que, bom eu não toquei nesse assunto antes Gwilym, porque... Tava me acostumando em ter um namoro, mas... Acho que agora estou mais confortável pra conhecer a sua família.

-Verdade? - o rosto dele se iluminou - bom, então podemos planejar isso juntos, quando eu voltar.

-Combinado, então - ela sorriu, o que o deixou feliz - então, quando você volta?

-Daqui dois dias estou embarcando pra Londres - ele contou - eu amo a Austrália, mas não é a mesma coisa sem você...

-Ah para com isso, você me deixa sem graça - Louisa riu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem dessa vez - mas a minha velha e conhecida Londres também não é a mesma sem você.

-Parece que estamos quites então - ele sorriu.

-É, e como é que você tá? Trabalhando muito ou só aproveitando a viagem? - Louisa puxou assunto.

-Ah não, srta. May, meu trabalho é seríssimo - ele contou, muito sério - vi o filme no festival no começo da semana e agora estamos fazendo um monte de entrevistas.

-Claro, bem o que eu esperava - ela deu um sorriso, orgulhosa do namorado.

-Eu amei como o filme ficou Lou, mal posso esperar pra você assistir - Gwilym disse entusiasmado.

-Ah sim, claro, eu vou ver sim - conforme ela respondia, outros pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça - então, vou deixar você descansar.

-Tá bem, Lou, se cuida, te amo muito - ele foi se despedindo.

-Também te amo demais, Gwil, tchau - ela disse num suspiro, vendo ele sumir da tela.

Assim, uma questão inundou seus pensamentos. Tinha sido meio estranho ver Gwilym em "Bohemian Rhapsody", mas agora vê-lo em outro filme, fazia Louisa deduzir que ela sentiria essa mesma sensação esquisita, caso ela o visse como outro personagem, agora que eram namorados. Ela tentou não se incomodar com isso, afinal, era algo que fazia parte do trabalho dele e ela sempre o apoiaria. Talvez ela se acostumasse mais com a ideia com o tempo, talvez eles poderiam conversar mais sobre isso quando ele voltasse. Por enquanto, apesar da distância, Louisa estava orgulhosa do quanto Gwilym estava feliz por seu novo trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o capítulo com referências a Top End Wedding, eu consegui ver o filme e é realmente muito fofo, o personagem do Gwil me lembra muito como eu escrevo ele, então é por isso que imagino como a Louisa reagiria vendo o filme. E os alunos dela representam muito a gente, né? Mal posso esperar pra escrever o casamento deles. Só mais uma coisa, o Gwilym realmente tem uma irmã chamada Rhainnon e um irmão chamado Owen, mais outro irmão chamado Gerraint. Logo eles dão as caras por aqui. É isso, obrigada por lerem, té mais!


	36. O reencontro

Agora faltava uns dois dias para que Gwilym finalmente voltasse para casa, o que deixou Louisa muito feliz e também mais ansiosa. O retorno dele significava ter o namorado perto dela novamente, mas também ter que encarar dois desafios, como ela estava considerando as situações.

Primeiro, era o fato de assistir o novo filme dele. Louisa temia como reagiria ao ver Gwilym interpretando outra pessoa. Foi um longo processo pra que se habituasse a vê-lo como seu pai, mas sem ser o seu pai. Movida por curiosidade, ela deu uma olhada no trailer de "Top End Wedding", e com certeza, ficou espantada.

Era como ver seu namorado exatamente como ele era, Louisa tinha consciência de que ainda assim era um personagem que ele estava interpretando, mas ainda assim, era daquela forma que Gwilym agia. E então a sensação estranha que ela desconfiava que sentiria, Louisa acabou sentindo naquele momento. Além disso, ela começou a se preocupar novamente em conhecer a família de Gwilym.

Se acalmando um pouco depois desse leve choque, ela pensou em como poderia lidar com o que estava passando, a pessoa mais perfeita para se conversar sobre esses assuntos era a mãe de Louisa e ela saberia exatamente o que perguntar à Chrissie.

Apenas chegar à frente da casa dos seus pais trouxe aquele doce alívio de sempre, que aumentou ainda mais quando Louisa entrou na casa.

-Oi, mãe, que bom que te encontrei aqui - ela disse, depois que Chrissie foi até a porta.

-É, hoje não precisei sair, mas está tudo bem com você, minha flor? - a mãe perguntou.

-Pois é, mamãe, você conhece a gente tão bem - Louisa deu uma risadinha - eu estou bem, só estou... Intrigada.

-Intrigada? O que exatamente aconteceu? - Chrissie ficou curiosa.

-Bom, ainda não aconteceu, na verdade, mas eu não consigo evitar ficar nervosa com algumas coisas... - Louisa esclareceu mais um pouco.

-Seja o que for, meu amor, pode contar pra mim - a mãe deu um sorriso compreensivo.

-Bem, é que, sabe que o Gwilym viajou pra divulgar um filme novo, e ele mencionou sobre eu assistir o filme com ele - contou a filha - eu cheguei até ver o trailer do filme, e eu achei tão esquisito ver o meu namorado como outra pessoa, uma pessoa que parece tanto com ele mesmo, eu sei diferenciar as coisas, mas é complicado evitar estranhar tudo isso, você já sentiu algo parecido? Digo, vendo o papai tocar? Porque pra mim era tão comum ver ele tocando, mas agora quando se trata do meu namorado... Talvez eu estou só sendo ridícula, ou falando demais...

-Não, está tudo bem, minha querida - Chrissie segurou a mão da filha, entendendo o desconforto dela - é natural você ter essa estranheza, eu não sentia esse incômodo vendo seu pai tocar, mas sim com a maneira que as pessoas se aproximavam dele. Você conhece o Gwilym de uma forma, então vê-lo de um jeito ligeiramente diferente, numa tela enorme, exposto desse jeito, realmente causa espanto. Não é crime nenhum se sentir assim e, sabe de uma coisa Lou? Converse com ele sobre isso quando ele voltar, sem medo, ele vai te entender.

-Está bem - Louisa ficou mais calma - o que eu faria sem os seus conselhos, mamãe?

-Só estou fazendo meu trabalho de ser sua mãe - a sra. May se justificou alegremente - e o que mais está te incomodando?

Louisa nem se surpreendeu quando sua mãe disse isso, afinal, Chrissie conhecia seus filhos muito bem.

-Gwilym também disse que ele quer me apresentar pra família dele - a filha disse.

-Isso é ótimo, é mesmo! - a mãe se animou - mostra o quanto ele considera você importante.

-Eu sei, também fico contente por isso, mas... - Louisa olhou para baixo - eu não sei direito o que fazer ou como me portar, tenho medo da reação deles a mim e... É um tipo de situação que eu nunca passei na vida.

-É, é outra coisa em que seu nervosismo é totalmente compreensivo - Chrissie constatou - apenas respire fundo e seja você mesma, não se preocupe, Gwilym vai estar do seu lado te dando todo apoio, e por mais que pareça ruim no começo, depois você se familiariza com o jeito das pessoas que acabou de conhecer, foi assim comigo e o seu vô Harold.

-É, imagino que sim, já que o vovô sempre foi um amor de pessoa com você, mesmo sendo rigoroso... - Louisa replicou, pensativa - acho que devo me manter otimista, afinal.

-Sempre, minha querida, sempre - Chrissie deu um tapinha afetuoso na mão dela.

Assim, depois da conversa com sua mãe, Louisa conseguiu se sentir melhor com seus dois desafios. Antes de encará-los, ela estava lidando com a espera. Tinha certeza de que Gwilym não a estava esperando ali no aeroporto, aguardando seu desembarque, e portanto esperava que ele gostasse da surpresa. Nas mãos dela tinha uma plaquinha de identificação, escrito "Gwil", outro pequeno detalhe que ela esperava que ele gostasse.

Gwilym desceu do avião, pegou de volta sua bagagem e já estava ligando para pedir um táxi quando notou sua namorada, segurando a placa com seu apelido. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, envolvendo Louisa em seus braços por um longo tempo.

-Não achei que ia te encontrar aqui - ele disse perto do ouvido dela, enquanto se abraçavam.

-Eu pensei em vir te ver o mais rápido possível - Louisa justificou sua surpresa, olhando fixamente para Gwilym - senti muito sua falta.

-E eu também, como senti! - ele disse numa mistura de animação e alívio.

Pensando por por um breve instante, sem se importar com as pessoas que estavam ao redor, ela o beijou sem aviso, segurando o rosto dele, se equilibrando na ponta dos pés.

-Promete pra mim que não vai mais passar tanto tempo longe? - ela pediu, não querendo mais sentir tanto a falta dele.

-Tá aí uma promessa que não posso cumprir sempre, sinto muito, meu amor - Gwilym realmente ficou triste por isso - mas eu tenho uma ideia pra recompensar o tempo que fiquei longe.

-O que é? - aquilo chamou a atenção de Louisa.

-Te conto quando chegarmos em casa - ele apresentou as condições.

Louisa apenas sorriu em resposta e juntos eles foram de táxi para o apartamento de Gwilym. Ela esperou com paciência até que ele desfizesse sua bagagem e voltasse à sala. Quando ela encontrou com o namorado novamente, havia uma caixinha nas mãos dele.

-Não poderia voltar sem trazer um presente pra você - Gwilym estendeu a caixa para ela.

-Ah mas não precisava - Louisa se sentiu lisonjeada.

-Precisava sim, estamos juntos faz uns dois meses e eu ainda não tinha te dado nenhum presente - ele cobrou de si mesmo.

-Tá bom, obrigada - Louisa acabou aceitando o gesto, abrindo a caixa.

Dentro dela, estava um colar com um pingente peculiar, era uma TARDIS, uma pequena cabine de telefone azul, igualzinha a de Doctor Who.

-Meu Deus, Gwilym! - a namorada dele ficou completamente impressionada - você achou isso em Sydney?

-E lembrei de você assim que eu vi - ele sorriu - gostou?

-Se eu gostei, eu amei, obrigada! - ela o abraçou.

Ela preferiu guardar o presente novo para usar numa ocasião especial. Enquanto Louisa guardava a caixinha em sua bolsa, Gwilym se preparava para falar com ela sobre algo importante em que tinha pensado a viagem toda.

-Louisa, também tem uma coisa que eu queria falar... - ele iniciou o assunto e ela olhou para ele - eu estava pensando em te levar pra Birmingham, pra conhecer minha família, na semana que vem, o que acha?

-Pra ser sincera, Gwil, acho ótimo de verdade - Lou assentiu - eu sei o quanto isso é importante, pra nós dois, e eu estou mais preparada pra esse encontro agora, então pra mim, tudo bem.

-Ah que bom, eu estava preocupado com você se sentir desconfortável, mas se está tudo bem pra você, está tudo bem pra mim - Gwilym ficou aliviado - obrigado, meu amor.

-De nada, meu amor - Louisa respondeu, com um doce sorriso, que a fez ganhar um beijo do namorado.

Ela resolveu não se preocupar tanto com a viagem a Birmingham, apenas seguiria os conselhos de sua mãe e mostraria aos Lee o quanto ela amava Gwilym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois são fofinhos, e a Lou puxou a insegurança dos pais dela, mas eu entendo ela. Bom, no próximo capítulo finalmente vamos conhecer a família Lee! Obrigada por lerem, até mais!


	37. Conhecendo os Lee

Louisa estava de pé bem cedo, ansiosa com a viagem, animada em poder viajar com Gwilym, otimista sobre como seria seu dia. Seria apenas um dia que eles passariam com os Lee, mas Louisa esperava que fosse suficiente para conhecer a família e se enturmar, na melhor das hipóteses. Outra vez, ela acendeu o otimismo e continuou esperando por Gwilym. A campainha a fez se levantar, correndo para atender.

-Bom dia, meu amor - disse ele assim que a viu.

-É realmente um bom dia quando a primeira pessoa que eu vejo hoje é você, Gwilym - Louisa tentou um gracejo, o que fez o namorado corar.

-Obrigado - ele murmurou, lisonjeado.

Sem mais demora, eles desceram juntos, e Gwilym abriu a porta de seu carro do lado esquerdo, pra que Louisa sentasse ao seu lado. Em seguida ele tomou seu lugar ao volante e assim eles iniciaram a viagem. Foi ela quem teve a ideia de ir até Birmingham de carro, era seu jeito preferido de viajar, e Gwilym logo aceitou a sugestão.

-Pegar a estrada me traz tantas lembranças... - Louisa puxou o assunto, sentindo-se nostálgica.

-Mesmo? Como o que? - Gwilym gostaria de ouvir histórias que eram especiais para a namorada.

-A gente sempre ia pra casa dos meus avós assim - Louisa explicou - mamãe amava organizar essas viagens e meu pai sempre dirigia, eu sentava do lado do Jimmy e a gente vinha conversando e tudo parecia tão normal, mas tão maravilhoso, mesmo sendo simples...

-Mas são coisas simples que tornam a vida maravilhosa - Gwilym acrescentou.

-E esse é seu lado Shakespeare falando - Louisa brincou - mas tem razão, meu amor, tem razão.

-E o que mais você fazia na casa dos seus avós? - ele quis saber mais.

-Em Hampton nós íamos direto pra praia, teve um dia que foi ótimo, passamos a tarde inteira lá - ela sorriu diante da lembrança - teve uma hora que começamos a jogar areia um no outro e meu pai correu atrás da minha mãe brincando...

-Parece bem legal, nós podíamos ir pra lá, no próximo feriado - Gwilym sugeriu, animado pelo que ela contou.

-Calma, Gwil, essa viagem de agora nem acabou e você já tá pensando na próxima - ela teve que rir.

-Desculpa - ele disse, mas rindo.

-Não, tudo bem, gostei do seu entusiasmo, me lembra o meu vô Tony - Louisa teve outra lembrança - ele amava soltar pipa, e ensinou a gente a soltar pipa, sinto tanta falta dele...

-Você teve avós incríveis - Gwilym comentou.

-Pois é, tive sorte de ter tempo de conhecê-los - Louisa suspirou - o vô Harold faleceu quando eu era muito pequena, depois a vó Ruth, esposa dele, mas eu já era adolescente, meu vô Tony se foi faz seis anos, mas a vó Maggie ainda está viva, morando em Leeds.

Louisa se sentiu um pouco triste pela saudade, por lembrar de parentes tão amados, mas que não estavam mais presentes. Sua expressão murchou um pouco ao se lembrar deles e, Gwilym, percebendo isso, teve uma ideia para animá-la.

-Se importa se eu ligar o rádio? - ele perguntou, delicadamente.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo - aliás, se você não se importar, meu amor, eu trouxe algo pra essa ocasião.

Louisa tirou a bolsa do porta-luvas e de dentro da bolsa, tirou um CD.

-Faz tempo que não vejo um desses - Gwilym comentou.

-E essa é a versão atualizada da versão original - Louisa contou, observando o disco em sua mão.

-E o que seria a versão original? Vinil? - ele continuou tentando adivinhar.

-Uma fita cassete - revelou ela - eu, a Mi e o Jim gravavámos músicas com o meu pai, as nossas favoritas, conforme o tempo foi passando, passei tudo pro CD, mas chega de histórias, vamos ouvir logo.

-Sim, srta. May - Gwilym assentiu, pegando o disco das mãos dela e colocando para tocar.

Ele sorriu ao reconhecer "Hey Jude".

-Beatles? Que maravilha! É muito bom saber que minha namorada tem bom gosto! - ele se entusiasmou.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu achei que você já pensava que eu tinha bom gosto desde que eu te contei o que eu gostava de ouvir - Louisa ponderou - mas entendo seu entusiasmo, pode agradecer minha mãe foi outra influência dela, apesar que meu pai também gosta deles.

-Quando se trata de música, os May são excelentes - Gwilym disse por fim.

-Não posso discordar - Louisa assentiu e eles continuaram ouvindo.

Passaram por "Blackbird", " I Will", "She's Leaving Home", " She Loves You", "Penny Lane", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Here Comes The Sun", "Yesterday", "Help", "Hello Goodbye". Gwilym e Louisa cantaram todas juntos, sem se importar quando o CD começou a tocar tudo de novo.

Eles chegaram em Birmingham quando "Penny Lane" estava tocando, o que pareceu ser uma propícia coincidência, remetendo Gwilym do lugar onde tinha crescido, que conhecia tão bem. Mais uns minutos e eles chegaram. Louisa suspirou ao avistar o lugar, era uma típica casa familiar no subúrbio, a parede tinha a cor marrom avermelhada, os degraus da varanda eram brancos, mas manchados aqui e ali pelo tempo. De repente, a sensação de conforto que ela sentia na casa de seus pais reapareceu, e Louisa teve certeza de que tudo daria certo.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu, Gwilym logo veio segurar sua mão e eles caminharam juntos até a varanda. Ele bateu na porta, esperando por resposta e ficou surpreso e feliz ao ver seu pai.

-Gwilym! Chegaram rápido - o sr. Lee o abraçou - foi uma viagem tranquila, então?

-Foi, foi sim - Gwil confirmou - pai, essa é a Louisa, minha namorada.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Lee - ela logo simpatizou com o sogro, aliviada por ele não parecer tanto com seu próprio pai.

-Finalmente conseguimos nos encontrar, não é mesmo? - o pai de Gwil deu um sorriso, apertando a mão dela.

-Pois é, acho que tenho um pouco de culpa nisso, sinto muito - ela achou melhor ser sincera.

-Não, não se culpe, tudo tem uma hora certa pra acontecer e o importante é que estamos juntos aqui e agora - o velho Lee a assegurou - mas agora entrem, além da saudade que estamos sentindo do Gwilym, também tem gente curiosa pra te conhecer.

-Ok - Louisa murmurou, um pouco nervosa.

Ela continuou andando, bem ao lado do namorado, eles passaram pelo hall, e uma sala de estar com uma lareira, até chegarem à sala de jantar, onde todos estavam reunidos.

-Oi gente! - Gwilym cumprimentou, o que causou uma comoção da família.

Sua mãe o abraçou primeiro, depois seu irmão mais velho, sua cunhada, sua irmã, e seu outro irmão, e por último seus sobrinhos, dois meninos e uma menina.

-Essa é a Louisa, não é? - a sra. Lee se reaproximou dos dois - que bom te conhecer, você é muito mais linda pessoalmente.

-Oh... Obrigada - o elogio pegou Louisa de surpresa e a fez corar.

-A gente só te conheceu pelo Insta do Gwil - Rhiannon, a irmã dele apontou - seja bem vinda, Louisa, eu sou a Rhiannon.

-Gerraint - o mais velho dos quatro irmãos Lee também se apresentou - olá!

-Oi - Louisa respondeu.

-Eu sou Owen, essa é a Lyla, esposa do Gerry, e os pequenos, George, Bernie e Lizzie - Owen se apresentou, tomando a frente do resto da família.

-Tio Owen, eu queria me apresentar - George reclamou.

-Não liga pro Owen, Louisa, ele é sempre assim - a mãe dele justificou.

-Bom, eu tenho um tio que é igual o seu tio Owen, George - Louisa puxou conversa com o menino, para aliviar a tensão do momento.

-Mesmo? Seu tio é muito chato? - perguntou George com curiosidade.

-George! - o pai dele repreendeu.

-Deixa ele, Gerry, já estou acostumado - Owen deu de ombros.

-É assim que vocês se comportam na frente da visita? - foi a vez da sra. Lee repreender - o que a Louisa vai achar da gente?

-Não se preocupa, sra. Lee, a minha família também é assim - Louisa ajudou a sogra.

-Então você sabe como é aturar três irmãos? - Rhiannon perguntou num tom divertido.

-Ei, nós não somos insuportáveis! - Gerry fez questão de se defender.

-Bom, na verdade, eu tenho um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova - a srta. May contou - mas entre nós três, acho que eu era a irmã irritante.

-Não, você não, Lou, você é meu anjo! - Gwilym logo mostrou sua surpresa.

-Pra te tranquilizar Gwil, Jim e Emily garantem que eu mudei pra melhor - ela garantiu.

-Pelo que eu conheço de você, mudou pra muito melhor, sim - Gwilym deu um sorriso apaixonado.

-Olha, que fofinho o nosso pequenininho tão apaixonado! - disse Rhiannon numa vozinha aguda.

-Rhia! Agora você tá sendo irritante - comentou Lyla.

A família riu e aquele som fez Louisa se sentir em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Gostaram da família do Gwil? Na vida real ele é o mais novo de quatro irmãos, que tem os mesmos nomes que tem na fic. Só nomeei a Lyla e as crianças. Alguém aí se arrisca dizer quem é o tio irritante da Louisa? Vamos ter mais família Lee no próximo capítulo, até lá!


	38. Na residência dos Lee

Depois de rirem um pouco, Ceinwun decidiu mudar um pouco de assunto, curiosa para saber outras coisas sobre sua nova nora.

-Você trabalha com o que, querida? - a sra. Lee perguntou, docemente.

-Ah sou professora de história - Louisa respondeu com todo orgulho e alegria, mas seus cunhados fizeram uma careta ao ouvir isso.

-Professora! Combina muito com você, você me parece muito inteligente, Louisa - Tom elogiou.

-Ah obrigada - ela agradeceu o sr. Lee com um sorriso tímido.

-Mas você sempre quis ser professora? - Lyla perguntou, adivinhando que era isso que os outros três irmãos Lee gostariam de saber.

-Não exatamente, acho que descobri que gostava de História depois que terminei a escola - contou Louisa - mas a minha mãe teve a ver um pouco com isso.

-Por que? Ela sugeriu que você fosse professora? - Rhiannon ficou interessada.

-Não, mas ela e o meu pai foram professores e minha mãe sempre gostou de história - a srta. May explicou - e eu passei meu ano sabático na casa da minha vó e os livros da minha mãe estavam todos lá, acabei lendo e gostando.

-Falando na sua família... - Owen puxou assunto outra vez.

-Owen, não... - Gwilym sussurrou para ele, um tanto desesperado, não conseguindo ser muito discreto.

Louisa logo soube o motivo da reação de Gwilym. Ele imaginou que talvez ela não quisesse falar sobre Brian e o Queen.

-Meu amor - ela o chamou com ternura, tocando o braço dele, o que agradou a família e o fez prestar atenção nela - não tem problema nenhum, está tudo bem, de verdade.

-Tudo bem - Gwilym cedeu, aliviado.

-O que querem saber sobre a minha família? - Louisa se voltou para os Lee, disposta a contar de forma ampla sobre o que mais eles quisessem saber.

-Bom, é que seu pai é Brian May, guitarrista do Queen... - Owen disse, mesmo sem graça - como é que ele é?

-Hã... - a srta. May fez uma pausa e uma cara de pensativa de propósito - alto, tem o cabelo cacheado grisalho, toca a Red Special...

As risadas da família a interromperam e até mesmo Gwilym riu.

-Esqueceu de falar que sua namorada era engraçadinha, Gwilym - Gerry brincou.

-Certo, eu estava brincando - a própria Louisa se desculpou - meu pai é ótimo, sério, ele é tudo isso que eu disse, que vocês já sabiam, mas ele também é um cara bem normal, com um coração enorme. Em matéria de pai, ele age como qualquer outro pai agiria.

-Ah sim, mas... Como é que é ser filha do guitarrista do Queen? Você é próxima do Roger, do Freddie e do John também? - Owen continuou animado e Gwilym voltou a se preocupar.

Ele sabia muito bem que aquelas eram perguntas que a namorada odiava responder. Por mais que seu irmão estivesse bem intencionado, Gwilym temia como o coração de Louisa estava lidando com tudo aquilo. Ele teve uma resposta parcial para isso quando ela segurou a mão dele por debaixo da mesa e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Era um mecanismo de defesa, mas Louisa não perdeu a coragem.

-Bom, ter um pai famoso não é tão legal assim - ela foi dizendo sua opinião - tem pessoas que podem ser bem inconvenientes...

-Como você agora, Owen - Gerry chamou sua atenção.

-Ei! - o mais novo reclamou - me desculpa Louisa, se estou te incomodando.

-Não, tá tudo bem, mesmo - ela reafirmou - quando eu era criança era bem pior, mas agora, me acostumei.

-Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso - Owen ficou mais reflexivo - por causa do assédio dos fãs, claro.

-É, isso - ela deu um sorriso triste, mas que logo ficou feliz - mas vamos falar das coisas boas que você citou, os meus tios! Sabe, eu cresci chamando eles de tio e é como se eles fossem mesmo irmãos do meu pai.

-É, dá pra perceber que o Queen é mesmo uma família - Owen concordou.

-E eu sou testemunha disso - Louisa assentiu.

-E você e o Gwilym? Como é que se conheceram? - Geraint queria saber mais sobre isso.

-Ela visitou o set um dia - Gwilym aproveitou a oportunidade pra falar, como se estivesse esperando para contar essa história que amava - com os pais dela, e eu quis ser gentil, agradecendo a presença dela, mas acabei te assustando, não foi, Lou?

-Você? Você não assusta nem uma mosca! - Rhia disse diretamente para Gwilym.

-É porque ele parece muito com o meu pai - Louisa explicou entre risos.

-E não é meio estranho namorar um cara que parece o seu pai? - Owen disse, parte divertido, parte curioso.

-Ah o Gwil só parece meu pai, mas ele não é como o meu pai - ela respondeu, olhando pro namorado - mas eles tem as qualidades parecidas, um coração enorme, gentil, preocupado, e cheio de amor também, o namorado perfeito.

-Que bom saber o quanto você ama o meu filho, querida - Ceinwun tocou a mão de Louisa afetuosamente.

-Obrigada sra. Lee - devolveu a moça, completamente emocionada, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Louisa estava tão apreensiva em conhecer a família de Gwilym que se sentiu lisonjeada e honrada, por sentir o quanto os Lee a receberam bem e a acolheram, e a aprovando como namorada de Gwilym.

Ele percebeu a emoção de Louisa, beijando sua bochecha, para dizer que ela também era uma namorada maravilhosa.

Um pouco mais tarde, a família tomou chá juntos e os irmãos de Gwilym aproveitaram para contar histórias da infância deles, como foi crescer em Birmingham e como às vezes, ele se sentia confuso.

-As pessoas estranham você dizer que nasceu em Londres, mas não ter o sotaque de lá, ou quando falam que você não é galês se nasceu em Londres - Gwilym comentou sobre essas lembranças - eu tinha uma certa crise de identidade quando eu era criança, que eu só fui entender quando eu cresci.

-Isso explica muita coisa - refletiu Louisa - mas como eu disse uma vez e repito, eu amo seu nome e você ser galês, são coisas que fazem você ser quem você é.

-Obrigado - Gwil tomou uma das mãos dela e beijou seus dedos dobrados.

Geraint então teve a ideia de jogarem rugby, outra coisa que Gwilym amava. No meio das conversas do dia, Louisa descobriu que seu namorado costumava jogar rugby na escola e até pensou em seguir essa carreira, mas acabou se encontrando na atuação.

Ela apenas se sentou ao lado de Ceinwun, Tom e Lyla, observando Gwilym jogar com seus irmãos e sobrinhos. Ele era tão paciente e alegre com as crianças, rindo e explicando como jogar, era simplesmente encantador e adorável. Aquela cena já tinha se gravado na memória e no coração de Louisa.

Assim, o dia foi se acabando e, por volta das 6 da tarde, Gwilym e Louisa se preparam para voltar a Londres. Ela se despediu de cada um, já familiarizada com eles.

-Quando você vai voltar, tia Louisa? - Lizzie perguntou, o que comoveu o coração de Lou.

-Eu espero que logo, Lizzie - sua nova tia sorriu, tocando a bochecha dela.

Antes de partirem, Louisa tirou da sua bolsa um envelope misterioso e entregou para Owen, que ficou intrigado com o gesto.

-Gwilym me disse o quanto você é fã do Queen - ela explicou - aí eu pensei em pedir isso pra você... Pro meu pai.

Owen ficou sem palavras ao imaginar do que se tratava. Apenas abriu o envelope, se deparando com uma foto de Brian com a Red Special em 1983. No canto, estava escrito na caligrafia do guitarrista "Com muito amor e carinho, para Owen Lee. Brian May".

-Como é que eu posso te agradecer por isso?! - ele falou, completamente animado.

-Não tem de que, de verdade - Louisa deu uma risadinha - tudo que você e todos fizeram por mim nessa tarde já é agradecimento suficiente.

Owen assentiu e a abraçou, o restante da família se despediu de Louisa mais uma vez e Gwilym ficou completamente feliz ao ver o quanto sua família já amava sua namorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a parte 2 do encontro da Louisa com os Lee. Essas curiosidades sobre o Gwilym são reais. Bom, no capítulo seguinte vamos rever uma personagem que eu espero que vocês não tenham esquecido dela, e é também um capítulo que estava muito ansiosa pra escrever. Nos vemos lá!


	39. Um encontro especial

Louisa e Gwilym compartilhavam de um mesmo sentimento enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas de Leeds. Paz, sossego, tranquilidade, as características comuns de uma cidadezinha do interior.

Era a segunda vez que eles viajavam juntos, apenas os dois e o rádio ligado, tocando Beatles ou outra banda mais moderna, e é claro, ocasionalmente, Queen. Aquela viagem era especial porque, depois de os dois conhecerem muito bem as famílias um do outro, Louisa achou importante que Gwilym conhecesse sua preciosa avó. Enquanto estavam se encaminhando para a casa de Margaret Mullen, Louisa se lembrava da conversa que ela teve com sua avó materna contando sobre o namorado pela primeira vez.

-Olá, vovó - cumprimentou ela, contente por ouvir sua voz.

-Louisa! Minha menina! Quanto tempo não falo com você! - Maggie ficou positivamente surpresa com a ligação - o que eu tenho que fazer pra que você me ligue?

-Ah vó, todo mundo diz isso, não esperava que a senhora também dissesse - Louisa riu.

-É, eu sei que de todo mundo da família, você ainda liga pra mim com mais frequência - a avó resolveu a questão - mas me diga, o que quer falar comigo?

-Então, vovó - disse a moça apreensiva, tomando coragem pra falar - é que... Eu arranjei um namorado.

-Mesmo? Isso é maravilhoso! - Maggie comemorou, sabendo o quanto isso era uma grande conquista para a neta - e como ele é? Quem ele é? Como o conheceu?

-São perguntas demais, vovó - Louisa sorriu - mas eu quero muito que você o conheça, ele é ótimo, ótimo mesmo. Foi por isso que eu liguei, pra combinarmos uma visita, pra eu apresentar o Gwilym pra senhora.

-Sim, sim, como vai ser bom te ver, minha menina! - a sra. Mullen assentiu - venha quando você quiser, quando achar melhor, vou ficar esperando.

-Está bem, vovó, eu aviso quando nós formos, obrigada - Louisa confirmou a visita - tchau e até mais!

-Até mais breve, Louisa! - Maggie desligou, já ansiosa para rever a neta e conhecer o namorado dela.

E o dia da visita tinha chegado, Louisa e Gwilym já estavam se aproximando da casa de Maggie. O local não tinha mudado muito desde os tempos em que Louisa e seus irmãos eram apenas crianças. Quando eles desceram do carro, ela notou um pouco da apreensão dele.

-Tá tudo bem, Gwil, ela é um amor - Louisa assegurou.

Ele assentiu e sorriu, confiando na namorada. Ela bateu na porta e uma senhora surgiu. A sua idade estava bem estampada pelos cabelos branquinhos e as ruguinhas entre os olhos e os lábios. Além disso, ela se movia com um pouco de debilidade, mas ainda assim, estava enérgica por receber suas visitas.

-Louisa... Louisa! - a avó a envolveu num longo abraço, e depois tocando o rosto dela - ah minha menina, você continua tão linda, talvez um pouco mais linda, e feliz, acredito que esse cavalheiro seja o motivo disso.

Maggie observou Gwilym.

-Oi, vovó, não está errada - Louisa concordou - esse é o grande homem que eu queria apresentar à senhora.

-Gwilym Lee, sra. Mullen, é um prazer conhecê-la - ele se inclinou ligeiramente, apertando a mão de Maggie.

-Igualmente meu rapaz, igualmente - a senhora sorriu para ele - mas entrem por favor, e se sintam em casa.

-Pode deixar - Louisa disse prontamente.

Seguindo a namorada, Gwilym se sentou com ela na sala. A sra. Mullen se sentou numa poltrona na frente dos dois, se aconchegando para começar a fazer as perguntas que queria fazer.

-Então Gwilym, que nome bonito você tem - Maggie sorriu para ele - como você, devo dizer.

-Obrigado, sra. Mullen - ele agradeceu timidamente, contente por ela não ter estranhado seu nome.

-Se não se importa de me contar, como foi que conheceu a minha neta? - instigou a senhora.

-Hã... - Gwilym trocou um olhar confidencial com Louisa, ela assentiu, o autorizando a contar a história - bom, pra começar, não sei se a senhora sabe, mas fizemos um filme sobre o Queen.

-Ah eu sei, Chrissie comentou comigo - a sra. Mullen entendeu - eu sou uma fã da banda, por assim dizer, mas não cheguei a assistir o filme, ou ficar sabendo dele com muitos detalhes.

-Bom, eu... - por algum motivo estranho, Gwil se sentiu sem graça em contar o que estava prestes a contar - eu sou o ator que interpretei o Brian no filme.

-Ah eu sabia que você me era familiar! - a avó de Louisa deu um tapinha na própria perna - você me lembra o Brian mesmo, eu até me lembrei um pouco de quando a Chrissie apresentou ele pra gente pela primeira vez, mas enfim, foi por causa do filme que se conheceram?

-Foi, foi sim - Gwilym relaxou - Louisa veio ver as filmagens com o Brian e a sra. May, e eu me aproximei dela, nos tornamos amigos com um tempo e eu percebi que gostava dela.

-E pediu ela em namoro? - a sra. Mullen se empolgou com a história - mas imagino que ela não aceitou tão fácil, não foi?

-Vovó! - Louisa se assustou.

-Estou certa, não estou? Eu conheço você, minha querida - a avó inclinou a cabeça cheia de razão.

-Não posso mentir pra senhora - Louisa murmurou, mas revirou os olhos - confesso que eu estava assustada no começo...

-Não tinha nada contra o Gwilym, não é? - a avó compreendeu - mas por causa da reputação do Queen, e do seu pai...

-É - Lou teve que concordar.

-Sabe Gwilym, deixa eu te contar uma história sobre a minha Lou, uma história que eu acho que você deva conhecer - a avó propôs e Louisa sabia do que ela estava falando, achando necessário que o namorado soubesse sobre aquela parte delicada da sua vida - quando ela era uma mocinha, de uns 13 anos, Chrissie me contou que ela tinha parado de sair com os pais quando eles estavam envolvidos com alguma coisa da banda. A minha filha estranhou esse comportamento, mas no fundo, eu e ela sabíamos muito bem o motivo pra ela agir assim. E a Lou continuou evitando tudo que tinha a ver com o Queen por muito tempo, até quando chegou o ano sabático dela, e ela morou um ano comigo e o avô dela. Foi ótimo receber minha neta aqui, ela foi sempre tão alegre e espontânea, só que quando ela chegou aqui, não era assim que ela estava. Era pra ela ter chegado mais cedo da viagem de Londres até aqui, mas ela atrasou uns dias, e eu fiquei muito preocupada...

-Eu precisava de um tempo só pra mim - Louisa interrompeu Maggie gentilmente, olhando para Gwilym - pra me afastar de toda aquela atenção por causa do meu pai... parei aqui e ali na estrada, trabalhei de garçonete e lavando pratos, guardando dinheiro. Mas não ser reconhecida como a filha do guitarrista do Queen foi um grande alívio, de verdade, não que eu me envergonhe do meu pai ou da minha família...

-Não, eu te entendo - Gwilym segurou a mão dela - a culpa dessa dor, não é da sua família, é das pessoas, dos que esquecem que você também é só uma moça comum, simples, um ser humano, mas o ser humano mais precioso pra mim, por ser exatamente simples, como você é. E eu te entendo, meu amor, sempre vou te entender. Não importa o que acontecer comigo, eu sei que eu te quero ao meu lado.

-Gwilym... - Louisa suspirou, encantada, se sentindo agradecida, lisonjeada, sortuda, como toda vez que dizia o nome do amado, ela tocou o rosto dele, meio incerta do que fazer.

Ele ignorou a presença da sra. Mullen, tendo um pressentimento de que era exatamente isso que a senhora também queria. Ele se inclinou para Louisa e a beijou, demonstrando todo seu amor e proteção por ela. Quando eles se separaram, ela tinha as bochechas coradas e olhou sem graça para a avó.

-Não fique acanhada, minha querida - Maggie garantiu que estava tudo bem - eu queria tanto que você encontrasse um amor tão lindo, como o da sua mãe, e dos seus irmãos, e você encontrou. Obrigada por amar tanto a minha neta, Gwilym.

-É um prazer e um privilégio, sra. Mullen - ele sorriu para a senhora.

-Igualmente, meu caro Gwilym - Louisa secou algumas lágrimas enquanto respondeu - igualmente.

Foi a vez dela de beijá-lo, para a alegria de Gwilym e da sra. Mullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah esse capítulo foi especial mesmo, porque a Lou ainda é muito apegada com a vó dela e eu tinha que fazer esse encontro da Maggie com o Gwilym. Nos próximos capítulos, vamos tratar de outro grande evento, o que será, hein? Esperem pra ver, obrigada por lerem, té mais!


	40. Convites Importantes

Antes que escurecesse, Gwilym e Louisa deixaram Leeds e tomaram o caminho de volta para Londres, por mais que a sra. Mullen tivesse insistido para eles ficarem pelo menos mais um pouco.

-A senhora sabe que é uma viagem relativamente longa e nós temos que trabalhar amanhã - a neta justificou, mas também desejando que pudesse ficar um pouco mais.

-Eu sei, eu compreendo - a sra. Mullen assentiu - mas só uma tarde não é suficiente pra matar saudade de você, e além disso, vou sentir muita falta do Gwilym também.

-E eu da senhora - ele sorriu - foi muito bom passar o dia aqui.

-Eu digo o mesmo, Gwilym - Maggie respondeu a ele - sempre que possível, convença sua doce namorada a vir me visitar.

-Vovó, não preciso ser convencida disso - Louisa se defendeu - eu amo a senhora.

-Mas mesmo amando, mal vem aqui - rebateu a avó.

-Eu prometo que nós vamos vir, com mais frequência - Gwilym acabou resolvendo a questão - obrigado por tudo, sra. Mullen.

-Eu que agradeço, meu rapaz - ela o abraçou se despedindo, depois foi a vez de Louisa.

Assim, eles deixaram Leeds com a promessa de voltar em breve. Mesmo à distância, tanto Gwilym como Louisa manteram o contato constante com Maggie.

O casal continuou com sua rotina de trabalho normal, até Gwilym receber um convite que o deixou completamente assustado, mas também empolgado. Tudo começou quando ele checou seu email, havia uma mensagem da equipe organizadora do Globo de Ouro, parabenizando as indicações de "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Continuando a ler o email até o fim, lá estava o que impressionou Gwilym ainda mais, todo o elenco principal do filme, inclusive ele, estava convidado a participar da cerimônia de premiação. O Globo de Ouro era um dos maiores prêmios da indústria do cinema, e isso por si só fez Gwilym se sentir lisonjeado, mesmo tendo ido a outras importantes premiações às quais Bo Rhap tinha sido indicado.

Toda essa surpresa e espanto dele se multiplicaram ainda mais quando na mesma semana, ele recebeu um email semelhante da própria Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas. O filme em que Gwilym e os colegas tinham se dedicado em trabalhar com tanto carinho e homenagear o Queen e seus fãs, que tinha proporcionado a ele não só encontrar três grandes amigos, mas também o amor de sua vida, tinha sido indicado ao Oscar, e ele e seus colegas de trabalho estavam convidados a comparecer na grande cerimônia.

Estar presente nos dois eventos, eram privilégios grandes demais para um ator. A sensação de dever cumprido e orgulho fizeram Gwilym chorar lágrimas de alegria, mas também se sentir levemente nervoso. Sua primeira ideia logo depois das notícias foi saber como os meninos estavam reagindo a tudo isso.

_"Gente, fiquei sabendo sobre o Oscar e o Globo de Ouro agora. Que loucura, não é?"_

Gwilym enviou para o grupo de bate-papo deles.

**BEN**   
_Eu também, é inacreditável. Nós somos muito sortudos!_

**GWILYM**   
_E vocês estão lidando bem com isso? Quer dizer, nunca imaginei estar no Oscar_

**JOE**   
_Não, não estamos completamente bem, estamos explodindo por dentro_

**RAMI**   
_Talvez você está explodindo um pouco por fora Joe, mas sim, acho que todos nós estamos assim por dentro_

**BEN**   
_E você foi indicado ao Oscar, cara!_

**RAMI**   
_Pois é... Sem palavras..._

**GWILYM**   
_Parabéns, Rami_

**RAMI**   
_Valeu pessoal_

Saber que os amigos estavam tendo uma reação parecida com a dele deixou Gwilym mais confortável. Era algo amedrontador, porém fantástico que estava acontecendo com eles. Logo em seguida, outro pensamento passou por sua mente.

Perto do horário de saída de Louisa, ele fez questão de ir mais cedo buscá-la, ansioso por contar a novidade. Agora que estava mais familiarizado com a escola e as pessoas que frequentavam o lugar familiarizadas com ele, Gwilym pôde entrar livremente no local. Foi em direção à sala de Louisa, achando alguns dos alunos dela no meio do caminho, que lhe deram um oi rápido que ele retribuiu. Chegando à porta, deparou-se com a namorada, concentrada, guardando seus livros na mochila, linda como sempre.

-Louisa - ele chamou delicadamente.

Ela se sobressaltou um pouco, surpresa por reconhecer aquela voz.

-Ficou impaciente hoje, Gwilym Lee? - ela se voltou pra ele, brincando, com uma mão na cintura - desculpe te fazer esperar tanto tempo.

-Talvez eu tenha sido apressado pela saudade - ele sorriu de lado - e por outra coisa.

-Que outra coisa? - Louisa franziu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

-Ah eu te conto quando chegarmos no "Haijing" - ele propôs, seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação.

-Só vou esperar porque amo comida chinesa - ela concordou.

-Eu sei, eu sou meio culpado nisso - respondeu ele.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido antes de saírem da sala de aula. Louisa aproveitou o trajeto até o restaurante para contar sobre sua manhã, aguardando pacientemente pelas novidades do namorado.

No "Haijing", pediram seu prato favorito e depois de comerem um pouco, Gwilym sentiu a pressa da namorada para ouvi-lo.

-Então, Lou, a outra coisa que eu queria te contar é que... - ele iniciou o assunto - o filme foi indicado ao Globo de Ouro e ao Oscar.

-Sério? Meu Deus do Céu! Isso é demais, demais mesmo! - foi a reação imediata dela - mas é claro, era de se esperar, vocês foram indicados a tantos outros prêmios, e eu continuo orgulhosa de vocês.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Gwilym sorriu pra ela, mas logo depois franziu o cenho.

-Então, quer dizer que você vai viajar o mês que vem pra Los Angeles, não é? - Louisa deduziu - está preocupado em ficarmos longe um do outro outra vez? Pelo bem ou pelo mal, estou me acostumando com isso.

-Não, amor, é justamente o contrário - ele suspirou, tomando todo cuidado para trazer o assunto à tona - eu, Ben e Joe podemos levar um acompanhante pra esses eventos, claro que Rami vai levar Lucy e ela também é do elenco tecnicamente.

-Você quer que eu vá com você - Louisa afirmou em voz alta, espantada.

-Aham, seria um prazer pra mim - Gwilym respondeu baixinho, mas só se estiver tudo bem pra você.

Em um breve instante, antes que Louisa respondesse, os conselhos de sua mãe bateram forte em sua mente e seu coração. Chrissie sempre estava ao lado de Brian, não importasse o que acontecesse, cheia de amor e orgulho dos feitos do marido. Louisa amava Gwilym e estava realmente orgulhosa de todo o reconhecimento do trabalho dele e dos amigos. Então ela compreendeu, por amor tomaria a postura que o momento estava pedindo, seria a "namorada orgulhosa do ator Gwilym Lee". Além disso, outra coisa que a convenceu ainda mais foi o que Gwil tinha dito a ela em Leeds, que ele a queria do seu lado, não importasse o que acontecesse.

-É claro que eu vou, Gwilym - ela tocou o rosto dele - pode contar comigo, porque também vou querer estar ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, obrigado - ele beijou a mão dela com entusiasmo, mas depois a deixou continuar sua refeição.

Por aquela alegria toda de Gwilym, valia a pena enfrentar os holofotes e atenções. Mas Louisa não estaria sozinha, sabia que podia contar com o namorado a apoiando também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui chegamos às grandes premiações! Queria muito escrever esse trecho da história, pra desenvolver como a Lou vai lidar com tudo isso. Mil desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, mal tive tempo pra isso ontem, mas aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!


	41. Uma consulta de figurino

Louisa tinha começado a se acostumar com a ideia de que iria às premiações do Globo de Ouro e do Oscar daquele ano. Isso por si só já a deixava um pouco tonta, mas ela estava disposta a enfrentar esse desafio. Depois começou a pensar em como seria quando estivesse lá, o que faria, o que diria, como se vestiria. Sobre como agir, ela sabia se comportar em grandes eventos, os pais dela a criaram muito bem para que soubesse como lidar com esse tipo de situação. A mão de sua mãe sempre estava ao redor da sua quando ela sempre precisava e agora que Louisa tinha crescido, Gwilym seguraria sua mão.

Depois dessa questão resolvida em sua mente, Louisa começou a pensar no que vestiria e foi aí que começou a pirar. Ela nunca tinha ligado muito pra moda, seu estilo, se é que ela tinha, era muito simples, o que era prático e confortável, e nem sempre o que estava na moda tinha essas características.

Louisa ficou indecisa sobre o que vestiria, se era melhor comprar um vestido novo ou mandar fazer um, mas se encomendasse um e demorasse para ficar pronto demais atrapalharia seus planos. Ela riu sozinha no meio do seu apartamento, pensando nessa questão toda, achando o quanto estava preocupada com uma coisa tão trivial, era um comportamento bobo. Foi aí que ela teve uma ideia.

Quando Louisa chegou à casa de seus pais, notou os dois um pouco tensos por algum motivo.

-Eu vim numa má hora? - ela não hesitou em perguntar.

-Não, filha, de jeito nenhum - a mãe dela logo disse em tom de desculpas - imagina...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - Louisa tinha que saber.

-Nada, nós só acabamos de saber que fomos convidados pra comparecer ao Globo de Ouro e... - Brian interrompeu sua própria explicação - francamente, sua mãe está pirando.

-Bri, eu... - a sra. May suspirou, um pouco cansada - é uma coisa muito grande, e glamourosa e cheia de atenção e holofotes, e por mais que eu esteja acostumada com eventos, esse é... Amedrontador pra mim.

-Chrissie, não tem nada do que temer, nós vamos estar lá, todos juntos! - Brian insistiu, mas com toda paciência do mundo.

-Eu sei, só quero estar o mais apresentável possível, sem chamar atenção demais, entende? - Chrissie fez uma careta de dúvida.

-Claro que entendo, e é assim que você vai estar - seu marido beijou sua testa - minha elegante e esposa ao meu lado.

-Obrigada - murmurou a sra. May - mas ainda não tenho certeza do que vou vestir.

-Engraçado que essa é a minha maior dúvida no momento também - Louisa confessou, sem graça.

-O que quer dizer, meu amor? - Chrissie deixou seu dilema de lado, prestando atenção na filha.

-É que Gwilym vai estar presente no Globo de Ouro também - Louisa contou - e eu aceitei o acompanhar.

-Mesmo? Isso é bom, muito bom - comentou o pai dela, maravilhado, contente por Louisa estar deixando a velha mania de se esconder e evitar grandes eventos para trás.

-É, ele tava tão empolgado quando me convidou - a filha sorriu - não tinha como eu dizer não, e ele quer tanto que eu vá... Mas eu não tenho ideia do que vestir, eu ia pedir conselhos pra mamãe sobre isso...

-Bom, meu amor, acho que posso te ajudar como puder - Chrissie soou incerta.

Brian deu um suspiro, sem entender o porque de tanta comoção. Uma ideia passou por sua mente e ele a pôs em prática.

-Alô? Emily, é o papai - disse ele ao telefone - preciso da sua ajuda aqui, com a sua mãe e a sua irmã, por favor...

-Estamos tão desesperadas assim? - Louisa se voltou para o pai, entendendo o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

-Sem ofensa, mas sim - Brian segurou o riso, e Chrissie acabou sorrindo para ele, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Emily não demorou muito, disposta a ajudar como podia, convencendo a irmã e a mãe a saírem com ela para fazerem algumas compras, o que era muito difícil. Talvez Chrissie fosse mais fácil de convencer, por mais que a mãe das meninas não tivesse muita paciência para escolher roupas novas, ela sempre gostava de passar um tempo com suas filhas. Já Louisa podia ser realmente impaciente o que a deixava irritante, no entanto, naquela ocasião em especial, ela estava disposta a encontrar o vestido perfeito.

Emily as levou para o lugar certo e apenas deixou que Louisa e Chrissie escolhessem o que mais gostassem.

-Parece que os papeis se inverteram um pouco - comentou a sra. May - lembro de quando levava vocês para comprarem roupas novas.

-E eu estou fazendo o mesmo que você fazia - acrescentou Emily - lembra quando deixava a gente escolher?

-É, tudo era e é tão simples - suspirou a mãe delas - eu realmente entrei em pânico.

-Só siga seu próprio conselho, mãe - Louisa se voltou para ela - esteja ao lado do meu pai e vai dar tudo certo.

-Isso serve pra você também - Chrissie salientou e a filha mais velha assentiu.

-Não se preocupa Lou, mamãe, papai e os tios vão estar por perto - Emily a lembrou.

-E Gwilym e os meninos e a Lucy também - a irmã se lembrou do companheirismo de todos.

Os conselhos da mãe e da irmã acalmaram Louisa suficiente pra que ela focasse na tarefa de escolher seu vestido. O que chamou a atenção dela foi um vestido azul marinho, num tom bem profundo. Suas alças abraçavam os ombros, formadas por círculos delicados. Sua saia era comprida e só um pouco rodada.

-Acha que vai ficar bem em mim? - ela perguntou a Chrissie e Emily, segurando a peça de roupa na sua frente.

-Tenho certeza que sim - confirmou a mãe.

-Azul escuro é sua cor - afirmou a irmã, alegremente.

Louisa sorriu aos elogios, decidindo que já sabia o que vestir no Globo de Ouro. Sua mãe também tinha se decidido por um vestido vinho, as mangas cobriam seus ombros delicadamente, a gola em formato de V não era muito profunda.

Emily sorriu, satisfeita por poder ajudar e esperando que a mãe e a irmã realmente se sentissem bem e confortáveis nesses eventos.

Com o tempo, tanto Louisa como Chrissie estavam realmente prontas para acompanharem seus amados na premiação. Ela teve que fazer uma viagem longa até Los Angeles e se hospedar num hotel, mas tudo valeria a pena, estava certa disso.

Lou se aprontou na grande noite do Globo de Ouro, preferindo evitar o espelho, já que ficar se admirando só a deixaria mais nervosa ainda. Ela apenas respirou fundo, esperando por Gwilym.

Quando ela atendeu a porta, os dois prenderam o fôlego ao mesmo tempo, pensando em como a elegância dos dois tinha realçado sua beleza.

-Realmente você é o meu príncipe esta noite - Louisa disse em tom de brincadeira, mas era um elogio sério.

-E você, minha princesa - ele beijou a bochecha dela delicadamente.

Sem demorar mais, eles entraram no táxi que os levaria para o local do evento. Durante todo o trajeto, Louisa segurava a mão de Gwilym, mostrando que ela estava ali e não sairia do seu lado, como ele tinha lindamente lhe dito. Ela também desejava de todo coração tê-lo sempre do seu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com esse capítulo quando eu escrevi ele, então, saber a opinião de vocês sobre ele seria muito legal, sério. Agora que eu li uma segunda vez, acho que não tá tão ruim. Até mais!


	42. No Globo de Ouro

Quando Louisa desceu do táxi, se sentiu deslumbrada ao ver o grande teatro em Beverly Hills em que a cerimônia do Globo de Ouro aconteceria. O sentimento a deixou levemente tonta e desconfortável, mas ela enfrentou a indisposição e seguiu em frente.

Em seguida, depois que seus nomes foram confirmados como convidados, Louisa e Gwilym tomaram lugar no tapete vermelho. Ele fez questão de ser atencioso com fotógrafos e repórteres, mas com cuidado de ser rápido, para que Louisa não se sentisse constrangida e sufocada. Ela por sua vez, fazia seu melhor para manter sua postura, grata por ocasionalmente ser ignorada por repórteres. Era como se ela não fosse a filha do guitarrista do Queen, era só uma garota comum, acompanhando um ator famoso e, naquele momento, Louisa percebeu que sua mãe tinha toda razão em um dos seus conselhos, toda a atenção que Brian e Gwilym recebiam não eram para elas, somente para eles. Foi com essa percepção que ela conseguiu encarar o evento com muito mais facilidade, por causa disso e por eles logo tomarem seu lugar dentro do teatro.

Havia mesas distribuídas por todo espaço e seguindo a organização do evento, seus lugares estavam devidamente marcados. Para ajudar Louisa ainda mais, ela e Gwilym dividiriam a mesa com Joe, Ben e Allen. Rami se sentaria com o Queen e Graham King, em um lugar mais perto do palco. Esse fato causou curiosidade em Louisa, mas ela tinha suas próprias deduções para que eles se sentassem longe uns dos outros. Um pouco depois que os meninos chegaram e os cumprimentaram, Louisa se voltou para o namorado.

-Rami se sentou lá mais perto do palco por causa da indicação dele ao prêmio? - ela perguntou a Gwilym, se inclinando pra mais perto dele.

-É, exatamente por isso - ele confirmou - eu sei que parece estranho estarmos longe mas, por mais que nós fazemos parte do filme também, quem foi indicado foi o Rami e não nós.

-Entendi - aquilo deixou Louisa um pouco triste.

-Gwilym! Não fala assim! - Joe chamou a atenção dele, brincando - você nos faz parecer coadjuvantes insignificantes.

-Não, Joe, de jeito nenhum - Lou tratou de consolá-lo - é só uma questão técnica, não tem problema nenhum, além disso, se eu pudesse escolher onde sentar, me sentaria bem aqui mesmo.

-Então, meio sem querer, te colocaram no lugar perfeito? - Ben perguntou.

-De um certo modo, sim - ela confirmou.

-Por que? - Allen ficou curioso.

-Porque é um lugar mais discreto e não chamamos atenção - Louisa foi sincera.

-É, eu sei, tudo isso assusta a gente um pouco também, mas você está se saindo bem - Allen garantiu a ela.

-Obrigada - Louisa sorriu, agradecida.

Ela deixou os meninos conversarem seus próprios assuntos e, sem querer, automaticamente, foi levada a prestar atenção aos seus arredores. Por um lado, ela ficou contente de perceber que não era a única pessoa comum ali, Louisa tinha deduzido que muitos convidados eram funcionários da indústria do cinema, roteiristas, diretores, produtores, pessoas que estavam ali pelo seu trabalho de bastidores.

Mas é claro que o olhar de Louisa captou algumas pessoas menos anônimas. Olhando mais pra frente, à uma distância considerável da mesa deles, ela reconheceu a silhueta distinta de Christian Bale, virando-se um pouco mais para a esquerda. Não muito longe dali, o cabelo ruivo de uma convidada chamou sua atenção e Lou acabou percebendo que se tratava de Amy Adams. Quando outro homem se virou para olhar rapidamente para trás, Louisa viu Adam Driver claramente. Um pouco depois, a própria Lady Gaga ficou de pé, saindo pelo corredor, se ausentando um pouco. Louisa achou aquilo fascinante, alguns de seus alunos eram grandes fãs da cantora, e a professora reconhecia que ela era uma grande artista, mas no caso da própria Louisa, o que a deixou animada foi o fato de ver Bale, Adams e Driver tão de perto, ou o mais perto que poderia, já que era uma grande admiradora do trabalho dos três.

Quando Gwil se voltou novamente para a namorada, notou Louisa distraída com alguma coisa.

-Que foi, meu amor, está procurando seus pais? - ele deduziu.

-Ah não, na verdade não - ela sorriu - mas acho que dá pra encontrar meus pais com certa facilidade, mas não era pra eles que estava olhando.

-O que foi então? - Gwilym quis saber.

-É que é meio inacreditável pra mim... - ela soltou um suspiro animado - eu estou no mesmo lugar que o Batman, o Kylo Ren, a Lois Lane e a Lady Gaga, nunca imaginei que uma coisa dessas fosse acontecer comigo, não que eu seja interesseira, não é nada disso, não importa se isso fosse acontecer comigo, ou não, se é por sua causa ou não, só é uma coisa muito legal que me aconteceu.

-Eu te entendo, é claro que te entendo - Gwilym riu baixinho - assim como o Allen disse, estamos nos sentindo assim também.

Louisa assentiu e então todos ouviram um aviso de que a cerimônia começaria em 5 minutos. Foi tempo suficiente pra que ela imaginasse como seria se Rami e o filme levassem para casa os prêmios nas categorias que estavam sendo indicados, ela torceu para que isso acontecesse.

Quando a cerimônia começou, Louisa prestou atenção a tudo educadamente, aplaudindo os premiados, achando tudo aquilo muito interessante. Para alguém que amava filmes e séries, estava sendo uma noite de muito entretenimento. Como fã de Bale, ela ficou contente quando ele ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Ator em Comédia.

-O Isaac ama ele nos filmes do Batman - Louisa sussurrou para o namorado depois que Christian terminou seu discurso.

-E imagino que você também - ele respondeu com um sorriso de lado - mas é difícil não gostar, são excelentes mesmo.

Eles acompanharam mais algumas premiações e então, anunciaram o prêmio de Melhor Ator em Drama. Foi unânime o grito de alegria que Louisa soltou, mais as palmas entusiasmadas. Sua expressão era de puro orgulho enquanto seu amigo subia o palco. Rami agradeceu pelo prêmio, ao Queen, a Freddie, dizendo o quanto o amava e admirava. o que rendeu um cumprimento notório do tio de Louisa, e ao elenco e toda equipe por trás do filme. Louisa quis abraçá-lo, mas teve que guardar seu afeto para quando encontrasse com ele mais tarde.

Algumas premiações depois, já perto do fim da cerimônia, foi a vez de anunciarem o Melhor Filme de Drama e Louisa e todos seus companheiros de mesa redobraram sua atenção, aguardando o resultado tão esperado. Ao ouvirem "Bohemian Rhapsody", ficaram de pé e aplaudiram com toda força e alegria. Graham King, Rami, a própria banda e Jim Beach subiram para receber o prêmio, realmente tinha sido gratificante ver o filme sendo reconhecido, já que Louisa tinha acompanhado todo processo, praticamente dos estágios iniciais até agora.

Com a cerimônia oficialmente encerrada, Louisa se preparou mentalmente e emocionalmente para a outra etapa, a pós-festa. Era outra característica que ela tinha em comum com sua mãe, não gostava desse tipo de coisa, porque parecia que ela não se encaixava em lugares assim. No entanto, nessa noite, ela não estava sozinha, tinha a companhia dos seus pais, tios, dos meninos e de Gwilym.

Foi assim que ela foi conseguindo se sentir à vontade, finalmente podendo dar aquele abraço que queria dar em Rami.

-Eu tô tão feliz por você, de verdade - ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

-Obrigado, Lou - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Um tempo depois, alguém bastante familiar também ajudou Louisa a se sentir melhor.

-Como está se saindo até agora? - a mãe dela disse - não está muito assustada ou incomodada?

-Ah não, mamãe, de jeito nenhum - Louisa afirmou - confesso que no começo foi complicado, a senhora viu, mas depois, é só sentar e prestar atenção em tudo, sério. E a senhora, está bem com tudo isso também?

-Estou, estou, tem sido bem calmo - Chrissie assentiu - acho que exageramos sem precisar.

-Não sem precisar, acho que é da nossa natureza, se preocupar - a filha constatou - o importante é que hoje tivemos a oportunidade de perceber que nós somos capazes de lidar com tudo isso.

-Sim, é uma coisa que temos que redescobrir e lembrar todos os dias - a mãe concluiu.

Todo aquele luxo e glamour podia deslumbrar outras pessoas, mas como Louisa tinha aprendido com sua mãe e, agora mais do que nunca, compreendia isso, estava ali para dar o amor e apoio que seus amados amigos e namorado mereciam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a Lou no Globo de Ouro, eu também me sentiria como ela se estivesse ali. As referências ao Christian Bale, Amy Adams, e ao Adam Driver foram inspiradas por eu ter assistido os filmes do Batman do Nolan, o filme Vice e estar ansiosa pra a Ascensão Skywalker que vai ser lançado no fim do ano. E Lady Gaga, todo mundo conhece, né? Até mais!


	43. Na cerimônia do Oscar

Mesmo tendo mais de um mês para se acostumar com a ideia, Gwilym ainda se encontrava completamente maravilhado ao se lembrar de que compareceria ao Oscar do ano.

Era claro que ele e seus companheiros tinham participado do projeto com muito amor e carinho, fazendo seu melhor para fazer jus a todo o talento e trajetória do Queen, mas agora, todo esse esforço tinha chamado a atenção da Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas. E para Gwilym, era quase impossível acreditar que ele tinha feito um filme que estava concorrendo ao Oscar.

Louisa, surpreendentemente, estava mais calma que o namorado e, durante todo esse tempo, o lembrou de que tudo correria bem e daria certo, que ele e os meninos eram dignos de todo aquele reconhecimento.

Assim, quando chegou o dia de eles voltarem a Los Angeles, o coração de Louisa ficou ansioso. Ela se despediu de Gwilym no aeroporto, ele e Ben pegaram o mesmo avião, enquanto o voo dela só sairia mais tarde, mas o que a confortava os dois era saber que eles logo se encontrariam, no mesmo lugar.

-É uma pena a Lou não poder vir com a gente - Ben lamentou depois que o avião deles decolou - eu não a vejo desde o Globo de Ouro.

-Bom é que ela anda ocupada com o trabalho - Gwilym justificou, mas pensou um pouco mais no caso - e você também poderia ter mandado uma mensagem.

-Bom, nesse caso, peço desculpas - Ben se envergonhou um pouco - também estava ocupado com trabalho.

-O bom desses eventos é termos a oportunidade de nos vermos de novo - Lee sorriu e Hardy percebeu muito mais por trás daquele sorriso.

-Você também tá bem nervoso com essa história de Oscar, não é? - Ben adivinhou - eu sei que è algo muito grande e chique, mas pensa que é uma grande honra pra nós vivermos esse momento, então como dizem os jovens, curte o momento.

-Você é jovem também, Ben - Gwilym teve que rir disso.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - o mais jovem sorriu.

Depois de toda viagem, quando Louisa estava descendo no aeroporto em Los Angeles, ficou surpresa com o que Gwilym estava fazendo enquanto ele esperava por ela.

-Oi... - ela disse meio incerta, dividindo o olhar entre o namorado e a câmera do celular - tem como você...

-Claro, desculpa - Gwilym logo tratou de guardar o celular, já satisfeito com o que tinha filmado - como foi seu voo?

-Tudo bem - ela o abraçou depois de se recuperar da surpresa inusitada - o que tava fazendo me filmando?

-Nada demais, prometo - ele deu um sorriso que quase a convencia.

-Acho bom mesmo, Gwilym - ela foi um pouco mais enérgica.

-Sim, senhora - ele a entendeu e aceitou suas condições.

Eles seguiram juntos para o mesmo hotel, Gwilym acabou a deixando por um tempo, pra que ela descansasse o necessário para recuperar suas energias. Ele aproveitou esse tempo para postar um pouco no Instagram, enchendo seus stories de vídeos que ele e Ben gravaram no avião e é claro, o desembarque de Louisa.

Na noite seguinte, chegando próximo da hora de eles saírem, Louisa se arrumou rapidamente, prática como sempre. O vestido preto tinha sido escolhido com a ajuda de Emily, o colar da TARDIS que tinha ganhado de Gwilym estava em volta do seu pescoço e dessa vez, ela usaria os cabelos soltos. Lou estava alisando uns fios de volta no lugar quando Gwilym a interrompeu. Ela o olhou por um instante, impecável, um pouco estranho sem a barba, mas ainda assim, seu Gwilym.

-Em que posso ajudar, meu amor? - ela disse, prestativa e de bom humor.

-Pode fechar minhas abotoaduras? - ele ofereceu os pequenos objetos brilhantes a ela - por favor?

-Claro - Louisa sorriu, o que fez Gwil sorrir de volta.

Ele virou os punhos para cima, observando os dedos delicados da namorada trabalhando, com admiração.

-São muito bonitas e elegantes - Louisa elogiou enquanto terminava de abotoar.

-Ah obrigado - ele sorriu, olhando pra ela e depois para as abotoaduras - meus pais me deram de presente.

-Sério? Em que ocasião? - ela perguntou.

-Pra eu usar em algum evento chique e importante, caso esse dia chegasse - Gwilym apertou o canto da boca, por nervosismo - e o Oscar é a coisa mais importante pra um ator, que se pode imaginar...

-Eu sei, é muito grande - Louisa concordou, segurando as mãos dele - mas vocês merecem estar aqui, não esqueça disso, apenas relaxe e se divirta, não muito!

-Entendi, Lou - Gwilym deu um risinho de alívio.

-Sério, vai ficar tudo bem - ela reiterou segurando o rosto dele.

Gwilym aproveitou o momento para conseguir um beijo de conforto e gratidão, que Louisa acabou cedendo.

-Antes de nós irmos, não posso perder a oportunidade de selfie - ele anunciou alegremente.

-Outra coisa que você tem em comum com o meu pai - ela balançou a cabeça, mas já se posicionando para a foto.

Louisa apoiou uma mão no peito de Gwilym, enquanto os dois sorriam para a câmera. Um pouco depois, eles chegaram ao local do evento, passar pelo tapete vermelho foi mais divertido tendo a companhia de Joe, Ben e Allen. Louisa não conseguiu encontrar com seus pais e o restante do Queen, já que eles tomaram caminhos diferentes, mas sabia que poderia vê-los depois durante a festa pós cerimônia.

Ela e Gwilym tomaram seus lugares, sentando lado a lado, se preparando para assistir a cerimônia. Foi emocionante ver o Queen ao vivo, como sempre, "We Will Rock You" e "We Are The Champions" traziam boas memórias e boas sensações a Louisa, além de fazê-la perceber o quanto sentiu falta de vê-los se apresentando, e apesar de tantos anos, eles estavam em excelente forma.

Louisa continuou atenta à cerimônia, comemorando muito a cada indicação que Bohemian Rhapsody levava. Quando Rami recebeu o prêmio, ela chegou a chorar, de puro orgulho.

-Ele conseguiu outra vez... - murmurou ela a Gwilym, cheia de admiração.

Ele assentiu, concordando plenamente com Louisa. Quando tudo acabou, ela reencontrou-se novamente com os meninos e Lucy e com sua família. Era um lugar inusitado para tamanho encontro, para a própria Louisa estar ali, mas não importava o lugar, o que era gratificante era o Queen e o elenco do filme estarem juntos, comemorando os feitos que conquistaram juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a aventura da Louisa no Oscar! Espero que não tenha ficado muito repetitivo, por causa do capítulo anterior. E agora, o que será que vem aí pro nosso casal? Continuem acompanhando, obrigada!
> 
> Ah, queria fazer uma perguntinha pra vocês. Algumas pessoas comentaram que gostariam de ver o relacionamento do Robert e da Eliza com mais detalhes. Para isso, pensei em escrever uma história com poucos capítulos, que eu postaria às quartas, no lugar de Evitando o Inevitável, que seria atualizada só nas sextas. O que vocês acham? Por favor, me digam a opinião de vocês sobre isso. Tchau!


	44. Uma experiência diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo pode ter pequenos spoilers de "Top End Wedding".

Depois que todas as viagens internacionais e premiações glamourosas acabaram para Louisa, ela sentiu que realmente estava habituada àquilo tudo. Talvez, se tivesse que passar por tudo isso novamente, ainda sentiria um certo frio na barriga e apreensão, mas no fim das contas, quando chegasse o momento, tinha certeza que conseguiria lidar com tudo.

Voltando à sua rotina normal, Louisa continuou dando suas aulas, respondeu as perguntas pertinentes de seus alunos, sobre como tinha sido participar do Oscar e do Globo de Ouro, e também lidando com pequenas descobertas que ela fez na internet.

Para acompanhar tantas mídias que admirava e, um pouco influenciada por seus alunos de alguns anos atrás, Louisa mantinha um blog no tumblr e, depois do sucesso de "Bohemian Rhapsody" e todas as premiações, postagens sobre isso começaram a surgir na sua linha do tempo.

O que a assustou um pouco foi ver suas fotos com Gwilym, fossem das premiações, fossem do Instagram dos dois. Pelo que Louisa constatou, os fãs os estavam chamando de "Gwilou", uma junção do nome dos dois que ela acabou achando fofinha. Para seu alívio, as pessoas ali admiravam o relacionamento dos dois e alguns até pediam respeito a Louisa. Realmente, existiam vários tipos de fã, ainda bem que entre eles, haviam sensatos também.

Nesse intervalo de tempo, em que a rotina dos dois voltou ao normal, um outro desafio da parte de Gwilym para Louisa surgiu. Com o passar dos meses, chegou a data de estreia de "Top End Wedding" no Reino Unido, e é claro que Gwil estava ansioso para compartilhar com a namorada esse trabalho pelo qual ele tinha tanto carinho. Quando Gwilym propôs assistirem o filme, Louisa sentiu o desconforto que imaginou que sentiria naquele momento. Com um suspiro, criando coragem e, pensando no certo a se fazer, contou logo o que estava pensando que sentiria ao assistir o filme.

-Bom, Gwilym, tem algo que eu preciso falar com você, sobre... - ela hesitou e então decidiu continuar - sobre o filme, é que eu vi o trailer e pensei... Meio que senti que... É estranho te ver num filme, sendo que eu te conheço tão bem... Seu personagem, ele é tão parecido com quem você realmente é, mas no fundo eu sei que vocês são pessoas diferentes, mas a minha cabeça fica confusa do mesmo jeito, é estranho.

-Ah... - a animação de Gwilym murchou um pouco, mas seus olhos esboçavam compreensão - é aquela mesma sensação que você sentiu me vendo como o seu pai.

-Sim, sim, é um pouco parecido sim, mas... - ela não queria deixá-lo triste - nada disso é um problema grande demais pra me impedir de assistir o filme com você, é a sua profissão, é o que você faz e ama fazer, está na hora de eu me acostumar com isso.

-Puxa vida, Lou... - ele suspirou e a abraçou - não tenho nem o que dizer, você é maravilhosa por aceitar fazer isso por mim, eu te amo.

-Também te amo - Louisa riu baixinho entre os braços do namorado - só tem mais uma coisa que eu vou te pedir.

-Pode dizer - Gwilym estava disposto a fazer a vontade dela.

-Você não tem nenhum passe livre, ou outra regalia desse tipo por assistirmos um filme que você fez, não é? - questionou ela - porque eu realmente quero ir ao cinema como uma pessoa normal.

-Você vai ficar contente, meu amor - nisso ele olhou para ela - em saber que eu não tenho nenhum benefício diferenciado por ter feito o filme, vamos ter que pagar o nosso ingresso e esperar na fila como todo mundo.

-Ótimo, perfeito! - ela deu um sorriso satisfeito a ele.

Assim, Louisa encarou seu desafio, mas se sentindo tão leve e confortável e feliz, estava passeando com seu namorado no shopping, um privilégio que era só das meninas adolescentes e, que ela não esperava conquistar, agora pertencia a ela também e o melhor, é que ninguém reconhecia Gwilym como reconheceriam o pai dela, o que era um grande alívio.

Nem quando eles foram comprar os ingressos o reconheceram como um dos astros de "Top End Wedding". Então, eles tomaram seu lugar nas poltronas, o coração de Louisa estava calmo pela familiaridade do lugar, de tantas outras vezes em que ela veio ao cinema com sua família, mas ela suspirou, tentando lidar com o fato de que estava prestes a ver o namorado naquela tela enorme.

Gwilym, por sua vez, estava radiante, completamente animado por ver o filme ao lado da namorada, por mais que tudo aquilo não fosse novidade pra ele, curioso para saber a opinião dela. Quando a projeção começou, só restou a Louisa prestar atenção e mergulhar na história, história essa que chamou muito a atenção dela.

A princípio ela a achou intrigante, começando com a jovem noiva fugida, e depois a transição para as vidas de Lauren e Ned. Sim, tinha sido estranho ver Gwilym ali, muito parecido com quem Louisa chamava de namorado, e beijando outra moça, mas a história de Lauren e seus pais acabou suprimindo isso, os Ford acabaram fazendo com que Louisa lembrasse dos próprios pais. Ao final de tudo, todo aquele clima de casamento acabou aquecendo seu coração e, a fazendo chorar, poucas e pequenas lágrimas de felicidade.

Eles saíram da sala de cinema em relativo silêncio, Gwilym estava louco para fazer perguntas enquanto Louisa ainda pensava sobre o filme.

-Foi bem melhor do que eu imaginei - ela disse, por fim - confesso que foi estranho no começo, mas a história é muito interessante, completamente diferente do clichê das comédias românticas, e toda a questão da cultura aborígene, é ótimo!

-E quanto à minha performance? - Ele perguntou indeciso, numa voz aguda.

Louisa aproveitou a situação para brincar.

-Você mal trabalhou nesse filme, não é, Gwil? - ela sorriu de lado - o Ned é você!

-Eu me identifiquei muito com ele quando li o roteiro - ele deu de ombros.

-Bom, isso realmente é verdade, mas falando sério, você tava ótimo, de verdade - Louisa disse cheia de orgulho - aquelas partes mais dramáticas me fizeram querer chorar com você e eu sei que atuar dramaticamente não é nada fácil, então aqui vão meus sinceros parabéns.

-Obrigado, Lou - ele parou para beijar a bochecha dela - muito obrigado mesmo.

-De nada - ela sorriu em resposta.

Foi assim que Louisa foi ficando gradativamente mais confortável em assistir Gwilym, vendo o namorado se transformar em outra pessoa de forma competente e magistral. Se ele tinha surpreendido interpretando Brian, continuava com essa mesma qualidade em todos os seus outros papéis.

Gwilym continuou procurando por um novo trabalho, fazendo mais audições, até que conseguiu um papel que realmente exigia muito de toda sua capacidade dramática e, realmente, ele mal acreditou quando soube que tinha conseguido o papel. Tudo que lhe restava agora antes de se preparar para interpretar era contar a grande novidade a Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero que não tenha dado muitos spoilers de "Top End Wedding", eu achei importante fazer esse capítulo sobre a Lou se acostumando a ver o Gwil atuar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	45. Um novo trabalho

Louisa se despediu dos seus alunos no fim da aula e caminhou até a frente da escola, esperando por Gwilym, como ela sempre fazia, esperando pela carona dele. Às vezes, ele atrasava aqui e ali por motivos que surgiam, como o trânsito ruim ou estar ocupado com o trabalho, mas eram só uns minutos. Mas hoje, ele estava demorando mais do que costumava demorar, o que deixou Louisa preocupada. Sem mais hesitar, ela mandou uma mensagem para Gwilym.

LOUISA  
Onde você está? Tá tudo bem?

Ela esperou mais um pouco, até que ele respondesse.

GWILYM  
Estou terminando uma coisa do trabalho. Desculpe pela demora, se importa de pegar o metrô hoje? Sinto muito mesmo.

A preocupação contínua dele a fez sorrir.

LOUISA  
Não se preocupe, te vejo mais tarde. ❤

Gwilym não respondeu mais, mas Louisa ficou mais tranquila ao saber onde ele estava. Assim, ela pegou o metrô e voltou para casa, cuidando dos seus afazeres, curiosa para saber o que Gwil deveria estar fazendo, mas sensata o bastante para não incomodá-lo com mais perguntas, já que ele ainda devia estar ocupado.

No início da noite, Louisa decidiu fazer uma visita ao namorado, passando no restaurante "Haijing" para levar o jantar pronto para que os dois dividissem a refeição juntos.

-Oi, desculpa por hoje - ele disse ao abrir a porta para Louisa, beijando a bochecha dela logo em seguida.

-Não se preocupa, sério, eu só fiquei preocupada com a demora - Louisa se justificou - mas depois que você disse que tinha a ver com o trabalho, eu fiquei mais tranquila. Então, você tem alguma novidade pra me contar?

-Sim, sim, você deduziu corretamente, meu amor - ele se sentou na frente dela, sorrindo animadamente - eu estava acertando os últimos detalhes do meu trabalho novo, eu fui contratado por seis meses.

-Seis meses? - Louisa se espantou de forma positiva - é bastante tempo, que bom, Gwil, fico tão feliz por você...

-Mas se eu te conheço bem, vai ficar mais feliz ainda com que trabalho eu vou fazer - ele disse em tom de proposta, pra que ela adivinhasse.

-Hum... - ela captou a mensagem - seria algum filme ou série?

-Hã... Sinto em dizer que você errou - Gwilym fez um beicinho que fez sua namorada rir.

-Ah! - Louisa apontou um dedo para ele - pela sua empolgação é uma peça, algo de época.

-Eu sabia que não ia me desapontar na adivinhação - ele beijou a testa dela como recompensa - é isso, pelos próximos seis meses, eu vou fazer parte da companhia de "Júlio César."

-Espera, a peça do Shakespeare, "Júlio César"? - Louisa se empolgou tanto quanto o namorado - é por isso que você falou que eu ia ficar feliz, é uma peça histórica! Não retrata algo tão feliz, mas é muito interessante, e você ama Shakespeare, então nós dois estamos muito felizes, não é, Gwil?

-Sim, obrigado por ficar feliz por mim, Lou - Gwilym deu um sorriso de apertar as bochechas.

-E quem você vai interpretar? - ela perguntou.

-Brutus - ele respondeu numa alegria um pouco irônica, já que ele faria o vilão da história - eu nunca pensei que conseguiria passar no teste, sabe? Porque ele é o personagem mais difícil e dramático da peça e eu consegui.

-Mas é claro que conseguiria, você é muito talentoso! - ela assentiu com toda convicção.

-Obrigado de novo... - ele deu um sorriso mais tímido e Louisa o beijou, contente por suas conquistas.

Se Gwilym tinha um novo trabalho, isso quer dizer que Louisa também tinha sua vida um pouco mudada por isso. Primeiro, as caronas dele acabaram por um tempo, já que ele estava ensaiando quando ela saía da escola. As caronas voltaram quando chegou a noite de estreia da peça, e outra coisa mudou na vida de Louisa.

Segundo, ela compareceu à noite de estreia, sem saber exatamente se poderia encontrar Gwilym nos bastidores ou não. Sem querer, eles não tinham combinado isso anteriormente e, antes da apresentação começar, Louisa ficou com medo de ir atrapalhá-lo, então ela se contentou em desejar boa sorte mentalmente, esperando que Gwilym sentisse o quanto ela estava orgulhosa dele.

Contente por se sentar num lugar comum, a srta. May se atentou completamente ao palco quando percebeu que a peça estava prestes a começar. Como uma grande admiradora de História e do talento imortal com as palavras que Shakespeare tinha, ela acabou se levando por toda a trama, pelas motivações e ações de cada um dos personagens.

Ver Gwilym na maioria das cenas de forma tão dramática e realista a fez esquecer que era seu namorado ali, era apenas Brutus, seus traumas, sua culpa, seu remorso. Por tudo isso, a cena final foi ainda mais chocante, a fazendo bater palmas de um jeito entusiasta, fazendo jus à todo o talento dos atores e o realismo que todos eles deram à história.

De longe, Gwilym conseguiu avistar Louisa, ele sorriu de gratidão por ela estar ali o prestigiando. Ele esperava conseguir encontrá-la depois do espetáculo e para garantir isso, ele pôs uma ideia repentina em prática.

GWILYM  
Não vai embora, me encontra na saída principal dos fundos

Louisa ouviu a notificação e checando o celular, sorriu ao ver a mensagem, já se encaminhando para o local que o namorado tinha indicado.

Havia muitas pessoas da plateia ali ainda, ávidas para cumprimentar o elenco, Louisa apenas observou tudo aquilo, enquanto esperava que Gwilym aparecesse. Toda aquela comoção não a incomodou, até mesmo quando tantas pessoas conversaram com seu namorado e o elogiaram, ele merecia tudo aquilo e ela não estava sendo prejudicada por isso.

-Lou! - finalmente Gwilym a chamou e ela o abraçou sem hesitar - que bom que você veio.

-Achou mesmo que eu ia perder a grande estreia do meu namorado? - ela sorriu - você tava incrível! Todo mundo estava, parabéns!

-Obrigado, muito obrigado - ele agradeceu.

Assim, Louisa se comprometeu em ir a todas as apresentações que pudesse, durante os seis meses. Gwilym havia proposto que eles sempre se encontrassem na saída ao final da peça, para irem embora juntos. Com o tempo, os atores da companhia e algumas das pessoas que iam ao teatro frequentemente, perceberam o quanto o casal era próximo e unido. Gwilym pôde constatar essa opinião quando uma moça que tinha assistido a peça com certa frequência veio cumprimentá-lo por sua performance.

-Sua atuação é impecável sr. Lee - disse a fã - e é realmente bonito ver como a sua esposa está sempre presente pra vê-lo, ela é sua esposa, não é?

Louisa estava ao lado de Gwilym quando ouviu isso e sentiu o mesmo espanto que ele.

-Bom, eu sou namorada do sr. Lee, obrigada por apoiar o trabalho dele - a srta. May usou seu melhor lado diplomático para contornar a situação - e concordo com você, ele é um excelente ator.

O sr. Lee por sua vez, não soube o que dizer, se agradecia, se se sentia sem graça, se pedia desculpas. O que a moça disse com certeza tinha relevância, significava algo para ele e para Louisa. Para Gwil, talvez fosse a hora de começar a considerar a questão de casamento, mas ele não assustaria Lou com um assunto repentino, por fim, ele decidiu não tocar no assunto, apenas deixar que sua namorada considerasse o que ouviram como a consideração de uma estranha.

Já que a própria Louisa tinha resolvido a questão toda, ela decidiu não se abalar com aquela suposição, já que ela não imaginava, por um bom período na sua vida, que teria a possibilidade de se casar. Se Gwilym fizesse o pedido, ela estaria disposta a dizer sim, de todo coração, mas isso cabia a ele fazer, e ela não o pressionaria.

Quando ele estacionou em frente ao prédio de Louisa, apenas admirou a namorada por uns instantes.

-Obrigado por tudo, Lou - Gwilym disse se despedindo - boa noite, eu te amo.

-Também te amo - ela sorriu, tocando o rosto dele, o beijando em despedida - tchau.

-Tchau! - ele acenou, a observando entrar no prédio.

Dentro do coração de Gwilym, a certeza de que amava Louisa profundamente brotou mais uma vez e foi essa a verdade inevitável que o impulsionou a considerar que queria viver com ela para o resto de sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E sim, pessoal, é isso mesmo que vocês pensaram! O pedido de casamento tá chegando! Antes disso, eu realmente queria fazer o Gwilym atuando numa peça de Shakespeare, eu achei legal ser uma peça de época porque também tem a ver com a Louisa, que ama História. Bom, vamos ver o que o Gwil vai fazer nos próximos capítulos! Tchau!


	46. Pensando no futuro

Gwilym ponderou continuamente durante os próximos dias o que tinha acabado de constatar. A princípio, era espantoso, um pouco assustador, mas por fim, ele viu que todo o amor e união que sentia por sua namorada davam toda certeza de que ele nunca desejaria casar com outra pessoa que não fosse Louisa May.

Além disso, seu relacionamento estava tão bem firmado e estruturado que tudo indicava que só restava aos dois tomarem um passo adiante, um passo chamado casamento. Na sua consciência, Gwilym sabia que tomar uma atitude sobre isso caberia a ele, ele não queria assustar Louisa com o pedido, mas realmente gostaria de ter a certeza de que ela aceitaria. Diante desse impasse, Gwilym sabia que só havia um jeito de saber, e era fazendo a fatídica pergunta à namorada. Assim, ele decidiu esclarecer a mente mais um pouco, já que estava considerando seriamente esse assunto.

Ele ligou para seu pai, o que surpreendeu Tom Lee, por mais que Gwilym sempre ligasse e eles mantivessem o contato constante, o pai pensou em que motivo teria levado o filho a ligar tão de repente.

-Eu estou bem, eu e sua mãe estamos - respondeu o sr. Lee a Gwilym - mas está tudo bem com você?

-Sim, eu estou bem pai - Gwil logo o tranquilizou - é que eu estou pensando numa coisa muito séria por esses dias, e queria saber a sua opinião.

-Claro, pode me contar o que é - Tom acabou redobrando sua atenção na conversa.

-Pai, eu tenho certeza que quero me casar com a Louisa, eu a amo demais, de verdade, só não sei o que fazer agora - confessou Gwilym, apreensivo - é claro que eu quero fazer o pedido, e de um jeito muito especial, só estou com medo de assustar ela, de ela achar que está muito cedo pra isso, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

-Eu entendo, Gwilym, mas vocês já tocaram nesse assunto, mesmo sem querer? - o pai quis saber mais a respeito.

-Hã, entre nós, não - respondeu Gwil - mas eu sinto de verdade que, por mais que possa ser meio cedo pra isso, esse é o momento certo pra fazer o pedido, eu me sinto pronto pra esse passo, pai.

-Você realmente está pronto - Tom confirmou, concordando - mas tem medo de que a Louisa não esteja, ou ela ache que não está pronta.

-É, o meu medo é esse, o que eu faço? - Gwilym procurava uma resposta em meio às dúvidas.

-Bom, faz pouco mais de um ano que vocês estão juntos, não é? - ponderou o sr. Lee - comente sobre isso com ela, veja se isso a incentiva a falar do futuro e talvez você tenha uma pista se ela também pensa em casamento ou não.

-É, acho que é o que me resta fazer e a melhor alternativa - Gwilym suspirou - obrigado pela ajuda, pai e por me ouvir.

-De nada, meu querido, ah e Gwilym, se me permite dizer - Tom acrescentou - eu fico muito feliz que você queira casar com a Louisa, ela é uma excelente moça e eu gosto muito dela.

-Obrigado, obrigado, pai - o ânimo de Gwil aumentou um pouco - isso me deixa feliz também, então tá, vou tentar pôr seu plano em prática.

-Boa sorte, meu rapaz, tchau filho - o sr. Lee se despediu, cheio de expectativa para o que aconteceria.

-Tchau pai - Gwilym sorriu ao desligar.

Pensando mais um pouco, ele teve outra ideia para pôr em prática o que seu pai tinha sugerido. Era domingo à tarde quando Gwilym ligou para a namorada.

-Oi, Lou, está ocupada? - ele perguntou.

-Oi, meu amor - ela respondeu, sorrindo - na verdade, não, ia assistir um pouco de "Victoria", mas pode dizer o que tem em mente.

-Ah eu queria te chamar pra sair, só não vou contar pra onde - ele fez um pouco de mistério - na verdade, é uma surpresa bem simples, por isso não quero contar.

-Tá bem, Gwilym - a explicação dele a fez rir - te espero aqui.

-Te vejo daqui a pouco, então, te amo - disse ele, encerrando a ligação.

-Também te amo, tchau - ela desligou.

Louisa se arrumou e esperou, logo Gwilym chegou e, em um certo trecho do trajeto que ele estava dirigindo, ela conseguiu deduzir para onde iriam. Apesar de Londres ser agitada como qualquer cidade grande, era possível encontrar um pouco de paz e sossego no parque St. James. Gwilym estacionou e propôs uma caminhada a Louisa e assim, eles andaram juntos. Criando coragem, ele decidiu como começar o assunto que queria tratar com ela.

-Reparou numa coisa, Lou? - ele propôs a ela para pensar.

-No que exatamente? - ela ficou instigada.

-Bom, faz mais de um ano que estamos juntos e... - Gwilym se embaraçou um pouco, suspirando para continuar o assunto - tem sido um ano muito maravilhoso.

-Eu concordo, tem sido maravilhoso mesmo - ela suspirou, encantada - e eu espero... De coração, Gwilym, que seja o primeiro de muitos.

-Vai ser sim, eu quero muito que seja - ele se entusiasmou - eu fico feliz que você queira isso, é o que eu também quero.

-Eu quero muito - Louisa reafirmou - eu te amo demais.

-Também te amo muito - ele sorriu para ela.

Foi assim que, de um jeito ou de outro, sem precisar ouvir as palavras exatas, que se Louisa queria ficar com ele por muito tempo, isso seria assegurado com o casamento dos dois.

Decidido em pedir a namorada em casamento, Gwilym se lembrou de pessoas que gostariam de saber dessa novidade. É claro que sua mãe e seus irmãos já sabiam, seu pai havia contado sem demora, mas Gwilym não se importou, eles ficaram felizes com as intenções dele de fazer Louisa parte da família oficialmente. Só restou a ele deixar uma mensagem no grupo de bate papo dos "Bo Rhap Boys".

**GWILYM**   
_Oi gente, tudo bem?_

**RAMI**   
_Oi Gwil_

**BEN**   
_E aí, Gwil?_

**JOE**   
_Tudo bem, Gwilym, e você?_

**GWILYM**   
_Comigo está tudo bem, preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês_

**RAMI**   
_Ok_

**BEN**   
_Pode falar_

**JOE**   
_Conta logo, Gwil!_

**GWILYM**   
_Eu vou pedir a Lou em casamento_

**JOE**   
_MEU DEUS DO CÉU!!! Sério?_

**RAMI**   
_Maravilha, Gwil!_

**BEN**   
_Já não era sem tempo_

**GWILYM**   
_Ei, essas coisas são complicadas, não queria assustar ela, queria esperar um pouco_

**JOE**   
_Mas concordo com o Ben, você tem que fazer isso logo_

**GWILYM**   
_Sim, eu vou sim, posso contar com a ajuda de vocês?_

**BEN**   
_Claro, estamos aqui pra isso_

**RAMI**   
_Mas você já sabe como vai fazer o pedido?_

**GWILYM**   
_Hã... Ainda não, mas eu sei que tem que ser algo muito especial_

**JOE**   
_Com certeza, Gwil, a Lou merece_

**RAMI**   
_Já falou com o Brian sobre isso?_

**GWILYM**   
_É o que eu pretendo fazer agora_

**JOE**    
 _Então boa sorte, meu amigo, e me chama pra ser o padrinho_

**GWILYM**   
_Vou pensar no seu caso XD valeu pelo apoio, pessoal!_

Então Gwilym fez a próxima ligação necessária para que seus planos dessem certo. Esperou que Chrissie May o atendesse.

-Olá, Gwilym, que bom que você ligou, em que posso ajudá-lo? - disse a mãe de Louisa, cordial como sempre.

-Bom, eu precisava falar com a senhora e o Brian, sra. May, é um assunto muito importante - ele avisou - será que posso fazer uma visita a vocês hoje à noite?

-Claro, claro que sim - Chrissie concordou - vou ficar muito feliz em recebê-lo e a Lou vai vir com você?

-Não, sra. May, eu realmente preciso conversar a sós com vocês, sou só eu que vou - Gwilym confessou, com medo do que Chrissie estava achando disso tudo.

-Está certo, entendi - a sra. May assentiu - então, nos vemos mais tarde, meu rapaz, tchau.

-Tchau, sra. May, e obrigado - Gwilym agradeceu e desligou.

Depois de tudo isso, só lhe restou se preparar para a noite, esperando que Brian e Chrissie também gostassem da novidade que ele contaria a eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Estão ansiosos? Bom, ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ver esse pedido, mas espero que vocês gostem. Até a próxima!


	47. Arquitetando o pedido perfeito

Quando Chrissie May avisou ao marido de que Gwilym faria uma visita a eles naquela noite sem Louisa, os pais da moça logo acharam isso estranho, nem ela nem Brian conseguiam imaginar o que levaria seu genro a fazer uma visita repentina, que ele mesmo tinha descrito como muito importante. Antes que a sra. May se preocupasse muito com essa questão, o Dr. May a assegurou de que não deveria ser nada grave, talvez Gwilym quisesse saber algo particular de Louisa sem que ela soubesse, ou conversarem sobre ela em algum outro aspecto, ou quem sabe, ele só gostaria de conversar com os sogros a sós sobre ele mesmo. Chrissie resolveu se apegar à última sugestão e esperar que o melhor acontecesse.

Gwilym chegou mais tarde, como tinha prometido e logo os May notaram seu nervosismo, tinha um brilho de euforia e cautela em seus olhos, suas mãos estavam suando e, tirando a vez em que ele foi até a casa da família pela primeira vez, Chrissie e Brian nunca o tinham visto daquele jeito.

-Está doente, meu querido? - a sra. May deduziu - eu posso fazer um pouco de chá pra você se acalmar, você está muito, muito nervoso, o que foi que aconteceu?

-É, eu nem sei o que dizer... - Gwil titubeou - talvez seja melhor eu tomar um pouco de chá mesmo, se não for muito incômodo, sra. May.

-Não, não é não, eu já volto - antes de sair da sala, ela acabou beijando a bochecha do genro, num ato de afeto para confortá-lo.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas seu nervosismo tem a ver com a Louisa ou não? - Brian o encarou, tentando encontrar uma pista para o estado de Gwilym.

-Na verdade, tem sim, é que eu... - ele suspirou fundo - não é uma coisa fácil de se dizer, eu tenho medo da reação de vocês, mas estou certo de que vão me apoiar, é só que... eu ainda sinto medo, apesar de ter certeza do que tenho que fazer.

-Ah meu Deus... - Brian murmurou enquanto reconhecia todo aquele comportamento - você quer pedir nossa permissão pra se casar com a Louisa, é isso?

-Bom, é isso, exatamente isso - Gwilym riu sem graça, parte contente por não ter que falar, mas também um tanto decepcionado por não ter conseguido falar - eu achei importante vir falar com vocês, assim que tomei a decisão.

-E eu fico muito feliz que tenha vindo falar com a gente, de verdade - May lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante.

Gwilym apenas sorriu em resposta, esperando que a sra. May voltasse com o chá. Ela não demorou muito, ele logo pegou a xícara, tomando um gole lentamente, sentindo o sabor de camomila. Ele sabia que era o tipo de chá preferido dela, e que realmente ajudava a acalmar, ele estava se sentindo bem melhor naquele momento.

-Bom, agora eu consigo falar - o próprio Gwil riu de si mesmo, mas logo ajeitou sua postura, encarando os pais de sua namorada, eles o olhavam com a bondade e a gentileza de sempre e isso o assegurava de que tudo daria certo - eu vim até aqui hoje pra dizer que eu pretendo pedir a Louisa em casamento, eu a amo muito, com toda certeza da minha vida eu quero estar com ela enquanto eu viver, e prometo a vocês continuar a amando e cuidando dela, pra sempre, eu ficaria ainda mais feliz se vocês me dessem sua benção e sua permissão.

-Mas é claro que sim, Gwilym - Brian disse, tendo a resposta pronta desde que percebeu o que Gwil queria, enquanto sua esposa processava tudo aquilo.

Quando Bri olhou para Chrissie, ela tinha quase o mesmo brilho nos olhos e espanto de quando ele a pediu em casamento há 46 anos atrás.

-Meu Deus, Gwilym, me desculpe ficar sem palavras... - ela já estava começando a chorar - é que eu sempre sonhei com que esse dia chegasse pra minha Lou, e você, você é tão perfeito pra ela, você é sempre tão bom pra minha menina, e me orgulha muito, me deixa extremamente feliz saber que você vai se casar com ela, então, sim, meu menino, você tem nossa permissão.

Assim que Chrissie terminou de falar, ela ofereceu um abraço a Gwilym, que retribuiu com todo carinho, grato por ser tão bem aceito e amado pelos pais de sua namorada.

Com a permissão dos May, tudo que restava a Gwilym agora era começar a colocar seus planos em prática para que o pedido acontecesse. Ele tinha uma vaga ideia de como faria o pedido, tendo em mente que tinha que fazer algo tão épico e marcante como o pedido de Brian a Chrissie, mas também algo que não constrangesse Louisa, que fosse especial e inesquecível. Foi assistindo Doctor Who, ainda descobrindo os episódios da série clássica, em uma ocasião em que o Doutor volta a Gallifrey para ser julgado pelos Senhores do Tempo, que Gwilym conseguiu pensar no que chamou de "pedido de casamento perfeito" para Louisa.

Com toda cautela e destreza, Gwilym foi até Oaks Middle, em um horário que sabia que Louisa estaria na sala dos professores. Com um pouco mais de esforço, ele conseguiu convencer o professor de matemática que precisava dar um recado urgente aos alunos, a sós. Suas habilidades como ator vieram bem a calhar, já que o professor acabou cedendo espaço a Gwilym, o deixando com a turma. Quando os alunos o viram, se empolgaram como sempre, mas também ficaram confusos, logo fazendo perguntas coletivas do que tinha acontecido e porque ele estava ali numa aula em que não era da srta. May.

-Bom, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês pra fazer uma coisa muito importante - ele disse quando eles ficaram em silêncio e prestaram atenção - eu vou pedir a professora de vocês em casamento - nisso ele foi interrompido por muitos vivas, aplausos e gritinhos, se assustando um pouco com a comoção geral - mas é um segredo, tá bom? Ela não pode desconfiar de nada. O que eu preciso que vocês façam é que na última aula, quando o sinal bater, vocês não saiam correndo nem nada, esperem um pouco, até que a Louisa fique meio desconfiada por vocês não quererem saírem, aí, vocês mostram pra ela umas placas que eu vou entregar pra vocês, depois é só vocês nos encontrarem na quadra. Bom, essa é a parte de vocês, posso contar com vocês?

A resposta foi tão entusiasmada como quando ele contou suas intenções, desordenados "sim" apareceram de todos os lados e no geral, todos se empolgaram com a ideia, muito dispostos a contribuir com aquele momento especial. O próximo passo que Gwilym tinha que seguir era ver quando Rami e Joe poderiam vir para Londres, já que ele também queria envolver seus companheiros de banda na sua grande empreitada.

**RAMI**

_Vai ser um prazer poder te ajudar, mas o que é que você está aprontando que precisa da gente?_

**JOE**

_Não importa, Rami, vai ser demais e nós vamos estar lá com certeza_

**BEN**

_Vai ser bom rever vocês_

**JOE**

_Ah também senti sua falta Benny_

**GWILYM**

_Voltando ao pedido, cavalheiros, explico tudo com mais detalhes quando vocês chegarem aqui, prometo, só venham logo, assim que puderem_

**RAMI**

_Pode deixar_

**JOE**

_Sim senhor capitão_

Com tudo a postos, com cada um dos envolvidos sabendo o que deveria fazer, inclusive a sra. Keylan que estava ciente do que aconteceria em sua escola, só restou Gwilym colocar todo o plano em ação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gente? Dei umas pistas do que o Gwil vai fazer e todo o planejamento dele, mas agora só no próximo capítulo vamos descobrir como é que vai ser o pedido em si. Nos vemos lá!


	48. O Julgamento na Quadra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E aí está o grande pedido de casamento! Esse pedido está cheio de referências a Doctor Who e eu, a Rachel e a Lívia pensamos nessa ideia, espero que elas e vocês tenham gostado e até a próxima!

Louisa finalizava sua aula, dando uma última olhada nas atividades que seus alunos fizeram naquela manhã, devolvendo os cadernos para eles e agora apenas esperando o sinal para a saída, como eles também estavam esperando. Todos, inclusive ela, já estavam com seu material pronto e guardado, mas quando o sino bateu, diferente de todas as vezes do que acontecia na hora da saída, nenhum dos alunos saiu correndo, ficando quietos e praticamente sem reação, o que Louisa achou altamente estranho e suspeito.

-Gente, o sinal tocou - a professora apontou o óbvio - vocês não vão embora, não? Eu preciso ir também...

Foi quando a fala de Louisa provocou uma reação de seus alunos, que ainda permaneciam milagrosamente calados e quietos. Ela viu alguns tirarem algo de sua bolsa, placas com algo escrito, pelas suas contas eram seis plaquinhas, mas apenas uma foi levantada. Os olhos de Louisa voaram até a placa, ávidos para descobrir o que estava escrito.

"NÃO PODEMOS IR EMBORA"

-Como assim, gente? - Louisa riu - que tipo de brincadeira é essa? É algum tipo de pegadinha ou o que? Não tô entendendo nada.

Trevor levantou uma placa.

"VAI ACONTECER UM JULGAMENTO INJUSTO"

-Julgamento? Como assim julgamento? - a professora foi ficando irritada com tanto mistério.

"SÓ VOCÊ PODE IMPEDIR" Outra placa se ergueu.

-Ah não, vocês realmente estão brincando... - ela suspirou de frustração.

"NOS SIGA E FAÇA O QUE É NECESSÁRIO"

-Seguir? Seguir pra onde? - ela questionou.

"ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AGORA NA QUADRA"

-Meu Deus... - ela tinha ficado confusa de vez.

"VENHA ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS"

Quando Erin abaixou a última placa, todos se levantaram e foram juntos para a quadra, Louisa se viu obrigada a segui-los, pelo jeito, só assim ela ia descobrir do que se tratava aquele esquema todo. Chegando à quadra, a professora de História se assustou ao reconhecer o que estava bem ali, uma réplica da TARDIS, em tamanho real, idêntica à de Doctor Who. Conforme Louisa se aproximou mais, viu que tinham três figuras distintas de costas, vestidos de vermelho, com adereços exageradamente grandes na cabeça dourados e vermelhos, era o traje do Conselho dos Senhores do Tempo.

Até aqui, Louisa conseguiu imaginar que tudo aquilo era uma encenação surpresa, talvez feita especialmente para ela já que o tema era Doctor Who, mas com que objetivo, ela não conseguia deduzir.

-Não se aproximem mais, humanos terráqueos! - para o espanto geral de Louisa, Ben Hardy tinha se virado pra ela e seus alunos, com toda fúria que podia empregar na voz, a presença dele ali e como ele falou a assustaram demais.

Ela preferiu obedecer e ver o que aconteceria. Seus alunos estavam tão vidrados quanto ela.

-O júri está aqui - Rami Malek disse numa frieza impressionante - tragam o prisioneiro.

Então Louisa descobriu que Rami estava ali e ela se surpreendeu ainda mais. Provavelmente, o terceiro senhor do tempo devia ser Joe, e a dedução dela se confirmou quando ele se virou para frente, buscando o tal prisioneiro. Se os três estavam ali, isso queria dizer que o quarto elemento da peça era Gwilym. E então surgiu o namorado de Louisa naquela encenação inusitada, esboçando todo pânico e preocupação, mas sem perder a coragem e a determinação, realmente ele era um excelente ator.

-Aqui está ele - disse Joe com um desprezo que não combinava com sua personalidade real, outra prova do seu talento - Aqui está Theta Sigma, mas também conhecido como Doutor.

Então fez sentido para Louisa porque Gwil estava usando gravata borboleta, calças curtas, paletó, botas de cadarço e é claro, o inconfundível fez vermelho. Ele estava bem barbeado, seu cabelo estava repartido como o de Matt Smith na série, Gwilym fazia o papel de Doutor.

-Por favor, tenham clemência - implorou ele dentro do personagem - eu não posso ser condenado, tenho responsabilidades a cumprir.

-Responsabilidades? - Ben questionou irado - sua responsabilidade está com seu povo, que você abandonou, não com os terráqueos e outras criaturas que você adota ao longo do caminho.

-Então vamos fazer um acordo, um acordo que eu juro nunca descumprir - o Doutor se impôs - e prometo que vocês não me verão nunca mais.

-Mas o que seria tão forte a ponto de tirá-lo de Gallifrey para sempre? - questionou Joe.

-Tenho certeza de que sei o que é - disse Rami com raiva contida - Louisa May, se aproxime.

O chamado assustou Lou, que estava completamente atenta a tudo, querendo ver que desfecho a cena levaria. Ela entendeu que os meninos queriam incluí-la, então apenas se aproximou, esperando para ver o que eles fariam a seguir.

-Louisa... - Gwilym suplicou a ela, de um jeito de dar pena, se atirando aos pés dela de joelhos - só você pode me salvar, você é o motivo pra me manter bem onde eu estou, seguindo minha vida da maneira que tenho seguido, só preciso saber se você...

Nisso ele apalpou o paletó, tirando de lá uma chave sônica. Ele fez uma careta ao perceber o objeto, a guardando de volta no lugar. Apalpou o paletó de novo, encontrando o que queria, sorrindo de um jeito que o fez sair do personagem por um breve momento. Quando Louisa entendeu o que seu namorado tinha tirado do seu bolso e apontava na direção dela, ela deu um suspiro enorme, chegando a pôr as duas mãos sobre a boca aberta.

-Louisa May - Gwil a chamou com toda delicadeza - quer ser minha companion pra sempre?

-Ah sim, eu quero sim! - Louisa disse a resposta que sua mente processou assim que entendeu o que aquilo significava.

Gwilym tomou a mão dela e colocou o anel de pedra azul no tom da TARDIS no seu devido lugar. 

-Eu não sei mais o que dizer, isso tudo é... - ela falou entre suspiros, se segurando para não chorar.

-Você já disse o que eu mais queria ouvir - ele a segurou pelos ombros - eu te amo Louisa, desde que nos tornamos amigos e nós temos vivido um ano maravilhoso juntos, e... Por mais que pareça cedo demais, eu tenho certeza que não quero passar mais nenhum dia da minha vida sem você.

-Ah Gwilym... Te amo... - ela sussurrou e diante de tantas belas palavras, que a deixavam sem saber como responder em fala, a levaram a beijá-lo, um beijo digno de deixar seus alunos e os rapazes satisfeitos, as lágrimas caíram enquanto ela o beijava.

Gwilym a abraçou pela cintura, sem acreditar que a mulher que amava em breve se tornaria sua esposa. Quando eles se separaram, e Louisa estava temporariamente recuperada do susto, ela conseguiu pensar no que dizer.

-Isso quer dizer que eu era a River Song nessa história? - ela perguntou, num tom de brincadeira.

-É, pode crer que sim - Gwilym assentiu sorrindo.

-Ah meu amor, isso foi perfeito, tão perfeito... - ela replicou, encantada - e você trouxe o Joe e o Rami pra cá...

-É, ele insistiu muito pra gente participar e aqui estamos nós! - Rami explicou, sorrindo - você merece um pedido especial, digno de você.

-Ah assim vocês me deixam sem graça - comentou Louisa - aliás, isso tudo é culpa do Gwilym, porque um pedido normal estaria bom, mas ele...

-Exagerado, né? Eu sei - Joe completou - e é com esse exagerado que você pretende se casar?

-Ainda dá tempo de desistir, hein, Lou! - Ben recomendou.

-Nunca! - disse Louisa categoricamente - só estou dizendo que... Por um tempo eu pensei em ser pedida em casamento, depois pensei que isso nunca ia acontecer comigo, e aí quando acontece, é dessa forma tão genuína e inesquecível! Obrigada Gwil, obrigada gente, e obrigada aos meus alunos que me deixaram muito desconfiada!

Ao ouvir isso, os alunos de Louisa riram, o que a fizeram rir com eles. Mais uma vez, ela beijou Gwilym, tão grata por tê-lo em sua vida e por saber que em breve ele se tornaria seu marido.


	49. O Noivado

Depois que Louisa se recuperou do seu belo susto e seus amigos se livraram das espalhafatosas roupas de senhores do tempo, ela, Gwilym e os meninos almoçaram juntos para comemorar o noivado.

-É tão bom ver vocês dois juntos, fazem um casal perfeito - Ben os elogiou.

-Ah obrigada - ela respondeu, se sentindo lisonjeada.

-Ainda bem que vocês se tornaram um casal, nem dá pra acreditar nisso, se for considerar desde o dia que vocês se conheceram - Joe comentou.

-Ei, o que quer dizer? - Gwilym estranhou a colocação.

-Ah Gwil, eu acho que no fundo você sabe do que se trata - Rami apertou os lábios, se segurando para não rir - agora que você tocou no assunto vai ser tarde demais pra fugir da explicação.

-Tá bom, chega de mistério - Louisa exigiu uma revelação - acho que a noiva merece saber o que é que vocês estão aprontando.

-Você sempre acha que a gente tá aprontando quando na verdade só o Joe apronta - Ben respondeu com certo humor.

-Então é assim, Benjamim? - Joe fingiu ficar magoado e bravo.

-Tá bom, acho que o que os dois bobinhos querem dizer é que... - Gwilym suspirou, se voltando para a noiva - Joe disse que sentiu um clima entre nós assim que acabamos de nos conhecer.

-Uau... Isso é... Prematuro - Louisa descreveu a situação - agora entendo porque você hesitou em me contar.

-Mas tem mais - Joe adicionou, recebendo em resposta uma careta de indignação do noivo.

-Como assim, mais? - Louisa o instigou a falar.

-Gwil disse que achava estranho vocês dois juntos como namorados porque... Você sabe - Rami respondeu com delicadeza - porque ele é a cara do Brian.

-Ah... - ela se impressionou com a resposta e olhou para o noivo, que estava nervoso sobre o que ela pensava disso, ela apenas riu, desarmando o nervosismo dele.

-Agora conta a piada porque fomos nós que não entendemos nada - Joe pediu.

-Eu achava a mesma coisa que o Gwil - ela contou, risonha - eu até disso isso pra ele quando... Um pouco antes de começarmos a namorar, e essa impressão passou.

-Pra ser sincero, não tem nada esquisito em vocês dois juntos, aliás, vocês dois juntos são perfeitos - Rami comentou sobre os noivos, que o agradeceram pelos elogios.

Não foram só os "companheiros de banda" de Gwilym que ficaram contentes, ele e Louisa receberam os parabéns acalorados de todos os Lee sem exceção, já os irmãos dela, ficaram tão surpreendidos que quiseram comemorar com os noivos.

Emily foi a primeira a sugerir um jantar com Jimmy e sua família, tendo Gwilym e Louisa como os convidados de honra.

-Eu nem pude me conter quando ela me contou - a sra. Alford contou ao futuro cunhado - confesso que ri sem parar e depois comecei a chorar, porque eu sempre achei que a minha Lou merecia um bom casamento, e eu repito o que disse sobre você Gwilym, fico muito contente por ver o quanto você ama a minha irmã.

-Obrigado, obrigado de verdade - as palavras de Emily comoveram Gwilym.

-Então a minha irmãzinha aceitou se casar! - Jimmy falou - é realmente emocionante, pra todos nós, Lou, e a propósito, Gwilym, você escondeu esse segredo da gente muito bem.

-Me desculpa, Jim - Gwil se desculpou - é que eu queria que fosse uma surpresa e que ela não desconfiasse de nada.

-E eu não desconfiei mesmo! - contou Louisa - quando eu vi o Gwil e os meninos fazendo aquele teatrinho não deu pra saber o que é que vocês tinham em mente.

-Espera, teatrinho? - Rory estranhou o termo - como foi esse pedido de casamento mesmo?

-Ah foi bem inesquecível, Rory! - Louisa fez questão de descrever assim, olhando para Gwilym pedindo que ele contasse.

-A gente encenou um julgamento, como se fosse o Doutor sendo julgado pelos senhores do tempo - ele falou e todos prestaram atenção - eu fiz o Doutor.

-Qual deles? - Isaac ficou curioso.

-O décimo primeiro! - Gwilym disse entusiasmado - o meu favorito.

-É o meu também! - respondeu Zac na mesma empolgação.

-Então eu era tipo o motivo que fazia o Doutor ficar na Terra na história da peça, estou certa, amor? - Louisa quis saber.

-Isso mesmo - Gwilym confirmou.

-E então, não houve nenhum "quer casar comigo" - a noiva continuou contando - foi só "quer ser minha companion pra sempre?"

-Que lindo! - Emily admirou.

-É realmente bonito e criativo, uma coisa que só a Lou ia entender, realmente especial - Jimmy também aprovou o pedido.

Foi assim que, apesar da grande novidade e, da grande mudança em sua vida que estava prestes a chegar, Louisa e Gwilym continuaram compenetrados em seus trabalhos, mas sem perder o foco e a energia que se exigia para planejar um casamento.

Uma semana depois, eles estavam juntos no apartamento dele, decidindo tudo sobre o casamento.

-Então, antes de qualquer coisa, onde vamos nos casar? Londres ou Birmingham? - Gwilym começou.

-Ah claro, sua família gostaria de te ver se casar em Wales, não? - Louisa ficou em dúvida - mas o que acontece é que... A maioria dos convidados é daqui, mas também não quero incomodar sua família se eles não quiserem viajar.

-Na verdade, Lou, acho que eles já esperam que a gente se case em Londres - ele ponderou - então por mim já está decidido a cerimônia ser aqui.

-Certo, decidimos isso, quanto à recepção? Eu realmente quero uma coisa pequena, nada de milhares de pessoas que eu não conheço e parentes distantes que eu nunca vi na vida - ela comentou, rindo um pouco no final.

-Sim, sim eu concordo, que tal... - Gwilym pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo - a casa dos seus pais? Acho que lá tem o tamanho ideal pra receber a família toda.

-É, sim, gostei da ideia - ela assentiu - e tenho certeza que os meus pais vão aprovar também.

-Ok, vamos para o próximo tópico - ele anotou o local da recepção e prosseguiu - decoração?

-Azul Tardis, por favor - ela opinou com toda certeza - vai ter tudo a ver com a gente. Hum, Gwil, eu percebi que estou decidindo quase tudo, a próxima escolha é sua.

-Tem certeza disso, Louisa May? - ele ficou sério, brincando.

-Tenho - ela assentiu - acho que é justo, não acha? O casamento é seu também.

-É necessário um noivo pra se ter um casamento - ele deu de ombros.

Louisa riu e ele pegou a lista dos preparativos das mãos dela, dando uma olhada no próximo item da lista.

-O sabor do bolo vai ser... Chocolate branco - Gwilym disse e Louisa completou a última parte com ele.

Eles riram juntos pela coincidência, e comemoraram juntos por essa decisão. No geral, eles entraram em acordo em quase tudo, deixando as decisões mais cruciais para o final.

Havia um lugar especial para Louisa que ela gostaria de mostrar ao noivo. Numa sexta, depois que ele foi buscá-la no trabalho e eles almoçaram juntos, ela o guiou pelas ruas de Barnes enquanto ele dirigia.

-Vamos visitar seus pais? - Gwilym tentou adivinhar para onde a noiva estava o levando.

-Ah não, até que nós podemos ir lá depois, mas queria fazer uma surpresa - ela sorriu misteriosamente.

-Certo, é justo - ele deu de ombros, concordando.

Andaram mais um pouco até que ela pediu para parar. Gwilym procurou um bom lugar para estacionar e eles então desceram, ficando de pé na calçada, admirando a igreja que estava à sua frente. Ele sorriu ao ver que a noiva tinha uma expressão muito feliz em seu rosto enquanto olhava a entrada.

-Vem - Louisa disse de repente, o puxando pela mão, animada e ele a seguiu pelas escadas.

A igreja estava aberta, mas aparentemente vazia, no entanto Louisa sabia que poderia encontrar quem estava procurando se fosse ao lugar certo.

-Minha mãe nos trazia aqui quando éramos crianças - Louisa explicou ao noivo - a gente sentava bem ali, aos domingos de manhã, sem falta, meu pai fazia questão de acompanhá-la.

-E nunca o reconheceram? - Gwilym ficou curioso.

-Ah sim, claro, algumas vezes - ela confirmou - mas meu pai nunca foi de chamar atenção aqui, sabe? Ele só sentava e prestava atenção, às vezes cochichava umas críticas construtivas sobre a banda pra minha mãe, mas também nunca se ofereceu pra tocar, ele sabia que não era a função dele, mas ele chamava a atenção de algumas crianças, por causa do penteado dele...

-Eu posso imaginar - Gwilym comentou com uma risada.

Sua noiva o acompanhou, o som que fizeram chamou a atenção de mais alguém que surgiu ali.

-Com licença, posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa? - perguntou um rapaz.

-Ah desculpe, eu... - Louisa se envergonhou um pouco, mas depois se recuperou - enfim, eu estava procurando o Ministro Mason, ele está?

-Ele está em casa agora, mas posso deixar um recado pra ele, sou seu secretário, do que precisam? Talvez eu possa ajudar? - disse o rapaz, muito prestativo.

-Certo, eu sou Louisa May e esse é meu noivo, Gwilym - ela falou e os três trocaram apertos de mão - nós gostaríamos de marcar uma data para o nosso casamento, gostaria de me casar aqui.

-Sim, entendo - sorriu o rapaz - posso ajeitar isso pra vocês agora mesmo, venham comigo.

O secretário disse e eles o seguiram até o escritório.

-Então era isso que tinha em mente - Gwil murmurou para ela.

-Gostou? Ou você tinha outros planos? - Lou se preocupou.

-Não, não, é perfeito, mesmo, eu amei - ele assegurou a ela, que se sentiu aliviada.

Juntos, os noivos olharam as datas, escolhendo a que mais se encaixava nos seus planos. Assim, ficou decidido que Louisa e Gwilym se casariam daqui a 5 meses.

-Pronto, está tudo acertado - garantiu o secretário - e srta. May, se não me importa de perguntar, você é a mesma Louisa filha da sra. Chrissie May, irmã do Jimmy e da Emily?

-Sim, sou eu - Louisa se surpreendeu ao não ouvir nenhuma referência ao seu pai - por que?

-O Ministro Mason lembra da sua família com muito carinho - esclareceu o secretário.

-Ah eu também me lembro muito bem dele - ela sorriu, feliz ao saber disso - mande minhas lembranças ao ministro e obrigada por tudo.

-Obrigado - Gwilym apertou a mão dele.

Eles se despediram do gentil secretário, finalizando seus planos e sentindo a ansiedade do dia do seu casamento chegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, tá chegando o grande dia, e acho que estamos mais ansiosos que o Gwil e a Lou, não? Até o próximo capítulo!  
> Queria avisar vocês que no último dia 5, fez um ano que comecei a escrever Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, para comemorar isso, gostaria que vocês escrevessem nos comentários perguntas que vocês gostariam de fazer para o Brian e a Chrissie das minhas histórias. Vou responder tudo, de um jeito bem diferente, apenas aguardem. Obrigada e tchau!


	50. Fotos de família

Se havia alguém extremamente empolgada com o casamento de Louisa e Gwilym, certamente era a mãe da noiva. Apesar de animada, Chrissie May também era sensata e sensível, conhecendo bem a filha, ela não a pressionou com ideias mirabolantes para o casamento nem trouxe à tona os antigos medos de Lou, de achar que talvez ninguém viesse a gostar dela como ela era, sentimentos que a própria Chrissie vivenciou quando era mais nova. Mas a alegria por ver sua menina feliz com quem ela amava, não impediu a sra. May de reunir toda a família para comemorar a grande notícia.

Depois do jantar de sábado, ela sugeriu a Brian que eles convidassem toda a família para almoçarem com eles no dia seguinte, o que ele aceitou imediatamente, de todo coração. Em seguida, só restou à matriarca dos May distribuir os convites através de mensagens. Para Louisa, ela enviou o seguinte:

"Vem almoçar com a gente amanhã, Lou, e chama o Gwilym também"

Louisa por sua vez, sorriu ao ver a mensagem, entendendo logo de cara as intenções da sua mãe, mas no fundo, ela estava contente por Chrissie ser sempre tão atenciosa e carinhosa. Então, ela logo aceitou o convite, ligando para Gwilym logo em seguida.

-Oi, meu amor, sou eu - ela disse ao telefone.

-Oi, Lou, como você tá? - Gwilym sorriu ao ouvir a voz da noiva.

-Tá tudo bem comigo, Gwil - Lou respondeu - só queria saber se você vai estar ocupado amanhã.

-Amanhã? Não, não estou, por que? Tem algum plano em mente? - ele ficou curioso.

-Eu não, mas a minha mãe, ela nos chamou pra almoçar com ela e o meu pai amanhã - ela explicou - pelo jeito, toda família vai também.

-Ah vai ser muito bom, diga à sua mãe que eu vou sim - Gwilym confirmou - e eu passo aí pra te buscar.

-Combinado, então, vou ficar esperando - Louisa respondeu, ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

Conversaram um pouco mais, começando a esboçar mais detalhes do seu casamento, até sentirem o cansaço chegar se despedindo com boa noite.

No dia seguinte, como combinado, Gwilym foi até o apartamento da noiva, dirigindo até a casa dos May em Barnes, que já era tão familiar a ele. Realmente, depois de tudo que vivenciou com Louisa e sua família, não se sentia mais tão nervoso ao entrar ali, ele era praticamente da família e em breve seria da família oficialmente.

Para Louisa, ver a casa de sua infância era sempre algo acolhedor e, em breve, ela teria uma nova casa, sua própria casa onde construiria sua vida com Gwilym. Foi aí que ela percebeu que eles ainda não tinham discutido sobre isso, onde iriam morar depois de se casarem.

-Gwilym - ela não hesitou em chamá-lo para questioná-lo sobre o assunto, enquanto estavam a caminho da casa dos pais dela - eu acabei de pensar uma coisa muito importante agora.

-Sim, meu amor, o que foi? - ele estava pronto para ouvi-la.

-É que agora que nós vamos nos casar, já pensou onde nós vamos morar? - ela foi direto ao ponto, mas com cuidado.

-Bom, eu estava pensando em abordar esse assunto com você depois que acertássemos todos os detalhes do casamento - Gwilym também foi sincero ao responder - eu até que pensei em morarmos no meu apartamento, mas...

-Mas o que? - Louisa ficou curiosa e preocupada com a hesitação dele.

-Quero que você escolha também, não só eu tomar as decisões sozinho, nós vamos nos casar e eu acredito que pra termos um bom casamento temos que compartilhar e dividir a nossa vida igualmente, desde já - ele explicou com paciência.

-Seu apartamento é ótimo - ela ponderou - acho que cabemos perfeitamente lá, eu, você e as minhas coisas, quer dizer, assim vai dar menos trabalho na mudança e eu já estou acostumada com o lugar e tudo mais, além disso, comprar um imóvel novo criaria uma dívida muito grande pra arcarmos justo agora, então não se preocupe, Gwil, por mim, está decidido, eu concordo que temos que tomar decisões juntos.

-Então, está definitivamente definido - ele sorriu satisfeito - só você vai se mudar então.

-E eu não me importo nem um pouco - ela sorriu de volta.

Se aproximando da casa, Louisa logo reconheceu os carros de seus irmãos e teve mais que certeza de que realmente aquele seria um almoço em família.

-Nós sempre chegamos depois - Gwil comentou, em tom de brincadeira.

-Bom, é um hábito que eu estou começando a perder, sério - Louisa respondeu, pensando que seu noivo tinha ajudado muito ela se reaproximar da família.

Quando Lou abriu a porta, foi recebida por Isaac, que sorriu ao ver a tia.

-Ainda bem que chegaram - disse o jovem - a vovó já estava ficando impaciente.

-Não, ela até que é paciente - Louisa deu uma risadinha.

-Bom, então não vamos fazê-la esperar mais - Gwilym resumiu a conversa.

-Tem razão, tio Gwil - Isaac sorriu e eles foram para a sala de jantar.

Ao olharem para os lugares vazios, uma mesma lembrança passou pela cabeça dos noivos, era exatamente o lugar em que eles se sentaram na primeira vez que jantaram juntos, quando Chrissie e Brian tinham convidado Gwilym, há mais de um ano atrás.

-E aí estão os noivos! - Emily anunciou, o que chamou a atenção da irmã dela.

-Emily, isso foi desnecessário - Louisa fez uma careta.

-Não leve a mal, Lou - Gwilym cedeu - oi, gente!

-Oi, Gwilym, por favor, sentem com a gente, vem filha - Brian os convidou para sentar e foi o que fizeram.

Comeram todos juntos, conversando e rindo, ouvindo assuntos de todos, até que Chrissie surgiu com uma pergunta curiosa.

-Gwilym - ela chamou e Gwil olhou para ela - como foi que pediu a Lou em casamento, se não me importa de responder? Eu realmente gostaria de saber, eu ouvi dizer que teve a ver com Doctor Who.

-Quem disse isso? - Louisa também estava curiosa.

-Bom, talvez tenha sido eu - Isaac confessou - tio Gwil contou pra gente.

-Tudo bem pessoal, eu conto - Gwilym riu do entusiasmo de todos - então eu estava vendo o julgamento do Sexto Doutor, o Colin Baker, e aí tive essa ideia do Doutor em julgamento, sob custódia dos senhores do tempo.

-Que foram interpretados pelo Rami, o Joe e Ben - Lou interrompeu, acrescentando - e eles estavam assustadores, tão bravos que me fizeram morrer de dó do Gwilym.

-Mesmo? - o noivo dela ficou surpreso - Que bom saber disso meu amor, então, eu entrei em cena, implorando que me deixassem ficar na Terra, pra ficar com meu único e verdadeiro amor.

-Que no caso sou eu - Lou se sentiu sem graça ao dizer isso - foi muito emocionante, aí depois de toda encenação, ele perguntou se eu queria ser a companion dele pra sempre.

-Que lindo, mesmo, e uma ideia muito criativa -Chrissie elogiou, impressionada.

-Pois é, o pedido de casamento perfeito - Louisa elogiou ainda mais.

-Tão marcante quanto o meu! - acrescentou a mãe dela, olhando para o marido toda apaixonada.

-Como foi, minha flor, como foi! - Brian concordou com a esposa - isso me lembra também...

Ele falou e se levantou, indo buscar uma coisa que até Gwilym tinha deduzido corretamente o que era : o álbum da família May. Ele não se importou de ver as mesmas fotos de antes e ainda viu mais algumas que ainda não tinha visto, tudo aquilo trazia uma emoção diferente a Gwilym, ele estava conhecendo a história da família que estava prestes a se tornar parte dela. E é claro que de todas as fotos, ele estava mais atento a tudo que tinha a ver com Louisa, suas fotos de bebê, de criança e as histórias por trás delas.

-Posso perguntar sobre essa? - ele questionou sobre uma foto em particular, com certo receio.

-Sem problemas, Gwilym - seu sogro sorriu para ele.

A foto era de Chrissie de pé, seus longos cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os ombros, ela estava de olho na sua filhinha, uma bebê de cabelos claros, olhos azuis no mesmo tom dos olhos de Brian, a garotinha olhava para a câmera com curiosidade.

-Essa é a Louisa, não é? - perguntou Gwilym - ela parece tão novinha aqui, e foi você quem tirou essa foto, não foi, Brian?

-É, eu tirei a maioria das fotos desse álbum - o velho May sorriu orgulhoso - mas Chrissie tirou algumas, essa é a Lou com uns dias de nascida.

-Ela já era uma gracinha - Gwil brincou, mesmo um tanto envergonhado.

-Ah Gwil, você que é uma gracinha falando assim - a noiva dele elogiou.

Ele folheou o álbum mais um pouco, vendo fotos de Lou brincando com os irmãos na neve, dormindo no colo de sua mãe no estúdio, na sua formatura da escola, ao lado de sua avó Maggie. Em todas elas, Gwilym percebeu a jovem adorável e determinada que se tornou sua noiva, ele esperava estar ao lado dela, compartilhando e proporcionando a ela momentos felizes, dignos de fazerem parte do álbum que ele e Louisa estavam construindo em suas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse foi mais um capítulo fofinho com a família May sendo fofa. Espero vocês para o próximo capítulo, obrigada por lerem! Só mais um aviso, quarta vou voltar a postar novos capítulos aqui, então fiquem ligados na quarta e na sexta, ok? Valeu por lerem!


	51. A Inevitável Promessa Eterna

Gwilym ainda estava meio sonolento quando ouviu um burburinho no seu quarto. O barulho de pessoas conversando era normal, já que ele estava hospedando sua família em seu apartamento, que tinha o tamanho suficiente para receber a todos. A ocasião para que todos estivessem ali era o seu casamento, que aconteceria mais tarde naquele dia. No entanto, ele estranhou o barulho vir de seu próprio quarto, assim, quando a mente de Gwilym despertou, pensou que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

-Owen, não vai me deixar em paz nem no dia do meu casamento? - ele acabou murmurando, irritado, encarando seu irmão bem ali na sua frente.

-Ei, a culpa não é minha - Owen se defendeu - foi ideia da Rhia e do Gerry.

Era verdade que Owen não estava sozinho ali, seus outros dois irmãos lhe faziam companhia.

-A gente só veio te acordar pra dar início ao seu grande dia, pra te desejar o melhor casamento de todos e que tudo corra bem, começando por você não se atrasar - Rhiannon se explicou.

-Tudo bem, então, obrigado, eu acho - Gwilym ainda achou aquilo estranho e confuso, mas entendia a intenção dos irmãos, checou o relógio no criado mudo e deu graças a Deus por não estar atrasado - encontro vocês daqui a pouco, pode ser?

-Claro, tudo bem - Gerraint concordou e todos saíram deixando Gwilym à vontade.

Talvez os irmãos do noivo estivessem tão animados quanto ele. Gwilym tomou o café da manhã com sua família, recebendo palavras de conforto e mais algumas brincadeiras de Owen, mas tudo isso só o fez lembrar do quanto sua família estava feliz por ele.

Louisa, em outra parte de Londres, lidava com o início do seu grande dia sozinha. Ela e Gwilym tinham combinado que seria melhor não se encontrarem antes da hora da cerimônia, além de eles terem afazeres individuais relacionados ao casamento, era uma proposta romântica. Ela também preferia encarar alguns detalhes sozinha, como por exemplo, fazer a prova final do seu vestido.

Ela foi à costureira sem a companhia de nenhuma amiga, talvez Rory ou Rhiannon se oferecessem para acompanhá-la, mas Louisa realmente escolhera passar por tudo aquilo sozinha, tendo espaço e privacidade para viver todas aquelas emoções, para conseguir lidar com elas.

Ela então retornou para casa, fez as últimas ligações necessárias e só então, começou sua longa jornada até a cerimônia. Emily, Rory e Chrissie apareceram, fazendo questão de estarem presentes no momento da vida de Louisa que as três tinham esperado e sonhado tanto quanto a noiva. A noiva por sua vez, se deixou ser mimada e paparicada por sua mãe, sua irmã e sua cunhada, grata pelo carinho que cada uma demonstrava.

Com uma mensagem no celular de Chrissie, que vinha de Brian avisando que ele estava à espera de Louisa, todas desceram ao seu encontro. Foi quando a noiva se sentiu envergonhada, as pessoas ao seu redor que estavam passando ocasionalmente pelo prédio a observavam, já que estava toda arrumada e ser o centro das atenções sem ter essa intenção a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

-Não se preocupe, minha querida - Chrissie tomou a mão da filha - vai dar tudo certo, esse é o seu dia e estamos todos muito felizes por você.

-Eu sei que sim, obrigada mamãe - Lou sorriu agradecida e enquanto caminhava, mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a se casar.

Há muito tempo ela tinha afastado as pessoas, a ponto de achar que ninguém se aproximaria dela por quem ela era de verdade, ou apenas chegariam perto só por causa de seu pai, mas Gwilym tinha sido diferente. Ele amava Louisa por ser simplesmente ela mesma e ela o amava pelo mesmo motivo, por gratidão, por seu coração enorme. Ela não quis chorar, mas foi inevitável impedir algumas lágrimas. O impossível estava se tornando real.

Enquanto isso, Gwilym já tinha chegado à igreja, junto com sua família, recebendo os convidados que chegavam, Freddie, John e Roger vieram com toda sua família, Justin, Jimmy e Isaac chegaram em seguida. O noivo foi correndo, emocionado, ao ver Maggie Mullen chegando, ele fez questão de buscá-la.

-Olá, sra. Mullen - ele a cumprimentou alegremente - muito obrigado por vir, imagino que tenha sido uma viagem cansativa.

-Sim, mas que com certeza valerá muito a pena - ela respondeu com um sorriso, apertando a bochecha dele de leve.

Maggie se juntou ao seu neto, e então mais convidados chegaram, que também foram capazes de emocionar Gwilym. Seus velhos "companheiros de banda" e Lucy estavam ali, e é claro Allen e Jessica, afinal Leech tinha se tornado um companheiro e membro honorário da "banda". Gwilym abraçou a cada um, grato por sua presença.

-Vocês combinaram de chegarem juntos, não foi? - ele disse divertido à turma.

-É, para manter a tradição da banda toda unida - Rami respondeu por todos - como tudo está indo?

-Está tudo bem, sim - Gwil assentiu - só estou um tanto nervoso, mas é natural, não é?

-Eu pensei que você já estivesse acostumado com essas coisas - Joe comentou - você se casou num filme, não foi?

-Acredita em mim, espertinho, não é a mesma coisa - o noivo se deu ao luxo de rir da piada nada original.

Gwilym os acompanhou até seu assento e então voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado do ministro Mason, mal contando os instantes para se encontrar com sua noiva. Ele sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando reconheceu as figuras distantes de Rory, Emily e Chrissie subindo as escadarias da igreja. Aquilo significava que Louisa também tinha acabado de chegar.

Antes que Chrissie entrasse na igreja, ela beijou a bochecha da filha, lhe desejando toda sorte. Brian ajeitou sua postura e então ficou ao lado de sua filha do meio, sua Lou, sua garotinha esperta e perspicaz, que segurava seu pescoço com força quando ele a pegava no colo, a mocinha de língua afiada, a mulher inteligente, corajosa e de coração gentil, que tinha crescido e agora seria a esposa de alguém que Brian amava como um filho. Por mais que sua pequena filhinha estivesse crescida, ele tinha certeza que tudo estava se encaixando no seu devido lugar.

-Estou pronto se você estiver - Brian sorriu, brincando um pouco para lidar com o próprio nervosismo.

-Eu estou sim, pai, mais do que pronta - disse Louisa, completamente determinada.

Ela segurou o braço de seu pai com força e lentamente, eles subiram as escadas. Aos poucos, como o sol surgindo no horizonte, Gwilym viu sua amada noiva aparecendo. Ela estava radiante, seu cabelo claro caía solto em cachos sobre seus ombros, uma delicada tiara estava sobre sua cabeça. Seu vestido branco tinha um corte ombro a ombro, e era tão longo que a barra roçava levemente pelo tapete da igreja. Lizzie veio caminhando na frente deles, deixando pétalas caírem no chão de sua cestinha de daminha, a menininha estava completamente concentrada em sua função, por mais que estivesse sorrindo de um jeitinho muito fofo.

Louisa apertou os lábios de ansiedade, ao ver Gwilym ali tão perto, esperando por ela. Ele estava mais elegante que o usual, usando o terno escuro com a gravata borboleta, que ele tinha insistido em usar para ser uma referência ao décimo primeiro Doutor. Ele tinha deixado a barba crescer de novo, lembrando-se das velhas brincadeiras de se parecer demais com Brian. Ao lado dele, estavam Joe, Rami e Ben, era impossível escolher apenas um para ser o padrinho então os três junto com Owen e Gerraint dividiram a função.

-Continue cuidando dela, Gwil - Brian disse ao noivo, assim que ele e Louisa terminaram a travessia.

-Com todo meu coração, eu prometo que sim - ele respondeu, seriamente e depois olhou para a noiva.

Não trocaram palavras, mas seus olhares um para o outro eram extremamente significativos. Antes de oferecer seu braço a ela, ele beijou sua mão delicadamente, e só então ela segurou firme no braço dele, suspirando. Então os noivos se viraram para o ministro.

-Olá a todos e sejam bem vindos à casa do Senhor - disse Mason, alegremente - é um prazer receber todos vocês aqui, e um prazer ainda maior pelo motivo de estarmos reunidos aqui. Um belo dia, Louisa May e Gwilym Lee se conheceram, se aproximaram, e o verdadeiro amor que os une brotou em seus corações e é por esse amor continuar vivo e aceso que eles tomaram a decisão de se unirem para sempre no santo matrimônio. Agora eu peço por favor, que olhem um para o outro.

Gwilym e Louisa obedeceram, sem poder conter os sorrisos, por estarem bem ali, prestes a fazerem o que seus corações mais desejavam. 

-Louisa - Mason chamou a noiva - você aceita Gwilym como seu marido, para amá-lo e honrá-lo, na adversidade ou bonança, até o fim de sua vida?

-Aceito - ela disse convicta, mantendo a determinação.

-Gwilym - foi a vez de Mason se dirigir a ele - você aceita Louisa como sua esposa, para amá-la e honrá-la, na adversidade ou bonança, até o fim de sua vida?

-Eu aceito - ele disse de todo coração, numa voz suave.

-Bom, essa foi a primeira parte, e fico muito feliz de ouvir essa resposta - prosseguiu o ministro - agora peço pelas alianças, por favor.

Foi a deixa de George e Bernie, que dividiriam essa tarefa. Os dois irmãos caminharam lado a lado, com a mesma observância da irmã, tomando cuidado de andarem quase na mesma velocidade. Mason estendeu as mãos para eles, tomando as caixinhas de suas mãos, e então entregou aos noivos. 

-Louisa, repita o que eu disser, por favor - o ministro pediu a ela e a noiva assentiu.

Gwilym então estendeu a mão esquerda para receber sua aliança. Antes que Louisa falasse, ele reparou em algo especial no anel, o nome de sua amada gravado na caligrafia dela, uma ideia que ele tinha tido e não pôde contar a ela até aquele momento. Ele notou quando ela ficou surpresa ao notar o próprio nome na aliança, mas mesmo impressionada, ela continuou focada.

-Gwilym, te entregando essa aliança - ela disse, reproduzindo as palavras de Mason - eu me caso com você, unindo a você a minha vida e o meu coração eternamente.

Ela sorriu ao terminar de falar, Mason gesticulou para que Gwilym pegasse a aliança que daria à noiva. Por um momento, ele observou as pedras preciosas sobre o anel, que formavam um G cursivo, uma referência clara à primeira letra do seu nome, algo que Louisa fez questão de pedir em sua aliança, pra que sempre se lembrasse do marido. 

-Louisa - Gwilym a chamou, completamente apaixonado, fazendo o coração dela bater ainda mais forte - te entregando essa aliança, eu me caso com você, unindo a você a minha vida e o meu coração eternamente.

-Assim, pela vontade de Deus e dos noivos, declaro vocês marido e mulher - Mason sorriu ao olhar para o casal - pode beijar a noiva, Gwilym!

Gwilym deu um sorriso ansioso, Louisa se inclinou na direção dele e, quando os lábios deles se tocaram, ele tinha quase certeza que ela tinha iniciado aquele beijo, mas não fazia mal, talvez ela estivesse tão ansiosa para beijar o marido quanto ele estava ansioso para beijar sua esposa.

Com muita alegria, todos aplaudiram e ficaram extremamente felizes por ver que finalmente, apesar de tantas coisas e depois de tanto tempo, o par que tinha sido feito um para o outro, se tornaram sr. e sra. Lee naquele momento sagrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém chorou aí? Finalmente esses dois se casaram! Foi muito emocionante escrever esse capítulo, de verdade, pra mim ele ficou meio parecido com o casamento do Brian e da Chrissie também, mas sério, não foi proposital. Espero que tenham gostado e tchau!


	52. Um jardim especial

Com toda emoção e alegria por terem se acabado de se casar, Gwilym e Louisa se dirigiram até o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta para que sua esposa entrasse, ajudando-a a se acomodar no assento ao seu lado. Do lado de fora, ao redor deles, os convidados ainda jogavam pétalas de flores e arroz.

-Vejo vocês mais tarde! - Gwilym gritou da janela do carro, buzinando enquanto deixava os convidados para trás.

Ele dirigiu com cuidado e atenção, e ocasionalmente sorrindo para Louisa, sua amada, a mulher da sua vida. Ela ainda estava processando tudo que tinha acontecido, realmente era maravilhoso e inesquecível, difícil de acreditar que ela tinha encontrado alguém como Gwilym e se casado com ele.

-Então, é isso - ela suspirou, um tanto sem fôlego, dizendo em voz alta para convencer a si mesma - nós nos casamos.

-Sim, nos casamos - Gwilym reafirmou, sabendo que nunca se arrependeria daquela decisão.

Eles trocaram um sorriso, era de pura alegria e gratidão, por fazerem parte da vida um do outro, desse momento em diante. Acabaram chegando um pouco depois da maioria dos convidados, sendo saudados por eles de novo, com palmas, vivas e assobios. Os pequenos Lee foram as primeiros a cumprimentar sua nova tia.

-Foi tudo muito bonito, tia Lou, eu gostei muito do seu casamento - Lizzie disse abraçando sua cintura, olhando para cima.

-Ah obrigada, Lizzie, eu que agradeço por ter deixado tudo mais bonito com as flores no corredor - Louisa piscou para ela e beijou sua bochecha, o que fez a menina rir baixinho - e é claro, obrigada George e Bernie, seu trabalho também foi essencial.

-De nada, tia Louisa - George respondeu e seu irmão assentiu.

-Espero que as crianças não estejam incomodando vocês - Gerraint veio dar uma olhada nos filhos, sabendo que eles poderiam ser bem levados.

-Não, de forma nenhuma - Gwilym negou ao irmão - eles são uns anjos.

Foi só o tio Gwil dizer isso que as crianças saíram correndo, fugindo de uma bronca, confirmando o que o pai deles tinha acabado de dizer.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, eu vim dar os parabéns - Gerraint voltou sua atenção para os noivos - desejo muita felicidade a vocês dois.

-Obrigada, Gerry - Louisa sorriu.

Logo depois, foi a vez de Tom e Ceinwun cumprimentarem sua nova nora.

-Seja muito bem vinda à nossa família, filha - Tom segurou as mãos de Louisa - fico muito feliz que Gwilym tenha te escolhido.

-Eu sou privilegiada por ele ter me escolhido - ela confessou, olhando com carinho para o marido.

-Você está tão linda - Ceinwun a abraçou sem cerimônia - eu sei que vocês vão ser muito felizes.

-Eu sei que sim - Louisa assentiu.

Um pouco depois, Louisa e Gwilym se acomodaram, sentando-se em um lugar de destaque, onde todos os convidados podiam vê-los. Sem mais delongas, o jantar foi servido e todos saborearam juntos. Por um breve instante, Gwilym fez uma pausa, olhando fixamente para um ponto específico do quintal. Louisa logo notou isso e ficou curiosa, começando a deduzir o que estava se passando na cabeça do marido.

-Acho que sei no que está pensando - ela murmurou para que só ele ouvisse.

-Ah... - ele sorriu, impressionado - no que estou pensando, sra. Lee?

Louisa sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao ouvir o jeito que ele a chamou, ainda estava começando a se acostumar com seu novo sobrenome e o que ele significava.

-Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu bem ali, eu nunca poderei esquecer disso - ela gesticulou com a cabeça na direção do jardim.

-Acertou, era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando - ele assentiu - é uma bela coincidência fazermos a recepção do casamento aqui.

-É, eu sei, mas não lembrei disso quando sugeri, acho que foi uma coisa do meu inconsciente - Louisa ponderou - acho que meu inconsciente é um tanto romântico.

-Eu diria que ele é completamente romântico, sra. Lee - Gwilym sorriu para ela, aproveitando a proximidade para beijá-la.

Por mais que houvesse um burburinho dos convidados em cada canto e nem todos eles estavam prestando atenção no casal naquele momento, seus amigos notaram sua pequena demonstração de afeto.

-Às vezes é difícil de acreditar, não é? - Ben acabou comentando e todos na mesa voltaram sua atenção para ele.

-O que quer dizer, Ben? - Allen perguntou para ele, querendo esclarecimentos.

-A grande coincidência do Gwilym gostar da filha do Brian, que foi quem ele interpretou no filme - Ben explicou melhor.

-Bom, se for parar pra pensar, a mesma coisa aconteceu com a gente - Lucy exemplificou, olhando para Rami.

-Talvez seja como dizem Ben, que o amor chega quando menos esperamos - Joe acrescentou - e pra ser sincero, foi o que aconteceu com o Gwil e a Lou, eles pareciam tão relutantes no começo, mas olha só onde chegaram.

-Relutantes? Não, eles estavam caidinhos um pelo outro desde que a Lou começou a sair com a gente - Rami teve que corrigir.

-Acho que só eles não perceberam isso tão cedo assim - Lucy deduziu - mas não tão tarde.

Relembrar toda a trajetória do casal fez Joe ficar ainda mais contente pelos amigos e ter uma ideia.

-Olá, pessoal! - disse Joe Mazzello na frente do casal, agachado na ponta da mesa como uma criança e com um olhar levado também de uma criança.

-Chegou bem na hora, Joe! - Louisa acabou entrando na brincadeira.

-Lamento interromper, mas eu queria pedir um favor pra vocês - Joe ficou um pouco mais sério.

-Claro, pedindo com tanta educação assim, não tem como eu negar - Gwilym concedeu.

-Eu queria fazer um pequeno discurso, em homenagem a vocês, mas só se for num momento mais conveniente - Joseph foi humilde e sincero ao pedir.

-Sim, claro que pode, Joe - Louisa autorizou, achando um belo gesto da parte dele - acho que agora seria um bom momento, se estiver pronto.

-Eu estou sempre pronto - ele piscou pra ela - obrigado.

-De nada, e guarde essas piscadelas pra sua própria namorada - Gwilym brincou com ele -a Lou já é casada.

Joe fez uma careta e se posicionou no meio do jardim.

-Pessoal, com licença! - Mazzello ergueu a voz e gesticulou, pedindo atenção - eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras, não preparei um discurso propriamente dito, mas a emoção do momento pede que eu me manifeste e sinceramente, não posso me conter.

Sua última frase arrancou risadas do público.

-Bom - ele prosseguiu, limpando a garganta e tomando uma postura mais séria - eu gostaria de começar dizendo que esse casamento é esquisito, não me levem a mal, Gwilym vai entender ao que estou me referindo, quando ele se aproximou da Louisa, pensou que seria estranho os dois serem mais do que amigos, mas ninguém escolhe quem vai amar, às vezes o amor pode ser bem confuso, mas eu fico contente que tudo tenha se esclarecido para os meus amigos, porque vocês deixaram todos os impedimentos bobos pra lá e deram uma chance um ao outro, que foi o que construiu um dos relacionamentos mais lindos que eu já vi. Continuem juntos, meus amigos, eu amo vocês!

Joe olhou com orgulho para os amigos, o que os emocionou ao ponto de fazê-los chorar. Louisa e Gwilym o agradeceram e o abraçaram. Só então, Brian aproveitou a deixa, indo buscar seu violão e já se posicionando para tocar e cantar.

-E lá vai ele... - comentou Chrissie ao lado de Emily, já conhecendo o marido muito bem.

-Espero que não se importe, Lou - Brian disse de forma cuidadosa, esperando que ela não ficasse constrangida com sua apresentação - mas eu andei trabalhando numa coisa especial para você e Gwilym nas últimas semanas, esse é o meu presente pra vocês.

Brian então apresentou sua mais nova composição "Walk with Me", que ele tinha feito especialmente para o casamento, expressando o que ele achava mais bonito do relacionamento da filha e do genro.

-É muito linda, pai, obrigada - Louisa foi até Brian, beijando sua bochecha em agradecimento.

-Ah Brian, já que puxou a fila, deixa eu continuar com o show - Freddie se manifestou, o que surpreendeu Louisa.

-O senhor também, tio Freddie? - ela perguntou.

-Pois é, minha querida, isso que dá fazer parte de uma família de músicos - ele deu de ombros - na verdade, a minha música precisava de um piano.

-Não vamos carregar um piano! - Roger gritou, respondendo por ele e John, que riu baixinho ao lado dele.

-Apesar da sua oferta de ajuda, Rog, um teclado vai servir - Freddie rebateu.

Emily logo resolveu o problema, trazendo seu antigo teclado até o jardim com a ajuda de Justin. Com tudo no seu devido lugar, Freddie interpretou "Inevitable Love", que era sobre a visão dele do romance de Louisa e Gwilym.

Como um dos tios de coração de Lou, Freddie sabia e sentia as dificuldades dela em se abrir e deixar que as pessoas se aproximassem, e ele ficou imensamente feliz por ver que ela também tinha encontrado seu grande amor. Quando ele acabou sua performance, todos bateram palmas e os mais sensíveis tinham até chorado.

-Tudo bem pessoal, acho que a banda está livre pra tocar - Louisa liberou o espaço para seu pai e tios.

O Queen cantou músicas suas e de outros artistas, suas preferidas e as preferidas dos noivos, com Freddie e Brian tocando. Logo pares se formaram, dançando e ocupando o espaço do quintal.

Eventualmente, eles acabaram tocando "Love of My Life", uma cantoria harmoniosa dos convidados seguiu a banda, e Gwilym beijou a mão da esposa, a convidando silenciosamente para dançar. Sem hesitar, Louisa se posicionou, segurando os braços do marido delicadamente. Seguindo o ritmo um do outro, eles balançavam em harmonia, nada no mundo poderia separá-los.

-Eu te amo muito, Lou - Gwilym sussurrou para ela.

-Eu também te amo demais - ela suspirou - obrigada por tudo, Gwilym.

-Eu que agradeço sra. Lee - ele tocou o rosto dela, e a beijou mais uma vez.

Aquele beijo ficaria gravado em sua memória, assim como o beijo que selou sua união mais cedo naquele dia, e o primeiro beijo que aconteceu naquele mesmo lugar especial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a festa do casamento Gwilou! As músicas que o Freddie e o Brian fizeram são da minha autoria e podem ser ouvidas aqui
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETmAflEhVI8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6i4cQ0z_FU


	53. A primeira jornada

Quando Louisa acordou, seus olhos se custaram a abrir, o cansaço ainda a deixava lentamente, e além disso, o lugar em que estava era convidativo demais para se levantar. Ela estava aconchegada ao peito de Gwilym, os braços dele estavam ao redor dela, delicados porém firmes. Só então ela abriu os olhos, para checar se ele ainda estava dormindo.

Tudo indicava que sim, a expressão dele era pacífica e tranquila, seus olhos fechados, sua respiração profunda e ritmada, Louisa aproveitou e ficou mais um pouco quietinha, extremamente contente.

Era ainda impressionante imaginar que tudo que tinha vivenciado até então era real, ela agora era a esposa de Gwilym, e era algo maravilhoso demais, sua mente ainda estava aos poucos se acostumando com a ideia, mas tudo ao seu redor a ajudava a apenas aceitar a nova mudança de sua vida, a apenas aproveitar tudo que ela vinha proporcionando.

Gwilym finalmente se mexeu, um tanto mais bruscamente do que Louisa tinha esperado, o que a assustou um pouco, mas logo ela fez uma nota mental de que talvez fosse assim que o marido acordava.

-Oi, Lou, bom dia... - ele bocejou, falando numa voz baixa, um tanto apreensivo por sentir que ela estremeceu quando ele se mexeu.

-Bom dia - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Desculpe se eu te acordei, às vezes eu me mexo de uma vez e... Bem, não foi minha intenção te acordar - Gwilym logo pediu desculpas.

-Sem problemas, meu amor, está tudo bem - Lou não se importou - eu já tinha acordado, faz um tempo, eu que não queria te acordar, mas isso é bom, é melhor irmos andando se não queremos perder o ônibus.

Ela se lembrou dos compromissos deles para mais tarde.

-Tem certeza que estamos tão atrasados assim? - Gwilym reclamou descontraidamente - não podemos ficar nem mais cinco minutos?

-Tá bom, eu também não queria sair tão cedo daqui - Louisa confessou, rindo baixinho.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia! - Gwil comemorou, enchendo a testa dela de beijos.

Louisa se esticou para beijá-lo, só então ela se levantou, se apressando para descer do quarto, mas apesar de toda sua animação, esperou com paciência pelo marido.

Eles estavam num pequeno hotel em Hampton, a primeira parada da lua de mel deles. Tinham chegado à cidade no dia anterior, à noite, depois de sua festa de casamento. Passariam o dia explorando o lugar, Louisa pretendia mostrar a Gwilym todos os seus lugares favoritos ali. Tinha sido ideia dela fazerem uma grande viagem pelo Reino Unido, explorando cada cantinho de forma simples, mas muito divertida, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Tomaram seu café da manhã, deixaram sua bagagem pronta e começaram sua jornada de exploração, andaram de a pé até suas pernas se cansarem, tomando um ônibus até um bairro conhecido de Louisa. Depois de andar mais alguns quarteirões de distância, chegaram onde ela queria chegar. Gwilym ficou intrigado quando a esposa parou de repente em frente à uma casa simples, com os muros da frente baixos, feitos de pedra, a fachada branca, era uma casa antiga, mas bem conservada. Com paciência, ele esperou a explicação de Louisa.

-Essa é a casa dos meus avós - ela disse por fim, num misto de alegria e saudade.

-Ah entendi, você deve ter histórias incríveis sobre eles e essa casa - Gwil sorriu, simpático aos sentimentos da esposa - você me contou um pouco deles.

-Pois é, eles fazem muita falta - ela suspirou, o que fez Gwilym se aproximar, a envolvendo em seus braços para consolá-la - bem ali a gente brincava com o vovô Harold, e a vovó Ruth gostava de cantar pra nos fazer dormir, a minha mãe já tinha nos acostumado a esse hábito. Eu só lamento não podermos entrar, a casa foi vendida há muito tempo.

-É uma pena mesmo, mas posso sentir o quanto esse lugar é especial, só pelo que você conta - ele beijou a bochecha dela, a tranquilizando.

-Bem, vamos andando - Louisa esfregou os olhos rapidamente, se recuperando das lembranças.

Foi então que eles foram até a praia e Gwilym sorriu como uma criança assim que eles chegaram ali.

-Está aí mais uma coisa que descobri sobre o meu marido - ela brincou, dando uma leve cotovelada nele.

-Que quer dizer? Acho que gosto de praia tanto quanto você! - Gwilym rebateu como um menino travesso.

Todo aquele comportamento fez Louisa beijá-lo, tão feliz por ele ter esse jeitinho peculiar. Arrumaram um bom lugar para se sentar, um ao lado do outro, admirando o belo mar à sua frente. Ela apenas se encostou no ombro do marido, que pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, aconchegados um pelo outro, ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até admirarem o pôr do sol, que era tão lindo quanto Louisa se lembrava.

Os Lee prosseguiram sua viagem à noite, seguindo todo o litoral da Inglaterra, onde Gwilym aproveitou outras praias, mergulhando no mar na companhia da esposa.

Seguiram o caminho até Leeds, visitando a vovó Maggie mais uma vez, fazendo suas caminhadas longas de mãos dadas. De lá, atravessaram o território mais um pouco, pegando um avião para Cardiff.

Não era a primeira vez que eles iam até a capital de Wales, Louisa tinha visitado a cidade com Gwilym em outra ocasião, quando ele tinha apresentado o Cymru Bafta, mas agora, fora da correria e elegância das premiações, eles tiveram mais tempo para conhecer a cidade propriamente dita. 

Gwilym conhecia o lugar muito mais que Louisa, então a apresentou aos pontos que conhecia e juntos, eles descobriram outros novos. Continuaram a viagem de cidade em cidade, de lugar a lugar, criando lembranças, e é claro, fotos, escolhendo cantos que eram tão adoráveis que o casal sabia que retornaria para lá em outra ocasião.

Foi quando sua última parada antes de voltarem para casa foi se aproximando, Birmingham já não estava tão longe, mas antes de chegarem à cidade natal de Gwilym, ele mudou um pouco a trajetória, para o espanto da esposa.

Tinham pegado um táxi até certo ponto e, depois, um ônibus, para uma pequena região rural que ficava na fronteira das duas cidades. Quando eles finalmente alcançaram o chão e andaram de a pé, Louisa decidiu que já era a hora de protestar.

-Tá bom, senhor espertinho, não sei o que está planejando, mas não é certo deixar sua esposa tão confusa - ela se colocou na frente dele, com as mãos na cintura e na ponta dos pés, a cabeça erguida a centímetros de distância do rosto dele.

-Nem se eu quisesse fazer uma surpresa? Eu achei que gostasse de aventuras, minha esposa! - Gwilym roubou um beijo da bochecha de Louisa.

-E eu gosto! Bom, acho que é justo você me surpreender, eu já fiz isso com você mesmo - ela viu que era tolo discutir.

-Só vem comigo, meu amor, por favor - Gwil ofereceu uma mão a ela e ela a segurou.

Andaram mais um pouco até chegar onde ele queria, um pequeno morro e, lá do alto, dava pra se ver todos os arredores, as fazendas, os animais, algumas pessoas. Era uma linda vista. Quando Louisa percebeu, Gwilym já estava sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas, ela se sentou sem cerimônia ao lado dele.

-Sabe o que isso me lembra? - ela falou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

-O que? - ele ficou curioso.

-Você tá agindo igual o Ned em Top End Wedding, eu te disse que você é muito parecido com ele - ela olhou para o marido, com um sorriso travesso.

-Ah eu fico feliz com essa comparação, sinal que você gostou do filme... - ele riu - mas foi bom ter falado nisso, eu lembro que quando estava em Darwin e Tiwi, olhando para aquele lugar tão lindo, me lembrava de você, queria muito te mostrar a Austrália...

-Eu adoraria, mas não agora - ela deu a Gwil um sorriso compreensível - sabe, acabamos de nos casar e eu não queria gerar uma dívida grande justo agora, mas no tempo certo, com mais economias e planejamentos, vai ser um prazer conhecer mais um belo lugar ao seu lado.

-Obrigado - ele disse e a beijou.

Acabaram se espreguiçando na grama, descansando um pouco, sem querer sair dali por um tempo. Era simples, mas perfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu presente de Natal para vocês é esse capítulo fofo, como eu amei escrever esse capítulo. Feliz Natal para todos vocês, esperam que tenham um dia maravilhoso, com muita paz, amor e harmonia, muito obrigada pela presença de vocês aqui.


	54. O novo em meio ao velho

A viagem de Gwilym e Louisa tinha sido proveitosa, divertida, uma jornada que nenhum dos dois esqueceria facilmente e que marcava o início de seu casamento, no entanto, ela se mostrou muito cansativa. Antes de voltarem pra casa, o casal fez uma parada especial em Birmingham, visitando a família dele, como já tinham combinado.

-Não me levem a mal, mas vocês parecem mesmo cansados – a sra. Lee comentou, observando o filho e a nora recuperarem as energias com um pouco de chá – quanto tempo mesmo durou sua viagem?

-Uns quinze dias, mãe, e é, estamos cansados, mas... – Gwilym sorriu para a esposa – valeu muito a pena.

-Eu tenho que agradecer o Gwil por gostar das minhas ideias – Louisa ponderou – eu achei que ele acharia uma loucura viajarmos de um canto pro outro ao invés de ficar num lugar só...

-É diferente, admito, mas é isso que tornou a viagem especial e única – Ceinwun opinou – não importa se é algum incomum, o que importa é que vocês dois gostaram e aproveitaram.

-Obrigada, sra. Lee – Lou sorriu para a sogra.

Só então eles voltaram para Londres, e seu merecido descanso veio. Não demorou muito pra que Louisa se acostumasse à nova casa nem que Gwilym se habituasse à companhia constante dela. Aos poucos, a sra. Lee foi decorando sua casa com seus pertences e suas fotos preferidas. A maioria delas vinha da viagem deles, apenas Gwil e Lou juntos, com os lugares pelos quais passaram como cenário ao fundo.

Louisa estava de férias do trabalho, já que o ano escolar estava prestes a acabar e ela tinha acabado de se casar. Dentro dessas condições, ela passava mais tempo em casa, enquanto Gwilym se dedicava ao seu novo trabalho. Foi quando o último dia do ano letivo chegou e sendo assim, provavelmente ela não daria mais aulas aos mesmos alunos, mas ainda os veria na escola, fora do horário de aula, no ano seguinte. Ainda assim, aquela turma era muito especial para ela, eles tinham se apegado à professora, e ela a eles, e tudo que passaram juntos, incluindo verem o relacionamento dela com Gwilym.

Na última aula de História, ela encerrou todas suas avaliações e deixou seus alunos com um tempo livre, ela os observou já com saudade.

-Com licença – ela ouviu a voz do marido pedir, o que a fez se sobressaltar um pouco, assustada já que não esperava nenhuma visita de Gwilym para aquele dia.

-Oi, meu amor, que tá fazendo aqui? Não me leve a mal, mas espero que não seja por causa de alguma emergência ou coisa parecida – ela realmente ficou com um pé atrás e desconfiada.

-Louisa, calma – Gwilym acabou rindo baixinho do comportamento dela, mesmo temendo que ela ficasse brava com ele por isso – eu só vim dar um oi pras crianças, é o seu último dia de aula com eles, você mencionou isso e bom, eu vim dar um oi, queria me... despedir, eu acho.

-Ah sendo assim tudo bem, eu gostei da surpresa – ela suspirou, aliviada – bom, então fique à vontade!

-Certo – ele deu um sorriso curto e se posicionou no mesmo lugar de meses atrás, quando deu sua palestra sobre Shakespeare – oi gente, eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa pra vocês e falar um pouco com vocês!

A turma foi receptiva como sempre, fazendo um pequeno alvoroço, mas por fim, respondendo ao cumprimento de Gwilym.

-Eu só queria agradecer, por tudo que fizeram por mim, por me ajudarem com o pedido de casamento e por serem bons alunos pra Louisa – ele fez uma pausa e ela sorriu por tudo que ele tinha dito até o momento – eu não sei se ela vai continuar sendo sua professora ano que vem, mas eu desejo a vocês uma boa jornada acadêmica e que consigam realizar seus sonhos.

As palavras dele foram tão solenes e tocantes que até provocaram palmas dos alunos, Louisa acabou fazendo uma careta divertida, enquanto se colocava de pé ao lado do marido.

-Você roubou minhas falas, Gwil, eu realmente ia dizer algo assim, só estava criando coragem – ela explicou sua reação e se voltou para seus alunos – eu realmente desejo tudo de bom pra vocês, são todos maravilhosos de um jeito especial, e claro, obrigada por ajudarem o Gwil com o pedido e tudo mais, eu vou sentir saudade de vocês.

Ao fim da aula, a sra. Lee abraçou cada um dos seus alunos e Gwilym, vendo que era um momento particular, apenas ficou de lado, observando tudo com orgulho. Então as férias de Louisa chegaram novamente, ela cuidava da sua casa com a ajuda do marido, e o observava estudar para novos testes e ensaiar para novos trabalhos, orgulhosa dele. Foi numa noite comum, em que eles se preparavam para dormir, que ela fez questão de contar a ele algo importante que estava pensando sobre o seu trabalho.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Gwil? – ela olhou pra cima, ele ainda estava sentado enquanto ela se esticou na cama, com as mãos sobre a barriga – eu nunca parei pra pensar no quanto o trabalho de um ator é árduo.

-Hum.... isso é uma observação muito interessante, Lou – ele ficou intrigado pela declaração dela – se importaria de se aprofundar um pouco mais?

-Ah, é só que... – ela ficou atipicamente tímida – eu vejo o quanto você se esforça e se dedica, está praticamente todo dia procurando um novo emprego, seja na TV ou no teatro, eu sei que cinema é um pouco mais difícil, mas você tenta mesmo assim, e a sua dedicação, a sua disciplina...

-Continua, por favor – Gwilym pediu, fingindo vaidade.

-Para, tô falando sério – ela disse rindo, dando um tapinha no braço dele – eu digo isso porque... Hollywood te faz pensar que é tudo muito fácil e o estrelato só tem a ver com aparência, estar com você me fez enxergar a verdade sobre isso, é preciso talento e trabalho duro também.

-Oh eu... – ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso e comovido com aquela declaração – obrigado, fico feliz por você pensar assim. Sabe de uma coisa Lou? Todo trabalho tem seus altos e baixos e nem sempre se percebe isso, mas é uma verdade.

-É, agora eu sei disso – ela sorriu por fim, ficando em paz consigo mesma sobre essa questão, que tinha a atormentado desde que seus sentimentos por Gwilym tinham brotado.

Mas agora estava tudo bem, eles estavam juntos e felizes, era o que importava, eram completos em todas as áreas de suas vidas. Depois do inverno, finalmente ela retomou seu trabalho, se acostumando às caronas de Gwil, que mesmo não tendo muito o que resolver no centro da cidade, fazia questão de deixar e buscar a esposa na escola.

-Tenha um bom primeiro dia de aula – ele desejou antes que ela descesse do carro – eu venho te buscar mais tarde, se eu me atrasar, te aviso.

-Eu sei que sim, não se preocupe, Gwilym, vou ficar bem – ela beijou a bochecha dele, já se despedindo – obrigada por me trazer, eu te amo!

-Também te amo muito – ele sorriu pra ela, o doce momento fez o coração de Louisa bater mais forte – tchau!

-Tchau! – ela acenou e só então se virou para entrar.

Era o seu velho lugar de trabalho, mas o novo ano letivo trazia novidades em forma de estudantes particulares com suas próprias ambições e anseios. Ela esperava fazer o seu melhor para guia-los através da educação para um bom caminho. Ela tomou seu lugar na sala dos professores, esperando quando sua aula fosse começar. Estava quieta e reservada como sempre, até que a bela joia em sua mão esquerda não passou despercebida por nenhum dos presentes.

-Então é verdade que se casou, srta. May? – Cartrey, outro professor perguntou, ainda com um tom de dúvida.

-Ah sim, é verdade – ela se intimidou um pouco, mas logo enfrentou seu desconforto – foi uma cerimônia reservada, só pra família, nós preferimos assim.

-Ok, tudo bem, meus parabéns – Cartrey disse e não a incomodou mais.

Ela esperava que ninguém mais ficasse especulando sobre sua vida, afinal, ela tinha apenas se casado e até onde ela sabia, isso era bem normal, mas ela sabia que, algumas pessoas da escola consideravam um verdadeiro milagre ela ter se casado, depois de tantos anos solteira. Ela balançou a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos. Felizmente, ninguém disse mais nada. No momento certo, ela saiu, indo para a sala de aula, a mesma onde ela tinha trabalhado no ano passado. Pediu licença e entrou, observando as carinhas em expectativa, ela mesma estava um tanto nervosa, como eles, mas apenas suspirou fundo e tomou sua velha postura de professora.

-Bom dia, eu sou Louisa Lee, e serei sua professora de História – ela se apresentou, ainda sentindo um certo arrepio de espanto ao se referir a si mesma com o sobrenome Lee.

Louisa já tinha se acostumado a estar casada, mas como isso se refletia exteriormente ainda a espantava, como o jeito que seus colegas de trabalho repararam nela. No entanto, ela entendeu que eles levariam um tempo para se acostumar com sua nova identidade, assim como ela compreendia o quão maravilhoso era para ela ser a esposa de Gwilym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E isso é um pouco da nova vida da Lou e do Gwil, eles continuam fofos e unidos. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


	55. A visita de um amigo

Assim que sua aula terminou naquele dia, Louisa saiu junto com seus alunos até a saída, alguns disseram tchau para ela, até desejaram um bom dia, outros mais tímidos e até os menos apegados seguiram seu caminho em silêncio, mas a professora os compreendia, afinal ela ainda estava se acostumando com eles, assim como eles estavam se acostumando com ela.

Ao dobrar a esquina, Louisa encontrou seu marido que, naquela ocasião, não deu um sorriso tão largo quanto ele costumava dar, o que logo preocupou a sra. Lee.

-Tá tudo bem, Gwilym? - ela perguntou de uma vez.

-Oi, Lou - ele fez questão de dizer primeiro - por que diz isso?

-Porque está na sua cara, meu amor - ela apontou o óbvio.

-Hã... Isso tá mais pra preocupação - ele deu um sorriso sem graça e ficou em silêncio.

Ela respeitou o momento e eles seguiram até o carro. Só um pouco depois, Gwilym se sentiu confortável em contar o que tinha acontecido.

-Você sabe que eu tinha um teste marcado pra hoje, não é? - ele relembrou.

-Sim, eu sei, até ia te perguntar se adiaram o teste ou algo assim - Louisa apontou - porque pelas minhas contas não daria tempo de você vir me buscar hoje.

-Então, eu estou aqui porque... - ele deu uma bufada, seu marca registrada de incômodo e desapontamento - cancelaram o teste, Lou.

-O que? Ah não, Gwil, eu sinto muito por isso - ela tocou o braço do marido para confortá-lo.

-Eu agradeço, meu amor - ele conseguiu dar um sorrisinho - o pior é que nem se deram o trabalho de avisar porque.

-Bom, seja qual for o motivo, tenha certeza que você não é o culpado, tá bem? - ela o assegurou.

-Eu sei que não, mas mesmo assim, minha cabeça fica pensando que foi uma chance que eu perdi e eu deveria estar atrás de outro trabalho agora mesmo, porque eu tenho responsabilidades com você e a nossa casa - Gwilym ponderou os motivos para ficar chateado.

-Calma, as coisas não são assim, você sabe que nem tudo acontece como a gente queria e é desse jeito que a vida é - Louisa deu de ombros - nem sempre vamos receber sim.

-Eu sei, também penso assim, só fiquei chateado - ele confessou sua fraqueza.

-Mas nem tudo está perdido, Gwilym, não está - ela acariciou a mão livre dele por um breve momento.

Por hora, Gwilym ficou aliviado por ter as palavras da esposa de conforto. Chegando em casa, preparam o almoço e compartilharam a refeição juntos, o que ajudou a melhorar o humor de Gwilym. Com seu emocional ainda um tanto abalado, ele acabou tirando um cochilo no sofá, no que Louisa se surpreendeu ao ouvir um ronco baixo a atrapalhando de fazer seu planejamento de aula, ela riu baixinho e ficou aliviada por ver que seu marido tinha conseguido um pouco de paz.

Louisa tinha voltado ao trabalho quando a campainha a interrompeu de vez. Gwilym tinha se mexido um pouco no sofá, mas não tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-lo acordar. A sra. Lee ficou surpresa ao ver quem estava à sua porta.

-Ben! Oi! - ela disse mais alto.

-Oi, Lou, tudo bem? Eu pensei em vir ver vocês rapidinho, estou atrapalhando? - perguntou o visitante e amigo dos Lee.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - ela o observou entrar, só então lembrou-se de um detalhe - ah talvez você vai atrapalhar o Gwilym.

-Por que? - Ben ficou confuso.

-Olha só - Louisa respondeu num tom travesso, guiando seu amigo até a sala de estar.

Para a frustração de Lou, Gwil já tinha acordado e estava apenas observando os dois se aproximarem.

-Oi, Ben, desculpa por me encontrar nessas condições - o dono da casa se sentou no sofá.

-Imagina, a casa é sua, então, fique à vontade - Ben não se importou - eu só acho que a sra. Lee queria te dar um susto ou que eu risse da sua pose quando tá dormindo.

-Isso é verdade, Louisa? Não acredito! - Gwilym fingiu ficar magoado, mas já esperava uma brincadeira assim da sua esposa.

-É justo, já que você fica querendo tirar fotos minhas quando eu pego no sono, é, eu sei disso, já percebi - ela rebateu.

-Mas eu faço isso porque você fica perfeita e linda dormindo - Gwilym jogou, sendo sincero em seu tom de brincadeira.

-É gente, se quiserem que eu dê meia volta pra não ficar vendo a discussão fofa de vocês é só pedir - Ben fez questão de dizer e os três acabaram rindo juntos.

-Desculpa, Ben, tem razão, fique à vontade, já volto - Louisa disse à ele, se ausentando por um momento para fazer um chá.

-E aí, Ben, alguma novidade? - Gwilym puxou assunto com o amigo.

-Ah nada de diferente - ele disse descontraído - só terminei o filme da Netflix, estou esperando a próxima oportunidade.

-Ah que bom, fico feliz por você - Gwilym deu um sorriso tristonho - é bem o que eu estou fazendo agora.

-Ah deixa eu adivinhar? Não passou num teste que você queria muito passar? - Ben sabia bem como era isso e reconheceu o sentimento.

-Não, cancelaram um teste que eu ia fazer hoje do nada, ainda tô meio chateado com isso - Gwilym contou.

-É, essas coisas acontecem, você sabe como é - Ben pôs uma mão no ombro dele - mas testes surgem sempre e você não vai perder sua chance, às vezes, esse trabalho não era pra você.

-Sei o que tá tentando dizer - Gwil conseguiu sorrir - sabe que eu acredito nisso também? De que tudo que acontece com a gente é pra nos colocar no lugar certo, onde a gente deveria estar.

-É isso, quem sabe o seu próximo trabalho vai ser o maior da sua carreira? - Ben desejou - quem sabe?

-Amém, meu amigo! - Gwil riu, mas com esperança.

Louisa então voltou com chá e biscoitos, e ficou feliz ao ver que o ânimo do marido tinha voltado.

-O que foi que disse pra fazer ele melhorar tanto assim, Benny? - ela dividiu o olhar um com o outro.

-Que eu não deveria ficar chateado porque meu próximo trabalho pode ser o maior da minha carreira - Gwilym explicou.

-É, tem chances disso acontecer mesmo! - Louisa se uniu ao otimismo deles.

-Quem diria que o caçula da banda seria também o mais sábio? - Gwil apontou, admirado.

-Ah não subestisme os caçulas - Lou defendeu, vendo que Ben ficou um pouco constrangido com o elogio - Emily já me deu muitos bons conselhos, e o senhor, sr. Lee, é um filho caçula e é tão sábio quanto o Benny.

-Pode até ser, mas hoje ele foi mais sábio que eu - Gwilym concordou com a esposa.

Eles então tomaram chá juntos, Ben acabou conversando um pouco mais e Gwilym e Louisa o ouviram, contentes por sua companhia. Os Lee acharam mais uma vez que era maravilhoso ter amigos que os compreendiam e sabiam ajudar, assim como eles sempre gostariam de ser bons amigos de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi um capítulo fofo que eu queria muito que tivesse a participação do Ben pra mostrar a amizade dele com o Gwil. Agora gente, prestem atenção nesse papo de próximo trabalho do Gwilym porque vai ser uma coisa muito importante pro universo de PODC, sério. Desejo a todos vocês um ano novo muito feliz e abençoado, que vocês possam viver grandes conquistas e realizarem seus sonhos!


	56. 10 meses depois

Gwilym estranhou encontrar a porta da frente de seu apartamento aberta, tinha certeza que tinha trancado tudo quando saiu. Talvez o síndico do prédio tivesse precisado entrar ali por algum motivo, mas isso não aconteceria sem avisar os moradores do local e o síndico não deixaria a porta destrancada. Por um minuto, Gwilym pensou no pior, se talvez algum ladrão tivesse entrado ali e tivesse levado alguma coisa. Por precaução, ele entrou devagar no apartamento, vasculhando tudo com o olhar, nada parecia estar fora do lugar, exceto algo que não deveria estar onde estava naquela hora do dia.

A bolsa de Louisa estava em cima da mesinha de centro na sala de estar, o que deixou o marido dela confuso. Ela deveria estar na escola à uma hora dessas, não em casa.

-Meu amor? Lou? Você tá aqui? - ele chamou enquanto andava pela casa.

-Esto aqui, Gwilym! - ela tentou responder, a voz soou abafada e desanimada.

Logo ele correu e abriu a porta do quarto deles, a encontrando deitada na cama, com uma carinha nada boa.

-O que aconteceu? Você tá bem? Ficou doente? - ele a encheu de perguntas, o que a fez sorrir.

-Calma, eu estou bem - ela logo respondeu para acalmá-lo - só senti uma dor de barriga na escola e achei melhor voltar pra casa.

-E você não me avisou? Eu poderia ter ido te buscar! - ele lamentou.

-E atrapalhar você na sua reunião importante? De jeito nenhum! - ela balançou a cabeça - eu estava bem o suficiente pra voltar pra casa, eu só vomitei meu lanche, só isso...

-Vomitou? Então, está de estômago vazio, comeu alguma coisa desde que chegou? – Gwilym ficou mais preocupado.

-Não, não consegui, acho que não consigo comer mais nada hoje – Lou foi bem franca quanto a seu estado.

-Não, a senhora precisa comer alguma coisa sim, quando se sentir melhor, pelo menos – ele recomendou.

-Você tá parecendo a minha mãe... – ela riu.

-Bom, fique sabendo, Lou, que pra mim isso é um elogio – ele respondeu de volta, um tanto convencido.

Mesmo assim, Gwilym deixou que a esposa descansasse, sem incomodá-la mais. Talvez ele fosse um tanto exagerado com os cuidados, mas sua preocupação nunca era demais, afinal ele amava e se importava com Louisa. Eventualmente, ela conseguiu se recuperar, voltando ao trabalho outra vez, porém o que também voltou foram os enjoos dela, o que a deixou intrigada e também muito irritada. Ela nunca tinha ficado doente por causa da comida da cantina da escola e agora, parecia que sua refeição se recusava a parar no seu estômago. Nas primeiras vezes que isso aconteceu, um remédio para enjoo deu um jeito nisso, mas quando as náuseas insistiram em continuar, ela resolveu dar um basta nisso.

Como seus pais, Louisa não era muito fã de médicos e seus procedimentos um tanto incômodos, mas se tinha uma médica em quem ela confiava era sua querida cunhada, Dra. Rory Taylor-May.

Rory estava no seu turno na ala de pediatria do Hospital Geral de Londres quando sua cunhada apareceu de repente, o que a surpreendeu.

-Lou! – Rory foi cordialmente radiante como sempre – tudo bem com você?

-Oi, Rory, desculpe te incomodar, eu não tô tão bem assim, mas não se preocupe, não é nada grave – Louisa logo explicou – o que acontece é que... eu ando tendo uns enjoos intermináveis, e por mais que eu tenha tomado remédio pra isso, parece que nada passa, então, pensei em pedir ajuda a uma profissional.

-Claro, eu te entendo e posso te ajudar – Rory concordou.

Assim, ela examinou Louisa, com todo cuidado, no que a sra. Lee acabou se sentindo uma criança e se irritando com tudo aquilo, por mais que Rory tivesse boas intenções. Depois de tudo, a sra. Taylor-May franziu a testa, considerando uma possibilidade, mas não queria assustar a cunhada, ela resolveu fazer perguntas que ajudassem a confirmar suas suspeitas.

-Louisa, faz tempo que está tendo esses enjoos, não é? – ela disse com delicadeza – tem alguma outra coisa estranha que notou em você?

-Estranha? Tipo o quê? – a sra. Lee ficou desconfiada.

-Hã... talvez mudanças de humor, anda mais irritada ou mais sensível? – Rory continuou investigando.

-Talvez mais irritada, confesso – Lou confirmou.

-Olha, eu não sei como te dizer, mas pode ser que... – a médica mordeu o lábio, mas cumprindo seu papel como boa profissional, prosseguiu – pode ser que você esteja grávida.

-O que?! – Louisa falou mais alto do que pretendia – não, não, não Rory, isso não é possível, eu...

-É provável, eu não tenho plena certeza, mas tudo leva a crer que é isso – confirmou a médica, entendendo a reação de sua cunhada.

-Certo, tá, entendi, temos as duas possibilidades – ela respirou fundo – bom, só tem um jeito de saber, não é verdade?

-Uhum – murmurou Rory.

A médica se ausentou um pouco e voltou com um teste de gravidez, Louisa encarou a caixinha com certo medo, mas resolveu ir até o fim para descobrir a verdade. Depois de fazer o teste, esperou junto com Rory pelo resultado. Quando viu que era positivo, empalideceu e começou a suar frio.

-Eu estou.... eu vou mesmo... eu... – ela gaguejou, ainda assustada.

-Eu sei, é algo grande e assustador, mas vai dar tudo certo – Rory tocou o ombro dela em apoio.

-Mas Rory, isso é... nossa... – Louisa ainda processava a informação – eu mal tava me acostumando com essa coisa de ser casada, nem temos um ano de casados, são só 10 meses, e... meu Deus, isso é... é maravilhoso! Sério, inesperado, mas maravilhoso.

Só então ela cedeu às lágrimas de alegria, vendo que outro dos seus sonhos impossíveis tinha se realizado.

-Meus parabéns! – Rory a abraçou quando ela percebeu que Louisa estava feliz com a notícia.

-Obrigada, eu... – a sra. Lee enxugou as lágrimas – nunca imaginei que ia me casar e muito menos ter um filho, e agora, eu tô vivendo tudo isso, é incrível demais!

-É, eu sei como se sente – Rory sorriu se lembrando da própria gravidez – então, está mais calma agora?

-Estou sim – Louisa conseguiu sorrir – e Rory, obrigada por tudo, por ter me ajudado nesse momento, eu posso te pedir mais um favor?

-Claro, sem problemas – a médica deu um de seus sorrisos radiantes.

-Não conta pra ninguém ainda, nem pro Jimmy, eu prefiro eu contar pro Gwilym e depois nós contamos pra família – Lou explicou.

-Sim, sem problemas, também acho melhor – Rory concordou com ela.

Louisa se despediu da cunhada, a agradecendo mais uma vez por tudo e voltando para casa. Por um momento, ela achou que não conseguiria contar a Gwilym de uma vez, já imaginava que ele amaria a notícia, ele sempre se dava tão bem com crianças, desde os sobrinhos até os alunos dela, mas ainda assim, ela precisava de mais tempo para criar coragem para contar.

Gwilym viu que ela tinha melhorado, voltando ao trabalho, então não fez mais perguntas sobre o enjoo que ela vinha sentindo. Foi quando Louisa teve uma ideia para contar ao marido que em breve eles seriam pais. Era mais um dia de aula, ele esperava por ela na esquina da escola como sempre, mas sua esposa começou a demorar demais. Preocupado, ele entrou no prédio, indo direto para a sala de aula dela, esperando a encontrar ali.

Se deparou com Louisa sentada na mesa, seu rosto parecia querer se contorcer todo, como se ela estivesse tentando segurar uma risada enquanto mantinha uma pose séria.

-O que aconteceu? – ele questionou, muito intrigado.

-Pode ler o aviso na lousa, Gwil, por favor? – foi a resposta dela, o que não fez nenhum sentindo para ele, até que ele lesse.

"PARABÉNS, PAPAI!"

-Espera aí... – murmurou Gwilym, com olhos arregalados – isso não é pro Brian...

-Não, não mesmo – Louisa se aproximou dele, balançando a cabeça.

-Você está grávida... – ele falou, sem acreditar – é isso, não é? Mas quando?

-Descobri ontem – ela explicou – falei com a Rory sobre os enjoos e eu fiz um teste, é isso, Gwilym, estamos prestes a nos tornar pai e mãe.

-Não, já somos – ele respondeu, cheio de emoção – o bebê já existe, isso é lindo, Lou, lindo...

-Eu sei que aconteceu de repente, e sei que você ainda está preocupado por causa do seu trabalho – ela foi falando, mas parou quando Gwilym tocou o rosto dela.

-No fundo você sabe que eu sempre quis ter filhos, eu sei que sabe, e não importa a nossa situação, o nosso filho é uma benção e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, de verdade – ele sorriu e quando suas bochechas se contraíram, fizeram suas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Em seguida, Gwilym a beijou, sem se importar se alguém os encontraria naquele estado ali. Afinal, não estava fazendo nada de errado, era sua esposa que estava beijando, que ele amava tanto, e ela gerava seu filho, que já tinha um lugar especial no coração dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É ISSO MESMO GENTE, O BEBÊ GWILOU JÁ ESTÁ A CAMINHO!!! Nossa, nem acredito que já chegamos nessa parte da história, é uma das minhas partes favoritas de escrever. Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo!


	57. Reformas

Gwilym e Louisa estavam sentados na sua sala de estar, esperando que a internet funcionasse a seu favor e os conectasse com Tom e Ceinwun. Os pais de Gwil estavam longe deles no momento, mas ele gostaria de contar sobre a gravidez de Louisa da forma mais pessoalmente possível, e no caso, restava fazer uma vídeo chamada.

-Gwilym, oi! – disse o pai dele ao vê-lo – tudo bem com você?

-Está tudo bem pai, escuta, a mamãe, está aí? Queríamos falar com vocês dois – Gwil explicou.

-Quem é que está com você? A Lou? – Tom quis saber.

-Oi, sr. Lee, sou eu sim – ela sorriu para o sogro.

-Oi, minha menina, bom, então vou chamar a Ceinwun, não saiam daí – Tom recomendou, e saiu para chamar a esposa.

-Oi, meus queridos, queriam falar com a gente, aqui estamos! – a sra. Lee sorriu.

-Certo, é que nós... – Gwilym deu um suspiro e sorriu – nós vamos ter um bebê.

-Ah meu Deus, que lindo! – exclamou a mãe dele – sério, Gwilym? Parabéns, parabéns Lou.

-Estou feliz por vocês, isso é maravilhoso – Tom expressou sua alegria.

Depois que os avós paternos foram avisados, chegou a vez da família de Louisa saber da novidade. Ela sabia o quanto seus pais ficariam felizes, já que eles amavam serem avós e se davam tão bem com Isaac, agora teriam outro neto com quem compartilhar todo seu amor e carinho.

Para isso, Louisa fez questão de convidar os pais e os irmãos para um chá na sua casa, o que a princípio assustou e surpreendeu os outros May. Para Brian, Chrissie, Jimmy e Emily, algo era unânime, se casar tinha feito muito bem a Louisa, ela tinha voltado a se aproximar da família, abrir seu coração, como ela era antigamente.

-Certo, pode deixar a enrolação pra lá e contar logo do que se trata tudo isso – a mãe dela disse com toda educação possível, mas ainda assim, soou exigente.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe? – Louisa rebateu, por sua vez, soando divertida.

-Chrissie, não seja assim com ela – Brian aconselhou a esposa, mas se permitindo rir um pouco da curiosidade dela.

-Não há nada de errado comigo – a sra. May se recompôs – você sabe o quanto me preocupo com você, e te conheço bem, chamar todos nós aqui tem um motivo especial sim, só quero saber logo qual é.

-Tá bem – Louisa sorriu, depois olhou para Gwilym procurando apoio, ele assentiu para ela, deixando que ela falasse – vocês vão ter mais um neto ou neta em breve.

-Ah! – Chrissie foi a primeira a reagir, logo abraçando a filha – minha Lou! Nem acredito.

-Pois é, nem eu mesma estou acreditando direito, mas é isso aí – respondeu a filha mais velha dela.

-Parabéns, maninha, a vocês dois – Jimmy comentou.

-Obrigado, Jim – Gwilym agradeceu.

-Puxa vida, a família continua crescendo! – Emily riu – eu desejo tudo de bom pra vocês, e pro meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

-Obrigada, Mi – a irmã dela agradeceu.

Quem acabou chorando foi Brian, meio quietinho e discretamente, mas sem passar despercebido.

-Eu pensei que fosse ficar feliz, pai – Louisa comentou ao lado dele.

-E estou, claro que estou, o que me deixa feliz é que você cresceu, e está formando sua própria família, do lado de alguém que ama, e isso é uma das maiores bênçãos na vida de alguém – ele justificou sua emoção.

-Eu sei, sei bem do que o senhor está falando – ela entendeu – e concordo plenamente.

A grande notícia de Gwilym e Louisa logo teve que chegar até Ben, Rami e Joe, afinal os futuros pais queriam muito compartilhar sua alegria com seus queridos amigos. Os Lee ligaram para Rami primeiro, esperando por uma resposta dele enquanto a linha chamava.

-Gwilym, oi! - respondeu Malek prontamente.

Gwil por sua vez, apontou para que a esposa falasse primeiro.

-Oi, Rami, é a Lou, Gwilym tá aqui comigo, tudo bem com você? - ela iniciou a conversa.

-Eu estou ótimo, tem algum motivo especial pra ligarem? - Rami quis saber.

-Na verdade, tem sim - Gwilym finalmente falou - a gente queria te contar que a Lou vai ter um bebê!

-Sério? Gwil, que bom! Vocês devem estar muito felizes - Rami reagiu - também fico feliz por vocês, parabéns, pros dois.

-Obrigado - agradeceu o casal e logo depois foi a vez de falar com Joe.

-Ah meu Deus! Louisa, Gwilym, é verdade? Vocês tem certeza? - Joe ficou animado - isso vai ser demais!

-É um pouco assustador, mas estamos felizes também - confessou Louisa.

-Mal posso esperar pra conhecer esse bebê, sério, tomara que ele goste do tio Joe - Joe se adiantou.

-Com certeza, ele vai, não se preocupe - Gwilym riu.

Então eles falaram com Ben, que acabou se emocionando mais que o esperado.

-Vocês como pais... Olha só onde vocês chegaram, pessoal... Isso é muito lindo de se ver, um amor como o de vocês - Ben confessou ao telefone.

-Poxa Ben, assim me deixa constrangida, o que eu respondo? Eu não sei mesmo... - Louisa respondeu, um tanto acanhada.

-Não me responde nada, só continuem cuidando um do outro com todo amor e carinho - Hardy resolveu a questão.

-Isso é a coisa mais fácil do mundo inteiro pra gente fazer - Gwilym disse com toda alegria.

Assim, eles continuaram com sua vida, se preparando para receber seu filho em casa. Organizado e prático, Gwilym fez uma lista do que achou necessário ser mudado no apartamento. Tudo começava pelos móveis, a mesinha de centro foi trocada por uma de tampo redondo, mais outros móveis e coisas pontiagudas foram retiradas do alcance do bebê, as tomadas todas cobertas, e é claro, o quarto do bebê começou a ser decorado.

Louisa acho que talvez fosse um pouco cedo demais para isso, mas não desanimou o marido com sua opinião diferente. Ela o ajudou como pôde, também atenta aos detalhes que poderiam ser nocivos ao bebê. Quando chegou na questão do quarto, Louisa ficou encarando o quartinho dos fundos, atualmente ele era uma espécie de escritório/armazém de tralhas que nem ela nem Gwilym queriam jogar fora.

-É, vamos ter trabalho aqui - disse a sra. Lee em voz alta, no que Gwil acabou concordando relutantemente.

-Deixe as coisas mais pesadas comigo - ele recomendou - vamos tirar tudo, depois organizamos no canto da sala, naquela estante maior.

-Boa ideia - Louisa concordou e começou a trabalhar.

Tiraram tudo do lugar, se desfizeram do que era realmente desnecessário e arrumaram tudo no seu novo local de armazém. Agora, só faltava a decoração.

-Você não acha estranho nós... - Louisa suspirou ao formular seu pensamento em voz alta - eu não sei, talvez é besteira minha, mas estava pensando... que os pais preparam o quarto dos filhos antes de conhecê-los, sem saber se eles vão gostar ou não, sem saber dos gostos deles.

-Bem, eu sei que é um baita chute, mas... mesmo se errarmos nos gostos do pequeno, ou da pequena, enfim ele vai saber que o amamos e queremos cuidar dele e que ele tenha um bom lugar pra descansar, por prepararmos um quarto só pra ele - Gwilym tentou acalmar as preocupações da esposa.

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado - ela respondeu, aliviada pelo cuidado dele.

Então trabalharam no quarto de seu filhinho, as paredes receberam a cor de tom verde claro, o berço de mogno foi colocado mais perto da porta, já que assim Lou e Gwil atenderiam seu bebê muito mais rápido. O móbile era de planetas e estrelas, o pequeno guarda roupa branco, com as maçanetas coloridas, dentro dele, as primeiras roupinhas que os futuros pais tinham escolhido. Quando tudo ficou pronto, eles concordaram que todo seu esforço e dedicação estavam representados ali, e que seu filho saberia disso por causa de cada detalhe em seu quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, o bebê Gwilou está chegando e estou tão empolgada quanto todo mundo, espero que vocês também. Até mais!


	58. A chegada de Edith

Assim, com todos sabendo da novidade, Louisa continuou trabalhando mais um tempo até sua barriga começar a aparecer. Já com quatro meses, ela começou a notar a diferença em si mesma, e como a cada dia, se aproximava mais da hora de seu bebê nascer. Uma noite, ela se pegou encarando a própria barriga por cima da camiseta mais larga, pensando uma porção de coisas, se lembrando de acompanhar sua própria mãe nesse mesmo estado há tanto tempo atrás, quando Chrissie estava grávida de Emily.

Gwilym a percebeu pensativa e reflexiva, mas não a interrompeu, a deixou ter seu próprio espaço de contemplação. Quando sua esposa finalmente se mexeu e se sentou ao lado dele, ele decidiu perguntar.

-Tudo bem com você e o pequeno? – era a dúvida do futuro pai.

-Ah sim, nada de estranho – ela respondeu de prontidão – às vezes, ele fica muito quietinho, quase não se mexe, talvez porque está meio cedo pra se mexer, ou porque eu era um bebê que quase não se mexia e ele puxou isso de mim... enfim, tava pensando no quanto eu me sinto diferente, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, e mesmo sem eu conhecer meu filho, eu... já tenho esse instinto natural de protegê-lo, acho que afinal de contas, maternidade é natural pra mim.

-Que bom que se sente mais segura sobre isso, às vezes eu não tenho muita certeza sobre mim, sabe, é uma grande responsabilidade criar uma criança – Gwilym confessou.

-Ah para com isso, Gwilym Lee! – sua esposa riu e deu um tapinha de leve no seu braço – você se dá muito bem com crianças!

-É verdade, mas quando se trata do meu próprio filho, não sei, às vezes passa na minha cabeça se ele não gostar de mim – ele continuou falando o que o preocupava.

-Não tem como isso acontecer, você é um doce, o mais dedicado e amoroso homem que eu conheço e essa criança sabe o quanto você a ama, tenho certeza disso – Louisa disse categoricamente, mas com ternura.

-Eu confio em você – Gwilym respondeu à doçura das palavras dela – e no Edward.

-Edward? Não, não é assim que vamos chamar o nosso bebê – Louisa sentiu a necessidade de objetar.

-Por que não? É um bom nome! – ele ficou um tanto indignado.

-É um nome de menino, já pensou em algum nome de menina? – a sra. Lee atirou.

-Hã... Christine? – ele sugeriu.

-Você é mesmo um puxa saco da minha mãe! – ela riu, o que fez o bebê se agitar.

Sem que Louisa precisasse avisar, Gwilym notou a pulsação de sua barriga, com certa pressa mas delicadeza, ele tocou a barriga da esposa.

-Ei, se você quiser se chamar Christine ou Edward, dependendo se você for menino ou menina, chuta de novo – Gwilym sussurrou confidencialmente para o bebê, o que fez Louisa rir de novo e o bebê reagiu outra vez.

-Viu? Nosso filho já fez sua escolha, Edward ou Christine – ele encerrou o assunto.

-Eu ainda te faço mudar de ideia, ainda tenho 5 meses pra isso – ela apontou um dedo indicador para o marido e beijou a bochecha dele.

Não importasse se o pequeno Lee era um menino ou uma menina, seus pais ao menos eram divertidos e o amavam muito.

Um tempo depois, conforme Louisa seguia o acompanhamento médico à risca, com Gwilym sempre ao seu lado, eles ficaram ansiosos para finalmente descobrir se teriam um menino ou uma menina. Só depois que os exames daquela consulta terminaram é que os futuros pais puderam desvendar esse mistério.

-Está tudo certo com o bebê – disse a Dra. Werty, olhando os exames – e bem, meus parabéns, vocês vão ter uma menina!

-Ótimo! – Louisa logo exclamou, mas Gwilym também ficou feliz com a notícia.

-Christine, Christine Lee! – ele falou em voz alta, encantado ao saber que teria uma filhinha, certo de que esse seria o nome dela.

-Gwilym! – Louisa pôs uma mão no rosto e suspirou em frustração.

Ela não discutiu com o marido sobre algo que considerava uma tolice, mas também gostaria de participar da escolha do nome da filha. Chegando em casa, ela apenas resolveu relaxar assistindo "Downton Abbey". Por mais que conhecesse todos os episódios de cor, era uma das suas séries preferidas e nunca se cansava de assistir. Estava revendo o episódio em que Sir Anthony tinha fugido do casamento com Edith, quando Gwilym, um tanto receoso, se aproximou da esposa. Sentou-se em silêncio e assistiu com ela, prestando atenção a tudo, ele também conhecia a série inteira.

-Me desculpa – ele disse baixinho, olhando para Louisa, que não olhou imediatamente de volta.

-Por que? – ela perguntou, esperando que ele explicasse.

-Eu percebi que você ficou chateada com essa coisa de eu escolher um nome sem pedir sua opinião, acho que empolguei demais – Gwilym confessou, tão arrependido, que chegou a fazer uma fofa carinha murcha.

-Obrigada por entender – a sinceridade e a carinha ajudaram a sra. Lee a perdoá-lo – é que você mal me deu uma chance de pensar nos nomes e já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

-É, foi apressado e egoísta da minha parte – ele deu de ombros – mas então, conseguiu pensar algum nome? Não estou te pressionando.

-Não, eu sei que não está – ela beijou a bochecha dele para convencê-lo de que não estava brava – hã... parando pra pensar eu acho que Edith seria perfeito.

-Edith... por causa da Lady Edith da série? – Gwilym fez um gesto apontando a televisão.

-Sim, ela é a minha personagem favorita da série, sempre me identifiquei tanto com ela – Louisa explicou os motivos da sua escolha – mas olha, se você quiser, eu deixo ser Edith Christine Lee, tá bom?

-Eu gostei de Edith – ele foi sincero – mas escolhi Christine, não pra bajular sua mãe, mas é porque eu admiro muito ela, de verdade.

-Eu sei, então, já que é assim – Louisa acariciou a barriga – já sabemos seu nome, Edith, não é legal, meu amor?

Edith, mesmo no ventre, reagiu à voz da mãe, se mexendo. Mais uma vez, Gwilym não perdeu o momento, também sentindo sua filhinha se movimentar por debaixo de sua mão. Ele estava feliz por ele e Louisa entrarem em acordo, de forma que até Edith concordou.

Devia ser muito tarde quando Louisa acordou por causa da dor nas costas, o incômodo era tão grande que ela decidiu não dormir mais. Com cuidado para não acordar Gwilym, se mexeu devagar tentando se sentar.

Ao se ajeitar, observou a vista à sua frente, o tamanho da barriga cobria todo seu colo, estava muito perto de Edith nascer. Ao pensar nisso, Louisa estremeceu um pouco, pensando que logo passaria por todo o processo de parto e depois começar a se adaptar a ser mãe, a cuidar e se dedicar a alguém que dependia dela, seria uma jornada e tanto.

Quando o sono a deixou de vez, a sra. Lee acabou levantando, foi até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água, procurando se acalmar. Ela teve só um pequeno momento de sossego, quando sentiu suas pernas molhadas, sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Com o susto, ela deu um suspiro abafado, depois se concentrou em tomar o controle da situação.

Antes que voltasse para o quarto, encontrou Gwilym no meio do caminho.

-O que faz de pé? - apesar da situação de urgência, a sra. Lee ficou surpresa com isso.

-Eu não te vi e fiquei preocupado - Gwilym se justificou - você não parece bem...

-É, eu sei, que bom que tá de pé - Louisa voltou à urgência, falando apressadamente - a Edith está chegando...

-Ah meu Deus... - Gwilym respondeu, mas seu cérebro funcionou rápido o bastante apesar da emoção.

Se arrumaram rapidamente para sair e em um instante estavam a caminho do hospital. As contrações constantes causavam dor em Louisa, mas ela aguentou firme. Chegando lá, foi encaminhada à sala de parto, Gwilym não demorou um segundo e se preparou com os equipamentos e procedimentos necessários para acompanhar o nascimento de sua filha.

Pela pressa, eles nem se lembraram de avisar a família e os amigos, se concentraram no momento presente e necessário. Louisa respirou fundo, concentrada, fortalecida pelo amor e pela grande vontade de conhecer sua filhinha, sem temer o que estava por vir.

Gwilym segurou a mão dela, apenas trocaram um olhar de alegria e, enquanto Louisa fazia um último esforço, ele olhou para a médica, esperando ver Edith pela primeira vez.

A garotinha chorou forte, o que chamou a atenção dos seus pais. Mesmo de longe, sem deixar seu posto ao lado de Louisa, Gwilym acompanhou toda a movimentação das enfermeiras levando sua filha, checando e examinando, até que finalmente entregaram Edith à sua mãe.

-Ah meu Deus... - Gwilym murmurou mais uma vez naquele dia, maravilhado.

-Ela tá aqui, Gwilym, agora é pra valer... - Louisa respondeu a ele, sua voz abafada pelo choro, sem deixar de observar Edith por um segundo sequer.

Os olhos dela eram do mesmo tom de seu pai, que com curiosidade, encaravam Louisa e Gwilym pela primeira vez, ela tinha a ponta do nariz fina e delicada, que lembrava o nariz dele, o queixo era delicado, as bochechas ressaltadas e rosadas como as de Louisa, o cabelo era cor de mel, a combinação perfeita de loiro e castanho claro.

-Você é meu tesouro, Edith... - disse a mãe dela, emocionada - eu já te amo muito...

-E eu amo vocês duas... - Gwilym olhou para a filha e depois para a esposa.

Uma enfermeira acabou levando Edith outra vez, ela precisava de um banho. Enquanto ficaram separados, seus pais tiveram tempo de se arrumarem e avisar toda a família que Edith Lee já estava com eles.

De repente, os parentes de Lou e Gwil preencheram a janela da maternidade, observando Edith.

-Ela parece muito o Gwilym, não acha? -Brian comentou com Chrissie.

-Você quer dizer que ela parece com você, pai? - Emily disse em tom de brincadeira, e logo a família entendeu.

-Não, acho que ela parece a Lou quando era criança, de verdade - Chrissie contou suas impressões.

-Com licença, gente, mas acho que ela tem cara de Edith mesmo - a mãe da recém nascida defendeu, surpreendendo a todos.

Louisa recebeu abraços e parabéns da família, assim como Gwilym. Um instante mais tarde, o casal pôde levar Edith para casa, dando início à nova fase de suas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente a Edith está aqui! Eu fiquei muito emocionada com esse capítulo, espero que vocês também, e até o próximo!


	59. Primeiros meses

Por sorte, Gwilym, Louisa e Edith tiveram uma boa noite de sono quando voltaram do hospital. Os novos pais sabiam que isso era muito raro, por isso estavam gratos pelo descanso, já que estavam bem cansados.

O dia seguinte se marcou pelas mudanças que Edith trazia. Antes de se preocupar com seu próprio café da manhã, Louisa fez questão de amamentar a filha. Gwilym as encontrou a ponto de ver Edith arrotando pela primeira vez, podia ser um ato nojento, mas ele achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

-Bom dia, minha princesinha! - ele beijou a testa da pequena, o que a fez chorar sem motivo aparente.

Gwilym ficou confuso, mas o instinto de Louisa a fez balançar sua filha gentilmente, no intuito de acalmá-la.

-Que foi que eu fiz de errado? - o pai ficou preocupado, questionando a si mesmo.

-Ah não sei mesmo, amor, mas fica despreocupado - Louisa o tranquilizou, enquanto Edith também ficava mais calma.

Quando a pequena reconheceu seu pai, abriu um sorriso enorme e ficou claro para Gwilym que sua filha ainda gostava dele.

-Tá bom, Edith, sem beijos na testa - ele se rendeu à vontade de sua garotinha.

Só então o casal tomou seu café da manhã e aproveitaram o resto do dia para ficar com sua filha, observando cada pequeno avanço dela. A primeira fralda suja, Gwilym fez questão de trocar, mesmo com Edith chorando e ele se achando um lerdo por não entender como uma fralda funcionava. Louisa deixou que ele se aventurasse sob suas instruções e finalmente o pai de Edith conseguiu cumprir sua missão. Com o tempo, o casal se tornou exímio nessa tarefa.

Eles acostumaram a deixar Edith brincar no meio da sala, ao seu redor havia cubos, bonecas e um presente que surpreendeu os pais por parecer se tornar o favorito da filha quase que instantaneamente. Era uma pelúcia do décimo segundo doutor, já que as do décimo primeiro tinham acabado, Louisa e Gwilym tinha comprado para a filha juntos e a garotinha simplesmente amava ficar passando a mãozinha nos cabelos brancos e macios de algodão do boneco.

-Ah que maravilha! Ela é whovian igual a gente! - Gwilym comentou sobre esse fato, como se todos os seus medos fossem embora.

-Pois é, ela gosta de uma coisa que nós gostamos sem nós forçarmos nada - Louisa sorriu, concordando - mas vamos esperar mais um pouco pra ela assistir a série.

-Claro, os olhinhos dela são muito sensíveis ainda para a televisão - o pai concordou com toda preocupação.

-Ah Gwil, você é lindo demais sendo todo cuidadoso desse jeito - sua esposa não resistiu e beijou a bochecha dele, mas fez uma careta assim que seus lábios se separaram do rosto dele, o que fez Edith olhar com curiosidade para a mãe.

-Que foi? - Gwil ficou confuso com aquela reação.

-Sua barba me arranhou, ah! Acho que foi isso que incomodou a Di no outro dia, você arranhou a testa dela sem querer - Louisa deduziu.

-Sério? Bom, dá pra resolver isso com um pouco mais de loção - Gwilym se sentiu um pouco envergonhado.

-Não tem problema, sério - Louisa o acalmou de novo, o beijando nos lábios dessa vez, mostrando que estava tudo bem, nenhuma barba a machucou tanto assim.

Quando Edith completou 5 meses, chegou o seu dia de ser apresentada, conforme as tradições da Igreja Redentora, que Louisa e Gwilym começaram a frequentar de novo, a mesma igreja da infância dela e o mesmo local em que se casaram. Gwilym deixou que a esposa se arrumasse enquanto ele aprontava a filha, Louisa tinha escolhido o vestido verde água e os sapatinhos brancos para que Edith usasse. Ele a vestiu com a maior paciência do mundo, enquanto a bebezinha o olhava com curiosidade.

-Eu espero que você goste muito do passeio de hoje, meu amor - Gwilym sorriu para ela.

Assim que os três ficaram prontos, se prepararam para o passeio de carro. Geralmente, Edith não gostava de sua cadeirinha, ficava irritada e chorando até que percebesse que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser ficar quietinha e seus pais decidirem tirá-la da sua pequena prisão imobilizadora. Com o tempo, a garotinha realmente se acalmou. A família então tomou seu lugar de costume, esperando a reunião começar.

A apresentação seria apenas uma pequena parte dos eventos da igreja naquela manhã de domingo, o momento musical e o sermão discorreriam normalmente e só então os Lee seriam chamados para que sua filha recebesse uma benção especial. Tanto os avós paternos como os avós maternos de Edith estavam ali, Tom e Ceinwun fizeram questão de estarem presentes no momento especial, saindo de Birmingham para a apresentação e para reverem sua neta mais nova. Estavam sentados todos juntos e atentos, quando depois do sermão, o ministro Mason começou a dar os avisos.

-Dito isso, há algo especial que faremos agora - ele se dirigiu à congregação - primeiramente gostaria de convidar Gwilym e Louisa Lee, junto com sua filhinha e demais familiares, para a apresentação.

A família obedeceu o ministro, se aglomerando na frente de todos. Louisa sabia exatamente o que fazer, entregando Edith ao ministro, por sorte, a pequena não chorou. Talvez fosse porque Mason tinha experiência em segurar crianças, de todas as apresentações que fez.

-Estendam as mãos para cá, por favor - ele pediu e todos fizeram assim - aqui está Edith Christine Lee, nós pedimos ao Senhor e desejamos que você viva uma vida feliz, plena e de paz, realizando seus sonhos, deixando sua marca de bondade, coragem e amor por onde passar. Que seus pais, familiares, amigos, a guiem sempre no caminho do bem, amém.

-Amém! - todos disseram em concordância.

Só então Louisa pôde pegar Edith de volta em seu colo, e as duas junto com a família esperaram pelo fim da reunião.

-Ela está tão crescida desde a última vez que a vimos - a vovó Ceinwun comentou sobre a neta.

-É nem me fale, eu percebi que ela cresceu rápido - Louisa concordou - agora que eu sou mãe, sei bem como é essa sensação de querer que os filhos fiquem pequenos pra sempre.

-Mas por outro lado, é gratificante vê-los crescendo - Brian contrapôs gentilmente - me deixa muito orgulhoso ver que a minha garotinha agora tem sua própria garotinha para cuidar e amar.

-Tá bem, pai, não seja tão dramático - a sra. Lee mais jovem acabou aceitando o crescimento - crescer faz parte da vida mesmo, em várias partes da nossa vida.

-Falando em partes da vida, será que vocês me permitem registrar esse momento especial? - Brian já estava com o celular na mão.

-Ah eu só estava esperando por isso - acrescentou Chrissie.

Os Lee apenas sorriram, se posicionando para a foto, Gwilym e seus pais também já tinham se adaptado à mania de Brian. Ele acabou tirando uma boa quantidade de fotos, cada um gostaria de pegar Edith um pouquinho, afinal ela era a menininha deles. Na vez de Brian, Gwilym tirou a foto deles no lugar do sogro, chegando a capturar o momento em que Edith puxou o cabelo do avô, o que o fez rir, mas também sentir um pouco de dor e Louisa veio ao socorro de seu pai.

-Ela realmente está mais esperta, e um pouco arteira - Tom acabou rindo.

Realmente o avô paterno de Edith tinha razão, os momentos dela de descoberta e vislumbramento eram preciosos, para seu próprio crescimento e para o orgulho de sua família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa é a Edith bebê, nós vamos continuar acompanhando ela crescer nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	60. Passeio no parque

O outono tinha chegado a Londres, a ventania na cidade tinha aumentado, mas em compensação, o tom das folhas e grama já tinha atingido aquela coloração laranja amarronzada típica, o que deixava tudo mais bonito. Conforme o tempo passava, Louisa e Gwilym dividiam seu tempo cuidando de sua filhinha e de seu trabalho. Ele estava atrás de testes e contratos, ela lidava com os últimos meses de licença maternidade, logo o casal teria que se organizar sobre quem cuidaria de Edith caso os dois estivessem trabalhando ao mesmo tempo.

Por enquanto, a maioria dos testes de Gwilym aconteciam pela manhã, o que deixava apenas mãe e filha em casa por um longo período juntas. Edith já tinha começado a engatinhar e, dentro do apartamento, sem muito ambiente e elementos naturais, sua mãe achou que talvez o apartamento, por mais que fosse a casa de sua filhinha, com o aconchego de seu berço e seus brinquedos favoritos, fosse um tanto chato para alguém tão jovem que estava começando a descobrir o mundo. Louisa então teve uma ideia, mas esperou que Gwilym chegasse para contar a ele.

Nesse tempo, ela acabou reassistindo seus episódios favoritos da temporada mais recente de Doctor Who, com a Doutora, Graham, Yaz e Ryan. Ocasionalmente, Edith olhava para a televisão enquanto mordia o cabelo do seu Doutor de pelúcia, prestando atenção, um tanto absorta e envolvida. Sua mãe riu baixinho ao constatar isso.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar, está no seu sangue... - Louisa falou e Edith a olhou, um tanto confusa - eu sei, um dia você vai entender o que a mamãe quer dizer.

A garotinha continuou prestando atenção na televisão, enquanto sua mãe beijou sua bochecha. Em certo momento, Edith sentiu medo dos Stenza, chegando a chorar e erguer os bracinhos para que a mãe a pegasse no colo.

-Ah não fica assim, Di - Louisa a confortou - só são uns idiotas do espaço cheio de dentes, espera, acho que não devia dizer idiota perto de você, bobões, bobões é melhor...

No episódio de Ano Novo, Louisa passou para a frente as partes mais assustadoras, daleks ainda a assustavam. As duas ouviram a porta da frente se abrindo, o que só podia significar uma coisa. A mãe de Edith sorriu ao vê-la atenta e ao abrir um sorriso enorme, banguela, mas fofo.

-Quem é? É o papai? - Louisa a instigou e antes que pudesse segurá-la, ela engatinhou na direção de Gwilym, que a pegou e a ergueu em pleno ar.

-Oi, minha princesa, também senti sua falta - ele riu, contente ao ver a reação de sua filha.

-Gwil, que bom que está aqui - Lou ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo e beijá-lo - como está o tempo lá fora?

-Ventando, mas agradável, por que? - ele foi prestativo e curioso.

-O que acha de a gente dar uma volta? Pra Edith tomar um ar, e nós também, pra ser sincera - a sra. Lee explicou.

-Tá, pra onde vamos? - Gwilym sorriu diante da ideia.

-Hyde Park, ou St. James, ou outro parque - Louisa sugeriu.

-St. James então - ele decidiu - é mais perto.

Louisa aprontou a si e a filha e os três Lee saíram. Claro que Edith começou a chorar assim que foi colocada na cadeirinha, mas seus pais tinham aprendido alguns truques para contornar isso. Gwilym ligou o rádio, "Hello Goodbye" dos Beatles começou a tocar e a sua garotinha começou a rir. Nem ele nem Louisa sabiam explicar porque isso acontecia, mas era essa a reação de Edith sempre que ouvia essa música.

Um pouco depois, a família estava caminhando, Edith agora estava sentadinha no carrinho, enquanto sua mãe a empurrava e ela observava tudo a seu redor, as nuvens, os pássaros, as outras pessoas. A pequena realmente estava entretida e distraída, sem nem ter noção da gravidade das coisas que seus pais estavam falando.

-Como foi lá no estúdio? - Louisa perguntou ao marido, sobre seu último trabalho.

-Correu tudo bem, eu refiz algumas coisas, reuniram o elenco e Lou, sinceramente, eu estou preocupado - Gwilym deixou seus temores aparecerem.

-Preocupado por que? - Louisa tinha suas próprias teorias sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas preferiu não alarmar o marido.

-Não sei se vão renovar a série, o que significa que vou ter que procurar por outro papel em breve - ele explicou.

-Ah não, mas Gwilym, calma, você não tem certeza da decisão que o estúdio vai tomar, pode ser que seja favorável pra nós - a sra. Lee se manteve otimista - e não se preocupe, nossas finanças estão bem equilibradas, estamos cuidando de tudo, juntos.

-Eu sei, é que é minha responsabilidade também - ele deu um sorriso triste - tá legal, vamos esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer.

-Algo bom, tenho certeza, você só precisa ter fé - Louisa o lembrou, compreensiva.

-Eu tenho, eu tenho sim, só fico ansioso - ele admitiu.

-Eu sei, só respira fundo e segue em frente, tá bom? Não esquece que, não importa o que acontecer, eu te amo - ela foi um pouco mais enérgica.

-Também te amo, Lou - Gwilym sorriu pra ela, completamente agradecido pelo apoio da esposa.

Eventualmente, eles tiveram que voltar ao carro quando Edith precisou de fraldas novas. Gwilym estava um tanto distraído enquanto Louisa atendia a filha, ele realmente estava preocupado em arranjar um novo trabalho.

-Acho que o passeio acabou, não é, Di? - ele disse à filhinha.

-Por mim, sim, daqui a pouco vai ser a hora de ela dormir, e se não pegar no sono vai ficar bem mal humorada - Louisa antecipou, conhecendo bem a filha.

Gwilym assentiu e então levou sua família de volta para casa. Ao som de "Hello Goodbye" outra vez, Louisa notou a preocupação do marido pela ruguinha entre seus olhos, tudo que ela queria era fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Quando eles chegaram em casa, Edith já estava quase pegando no sono, Louisa deixou Gwilym a colocar para dormir.

-Eu vou dar uma saída, já volto - ela sussurrou, explicando vagamente sua ausência ao marido.

-Tá - ele ficou confuso, mas não fez mais perguntas, conhecia o jeito da esposa muito bem.

Gwilym ficou em casa, apenas admirando a filha dormindo. Ele amava Edith e a ver crescer, poder ser seu pai era uma das suas maiores alegrias e realizações. E agora todos os seus esforços eram para garantir que a filha e a esposa ficassem bem.

Louisa retornou um pouco depois, andando devagar para dentro do quarto de Edith, com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ela tocou o braço de Gwilym para avisar que estava ali, então abriu sua mão fechada bem na frente dele, revelando um bombom de chocolate branco.

-O que é isso? - ele falou alto e surpreso.

-Sh! Vai fazer o anjinho acordar - ela repreendeu - só me segue que eu te explico.

Ele riu mais baixo enquanto saíram do quarto.

-Isso, meu caro marido, é pra você, pra mim também, mas mais pra você - Louisa lhe ofereceu o bombom de novo, ele pegou dessa vez.

Eles se sentaram de frente um para o outro, ela deixou a caixa de bombons entre os dois.

-Obrigado - Gwilym disse depois do seu segundo bombom.

-De nada, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra te animar e chocolate nunca falha nisso - ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Tem toda razão - ele se aproximou e a beijou, mas foram interrompidos pelo celular dele.

Louisa deixou que ele fosse atender, e aquela ligação durou muito mais tempo do que ela pensou que duraria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amei esse capítulo fofinho, e eu amo a personalidade da Edith, por mais que ela seja só um bebê, me lembra muito a mãe dela. Ah e chocolate branco é o favorito do Gwil e da Lou, deu pra perceber, né? Sobre a ligação, bem, vou deixar no mistério mesmo, por enquanto. Tchau e até mais!


	61. Um cenário inevitável

Assim que a ligação para Gwilym se encerrou, ele se apressou para sair de casa. Louisa só teve a chance de fazer perguntas sobre a pressa do marido quando ele parou para beijar a testa dela e de Edith.

-Onde você vai? O que aconteceu? - a sra. Lee exigiu explicações.

-Me ligaram pra refazer um teste, me pediram pra ser discreto, eu não sei porque, mas sabe, eu preciso ir ver o que é isso - Gwilym soou desesperado, ansioso.

-Claro, te entendo, vai logo, me liga depois - Louisa o compreendeu - boa sorte.

-Obrigado, eu amo vocês - ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

Louisa não teve tempo de falar uma resposta, apenas sorriu. Ela decidiu não se preocupar tanto, era compreensível Gwilym estar ansioso, já que estava com tantas preocupações na cabeça. Só lhe restava torcer para que ele voltasse com boas notícias.

Eventualmente, o ator voltou para casa, parecia tranquilo e leve, sem mais nenhuma das aflições que estava sentindo antes. Diante disso, Louisa ficou curiosa para saber o motivo da melhora do estado de seu marido.

-Gwil... - a sra. Lee o chamou, o observando cuidar de Edith enquanto ela preparava o jantar.

Gwilym fez uma careta de apreensão, sua esposa podia chamá-lo pelo apelido quando estava brava ou irritada, ela sempre fazia questão de chamá-lo pelo nome inteiro, ressaltando o quanto o amava pela sua identidade, mas agora, ele começou a pensar em como lidar com a suspeita dela.

-Oi, Lou - ele se levantou e deu seu sorriso mais conciliador.

-Eu queria saber como é que foi lá, parece que deu tudo certo, afinal - ela tentou instigá-lo.

-Sim, foi o que aconteceu - ele falou, disposto a encerrar o assunto, tentando pensar em outra coisa para conversar - e você e a Di? Se divertiram juntas?

-Ah sim, eu acho que essa mocinha já gosta de Doctor Who, mesmo antes de aprender a falar ou andar, o que é incrível - Louisa riu ao se lembrar - ela tava bem atenta enquanto eu estava assistindo, mas por um lado, já era de se esperar, porque todos nós gostamos da série.

-Pois é - Gwilym ficou meio nervoso de repente, respirando fundo - é uma coisa tão antiga, mas que mesmo assim, tanta gente gosta, digo, pessoas de diferentes gerações. Quando a série estreou, por exemplo...

-O que tem o começo da série? - aquele assunto estava começando a intrigar Louisa de novo.

-Eu achei que a minha historiadora preferida poderia me contar mais sobre isso, você é a especialista no assunto - ele deu outro sorriso apertado.

-Bom, foi um pouco difícil quando a série estreou, sabe? Coincidiu com a morte do presidente Kennedy e ninguém prestou muita atenção em Doctor Who até a semana seguinte - ela contou.

-Tá vendo? Tinha esquecido disso - Gwilym comentou - A série é sobre História também e foi um pouco influenciada pela História, aliás, quando é que a História começou afinal?

-Vou te dar um desconto porque você disse que não era tão bom assim em História na escola - a sra. Lee riu, beijando a bochecha do marido.

Ela se concentrou mais em terminar o jantar e eles comeram juntos, mas a vontade dele de aprender não tinha passado como a sua fome já tinha acabado.

-Então, Lou - ele a chamou depois de arrumarem a cozinha - não respondeu minha pergunta, de quando foi que a História começou.

-Acho que essa pergunta é mais filosófica do que qualquer coisa, mas os historiadores tem sua própria resposta pra isso - Louisa estava gostando da conversa - seria quando a escrita surgiu, ela é o ponto de partida do que consideramos História.

-Então os homens da caverna não são oficialmente históricos? - Gwilym surgiu com a dúvida.

-Pré-históricos, já que eles não tinham uma língua escrita - Louisa o corrigiu, tocando o rosto dele.

-E depois, a humanidade evoluiu - ele acrescentou e esperou que a esposa contasse mais.

-Em certos termos sim, grandes evoluções, os mesopotâmios com seus belos jardins, egípcios com sua matemática e seu processo perfeito de mumificação, gregos com a filosofia e democracia, romanos com as estratégias militares, e é claro - Louisa fez uma pausa ao perceber que estava muito empolgada - eles mandaram no mundo até as invasões bárbaras e depois, com um pouco mais de tempo e mudanças, deram origem aos países europeus.

-São realmente muitos fatos pra se compreender, não sei como consegue saber tudo isso e não esquecer - ele sorriu, impressionado.

-Fica fácil quando se gosta do que está estudando - ela riu em resposta - quer que eu continue?

-Por favor, está ótimo - ele pediu e por um momento ela notou que ele estava falando sério.

-Tá bem, tudo que eu falei é Idade Antiga, depois começa a tenebrosa Idade das Trevas, ou Idade Média, em que as pessoas viviam menos tempo e muito doentes, foi quando aconteceu a famosa Peste Negra - ela apontou - depois com as grandes navegações e descobertas do Novo Mundo, a Idade Moderna, com o Renascimento de Da Vinci e Michelangelo, depois Idade Contemporânea, que perdura até hoje. Alguma dúvida?

-Acho que não - Gwilym riu do tom de professora dela, ele realmente estava parecendo um aluno exemplar.

-Mas por que eu te dei essa aula de graça? - Lou questionou - sério, eu estava gostando de explicar, mas sei que pode ser bem irritante ficar me ouvindo falar sem parar.

-O que? Não, eu ficaria horas e horas só te ouvindo - Gwilym foi parte sincero e parte charmoso.

-Não me vem com essa, Gwilym Lee! - ela riu, custando a acreditar nisso, mas ela sabia que o marido tinha boas intenções.

-Tudo bem, então, podemos ficar em silêncio, enquanto vemos mais Doctor Who, se ainda não enjoou - Gwilym sugeriu.

-Tá brincando? Nunca! - o convite empolgou a sra. Lee.

Ela se levantou e Gwilym a seguiu até a sala, eles deixaram Edith brincando no tapete como sempre, bem perto das suas vistas. Ele aproveitou que tinha sugerido o que assistir para escolher que temporada assistiram. Ele acabou optando por suas favoritas, com a origem do décimo primeiro Doutor, como Amy e Rory se juntaram às suas aventuras. Dessa vez, Gwilym prestou muito mais atenção nos companions do que todas as outras que tinha assistido.

Nos dias seguintes, continuou vendo outras temporadas, desde 1963 a 1987, de 2005 a 2019. Louisa achou que ninguém mais poderia amar Doctor Who tanto quanto seu marido, mas até aí tudo bem, ela sabia que nem um alienígena viajante do tempo tomaria o lugar dela e de Edith no coração dele. 

Com a família reunida na sala em frente à TV, num momento tranquilo e calmo, muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça de Louisa e Gwilym. 

Desde que havia o conhecido, tão hesitante e arredia no começo, não imaginava que poderiam chegar onde estavam agora, casados e com uma filhinha. O medo tentou impedir que Louisa realizasse seus sonhos mais profundos, mas ela o enfrentou, cedeu ao mais lindo dos sentimentos, e tinha alcançado tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer. E tudo tinha acontecido de um jeito natural, como se tivesse que acontecer, como se tivesse sido escrito.

Gwilym não seria capaz de imaginar que iria se apaixonar pela filha de Brian May, a moça que gentilmente veio fazer uma visita em seu trabalho e ele logo estendeu sua amizade a ela. Não pôde impedir que essa amizade se tornasse amor, por mais que tentasse pensar em outra solução. A única forma de resolverem a situação toda que parecia tão complicada era ficarem juntos.

Não adiantaria se afastarem, pois estarem juntos, estarem bem ali onde estavam, com a pequena Edith sendo o símbolo vivo do seu amor, era o que tinha que acontecer, era inevitável.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, chegamos ao fim dessa saga maravilhosa. Gente, como eu amei escrever essa história, sério. Acho que Gwilym e Louisa foram um dos casais mais desafiadores para eu escrever, com todo o desenvolvimento das personalidades e dos sentimentos deles, em todas as fases da história. Eu só tenho a agradecer a cada um que leu e apoiou a minha ideia que parecia meio estranha no começo, mas agora depois de pronta, acredito que deu tudo certo. Ah, não fiquem tristes, a história de Gwilym, Louisa e Edith continua na história "E a vida se segue". Não deixem de acompanhar. Mais uma vez muito obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
